Something Old, Something New
by Crazyarmywife
Summary: Repost-Hermione is sent back in time to save the world she loves, can she do it or will she choose to join her loved ones in the other world. Reading of the books not chap by chap. with lots of new twisted story...
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously do not own anything but the plot... and then only the words not written by JK Rowling...**

**Chapter 1: The End and Going Back**

What would you do if you had the power to change the world as you knew it. When you have lost everything you held dear in your life and you are about to die, what decision would you make. How far back would you change, do you go all the way back to the beginning. you have one chance to make it all different and many choices but you will never be able to come back to this time, not that you would want to really. There is nothing left you even recognize as the world you once lived in. London, Paris, Berlin, New York all lay in ruins and only a few live in the abandon buildings hiding from others, Many fled to the country sides but those to have perished. Wizarding towns are now broken into small kingdoms for the purebloods. What half bloods and blood traitors that were allowed to live are now their servants. Just like in the old ages. Very few muggle born still live and us that do wish everyday we had been given mercy and killed in battle with our friends and family. I know your wondering how it got this way and that how anyone could just stop fighting but it did not happen over night but over many years.

Why we never thought that other inner circle death eaters would have not made horcuxes, I can not answer because we should have thought of it. I mean Look at the inner circle there was only a half dozen trusted enough and they were even more dangerous and evil than Voldermort. And at the end of the war or what we thought was the end we let two go believing they were truly not evil and had had no choice in their actions. The Malfoy family then turned around three years later and brought back Bellatrix who brought back the Lastrange Brothers and they begin building their followers up again. Of course there were rumors but we dismissed them as just that rumors. People still being scared and imaginations blowing thing out of proportion. O how I wish we had just listened and dug deeper. But Harry, Ron and I was just wanting to finally have a normal life for once. Just be for a while. The order was in chaos and never really banded back together because all our leadership had been wiped out in the battle of Hogwarts.

By the time the first big fight came to be we were sorely out numbered and not in the least ready. By the end of the year all that was left went into hiding. By this time I had lost my husband, best friends and Molly and Arthur. Ginny and I had our babies with us and only Charlie and George alive to protect us. Within two month all that was left was Geroge and Me. My little baby girl died in my arms after getting sick and us not being able to get medicine for her. Ginny gave in and went for help for her and her son and they were tortured and then killed as blood traitors. Poor James was only 9 months old and had already suffered so much. My little Lily was all I had left of Fred and it killed the last of my feeling and just became numb to it all. George and I decided that we would take them out along with ourselves with as much explosives as we could get. Problem was George explosive went off killing many but mine did not and I was caught by Bellatrix again.

I have been in this cell for 43 days now only leaving to be tortured and brought back once I am unconscious. As I woke this evening, I was greeted with a sight I never thought I would see again. A small House elf was standing over me cleaning my face with a wet rag. She was sobbing and moved really slow like she was scared that any touch would hurt me worse. As I blinked she moved away from me staring with huge green eyes that reminded me of Dobby right away.

"I's here to helps yous" the elf said in a whisper as she leaned over me still wiping dirt and blood from my face.

"kill me then" I crocked out my voice raspy from all the screaming in the last few hours, days and it seems years even though it has not been.

"no, I save yous, We been watching and waiting for our missus to come" the elf said and just as she touched my head I felt warmth spread out of my body and groaned in the contrast of the past few months of being cold.

"I don't understand, who has been watching" I asked and was startled to hear my normal voice and looked down noticing the elf had healed my wounds.

"A few of us elf's hide with some of the goblins that are left, we were told a missus that is muggle born would survive and fight back even in the face of death and until now none did until you, so we started working on a way to save the world as we used to know it." the elf said.

I moved slowly expecting the pain to hit me as I sit up but was very happy to see it was not there. I ran a hand threw my tangle hair and looked down at my clothes. there were tatters and dirty with my blood and dirt from the floor. I took a few minutes to let my brain think for the first time since I was captured. As i looked up meeting the eyes of the elf I sighed. "how am I suppose to save the world, I am all that is left" I said to the small elf and she smiled and nodded to me.

"We's found away, but we need to get back to the place we's hiding and then talk" the elf said and i stopped her.

"first what is your name" I had to ask, I always wanted to remember the small elf who saved my life and might just save everyone I love.

"my's names Trixie, miss" the small elf replied and I took the hand she had out stretched to me and in the next moment felt the pull of apparation before landing rather badly in a dark cave. I knew we were miles away from where we had been because it was cold here and I could smell salt air. As my eyes adjusted to the semi darkness I could make out about a dozen small elf's and less than that of goblins and it made me sad to know that they were all that was likely left in this new world the death eaters have made. Muggle and blood traitors were now used as servants and treated worse than house elf's used to be. The banking system fell quickly and most goblin were imprisoned to make goblin made items. Those that were deemed problems were killed and left as reminders to the others to behave or meet the same fate.

"so tell me how I'm supposed to go back in time and save the world." She asked the small little elf.

"We'ves made it, a new time turner that will take you back to the point where everything be saved, use will know what to do once you get there" a new little elf with brown eyes and grayish colored skin told me as he handed me the time turner.

"How far back will I be able to go, where will I be a will to go how am I going to able to get this done" Hermione asked the elf's and the goblins standing around her.

"we are going to send a series of books with you, from the beginning to now that will help you lead others to change the future and you will also have all of your memories to guide you. go straight to Dumbledore and tell all that you know even if he doesn't want to hear it. as you have learned prophecies do not always mean that you must follow them they are all subjective and do not have to come true. It is those that we choose to make come true that could and do destroy us in the long run." A old goblin told me as he handed me a bag that I assumed had contained everything I needed for my journey into the past.

I nodded to the goblin that I understand the directions that he was giving me and then turned the dial to the time turner disappearing into the past to change the world. Everybody in the future. I landed extremely hard as agonizing pain ripped through my body. every inch of me I felt like I was on fire and at the pain grew I gave into the wants to collapse and let the darkness take me under not caring if I ever woke again.

However as my life would have it I did wake again and found myself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I groaned as the light hit my eyes and I struggled to move because my body felt so heavy. Finally getting my eyes to open and focus I trained on the side of madam Pomfrey. "What happened" I moaned out to her.

"Don't talk now dear you are recovering from server injuries, I must let Dumbledore know that you are awake and I'm sure that he will be here shortly to talk to you so take your time to adjust." she told me as she bustled off.

I moaned as I tried to move because my body still hurts and I felt very stiff from the lack of movement. I close my eyes tightly tried to block out the memories of all that has happened over the last few years wishing that they would just go away and not haunt me every moment I'm awake. Just as I had finally managed to set up and reopen my eyes Dumbledore appeared and it hurts knowing that in my time he had died that maybe now I can save him like all the others.

"I am glad to see you awake finally your arrival has left me with many questions about how you came to be on Hogwarts grounds" Dumbledore said

"I am from the future and was sent back to try to change things before it gets to the point that it cannot be changed any longer. I know the rules for time travel but they cannot apply to this you must listen to me and we must change things or it will be the end of our world as we know it." I told him in the strongest voice that I had.

"yes we will get to that, I promise, but first may I asked what your name is" he asked me in a concerned voice that I had missed for so many years. Life had been easy before he had died.

"I'm sorry sir my name is Hermione Weasley nee Granger" I told him and he nodded as he sit in the chair next to me still looking very concerned. I realized I must look as bad as I felt and that my injuries were enough to worry even him.

"Mrs Weasley do you know how you came to be in this condition and how you came to be at Hogwarts" He gently asked

"it is a very long story and one that is very sad for what I can tell you right now is that there was a war going on and I was all that was left. I was being held captive and tortured when one of the last house elf saved me. This elf and a handful of goblins sent me back here to save the world for all of the magical and non magical." I told him as a few tears escaped my eyes.

"tell me Mrs. Weasley was it really that bad in the future" he asked me in a tone that seemed very disbelieving.

"you have no idea sir, Take your worse thoughts and fears and then throw them away because they can not even come close to the hell that it becomes. I just pray that we can change it before it gets that way again." I let out a small sigh of pain as I finished my thoughts.

"We will Mrs. Weasley but for now get some rest and we can discuss this more in the morning and decide what we can do to fix this" He told me and I nodded noticing that the twinkle had left his eye as he stood up to leave. As he left he patted me on the Foot as if to reassure me or maybe himself that this was all real.

I curled into myself and tried to find peaceful sleep for the rest of the night, but it was not to find me this night. Every time I close my eyes I could see my Fred and our darling little angel who suffered so much before she passed, the only thing that I could take comfort in is that now they are together and neither one can be hurt ever again and that this time around I would make sure Fred lived a happy whole life.

Around three in the morning I was still up staring out the window across the Hogwarts grounds thinking about all that I had to change and remembering how the last time I was in this castle it was destroyed and left in total ruble with hundreds buried within. It was right after most of the light side or any that was deemed enemy of the kingdom had went into hiding. Around 500 men, women and over a 1000 children sought refuge here, the order set up all the protection we could and even set some blood wards that were considered dark, it took less than an hour for all to parish when the wards fell. They had locked all the ways out of the castle and then set it on fire. Any that managed to escape was struck down with in seconds of fleeing. Harry had been able to open the chamber of secrets sending as many as he could down before the floor above the bathroom collapsed on them. When we finally dug them out we found only 250 children alive and 75 women. Most of them had been the littler kids under 15 that was being kept in a nursery close to the bathroom for that main reason, to get them to the safety of the chamber. It was where we all were suppose to meet and hide but all the top floors were blocked by curse fire and the bottom three was mass confusion of those trying to get to the others above, or finding ways out to save those around them. I had been with another group looking for a new place to hide when the attack happened and was one of the first to show up to find the runes left and start looking for survivors.

"I felt sure you would still be up Mrs. Weasley, I could not find sleep either with the worry and thoughts weighing on my mind, Could you tell me what you were just thinking about for I felt a tension run through the castle and that is what brought me here to you at this time." Dumbledore asked and I sighed taking the seat next to the window and pulling my knees up to my chest to give my self some comfort.

"Please call me Hermione, Mrs Weasley just makes me think of my husband and all I have lost and it just hurts, as to my thoughts I was just thinking of the last time I was in this castle and she must have picked up on all the sadness that is to come to her. You see in my time the castle is destroyed and left in nothing but a pile of burned out stones. Over 1000 people died in that attack. We were using it as a safe house for mainly children who had lost their families or muggle-borns and their families, what few squibs were left and a handful of the order to protect them. We had tried to protect it the best we could but it just was not good enough. I lost my best friends that day and most of my husbands family as they tried to save the children." I told him and seen the tear leak from his eye into his long white beard.

In the saddest voice she had ever heard from the headmaster he responded "I assume this is just one of the very many horrible atrocities that occurred while you were fighting to survive and I am sure you and the others did all you could at the time and those who have left us, died as hero's. This time around, we will stop this from happening if it is the last thing we do. We just have to figure out how to change the future and to make sure it does not ever happen again, I will admit I for once have no idea where to start. It seems we are in the midst of our own war right now that is not fairing to well as it is."

"well then it is a good thing we do not have to come up with the idea on our own because I will confess to the same problem, it just seems so large and I am so overwhelmed at the moment that I fear I will do something rash. When I was sent back the goblins had preformed some spell to create some books that they said for us to read and for us to use my memories to bring a end to the war and make sure it is ended for good. Now I assume you will want to bring in the Order to help us, but I have two requests. I know that both are death eaters as of this moment but they both play a huge part in the old future and with out them I think it would have been so much worse quicker. It is two lives I think deserve to be saved" I told the headmaster who had just handed me a cup of tea to sip.

"Well I will trust your judgment in this matter and I think just a few of the Order would work for now, Who would you think would be the best to choose from, I take it you at least know who they are at this time even it if it before your original time" He questioned and I nodded.

"well, I would most differently say that I would invite Alastor Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, no matter how hard it is going to be to see them again. The Potters, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for they all play a huge parts in the future events. Professor McGonagall, and I am on the fence as they say on the Longbottoms. They do not play as big of a part as their son does. I feel like they deserve to know because he was a really great person but another part says that the less people who know the better right now. So I will leave that up to you to decide. I know in the past, my past, people have been hurt and some killed for the lack of knowing what was going on which pulls me to allow them in as parts do effect them." I informed the headmaster and waited for his response.

"When you say the Potters who do you mean and the same with the Longbottoms, I guess it would have helped to inform you of the year we are in, I am sorry I just assumed you knew that when you were sent back here. It is Summer of 1978 right now as school was just out three weeks ago" He told me and I blushed because I am letting the simplest things get past me at the moment. I knew it was because of being so tired and emotional. And I was not sure how much I have been affected from the tourture I had with stood when being held captive.

"Yes I suppose that does change things just a little. I was referring to James Potter and Lilly Potter nee Evans and Frank and Alice Longbottom nee Tulley. Sir how are we going to get the other two here that I need. I feel that both must have taken the dark mark either last summer or this current one, but both are savable sir." I replied just a little embarrassed still.

"Well it depends on who it is your talking about, I feel that I can come up with something to get them here for a few days and once here we can decide on how best to proceed. We can have everyone here by tomorrow and we can make accommodations for them to stay here while we talk about what to do and read these books." Dumbledore stated.

"Well the first one is Regulus Black, He is one I feel for sure we can save as he never really wanted the mark anyways and turns on Voldermort on his own getting killed to bring him down. The second is Severus Snape, In the future Voldermort is going to go after the Potters when he does Snape comes to you and offers to spy for you if you will protect Lilly, when she dies he vows to protect her son and continues to spy for you until he is murdered by Voldermort for the elder wand." I told him and seen so much surprise cross his face and him to choke on his tea that a part of me wanted to laugh while another part was proud to have caught him off his guard.

"You know of the Elder Wand and that I have it I assume, which can only mean he took it off of me in either a dual or my death, I do not see me trusting him that much to have told him this information or anyone for that matter" he said and I nodded that I was following his train of thought.

"in truth you set it all up when you knew you were dieing, he was suppose to take it ending its power however it went very wrong and neither of you survived to the end of the second war to see the ending war start." I told him and he sighed and took another drink.

"Well, I think I can get both of them here on the pretense of summer internships that we are starting this summer and they have both been selected for a three week term, They both take academics very seriously and both would love this opportunity. Once here we can explain what is going on to them after they take a wizards oath to keep it a secret should they decided to help us. If not then we will have to accept the fact that fate has to play out in their case. The same will have to happen for the others who just left school as they have not yet been accepted in the Order. If we send out letters this morning we should have at least a few answers as of this afternoon and maybe even have some arrivals this evening, the rest in the morning." he told me and i nodded my agreement and he stood to take his leave.

"Well I shall see to the letters, I ask you to rest up and try and get some sleep today and later I will have an Elf see you to your private quarters for your duration of the war. Is there anything else that you may need right away" he asked and I shook my head yes.

"I will need to purchase a new wand since mine was destroyed when I was captured. I also need to get some clothes" I told him and he nodded his understanding

"Yes write down your sizes and I will have some things purchased for you along with personal items and brought here to you, I do not think it would be a good idea if you left right now. Also just write to Ollivander and tell him that you are in need of a wand, tell him about your last one and I am sure he can send it to you. Tell him it is for the order and he will understand not to ask questions or to tell anyone about you" he told me and then nodded and left.

I sighed it was already breakfast time and Madam Pomfrey was bringing me something to eat. Afterward I sent my letter off for my wand and then consented to some dreamless sleep draught so that I could sleep a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: meetings of the past  
Chapter 2

Meetings and Introductions

It was early afternoon when I awoke again feeling slightly more rested but still very much in pain from my injuries. I was very happy to see that my new wand had arrived and it was like a lost part of my self was returned when I picked it up. It was beautiful with a very intricate handle design. The note with it told me that it was 9 and half inches vine wood and a phoenix and dragon heart string core. It said he felt that it would be the best match to me and that it was just recently made. I will admit it was a very powerful wand but I loved it as I had out grown my pervious one magically.

Learning to fight as we had, it made out magical core grow and we all found that the power we could put through our wand was more that it seemed some of them could handle as the would heat up or splinter as we used them. The biggest problem that created was we had no wand maker to make us new wands so Nev and Luna started experimenting with making their own. They had some success in it but was not real great at finding cores that matching who needed them.

I was startled from my thoughts when a small house elf appeared at the end of my bed." I's come to bring you to your private quarters" the small elf told me.

I nodded and raised up slowly because of the pain that shot through my body and followed the elf from the medical wing to my new quarters. I looked around at my set of rooms which were very nice. This was to be my home now, at least till I can finish my mission. Then I had no idea where I would go or what I would do. Those thoughts use to freak me out and make me very nervous but not anymore. I had to learn to adapt quickly during the final war as we move around allot, never knew where we were going to go before we got there to stop anyone from spying on us or selling us out.

Pulling my mind back to what I was looking at I seen that I had a sitting area next to the fireplace, in one corner was a large desk. In the other corner was a large bookshelf filled with books, to the side of the bookshelf was two other doors, one leading to a large bathroom and the other one leading to my bedroom that held a very large comfortable looking bed. On top of the bed was all of the supplies that I would need for this time. I was happy about that because now I could take a shower and clean up and change into something clean for the first time in months.

As I slowly pealed off my clothing I could see all the damage that had been done to me and now I understand why Dumbledore was giving me such a concerned look. It would seem that Madame Pomfrey was only then able to Heal my internal injuries, my external ones would have to Heal on their own because of the extent of everything that was Done to me. Taken in each new cut and scar made me think of how I got each. The one on my left side was from a cutting hex from Draco in one of the first battles. He was quickly killed before the year was up. The one on my chest was one of my oldest, it was from the department of mysteries in my fifth year. I had one across my right arm from a curse from the same fight my husband was killed in. One on my cheek from the final battle at Hogwarts. List could go on as I had maybe 25 or 30 more and each with its own story.

I am not sure how long I stood there looking at my self and my body, but eventually I pulled my self together. That had been the first time I had seen my self in a mirror in almost three years and I was shocked at what I saw. I did not even know myself anymore or I should say the women looking back out at me, as that surely looks like me but then again she did not.

After a long hot shower, that I enjoyed more than I should have, and washing my hair around four times I finally felt a little cleaner. I had a problem getting out because my body hurt so much to move. I took care to dry my battered skin and in some places the cuts had opened and the bruises looked to be spreading and to be getting darker. I dress slowly taking care not to irritate my skin anymore than it was or to move to many of my muscles. Then I slowly went out into the front common area setting out my desk pulling Ink and parchment to me so I could begin collecting my thoughts in an orderly manner. I hate filling confused and lost and it helped to write things down for me to remember my train of thought. Plus it would give me points of interest that I could be reminded of to talk to you the others about.

Around four that afternoon there was a knock at my door so I rose to open it letting Dumbledore through." Please have a seat professor is there anything I can get you." I asked as I follow him in sitting across from him.

"No, thank you, I've only come to tell you that I have received answers from everybody, and that I find it would be easier on you if you met with a few of them separately instead of altogether at once." Dumbledore told her really worried how some of the reunions would affect the emotional witch. It is not everyday you get your loved ones back from the dead.

" That might be the best I know some of the reunions are going to be quite emotional for me. Also professor I wanted to speak to you about housing arrangements for the others, I feel that we should put the Black brothers together, separate from James and Remus, for now. One of the things that I know for a fact was how much Sirius regretted the lose of his brother and he always felt like he should have done more to save him. I also know that one of the main reasons Regulus joined was to protect his older brother. This will give them the chance to reconnect and to talk openly for the first time since he, Sirius, left home."

"I also think that Severus Snape needs to be as far away as we can get him from Lilly and James. One of the biggest reason their is so much hatred there is because of Lilly. She was blind to Snape being in love with her, Blind to James loving her for years and when she finally choose she alienated Snape, pushing him to make friends with the darker people. I am not blaming his choices on her, but if she would have forgave and opened her eyes a lot of the fighting between the two men would not have been nearly as bad as it was. There is no fixing this now of course, but for them to work together they need to understand we are all on the same side and all care for each other." I explained before taking a sip of my hot tea to help settle my nerves and the knot that had formed in my stomach from the prospect of seeing people who I loved and who had died in my time, many right in front of me.

"I like your plan of action, it seems you truly know more about these people than I do. I confess that not all meetings will be easy to gain their trust. Alastor for one will be very skeptical but will come simply because of our friendship. Now I have asked the Weasley's to come later tonight if they can manage, they said they would try but with five kids it is hard to travel. I have asked Madam Pomfrey to watch over the children while you meet with the elder Weasley's and also while we conduct business. I had assumed it would to over whelming at this moment to see your past husband even if he is an infant at this time" He filled me in and I was happy he thought of that because I had not yet. It would have been more than difficult if Fred was there even in an infant state as our daughter had looked just like him as a baby with the exception of her eyes.

"Yes, thank you for thinking of that, It would have been more than I could handle at this time I fear. Maybe after a while but I have had no time to grieve him or our child that we lost." She touched on but quickly changed the subject to let him know she really did not want to think about them anymore right now. "Now I have started making notes on the most important Points that I think we need to impress upon the group, at least what I find the most important, I am sure others and yourself might find as we go something more or less so than I do, these just stick out in my mind. It is just a thought so that way we have a guide to guide us as we start on this journey. I also would like to barrow your Pensive so that I can go ahead and extract my memories of the ending war for all to see. I think if we start with how it ends they will be more open to how we can deal with the present." I requested and he nodded his ascent.

"I must go now and see to some other matters, Regulus and Severus will be here by dinner time. James and his friends by late tonight they are currently arranging travel, it may be earlier they were not sure. Lilly will be here in the morning as I have requested that she talk her parents into going on a extended vacation for the summer. As I have Said the Weasley family will arrive tonight and the others first thing in the morning. When would you like to meet everyone" Dumbledore informed me and I thought about it for a few seconds.

"I will meet with Regulus after Sirius arrives and do it together, I will meet Snape right after dinner in your office as I am not sure of his reception yet. I would ask that as soon as the Weasley family arrive and are settled they meet with me. The others can wait till tomorrow morning before we start on anything else.' I replied and he nodded taking his leave and leaving me with more thoughts than what any one person should be able to fill their brains with.

Dinner was an intense affair because the boys arrived right before we set to eat and they joined us. Us being Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and myself. Madam Pomfrey fretted over me and nagged about what and how much I was eating, how I still looked as if I should be in the hospital wing still and on she went finally relenting once Dumbledore stepped in and told her he would make sure if I did not start recovering that he would bring me straight to her, Professor Sprout was quiet for the most part only making a few comments on different plants she could get me to help with my healing and just make my rooms feel more like home. I nodded my thanks and said that would be great and she said she would get me some cuts started and brought to me in a couple of days.

Dumbledore talked to me about my educations, scores on my tests and things I would like to do once the war was over. He was curious if I would like to think about teaching when this was over, if I would like for him to contact some people in the ministry. I told him I would think about it, but right now so much more was on my mind that I was just grateful for the time and safe place to recover and start to heal. He dropped it and we talked about things we could change in the curricula that would better help the youth be more successful in their future.

The boys ate quietly and only answered questions, not really adding to the conversation till we talked about way to better train the students. Regulus had quiet a bit to say about classes and what he felt needed to change. I had to admit he was very smart, well spoken and had very sound arguments about the structure of the classes he had taken and why they need to be different. I do not know why this surprised me so much as his brother was very smart and well spoken to, but Sirius had a relaxed way about him where Regulus held his self stiffer, as if he was not totally comfortable with the spot light on him or with his ideas being for front of out discussion.

As we finish our dinner the headmaster asked Servus to join him in his office to talk about what he is here for and informed Reg that we were waiting on one other before they would meet.

Meeting with Snape.

Slowly we made out way to the headmasters office. I have to admit the stairs was straining my sore muscles worse than anything and by the time we reached them, I was down right exhausted and felt faint from the pain.

"I think Hermione, from now on, or at least for the foreseeable future we should take our meals a little closer to your rooms, Now no complaining there is a room set up on the same floor for the teachers to meet and relax in, between classes so it is already set up for meals, so there will be no extra effort or work for anyone." Dumbledore told me as he raised his hand stopping me from arguing with him, not that I really felt up to it at the moment.

"Now Mr. Snape have a seat so we can begin as to why we are here, I would like to introduce to you Hermione. She has a rather long story to tell and I ask you to listen to her and then make your decisions after"

"Mr. Snape, as you have been told my name is Hermione. Everything I have to tell you must be kept utmost secret so I have to ask you to take a wizards oath you will not repeat or talk about anything I tell you" Hermione started seeing the doubt and lack of trust in his eyes.

"Why should I trust you, and I thought I was asked here for an special summer internship or was that a lie as well" Snape spit out dropping all pretense of being polite.

"I will tell you why you should trust me, but first I require the oath. But so you know I am serious I will tell you a little about what I do know about you as of right now. First of all you were raised in spinners end where you recently took over your childhood home from your mother when she decided that she wanted to move back to London. You grew up best friends with Lilly Evans and are the one who told her about the magical world. Growing up was really hard for you because your father was a very mean drunk and hated your mother because she lied to him and did not tell him she was a witch until after they were married." She started in and seen his face whiten as she went on but she was not done yet by any means.

"You yourself have wrote in your potions book and assign your self the name of the half blood prince. Your proud of being a half Blood and your mothers maiden name is Prince. You have crated and cast your own spells and curses and some are boarder dark. I also know that that is the year you called Lilly a mud blood because you were embarrassed that James had hung you upside down with your own spell, after you tried first to hex him earlier that day. I know that you spied on Sirius, James and Remus to find out where they went every month and to get them expelled which back fired and James had to stop you before you were killed. And last but not least before we really get into anything to deep, You are the one who convince Peter Pettigrew to spy for Voldermort, you pressured him into it but using his insecurities and resentments toward his friends for your own personal gain" She finish and poor Snape looked ready to collapse from the shock or fright she was not sure which.

"How do you know all this" he whispered out in a breathy and shaky voice.

"we will get to that once I get your oath you will not repeat anything I tell you"

"Fine, you have my oath, I Severus Snape on the Depletion of my magic swear never to repeat or reveal anything I am told by you in this office"

We could all feel the magic bind to the both of us and Hermione nodded and tried to get just a little more comfortable in her seat she was lounging in.

"I know all this because I am from the future. I was born in1979 to Dr. and Ms. Granger. I first met you my first year here at Hogwarts where you are my potions professor. By the time I was 23 years old the end of the world had came and some sweet little house elves and a hand of goblins saved me and sent me back in time to save it. I also know you have taken the Dark Mark and that you are a loyal follower of Voldermort right now. However this changed in the future for two reasons. First you hear half a prophecy and tell your master, he in returns goes after and kills Lilly Potter. Because of your guilt and love for her you become a spy for Dumbledore. I know you are not all bad and I felt like you are savable from what could become of you, if your willing to listen to and work to stop the future from happening as it did." I told him and if it was even more possible he looked even whiter than before.

"You both know I have been marked. Why would you trust I would change yet, you say I do in the future but why would I now. He will kill me if I turn from him" Snape said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Because I believe you don't want to become a monster, you see me, my bruised, cuts, scars those came from your friends. What you don't see is the emotional and mental scars. Could you kill innocent babies, children. Could you beat and rape a women for nothing other than being a muggle born. Could you take her baby and torture it in ways that would make even the most evil vomit while she is made to watch. Could you kill just because he told you to. Because that is the reality of what you just signed up for. Not all the power he preaches, the good he wants to do. He idea of good is taking millions of people and after playing god with them killing them leaving them to rot in the open. You need to really think about this and understand that I am not just saying these things I can and will show you my memories of it all if you want. The man I met was such a shell, he was hateful, hurtful and bitter. Do you want to become those things or would you rather be given the chance to study to be a potions master, take your talents and love of research and do some good in the world."

Hermione did not know how much more blunt she could be with the man to get his attention but she had to try and if he did not accept it then she would not feel guilty for his death.

"Who would train me for a potions master, and I think you know I could not do those things you say are done. But what is going to stop Voldermort he is to strong and can reach anyone he wants. And why out of all his followers did you choose to save me. Even if I do become spy should the fact I have his mark make you hate me after all you have seen"

"Trust me I do not like you in the future, but I believe in second chances and I believe that there are some Like you who have just had a shitty life who with the right direction could have a bright future. As to others, you are not the only one I plan on saving with my knowledge however, few are as open to change as you. It is harder to change a persons mind when it is all they have been bread to believe. In time the future generation will be saved from the hell their parents will see. Those are the ones I am most concerned about"

"As to who will train you Mr. Snape, I will, I am a master in potions and transfiguration. You will do a semester with Professor Sprout for the herbology requirement. I hope you understand just what kind of chance you are getting. You will be saving lives, you will be ending evil, saving the world and getting a education at the same time, This is a limited offer though so please think it over and let us know in the morning. Now I think the others have arrived so I will excuse my self to see them to their rooms." Dumbledore announces as he stood up and then left the room after he told Snape what he had to say.

Not much was left to say so they bid each other a good bye and Snape left to think over everything he had been told and offered. He was not sure what to think as so much had been thrown at him in the last little bit.

Needless to say sleep never came to the young man.

Meeting the Black Brothers

Albus made his way down to the entry hall to greet the group of young men who had just arrived. One was tall, lean with long silky black hair that hit just below his ears, His grey eye dance with mischief. One was tall, lean and scared, but it added to his natural good looks and made him look tough and mysterious. His sandy blond locks were shorter but still hung around his head is soft wisps. The last one was a couple inches shorter but no where near less imposing with his messy head of black curly hair, and bright hazel eyes hidden behind glasses. He was full of life and it radiated off of him in waves. To say the trio made an impression was like saying the black lake was a pond.

"Aw, good you have made it earlier than you had planned, everything is ready for you and if you will follow me I will show you to your rooms. Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin will be sharing for the duration of your stay, Mr. Black if you would be so kind as to go ahead to my office I will be there shortly to talk to you about why you have been asked here."

They were full of questions and wanted to know why the three would not be sharing a room, but knew when it was no good to question the headmaster for answers.

Even knowing this did not stop Sirius for voicing their question. "Sir, Why am I not also staying with Remus and James"

"Yes that will be explained in our meeting, Once I get there with another one of our guest, all will be answered."

Sirius seeing that he was not going to get anymore information and knowing now this was not a simple request from the headmaster, reluctantly he made his way to his, Dumbledore's, office, not expecting to see a women who looked as though she should not still be alive with all the cuts and bruising. Something in him immediately wanted to steal her away and protect her from any other harm. Of course he would feel like that about any women being hurt.

When she opened her eyes and fixed them on him, he could see a whirlwind of emotion flash in them before it was all gone and she paled even more than she was, if that was possible.

"Sirius" She whispered out and he moved closer to her taking a seat right next to her.

Hermione was having such a hard time not reaching out to the man next to her. He had always been there for her since her third year in school until he died. When his will had been read he had left all his libraries to her along with accepting her as an heir along the side of Harry. He had even left her a small letter, telling her how much he cared for her, how that if he was to had ever had a daughter, he would have wanted the child to be like her. Ending with the request of taking care of Harry and protecting him and Remus as best as she could.

Now all she could think was, I failed his request, I failed him by letting him die. She could not hold the shaking and tears in as she continued to look at the man in front of her.

Sirius seeing her become even more upset gently took her in his arms afraid he was going to hurt her even more and held her close. She was so tiny compared to him and felt so breakable. He could hear her whisper out under her breath over and over, "I failed you, I failed you"

Now more than confused because he knew he did not know her, but she knew him. It was making his brain hurt trying to figure it out and he was not patient at all, so this was testing his limits.

She had always been close to him and Remus and if she reacted like this to Sirius how was she going to face Remus or the Weasley's. She did not think she had the strength for it all.

"Do we know each other, and what happened to you, do you need anything?" he questioned making me smile, because everyone saw this hard, arrogant, playboy when actually he was very caring, sweet, loyal and would die to protect his loved ones.

"I do not need anything right now, thank you for asking. Unfortunately we have to wait for Dumbledore and Regulus to get here so that I can answer the rest of your questions." I answered as I pulled out of the hug he still had me in.

"Why would Regulus be here, did he do this to you?" Something clinched in his stomach when he though of his brother doing this to a women.

"He is here for the same reasons as yours, listen to me and trust what I am saying right now. He is not your enemy, he is your brother who could really use having his big brothers help right now, not that he would admit to that, Damn Black pride. There was this man I knew once. His biggest regret in life was a couple of things really. The first and largest was that he left his little brother to fend for his self instead of doing all in his power to save him. He let his own hatred of his family and his own friends come in-between them and when the little brother most needed help he had no one to turn to. For your own peace of mind come to this meeting with an open mind and forgiveness in your heart for you do not know all that is and has happened"

He thought of her wise words and knew now that what she said sounded allot like him. He did not want to become that man who turned his back on his brother if he could be saved. Something about her just made him trust her completely.

When Regulus walked into the meeting he was a little shocked to find his brother and Hermione there sitting next to each other chatting. He had figured someone else he knew was coming because he had another bedroom in his rooms, but out of all the people he could have thought of, Sirius, would not have been one of them. He missed his brother so much and wished they could be close again. He knew it was his fault that he did not try harder but he was jealous and angry because of James Potter. He had stole his brother from him.

"Hermione, Sirius." Reg stated with a nod taking the seat on the other side of the broken women.

"Well gentlemen lets get into why we are actually here. This lovely young women here is here to help us all. She requested that you both be here and will fill you in on what you need to know before we talk about your futures." Dumbledore told both boys and then seat at his desk so that Hermione could begin her tale.

Neither boy was quiet prepared for her story and knew she had held back more than either really wanted to know.

"So what happened to us, in that time line" Reg asked softly. He believed her but was also worried what had happened to his brother and his self.

"I am sorry to say you both die. You, Reg, will be dead by the end of next summer, And you, Sirius, spend 13 years in Azkaban to get out and be in hiding for two years before you are killed in a battle protecting your godson Harry."

"So your here to do what exactly, I mean it is illegal to change time not to mention wont it be creating more problems." Sirius asked. He believed her but her story was so hard to think about. He knew now that her words from earlier was about him, he knew he would protect her with everything he had, and he knew that they would be talking more in-depth later on because he wanted to help her as much and she was them.

"I am here to fix it all, to kill Voldermort and his followers, to create a better world for my friends and family, to watch over them once they are here and make sure they can grow up happy, healthy and whole. As to the time change. It would be against the law and could create more problems than before had the spell not have literally finished that time line and restarted at this point. There is nothing left to mess up, it was all gone before the spell anyways."

"Headmaster you said after we heard her story, we would discuss the future and where we go from here." Reg said and the headmaster nodded.

"We, Hermione and I, want to offer you both the chance at helping save our world. As you both play a part in it in the original time line. Also Hermione felt that you Mr. Black deserved to actually have a chance at life of your own creating. Now our offer is that you stay here in the castle, you help us end Voldermort, We will train you in all fields you want and after we are done with this mission, I will personally get you into any program you want to continue with or in your case, Regulus, could finish school and live your life as you want." the headmaster told the boys and they both looked at each other and then away just as quickly.

"What about our Mum, she will not let me stay here more than a few weeks and if she even thinks I am not following like a good puppy she will bring me straight home" Reg asked worried how much trouble he was going to be in if his mother would to find out.

"Do not worry about that evil, vile women, She and I will be having a nice long meeting sometime in the future and I promise you she will never hurt either of you again. She will be very lucky when I am done with her, if she even is left on your family tree and I have not blasted her off. If you both choose to help me, I promise you that the Black family will be cleansed of all evil and you both will be the start of a better much brighter future for your family." Hermione said with passion and it made both boys know she had also at some point been in their home in some form and the only coming to mind made them both shiver as to what she possible went through while there.

"Hermione, you said I die next year, you obviously know what I am and you know something that makes you think I can change, what is it" Reg asked her ignoring his brother's look of concern.

"Yes I know you have the mark already, I also know you only took it to protect your brother from Bellatrix and Voldermort. I know that you die being one of the most noble and bravest men I have ever heard of. You found out some information about Voldermort and decided to take him down on your own. You knew when you went into that cave you were never coming out and instead of just backing down you faced it, accomplished your goal and died for the betterment of our world. I know you do not believe anything your parents stand for and that you would do anything to protect Sirius because you never could at home. Your a really good person, that is what I know about you and that you deserve to not have to face that weight alone this time around." she told the man in front of her who looked as if he could cry. It reminded her just how young he actually was and she reached out to him pulling him into a hug.

"Is this true Reg, you took that blasted mark for me, to protect me?" Sirius asked kneeling in front of his baby brother. who still refused to make eye contact and did not seem to be moving out of the women's embrace he was still in.

"Why don't you two go back to your rooms, Sirius I put you in with your brother so that you two could talk and reconnect. I know you love him and he loves you. I know that you both would do anything to protect the other so take this time and fix the two of your relationship with out James involved, or Remus , or your parents. Siri, you told me once family was everything and your very correct in that but you forgot a member when you grew up and found your own path. You replaced him in your life with James. I am not saying this to make you mad or to break you away from James because he is your brother also, I am saying this so you can see your mistake and fix it before it is to late. Reg, please take this time and be honest, about everything. " Hermione told the duo who both nodded and then rose to leave.

It shocked everyone when Reg, made his way back to Hermione and pulled her into yet another hug and whispered a thank you to her before releasing her and following his brother from the room.

"You just gave them two the most amazing gift there is, family. However, my dear you need to rest and eat. How about I walk you to your rooms so that you can do just that. I do not think that the Weasley family will be here for a few more hours, and I think that that meeting would be best conducted in the privacy of your rooms so that you have someplace of comfort while talking." Dumbledore told the young women who he came around the desk to help up and to help to her rooms. He could see the pain in her eyes and the utter tiredness around her.

It did not take her long to fall into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about her friends and family calling for her to save them only to be to late. Watching each die again and blaming her for not being smarter, quicker. Hearing her baby cry for her but never finding her, running as fast as she can but never going anywhere. Struggling to breath from the crushing weight of the pain in her body as she is tortured by Bellatrix. When she woke from one dream after another she would sigh, wipe her tears and close her eyes back taking deep breaths to relax and calm her self back down.

Meeting the Weasley's

This meeting came to soon for Hermione. She was not sure how she was going to hold up and if she was going to be able to face the people she had loved as her own parents. The people who she let down more than any others in her whole life. She had made a promise to Molly to protect their family and keep them all together and safe, and one by one they perished and were left behind as the others fled to safety. She knew that this was going to finish breaking her. But she would have to find a way to survive, and hold it together long enough to save them all and keep her new promise.

About 9 that evening there was a know on the Weasley's door and the headmaster was let in.

"Arthur, Molly, I trust your trip was an easy one and that you have settled in comfortably. Now I know you much have many questions and let me answer what I can before you meet a very special women. She is the reason you are here. You see three weeks ago this young lady appeared on the ground, she was on deaths door and still looks as if she could pass through at any time. Rest assured she is slowly healing from her physical injuries and will be with us for some time. She awoke a couple days ago and told me her story. I wont give detail right now, for that is her place and when she is ready, however I feel it prudent to tell you that she is telling the complete truth, she is going to totally break at seeing the both of you and she is from what was left of the future." Dumbledore told the stunned couple, however Molly recover very quickly and shot off questions before her husband could even think.

"Why would she break at the sight of us, who is she to us, Why would she ask for us to be here, and how can she be from the future, isn't there laws that prohibits this?"

"You will understand once you meet the young lady, suffice to say she is family of your. She wanted you here because she felt she could protect you better here in the castle than at the burrow, even if it was done unconsciously. As far as the rest again once you meet her and hear her story you will see that the law does not and can not apply to this situation."

"When can we meet her, she must be so scared and you said she is still hurt, she will need me to help her" Molly was thinking aloud and her maternal instincts was kicking in.

"We can go to her rooms now, she should still be up and waiting" Dumbledore said leading the way after Molly checking on her children and left instructions with the two elves left to watch over them.

Two floors and a few to many stair cases later the group arrived in front of Hermione's rooms. Dumbledore knocked and waited for her to open them. When she did and she took in the couple she had long and feared to see again she was overwhelmed and fainted on the spot.

Molly rushed forward and quickly took the poor women's head into her lap and checked her over. fretting at the sight of the lady. She was to skinny, to bruised and cut up and Dumbledore had not lied looked to be on deaths door.

Arthur quickly scooped the lady up into his strong arms and carried her through the set of room into her room gently laying her on her bed before moving out of the way for Molly to come and take care of her.

Two hours later she began to stir and as she opened her deep chocolate eyes she meet a pair of familiar blue eyes that made her stomach clinch in pain and the tears to start as she shot up and embraced the familiar women. Molly for her part wrapped the women in a strong embrace and held on to her as she would one of scared children and spoke calming soft words to her. The men were in the other room talking about the war and how things needed to change.

"I am so sorry, I let you down and did not keep my promise. I tried...I Tried...I sorry...so sorry" Hermione repeated over and over until she just could not make the words come out any longer for the sobs. It took Molly a very long time to calm the women and as she pushed a calming drought and pain potion into the young women's hands to drink she spoke.

"Whatever has happened, I am sure you did not mean to let me down or not keep your promise. Albus told us a little bit and I can tell you that nothing that you did was wrong, your here barely alive to help protect us and I am sure once you tell me all that is going on you will see that you never let me down"

"But I did, they all died and I could not save us. I tried, I really did" Hermione said feeling calmer as the draught took effect but her emotions were still all over the place.

"Come now, you can tell us your story and I can prove you wrong" Molly said in only her calm, but very strong way.

Hermione followed her out into the sitting room where Molly went and set down next to an open space so that Hermione had no choice but to sit next to her. Molly then wrapped a steady arm around the girl and pulled her into her side closely noticing how the girl seemed to melt into her and crave her touch.

Slowly and with the greatest difficulty Hermione laid out her story in the greatest detail she had to date. She told them about how she came to know them and finding a home with them as she grew and the world around them became dangerous, her relationship with each member of their family, the growing love of between her and Fred, how the finally battle came and how they believed Fred had died until she felt the slow pulse and did all she could to save him. Their marriage at the burrow and living over his store. The Ending war starting and their daughter being born. The deaths of each of them as it continued until the last event where George and her were going to join them. Her torture and the help of the small elves and Goblins. Her mission now to save them all and make sure they remained so.

The parents had embraced her after she had finished and Molly was telling her over and over she had done all she could. The thought of this life this girl had lived becoming a reality scared the couple beyond words and they knew they would do all in their power to help, protect and love this young women as one of their own. She had gave so much for their family and was still giving.

"You listen to me" Molly said taking Hermione's face into her hands and holding it "you are and will forever be a part of this family. You did nothing wrong, you never broke your promise to me or your word, you fought against something so big none of us should have survived and I know you did all you could to stop it. We will be by your side till the very end my dear"

Hermione could not make words form so nodded her head and embraced the fiery witch next to her.

Later that night or should they say early that next morning the four parted ways to get some sleep. Dumbledore had told them the others would be arrive by late afternoon when they would all meet and discuss where they were going from this point.

Hermione was just thankful that Dumbledore insisted she take a sleeping drought to help her get some rest because he said her body need more time to heal. She was not one to argue with that logic and took it happily to get some peaceful rest


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a long and intense meeting with everyone introduced and them to believe Hermione, getting everyone caught up to where Dumbledore and the Weasley Family was. The hundred questions answered, a few memories of the Ending war watched, discussed and picked apart. The group decided to eat an early dinner and then start on the books. They had decided to read from youngest to oldest, making Regulus grumble about being first.

**The Boy Who Lived**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number 4 Privet Dr. were proud to say that they were perfectly normal thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"What is normal though, to us they would be the weird ones, So if we base normal off of them then everyone but them would be strange and mysterious." Remus asked and the others shook their head at him.

"Well with that reasoning, then we would have to pick the most abnormal of our world and state that it was normal for every one to be counted in as normal. Besides how can you compare muggle to magical and make a judgment on what is normal. If that was the case then both sides would the abnormal to the other. But if you set the standard for all Muggles to be normal by this family then I would say that everyone in that part of our world is boring and could use some abnormal to shake them up" Regulus stated in a soft voice. It was so weird to see him getting along with his brothers friends that he was waiting for a harsh comment back.

"While that is true, how does that have anything to do with the magical world, and why would they be in a book about my son" James asked confused and Lilly felt like she wanted to smack him.

"O, I don't know maybe because that is my sister and her husband, you meet them two weeks ago at the house after graduation." Lilly said in a sarcastic voice that made James turn red from embarrassment and the rest of us laugh.

"you know we are only a chapter into the first book, at this rate we will spend the next two years reading them." Snape snapped at the room. He was still not happy with having to see the happy couple sitting across from him. However he would endure it to save Lilly.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big beefy man but hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

"Do you think he was trying to make up for the no neck with the mustache or maybe it was compensation for something else lacking" Sirius said while raising his eyebrow at Hermione making her giggle.

**Ms. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, **

"Well I would have to say the something else as my sister makes up for his neck with her abnormally long one" Lilly said making the boys laugh and her and Hermione to giggle to each other.

**which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over the garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"And this is normal behavior" Remus asked in a half serious voice but any who looked at him saw the amusement in his eyes.

**The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

" Yes, but they also consider them self as normal and are proud of that, so can we trust their judgment" Hermione snarked

**The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, ,and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. **

"O, No, not a secret. Someone might be snooping around to find it so they can gossip about them. O, wait, no were good, its my sister than snoops and gossips" Lilly mouthed out trying to keep a straight face. To say she was unhappy with her sister was a understatement. Over the years Petunia had treated her like she was non existent and since school has been out has told her she wanted nothing to do with her at all because she was abnormal.

Everyone even the older adults laughed at this and Hermione knowing that most of the comment was just the pain of the distance between the two sisters took her hand and squeezed it for comfort.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Ms. Potter was Ms. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Ms. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good for nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"Well I for one am glad that we are as different from them as we can be. Good for nothing, am I" James spoke out hatefully, He had seen what that women's words had done to his Lilly and he would very much like to show them just what a wizard could do.

"Well at least she is consistent in her hatred of me" Lilly said sadly and hated to admit that seeing it in print made it even more real than what it was.

**The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

"Most would never now we were anything different than them, we are not stupid and know how to dress and act like a Muggle" Lilly snapped out getting more and more defensive as the chapter went on making Hermione worry about how she would react when the other things came out about how they treated Harry.

**The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"As if we would associate with them, Our son will be ten times the person their son will ever be" James shouted out showing that he was really was a pureblood that could be just as condescending as any other pureblood.

**When Mr. and Ms. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy day outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley Hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Because he is the most boring person on the planet" Sirius quirked

**and Ms. Dursley gossip away happily **

"Of course because it would kill her to keep her trap shut for once" Snape spat out in immense dislike.

**as she wrestled her screaming Dudley into the high chair.**

"I would scream to if she was my mother and he my father, how dull can life be for him with them as normal parents, he is just doing his part to make it less dull" Regulus spoke up making the others smile a little at the comment.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked of his briefcase, pecked Ms. Dursley on the cheek,**

"wow how loving" Hermione slipped out just above a whisper, thinking about how Fred never left with out a long kiss that would make her toes curl and her heart race. She never felt so lonely as she did when she thought of her dead husband. Even harder was knowing she could save the world but never have him as hers again. Never hold him in her arms feeling his heart beat fast against her. Never again talk about a life they were going to give their baby girl.

Feeling someone touch her shoulder she looked up, not realizing till then that she was crying softly, to meet Molly's eyes and gave her a small nod as the other women gave her silent strength. It was so hard for Molly to understand what this women in front of her had been through but at one time they were family and so there fore she still was family. This women would be the one to save all her children and grandchildren.

**and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. " Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. **

"He encourages that behavior, I mean if the baby acts that way now and gets by with it what is he going to act like later on in life" Molly asked in a disbelieving tone that any parent would accept this as being normal or incorrigible behavior.

**He got into his car and backed out of number fours drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar-a cat reading a map.**

"O No, not a cat that reads a map, what is the world coming to" Remus said making Hermione smile at that. Something in him did not like seeing this women upset, she had already survived , more than anyone he knew and was willing to try and save it this time around also.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he'd seen- then he jerked his had around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map insight. What could he have been thinking of? It must've been a trick of the light. **

"He will come up with any reason he can for not accepting something that he refuses to understand or acknowledge, won't he" Professor McGonegall said in a uppity voice.

"But you have to admit that is not normal cat behavior, or I think it is not a normal cat behavior, right Professor" Sirius commented with a smirk fit for a Malfoy.

"I have no idea what your talking about Mr. Black, now could we please get past a single sentence before we are interrupted once again" McGonegall sniped back with a faint blush on her face as if she was not used to being called out for anything.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive- no, ****_looking _****at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. **

"I would just like to point out that from this point on you are all going to hear things that will be very upsetting to everyone here. If you need a break or need to talk about anything, I am here to answer questions and tell you about my memories." Hermione pointed out knowing soon they would get into the fact James and Lilly was killed and Harry defeated Voldermort.

"That is great Hermione, but we have not even made it past the first couple pages and you have been more effected than we have, who is there for you to talk to and lean on when you need it, in this. It is only far that we give you the same as you give us" Remus pointed out and she sighed quietly before thinking how best to put her answer to him.

"I love you for wanting to be there for me Remus, but honestly you could never understand what it feels like or how it is for me with out living through it your self. That is the point of me being here is to save everyone here and make sure you don't have to face the things I have. I could never ask anyone to even began to shoulder a fraction of my thoughts or pain. I think through this book a few of you may understand a little of what I feel but again it is different reading it and thinking it than living in it." She tried to explain to them all but felt like she did not do a very good job of it.

"That, Hermione, is noble of you and shows your a true Gryffindor, however you should also know that we take care of and are there with out fail for our fellow class mates, but most of all for our family and friends and you my dear are both since the moment we met. You have an idea of how hard life is. With out my friends, I would have never made it. So never be afraid to let someone in again or to show your emotions. They are what sets us apart from those who feel nothing for anything or anyone, like Voldermort." Dumbledore leveled his eyes with her, giving her that piercing stair of his and speaking from his heart.

From the moment she had arrived he felt a kinship with her and found that he trusted her completely and wanted to help her heal from her past as his friends had helped him, if the others in the room was willing to help also that was all the better.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"O, no not driven out of his mind, he loves his drills, they are going to run away and live happily ever after" Remus mouthed off. Hermione was seeing a side of her friend that he had lost over the years. He is funny and snarky, he knew how to lighten the mood with just a few well chosen words. In that way she was glad she is getting to know all of them before they went through all the betrayals of friends, death and loneliness.

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seem to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed and funny clothes- the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. **

"stupid fashion, really, I am sure our stupid fashion still is less boring than anything in his wardrobe." Regulus said

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. **

" oh no, not whispering." James said in a mocking tone.

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt-these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it.**

"even if they were, it wasn't like he would give to them anyway, he would probably expect them to give him whatever they're collecting." Snape said in his slick, cold, detached tone that Hermione had always attributed to him.

**The traffic move on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **

"Oh goody back where it belongs." Lilly pitched in.

**Mr. Dursley always set with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor.**

" that's because if he did he would have to face the real world." Suggested Arthur.

**If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouth as owl after owl sped overhead. most of them had never seen and owl even at night time. **

" that is most likely a good thing, or he would've found something else to complain about and be upset about. I mean there was grown ups on the street gazing open mouth at the owls." Severus put in.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

" good it was normal, I would hate for him to have a heart attack because something abnormal happened." Lily bit out.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"The most exercise the man gets in his life, I am betting. I wonder if it was farther than just across the street if he would actually walk?" Hermione asked and the others shrugged their shoulders.

"He would either drive over or get someone else to do it for him" Lilly answered the brunette next to her.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the Baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, to, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large donut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**" The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

"what Potters, did something happen to my parents, when did this happen, what are they talking about?" James rushed out at Hermione wanting the answers to his questions.

" it should be explained in the next few paragraphs but if not I will tell you what has happened." Hermione responded at once. To which James nodded and looked to Prof. Dumbledore to continue reading.

**"-yes, their son, Harry-"**

" they're not talking about my parents are they, so does this mean that Harry is my son?" James asked once again looking at Hermione.

" Yes James, Harry is your son. Like I said it should be explained in the next few paragraphs if not I will tell you what has happened." Hermione tried to reassure him.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whispers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

Hermione was surprised for once nobody interrupted, it seemed everybody wants to know what is going on and had chosen to keep their comments to their self at the moment.

**He dashed back across the road, **

"without having a heart attack, that has to be a small miricale in of its self." Lilly chimmed in changing Hermione's mind about all keeping quiet.

**hurried to his office, snap to his secretary not to disturb him, seized the telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. **

"At least he admits he is stupid" Remus announced

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Ms. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her-if he'd had a sister like that... But all the same, those people in cloaks...**

"they don't even know their own nephews name, even if my sister wants nothing to do with us, I would still know my nephews name and try to see him" Lilly said sadly she went into James holding his hand for comfort.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"It would hurt being hit by somebody the size of a baby elephant" Sirius said trying to lighten the mood because he too was worried about what had happened.

**" Sorry," **

"Wow he actually knows that word and can say it with out choking." Molly asked seeming to think it was beyond the man after hearing how his child acts and seeing nothing wrong with it.

**he grunted, as the tiny man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passerby stare, " Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for you-know-who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"what does this have to do with my family, and with my son?" James question the room a large.

" Maybe you and Lily was finally able to destroy Voldemort, and put an end to this war." Remus offered up as an explanation but not sounding very convicted in it.

" or maybe if we could finish reading we would find out what was going on since making half informed suggestions" Severus Snape bit out at them most had forgot the dark man was even in the room as he was sitting back away from all of them in a dark corner making him blind in.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. **

"even being as happy as can be in the world, I still don't think I would hug that man." Molly said

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"you not have an imagination, at some point in time you had to have dreamed of something that was not real" Arthur thought out.

**As he pulled into the driveway and number four, the first thing he saw- and it didn't improve his mood- was the tabby cat he'd spotted this morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around eyes.**

" even though he tried to convince himself what he was seeing this morning was not real he still paid enough attention to know what the cat looks like all the way down to its markings around its eyes and I cannot possibly be a normal cat to sit there all day long" Alastor Moody finally chimed in for the first time since they had started reading.

**" Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this a normal cat behavior? **

"No." everyone chimed in at the same time.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mr. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told them over dinner all about Ms. and next-door neighbor's problem with her daughter and how Dudley have learned a new word (" won't!"). **

"how is that a good thing, You should not be happy your child is learning how to be defiant or speak back to you" Molly said thinking to herself her children looked like angles compared to this one.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **

"well that is really late for baby to be up" Hermione said thinking of her own daughter. That familiar tugging gripped her heart squeezing it painfully at the memories of her daughter. Squeezing her eyes shut to stop the memories and the tears she took some deep breaths while the others continued to listen to the story.

**" And finally, birdwatchers everywhere have reported that the nations owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, they have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls has suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin." Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGruffn with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" **

**" Well, Ted," said the weatherman," I don't know about that, but it's not only that owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating bonfire night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." **

"first of all everybody should've been more careful with the statue of secrecy, however I do not think these two newscasters do not know anything about the magical world. They seem to understand what is really going on." Moody said.

**Mr. Dursley said frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"is it really so hard to just say our name, or to speak to my own sister about me" Lilly asked in a teary voice.

**Ms. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously." Er- Petunia, dear- you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Ms. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Do all muggle-born face this problem with their families. I mean It just seems like she really hates you" Regulus asked knowing he was hitting a touchy subject with in the group but also wanting to know the answer to this question that has been nagging him since the start of this book. Honestly he had never really thought about it until now.

"It depends on the family or person with in the family. Lilly's sister is jealous of her and when she left it was easier for her to hate her and the magic than to accept that she had something that Petunia did not. Others are scared of that person or grow apart from them because they simply do not understand the life we live. My parents at first was ok with it all but as I got older the less they felt involved in my life and eventually was at me to choose one life or the other. After the second war, they completely disowned me and I do not know when they died or how" Hermione answered seeing it was a hard subject for Lilly to talk about. She had had many years to accept what had happened and to move on from it.

"But if that is the case in most families, would it not be better for that child to pick which life they want to live and not move between the two. I mean isn't easier on all of them that way." He questioned thinking about the things the Dark Lord was wanting and wondering if maybe it did not have some merit. Not kill them or their families just separate them all.

"those are good questions however, none of us have the correct answer. In some cased where the child is being abused then yes it would be best to separate them and bring them into our world early, but who would take them. In cases like Miss Evans, her parents love and support her and accept that she can moved through both with no problems. So it would not be the right choice for her family, in fact it would cause more problems than help. Now in Hermione's case her family started off okay with it all but as they grew apart they wanted to force her to make a very hard decision that no child should have to make, when she did not and events happened that was out of their control they disowned her making the choice for her, which happens in more cases than not with muggle-born children. Again what would have been the right choice for us to make, had we known her future would it really have been nicer to take her and making that choice for her or letting fate play out and let her parents have the chance to accept her." Dumbledore laid out the problem making them all see that it was a much bigger one that a simple do you or don't you take the child.

**" No," she said sharply." Why?"**

**" Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled." Owls... Shooting stars... And there were a lot of funny looking people in town today..."**

"granted it is because of the magical population, but did he really have to just jump to that conclusion. I mean does he blame all weird happenings on us." James asked

**" So?" Snapped Ms. Dursley**

**" Well, I just thought... Maybe... It was something to do with... You know... Her crowd."**

"My point proven" James motioned to the book making most of us smile.

**Ms. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he heard the name " Potter." **

"o, as if it is the worst thing in the world to say our name." Lilly quirked.

**He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could," Their son- he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"Really this should not surprise me he does not know how old our son is, I mean he does not even know his name, but really what is wrong with my sister. Our parents must be very angry with her for acting this way towards me and my son. They have always taught us family should be first no matter what." Lilly told the group.

**" I suppose so," said Ms. Dursley stiffly.**

**" What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**" Harry, Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I will be sure to tell our mum that, We were going to have a baby brother a few years after I was born. That was to be his name. I always loved that name since I was tiny." Lilly told the others, who all looked surprised at the new information.

**" Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking verbally." Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mr. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept the bedroom window and peered Down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

"He is really paranoid that someone is going to showed up or do something to him. Is he scared that they will hurt him or that they will let his neighbors know that he is not as normal as he puts out there." Remus asked and the others shrugged their shoulders in an answer and Dumbledore started reading again.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have any meaning to do with the Potters? If it did...-If they got out that they were related to a pair of- well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

" Well that answers your question Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore pointed out and Remus inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"I think that the first eleven years it was that reason but after Hagrid came for Harry, which I really hope is in this book because it is a great story, anyways he hexed Dudley so after that I think it because a mixture of both fear of the magic and also fear of people finding out" Hermione put in.

**The Dursley's got into bed. Ms. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last comforting, thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Ms. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on- he yawned and turned over- it couldn't affect them...**

"Yes, we are all aware of how you really feel now and will do all we can to annoy you, visit you, and make sure you know just how normal we all are. No one messes with one of our own with out retribution and I can not think of a worse one than to force our company on them both, can you Moony" Sirius spoke out and Lilly hugged him close showing her gratitude and approval of his plan. It did not take the sting away that her sister was like this but it helped knowing she still had family who loved her and would protect her.

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, it's eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Ok, I have to say even for an animagi, which we all can agree this cat is, it has amazing focus and tenacity." Regulus said and the ones that knew who the cat was glanced her way to see her with a slight smirk on her face at the compliment.

**A man appeared on the corner that the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cats tell wage in its eyes narrowed.**

"Why would there be two wizard on that street, We know it had to do with us or it would not be in the book, we know that this is my son's story but where does that come in at" Lilly asked and looked to Hermione to answer.

"Just a little longer and you will find out, I am sure it is in this chapter but if it is not, I will tell you" Hermione answered and Lilly turned back to the Professor to read again.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by this silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though he had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. **

"You better not be doing what I think you are because if so I will come back from the dead to haunt you, drive you crazy and then kill you myself" Lilly hissed now putting the pieces together.

Feeling the need to continue before she could hex him, Dumbledore started reading again wondering what his older self is up to and why he would leave any child with this family, let alone a magical one.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize the just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he didn't seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the site of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered," I should have known."**

"Should have known what?" asked Moody and Arthur at the same time making others laugh at them. Moody just narrowed his eyes at everyone while Arthur turned red around the ears and neck.

**He found what you're looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flipped it open, held up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp when out with a little pop. **

"Sir, did you really invent that your self, and if so I would love to talk about the other things it does" Hermione asked and he knew sometime in her past she must have used one of its other uses for her to have asked this question. Everyone else looked quizzical at the duo but said nothing.

"I would love to talk to you about its many uses and how I did make it my self" Dumbledore said and then started reading again.

**He clicked it again- and the next lamp liquored into darkness. 12 times he clicked the put-outer, until the only lights left on the whole street was two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat Watching him. if anyone looked out of their window now, even beady eyed Ms. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slept the put outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he set down on the wall next to the. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**" Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"it was you, I forgot your an anamagi. But how do you sit so still and why would you sit there all day like that" Lilly asked her beloved teacher.

"I do not know why I am there, maybe to watch over them in case a supporter of Voldermort comes after them. Just because you change to an animal does not mean you lose your personality or mind. I am no different as a cat as I am human." McGonegall stated.

**He turned to smile at the cat, but it was gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, and Emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**" How did you know it was me?" She asked.**

"Um let me see, first of all I have known you for many, many years and would have recognized your animagus. I would also have known you from the way you carry yourself even as a cat." Dumbledore said and then chuckled at the next passage in the book before reading it out loud.

**" My dear Prof., I've never seen a cat sits so stiffly."**

Everyone laughed at this comment and how similar his words were so many years apart.

**" You'd be this if you had been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Prof. McGonagall.**

**" All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must've passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

'I am sorry but do I look like the type to go party and celebrate with others. Even on an occasion like that I would prefer relaxing quietly after what I am sure has been a long battle" McGonegall said with a hint of exacerbation.

**Prof. McGonegall sniffed angrily.**

**" Oh yes, everyone celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.**

**" You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no even the Muggles have noticed some things going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living room window." I heart it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent-I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. he never had much sent."**

"Well they really should be more careful, I bet poor Moody had his hands full trying to stop the madness that night" Hermione asked in a round about way towards the Auror who she had always looked up to.

"Ay, I was most likely rounding up the death eater scum still running around." He answered her and she nodded but wondered if he was at that moment chasing down Sirius, or if that came later just but by luck that he pulled that case. Either way she was not looking forward to the blow up that was to come.

**" You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently." We've had precious little to celebrate for 11 years."**

"How many years did the war last in your time, Hermione" Remus asked quietly curious how long they had to fight.

"From my first year with Harry we face Voldermort almost every year, or one of his followers. We ended the second war in May of what should have been our 7th years. We had three years that we turned blind eyes to what was going on, you have to understand we were so broke after the war that we just wanted peace and a life. The first large scale attack happened on the three year anniversary of the final battle. By that time we were so out numbered an lacked any form of leadership that it was easy for them to take over. From that battle till the night I was sent back was five years, four months and 15 days." she answered him and the others all looked at her with grim looks and wondered just what it was really like. She looked as if she had been in hell all cut and bruised and they had been told that her other injuries were even worse than the ones you can see.

"So for twelve years you fought in real battles, where was the adults and the order in all this. Surely one of us was there to help you and protect children" Moody asked.

"Yes for twelve long, hard, terrifying years that got harder each year we went and there was times that it would have been easier to just surrender and give up the fight but we only had to look into our children's faces to know that was no option for any of us. We had to keep fighting to stay alive no matter what. I think your questions about where the adults were will be answered in these books, but the short answer was they were there next to us, fighting with us and for us as we did our children." Hermione answered Moody but the others all caught her reference to children and Molly and Lilly both grabbed her hands to support her knowing she was talking from experience.

"let us finish this chapter and then I can answer your questions and we can get a snack before moving on to the next." Dumbledore stated and began to read once more, knowing the young women needed a few minutes to gather herself.

**"I know that," said Prof. McGonegall irritably." But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the street in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

" Dear Minerva, Why not just come out and ask if it is all true instead of beating around the bush" Dumbledore teased his friends making most of the others smile at that attempt.

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as they're hoping he was going to tell her something, that he didn't, so she went on." A fine thing it would be if, on the very day you know who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore." We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**" A what?"**

"way to make her mad Professor, and I would have to agree could you be any more vague in your answers, it is almost like you don't want to answer her. And candy at a time like that really" Hermione teased

Making the others laugh at her gentle teasing and making them have hope maybe she was not totally shattered beyond repair.

**"A lemon drop. There a kind of muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**" No, thank you," said Prof. McGonegall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops." As I say, even if You Know Who has gone – –"**

**" My dear Prof., surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this You Know Who nonsense – – were 11 years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Prof. McGonegall flinched, but Dumbledore, it was in sticking to lemon drops, seemed not to notice. " it all gets so confusing if we keep saying You Know Who I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**" I know you haven't," said Prof. McGonegall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. " by your different. Everyone knows you're the only one you know oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**" You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly" Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**" Only because you're too – – well – – noble to use them."**

"that is true sir, I know what your thinking right then but we both know that eventually you would have seen reason and went your own way. Nothing you could have done would have changed those events from happening" Hermione said quietly and those who looked close seen the tears in their headmasters eyes as he nodded to the women across from him letting her know he had heard her comforting words.

**" It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

This made everyone chuckle or laugh out loud and lessen the building tension that was starting to take its toll on those sitting around the small room they had set up to read in.

**Prof. McGonegall shot sharp looking at Dumbledore inside," the owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? What finally stopped him?"**

"This should answer your questions about what has happened, although I think at least a couple of you have figured it out already. Just remember we can change this now, we are changing this now." Hermione said to everyone, her voice carrying in the quiet room to all corners.

**It seems that Prof. McGonegall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she'd been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor a woman had she fixed Dumbledore was such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that what ever" everyone" was saying she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**" What they're saying," she pressed on," is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. he went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that their – dead."**

The silence that followed that sentence lasted for a full minute before a eruption happened from everyone around Hermione. Lilly had worked it out already and was holding tight to James crying into his chest as he held her with a fierce look on his face as if he could jump in and protect her from all of this. Sirius had stood up and thrown a chair at the wall before sinking to his knees crying to his lap. She was happy to see that his brother had dropped next to him and was holding him as he cried.

But the one who had her attention was Remus, His eyes had flashed amber and she could tell he was fighting with the wolf inside. She could see how this affected him and could not stop from going to him and slowly and painfully dropping to her knees in-front of his chair that he had locked his body down in. Just as she went to reach up to touch his face she heard James call out to her.

"Hermione, stop and let him have a little space he does not do well with emotional issues" James told her trying to cover for his friend still but knowing that right now it was Moony there not Remus and that Remus would never forgive his self if he hurt the young women in front of him.

"Don't worry James, I know who I am dealing with and he wont hurt me" She replied back to James but kept her eyes on Remus and slowly raised her hand and rested it on his face.

She could feel the soft growls coming from the man in front of her and when his eyes locked onto hers she relaxed because they just looked broken and sad not angry.

"Shhh, Moony, it will be fine this time, I promise I will save them both for all of us. You will not be all alone this time, Just take some deep breaths and then we can go talk in the other room for a few minutes" She told the wolf who slowly started to calm down and then slowly she rose and took his hand pulling him up and out of the room so he could compose his self.

It took a good 15 minutes before he could talk and it was horse and scratchy like it gets right before and after his changes, showing the wolf was still close the surface.

"your not scared of me, how were you able to calm me so fast" He asked her quietly while she still rubbed circles on his back.

"I have known you the longest out of all your friends, Third year you were our teacher and I figured out by Halloween that you were a werewolf. I never told anyone till I met Sirius but you will understand once we get to that book. Anyways, We got very close over the years and I was one of the very few who you would let close to you when Moony was out. I learned how to act and talk to him to get him to listen and calm down." Hermione told him and he nodded before surprising her and pulling her into a hug which she returned with tears building in her eyes. It had been to long since she was able to hug her friend.

They released each other when they heard a knock on the door and James and Sirius enter looking at Remus to check he was ok. When they both concluded he was they smiled at her and thanked her for her help, before all four returned to the reading room.

"Can we just finish this part quickly without allot of interruptions, I am not sure how much I can handle listening about my best friends deaths" Remus asked and we all nodded we understood and would do as he asked.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonegall gasped.**

**" Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" He said heavily.**

**Prof. McGonegall's voice trembled as she went on." That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. **

**At this Lilly and James both started to cry softly and so did the other women in the room. Each thinking of their own children.**

**But – – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's powers somehow broke –that he's gone."**

"how is that possible" Lilly asked quietly and Hermione took her hand before answering in the short version.

"because of you, you gave your life to protect him leaving behind old blood magic, which is why he has to go to the next blood relative." Hermione answered her and then Dumbledore went on

**Dumbledore nodded glibly.**

**" It's – – it's true question" faltered Prof. McGonegall. "after all he's done… All the people he's killed… He couldn't kill a little boys? It just astounding… Of all the things to stop him… But how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**" We can only guess," said Dumbledore." We may never know."**

"But sir, You did know at that point or you would have never brought him to his aunt, you would have let Remus take him, or the Weasley's who I know applied to adopt him" Hermione said with earnest wondering why he did not tell McGonegall the truth.

"I may have known or suspected but I would not have told anything I did not have to" He answered her and seen her eyes flash before she shot back at him.

"And that attitude is what got innocent people killed and imprisoned for crimes they never committed" Hermione said with a strong anger in her voice and he nodded before answering her.

"I understand that and we will change that, It is hard to know what is right sometimes but I do know I should tell more of what I know to those I trust, but it seems that now I have you to keep me honest and open" he told her and she smiled at him letting him know she forgave him and they would talk more about it later.

The others set in disbelief for none ever stood up to Dumbledore or called him out on something they perceive as wrong. Their aw of the girl just increased at the fact she was brave enough to do this.

"Um, Hermione, why would you not say that I could have taken him to raise, Where am I at" Sirius asked and seen her face pale and fall and knew he was not going to like this answer at all.

"You spent 13 year in Azkaban for crimes you never committed" she told the room and all paled and she saw his brother grab his shoulder for support and also reassurance that he was still their.

"what am I accused of doing and who was the guilty one" He asked and she lowered her eyes from him to her lap.

"third book it will go into detail about it and you will find out all your answers, just know you really were innocent and Harry and I helped you escape" she told him and he nodded that he would wait. He really was not sure he wanted to know the truth anyway.

Remus was sitting there thinking about all he knew and about what would happen if they did not change the future. He would be all alone, James and Lilly dead, Their son raised not with people who would love him, and Sirius would be locked away for crimes he was innocent for. The only one left would be Peter, which he found odd was not here with them. Something nagged at his brain and he would have to really think about and question Hermione later.

**Prof. McGonegall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave her a great sniff as he took a gold watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had 12 hands but no numbers instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must've made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket inside," Hagrid late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**" Yes," said Prof. McGonegall." And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**" I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"where are our parents at, I mean they are all still alive right now and this could not be to far into the future if my math is right. What happened to them, My uncle and aunt, our cousins" James asked desperate to have his son anywhere than with Lilly's sister and her husband.

"James your parent were killed by death eaters later this year, right after your wedding. Lilly your father died of Cancer right after you found out you were pregnant with Harry and your mum was killed in a car wreck on her way home from the funeral." Hermione filled them in and they both nodded and held each other as they grieved for their families. "as for the rest of your family James, I really don't know what happened to them, all I do know is they are not alive when this happens. By the way it is October 31, 1981." she finished.

**" You don't mean – – you can't mean the people who live here?" Cried Prof. McGonegall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four." Dumbledore – – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You could not find two people who are less like us. And they've got this on – – I started kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**" It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly." His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written him a letter."**

"Really Professor a letter, you really think my sister will tell him anything you said in that letter, or anything about magic, or even me when she pretends I do not even exist." Lilly asked feeling very angry at her headmaster at that moment.

"I am sorry for how I handle this situation and should have paid more attention to what was really going on, in my defense if it is blood magic that happened then I still would not have had a choice as to where he went, it would have had to be a blood relative, a close one at that." he explained.

"Fine, I will do a blood adoption with Sirius, Remus, and Molly. At this point even Hermione will become my sister by blood, if that means there is someplace else he can go instead of to Petunia's." Lilly declared and all four nodded agreement at this.

"Well can talk about all of that as soon as we finish with the books and decided on an action to take, lets just get through this chapter first." he told the room and they all agreed and he went on with the reading.

**" A letter?" Repeated Prof. McGonegall faintly, saying back down on the wall." Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He will be famous – a legend – I won't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!"**

**" Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses." It would be enough to turn a boys hide. Davis before you can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that employees ready to take it?"**

"I can see your reasoning but it is worth keeping his from our world to be abused by my sister, I hate to admit it but I can't see her treating him very well" Lilly said and Hermione nodded her agreement to that statement.

**Prof. McGonegall (out, changed her mind, swallowed, and then decide," yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting your comment Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly is that she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**" Hagrid's bringing him."**

"Yes Hagrid would never let anything happen to Harry or any one of us kids. He was a really great friend and protector, just never get him to drinking he will spill all his secrets to ya" Hermione defended her lost friend.

**" you think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**" I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**" I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Prof. McGonegall grudgingly," but you can pretend he's not careless. He does tend to you – what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road front of them. **

"I want one, It would be so much fun having one that can fly" Sirius whined and made the rest of us laugh at his pleading tone.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man setting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trashcan lid, and his feet in their leather booths were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Wow, I bet he was so tiny compared to Hagrid, I hope he was not to scared of him when he took him to meet Dumbledore"

**" Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved." At last. And where did you get the motorcycle?" **

**" Borrowed it, Prof. Dumbledore, Sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, Sir." **

"Yes, I get a bike, that is so awesome, but if I am there to lend it to him why did I not just take Harry with me, or at least deliver him to Dumbledore my self." Sirius asked

"Black Temper got the best of you and you did not think with your head, just with your wand" Hermione replied cryptically.

**"no problems, where there?"**

**" no, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right for the Muggle started swarming around. He fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol."**

"I wonder if that is why he is a natural flier, he was the best flied I knew even against professionals" Hermione wondered aloud.

**Dumbledore and Prof. McGonegall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under top of jet black hair over his four head they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Aw he looks like his daddy" Lilly said wishfully.

" He was very much like James, except he had your eyes Lilly and your temper, I have been told. He was a true Marauder though." Hermione told the parents of her best friend and thought of many memories that she had of him. It made it very hard to talk about him because the pain of losing her best friend and brother was still very raw.

Snape thought he was going to be sick. He hated hearing about Lilly's life and the child she was going to have with that egoistical show off. He could not understand how she fell for Potters tricks and could pick him over her best friend. He knew he messed up but she would have got over it if it was not for him. He was not even sure why he was here to begin with and was second guessing that decision the more he had to watch the two of them.

**" Is that where –?" Whispered Prof. McGonegall.**

**" yes," said Dumbledore." He'll have that scar forever."**

**" Can you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**" Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one above my left knee that is the perfect map of the London underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."**

"I think sir, that Harry would disagree with you on this one. While it did help in the end some, it was more of a problem and a pain than anything. I know you could have done nothing to change it but maybe we could talk about that also more later. I think I have an idea if that should happen again" Hermione said grabbing a quill and some parchment to write down her idea before she forgot it.

"While I have no clue yet as to what you are getting at, we can most certainly talk about it later" He told her and left the others frustrated beyond belief as to all the small conversations that left so much out between the two. Not to mention they had never met anyone who could keep up and carry on a conversation with Dumbledore and match his wit and brains at the same time. What could this girl not do they all wondered.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursley's house.**

**" Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?" Asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must've been a very scratchy, whisky kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a how like a wounded dog. **

**" Shhhh!"his professor McGonegall," you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**" s – s – sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out out a large,spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it." But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily and James dead – and poor little Harry off to live with Muggles –"**

"poor Hagrid, he really is an over grown baby when it comes to anything emotional, you know, if anything could show the neighbors that the Dursley's were not normal it would be Hagrid on the front garden crying like he was losing his best friend in the whole world" Remus stated and we all smiled at the thought of what the neighbors would think and say if they were to see this scene play out.

**" Yes, yes, it's all very sad, there get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Prof. McGonegall whispered, padding Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked inside Harry's blanket, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid Shoulders shook, Prof. McGonegall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shown from Dumbledore's eyes seem to have gone out.**

"I have only seen that look a handful of times and each one felt like it could get no worse till the next time. When it went out for good, it was like a part of each of us left us with you sir" Hermione said tearing up again thinking of her dead sweet headmaster that she was determined to save this time around.

**" Well," said Dumbledore finally," at that. We've no business being here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**" Yeah," said Hagrid in a very gruff voice," I'll be taking Sirius his bike back. G'night, Prof. McGonegall – Prof. Dumbledore, sir."**

"Did I end up with my bike back, or was it to late and what happened to it" Sirius asked quietly still not liking his fate.

"It was to late and I know later on we use it but I am not sure who saved it for you, I think Remus put it in storage when he cleaned out the housed of both James and Lilly and yours." Hermione told him trying to remember if she had been told anything about its where about.

**While wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycling kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**" I shall see you soon, I expect, Prof. McGonegall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Prof. McGonegall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver put – outer. He clicked it wants, and 12 balls of light sped back to their streetlamps said that Privet Drive gloves suddenly foraged and he can make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**" Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his hill… Wish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the need hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent in tidy under the key sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Perry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. Once Mohan" or beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be located in a few hours time by mysteriously screamed as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded impeached by his cousin Dudley… He could no that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and staying in hushed voices: " to Harry Potter – the boy who lived!" **

"Well that was an enlighten chapter and I think that we need to take a small break, then meet back up to read the next one before bed." Dumbledore said standing and Moody and McGonegall followed. Molly and Arthur left to check on their children leaving the others to chat or glare in Snape's case with everyone else.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you Privately for a little bit, I just have some questions that I would like to ask you with out everyone around" Remus asked her and she nodded her consent and they slipped away to talk in her rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Chapter 2 of the book**

Hermione was amazed at how much Remus was able to put together from his direct questions. He was by far smarter than she had even knew or gave credit for. He figured out that they had been betrayed, that something bigger was going on with Sirius and that he most likely knew who had betrayed them and got caught in his attempt to kill the traitor. Then with one thought the only question to really be asked was, "Why is Peter not here with us also?", with my reaction to it, Moony was back out and knew who the traitor was and wanted revenge for something that had not happened yet.

It took a good hour of Hermione talking and begging to hold the wolf off. Not to mention the two very strong locking charms and three wards of her own creation to hold him in the room. Finally he accepted he was not going anywhere anytime soon and paced the room thinking very hard over all the years of him( Peter) being their friend and any signs they could have missed.

Seeing the proof now made him accept all the times in the past that Peter had let them down, skipped out on a gathering and in the last year all the disappearing acts, the lies that they could not prove, and how now every time he is around he is skittish as a house elf. "Tell me about Peter, I want to know everything you do" Moony demanded from the girl in front of him.

"I will tell you about what I know up to this point, the rest you need to wait till we get to the books, however," she said holding her hand up to stop him jumping at her lack of information. "I wont go into detail about the information in the books but i will give you the high lighted version."

"Fine, start talking" Moony said in his dominate voice and Hermione nodded still showing her neck to the wolf in submission while she sit lower than he did and eyes cast down into her lap.

"I am not sure when he changed or why, I do know he took the dark mark last year sometime and started spying on you three, the headmaster and the order in his rat form. In the future all four of you and Lilly became Order members where he passed on all information getting more than a few killed. There was a prophecy made that sent the Potter family into hiding and they had originally decided to use Siri as the secret keeper, Siri thought it was to obvious and talked them into using Peter, he ran straight to his master and told him how to find James, Lilly, and Harry, resulting in the murder of James and Lilly. Siri went after him to kill him when he found the house destroyed, caught up with him and Peter tricked him before leaving the scene as a rat, Siri was arrested and sent away. Peter goes to live with an old magical family as their pet, when Siri finds out he is at Hogwarts with Harry, he breaks out to save Harry and Kill Peter. Peter escapes and returns to his master and plots to help him get a new body. He used a port key, murdered a young boy, did a ritual to bring back Voldermort's body, and tried to kill Harry. He died because the hand his master gave him, when he showed weakness once again. I know from what I have found out on him, he killed at least 20 people, muggle and magical alike."

"So he is not redeemable at all, that is why you did not try" growled out the wolf still holding dominance over Remus.

"Correct, he is to far gone and the very face of a coward, there is no changing him" Hermione said moving slightly because of the pain in her body, which was reaching to much for her in this position.

Moony seeing this calmed a little he did not mean to put this women in more pain than she was already. He felt very keen on protecting her, so he gently lifted her up into his arms and moved her over to the couch in this room. After setting her down he checked over her making sure she had no open wounds still and then went off to get her a pain potion. After she had took it he sighed sitting next to the couch with his head leaned back on it thinking about all he had learned.

Hermione helped him calm down by running her fingers through his hair and humming a soft song. It was one she had been sung when she was a baby and to her baby. At that thought her tears leaked from her closed eyes but she kept humming. It was her form of self torture so that she would never forget all the people she had let down and lost.

Remus had calmed allot and was enjoying the feeling of her touch, he never had someone so comfortable outside of his two best friends because Peter would never fall into that category again. But when he opened his eyes he saw her crystal tears running down her face from her closed eyes and did not know what to make of it.

Setting up he took his hand an wiped away her tears speaking so quietly that only the two would be able to hear, " who are you crying for?" for he knew it was that reason and it was her memories that haunted her.

"All those I was suppose to protect and keep safe but failed." she replied just as quietly

"tell me about them, you need to talk about this so you can eventually heal. You did all you could to save them even agreeing to come back in time and start all over with yet more war, loss and fear. Your an incredible person."

"I cant talk about it, them, yet It is to much, maybe another time, we should really get back in there before they think I have kidnapped you." she said deflecting him and her thoughts. She wanted to open up about her friends and family, about the war and all she had done, but she just was not strong enough yet. The saddest part was she was not sure she would ever be strong enough.

Seeing how utterly exhausted she was Remus lifted her up into his arms and after she reversed her wards and unlocked the door he carried her out to the reading room. After he had laid her down on a soft couch and covered her up so she could relax (it would be easier on her to lay instead of sit up,) he met questioning looks from his friends.

"Moony was venting and she was exhausted so I was being nice" he told them and Sirius and James moved closer to him to check that he was ok and was in control once again. Once satisfied that he was fine they moved back to their original places to listen to the next chapter in this book.

Lilly and Molly had quickly moved to Hermione's side to check on her and make sure she was comfortable and had something warm to drink and a light snack in her reach. It made Hermione smile at how similar the two red heads were. They were both maturnal, feirce, loyal and brave. They both carried their hearts for the world to see, however Lilly was quieter and much more posh manners than Molly did. Once both had finished Alastor Moody pick up the book once more to read.

**Chapter Two The Vanishing Glass.**

"I think that we are going to get to see some of Harry's accidental magic and I also think this is when he first found out he could talk to curtain animals." Hermione said softly because she was just so worn out and could happily fall into a deep sleep. However she knew that would not be happy because of the dreams and memories that assaulted her at night.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, **

**"**so we are not going to get to see what those years were like, that's not fair, do you know if they were good for him? Where did he go to primary school at and did he have close friends there? What were his birthdays like?" Lilly asked wanting to learn all she could of her future child, she had a feeling that his early years were neither good or happy but she could not help but hope that her sister would take care of him as she would have.

"Lilly ask your self, how do you really think his first 10 years were like and if you still have questions about them by the end of the books, I will tell you what I know but your not going to like it at all." Hermione told the mother who immediately tears up at what she knew was going to happen to her son.

**but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"Why would nothing change in ten years, I mean something had to be a bit different or life would be so boring and have no meaning, it would be mundane and like you were just a robot." Regulus asked those around him. He could not picture life staying as it is now for the next ten years. No progress, no change, no thinking or new idea's just a plain boring existence.

"I am sure some things are different around them, as the 80's were a big jump in medicine and technology, our economy grew to all time highs. I think what they mean is that this family did not change with the rest of the world. They are scared of anything new or different so they would want to just keep the status quo. There is an old muggle saying, If it is not broke, don't fix it. I think they took this to much to heart." Hermione answered him.

"So does that mean that all muggle never more forward if they follow that saying, how is there ever any progress in that world" Reg asked still very confused as to how that part of the world worked as he had never ventured into a muggle area.

"I will take you and show you muggle London and then we can talk about it all, but right now I am to tired and we have to much to read for me to really do this justice to the subject.

With a nod from Regulus, Moody started reading once again. At this rate he was thinking that the world would end as before, before they finished reading even one book little lone eight.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.**

"I wonder how many times he has kicked his self for not paying more attention to the signs that whole day that something had happened. Better yet I wonder how many times he has thought of just leaving the horse face Petunia behind with the mess to just be normal again." Sirius told the group.

He really was curious as to how much having to take care of a magical child bothered the man, Honestly Sirius hoped that it at least a 100 times a day that he thought of leaving. After hearing everything he had in the first chapter he would bet all he had that this man deep down really was so bothered about having a magical nephew that he would love to walk away. The only thing stopping him is his fear of being different than what was expected.

**Only the photographs on the mantel-piece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets**

At this comment James transfigured a pillow from the couch into a beach ball wearing a bonnet that changed colors every couple of seconds. It was actually the comic relief that Lilly needed to take her mind off the fact she would not see her son grow up, have a mantel full of pictures just like her sister. For once in her life Lilly Evans was jealous of her sister.

**- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

"Well then something has changed at number 4 Privet Drive, has it not. we might need to worry about their mental health if and when they realize that it has indeed changed." Professor McGonegall said with just a bit to her voice. She was normally a very reserved women, who did not believe in bad mouthing people. However, she would make an exception for these people because of the way they treated one of her future cubs.

**and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing computer games with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. **

"While my poor son will have neither of his parents to do those things with, or to give him comfort when he needs it. How can a person leave a baby all alone in this world with neither a mother or a father to care for them. That is true evil in her eyes.

James saw how upset Lilly was becoming and got up to embrace her. After the hug he dropped down on his knees and held both of her hands making her look at him. "Lilly, I swear on my magic that I will stop this from happening to our son this time around. We will not leave him all alone, and if for some chance something should happen, look around someone in this room will take Harry and love him and treat him as their own. Never again will he set foot in your sisters home"

Still very overwhelmed but feeling a little better knowing that this could be fixed this time, that they could protect their son better, made her nod in understanding before leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in tight for a hug and to show her gratitude for his words.

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house , too.**

"sounds like my loving family, right Regulus. Mum never had anything pictures of me showing and if she found one that had been taken she would burn them all" Sirius told the group who looked saddly for the young man.

"Petunia did that, right after I got my letter from Hogwarts. She waited till my parents and I had went to get my books and stuff, she had refused to go, she took each picture of me and burned them and if it was a group photo she would use a black marker to color me out of it. That is the only time I have ever seen my dad get so mad. He never punishes us or even raises his voice, but this time he sent her to her room for a week." Lilly told the shocked group. How could one sister hate the other so much. This seemed pass normal jealousy issues and more psychotic.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"I would stuff something in my ears if that was how I was woke up every day. I bet every day was a bad day there being woke like that" Remus added in.

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Wow, that is rude, how about "Harry dear time to get up," or even just calling "wake up" in a nice tone. Would be a better why that this. Manners Petunia, Manners" Lilly smarted off.

**Harry woke with a start, His aunt rapped on the door again. **

"I would hex someone, if that is how they woke me up" Moody commented

"you already to Alastor" Dumbledore added thinking of the hex he blocked this morning from his friend when he had opened the door of Alastor room to see if he was up and needed anything.

"**Up!" she screeched. **

"wow she does not even give him time to move before she screeches once again. What is she a banshee." James wondered aloud.

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tired to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"That is an amazing memory, it is said that if it is tramatic enough, or happy enough that a very young child can remember what has happened, or get a since of feelings from that event. I think that Harry also got his love of flying from this event or others like it. I am sure Siri took him many times on his bike" Hermione said just above a whisper.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

"It has not even been five minutes yet, how fast does she expect him to move, if they were in that big of a hurry she should have woke him sooner." Molly told the group.

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"obviously he is, not even the dead could sleep with her voice screeching about" Snape added just under his breath. He sort of felt sorry for this kid, he had grown up around Petunia and knew what she could be like. It is inhumane to unleash that women on a child.

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"She makes my son cook at 10 years old, you just wait until I get me hands on her. All my life she has been horrible and I have still tried to be there for her and loved her, but no more. She could do this to my child, then she will see what a real witch is all about." Lilly seethed

**Harry groaned.**

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"He said go screw your self, that your an ugly horse faced, giraffe necked freak that deserved to be put in a zoo for all to talk about and gawk at." Arthur said and all present just stared open mouth at the man. He was always so laid back and quiet, never said anything remotely mean about another that this was a real shock to all of them.

Molly recovered very quickly and pulled him into a soft kiss making them both turn red. She thought he was really sexy when he spoke his mind and was assertive.

"**Nothing, Nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday-how could he have forgotten? **

"Because you don't care, because your a 10 year old boy, because you knew that day was going to be even worse than most maybe." Hermione said under her breath wishing she could go and find these people and turn them all into slugs for the back garden.

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

"He slept where! I am going to KILL my sister! That lazy, good for nothing, lying, drama queen will never think about harming my child once I am done with her!" Lilly screamed out as she rose off the couch and headed for the door, followed by James, Sirius, and surprisingly Regulus.

"Don't worry Lilly, we will teach them both a very good lesson" James forced out because he was to mad for more words than that. How dare this bitch make his boy sleep in a cupboard. He was a Potter for gods sake, That alone demanded respect and a curtain caliber of action.

Hermione waved her hand locking the door with a charm of her own and let them work off some of the anger trying to open it.

"let us out of here," Sirius turned to the headmaster, demanding he be let out. He knew what it was like to be in the cupboard under the stairs. That was one of his mothers favorite spots to lock him when she was angry about something. No god son of his was ever going to know how this feels. How scared he must have felt growing up in that space, how worthless it made him think he was. No child deserves that.

"Mr. Black it is not I who is stopping you from leaving." headmaster Dumbledore said in a casual tone.

"You four need to sit down, take notes or something on all you want to do and hurt because I promise you this is not the last time that you are going to feel this way. Use that anger and pain to fuel you and help you make the world different for your son who has already lived this life. You can not change it, you don't have to like it but you have to accept it happened and nothing you do will make it different. In this life time you have that chance to make it different, make it better and give him all he deserves and more. That won't happen if you do not sit down and listen to the rest of the books and we take action to use that knowledge we have gained" Hermione said with steal in her voice and a no nonsense attitude that made all four of the others stomp to their places and sit stiffly down.

Moody took this as a sign to start reading again. However he had also started his own list of people who would need to be punished for their actions. He might protect the law and up hold it but he was not above bending it to punish those that needed it and would get off.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise-unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"Harry had great skills at avoiding curses, spells, and hexes. He once told me that all the dodging he did as a child really helped his intuition. He was very fast to, I don't think anyone could really keep up with him." Hermione told everyone.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. **

"Remus, the one from my time line, once told us that while Harry was so much like James he was much smaller than his father. He said it was because of the lack of love, nutrition, and the fact that Harry had wanted to seem smaller, it would have drawn less attention to himself that way. I know after he started staying either at Hogwarts all year and summers with the Weasley family he started to grow and by the time he died he was a strong, well built tall man who dominated the room in a silent way" Hermione said before she buried her face in her hands crying for her best friend and brother. She missed him more than anyone of her other friends. They had always been together, been there for each other and now he was gone like everyone else.

Lilly gave the witch across from her a sad teary small as James got up and went to Hermione. He felt protective over her and felt for his son he should do all he could to help her and comfort her. He sit next to her and carefully wrapped her in his arms pulling her close to him and just let her cry into his chest. It did not take long for the witch to fall asleep and James just sit there and held her while looking into Lilly's eyes to see the softness in them that made him know he had done the right thing and she understood.

The others sit back and listened to more of the book while thinking about the women James was holding. Each one could see the despair and loneliness in her when she finally let her self cry for her friend.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. **

"Those cheep bastards can't even get him clothes that fit him." Severus snarled at the book. He knew all to well what it was like to be an out cast because of the things you wore.

**Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. **

"He really does look like me, only with his mum's eyes" James commented from his spot next to Hermione.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. **

"I think this time around, I will teach Harry how to better protect his self and how to punch back." Remus told his friends and they all nodded. Little did the teachers and adults know but Remus could fight with the best of them. He had grown up having to fight for all he had and protect his self until he came to Hogwarts and found his brothers. He would not let his nephew not learn this valuable skill.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

" I wonder where he got that from," Lilly asked concerned for her son.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. **

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"She did not even tell him the truth about us, I wonder when he finds out that we died in an attack. How could she lie about this" James asked

"I bet he does not find out till he gets his Hogwarts letter, I wonder how she tells him the truth and how he will accept it." Molly wondered out loud and none answered her feeling she was probably right and wondered how messed up this made Harry.

**_Don't ask questions_****-that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"How is he suppose to learn with out asking questions, this will carry over into school years and he might not ask if he needs help at all. He will have to learn to sneak around to get what he wants, which could lead to trouble" McGonegall said to the others feeling very worried about this child. She hated hearing about one being mistreated at all.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"**Comb your Hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"And a good bloody morning to you to, comb your hair, better yet get some hair you fat lump of toad spawn" Regulus said with venom in his voice. Him and his brother grew up much like this and he knew what it felt like to be treated this way. How even if you wont admit it, those words still hurt just as bad as the hits.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way- all over the place.**

"Won't do any good anyways, it is a family trait that is. My Auntie used to make all kinds of potions and oils to help make it lay flat or at least manageable and nothing worked at all. My dad told me that it is one of the few traits still dominate from Godric himself. Besides if Harry did not want his hair cut nothing done to it would matter because it would just grow right back. It is the magic of children they have to accept the change before it will happen." James told the group and Lilly smiled thinking about all the times she had tried to tame the wild hair and failed. Even Muggle products would do nothing to tame it.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. **

"That means he looks like a runty walrus to" Snape said

**He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and think blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel- Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

At this thought all the people in the room laughed releasing some of the tension that most had been holding in since the beginning of this chapter. however, the noise was enough to wake Hermione up with a start. Looking around she slowly relaxed and noticed she was still laying on James's chest and blushed. It was the closes she had been with a man since she had lost Fred. He released her and she moved back against the pillows not meeting anyone's eyes. It had felt so good being held once again, it had been a long time since she had felt so safe, but now that she was awake it just made it all the more clear she was alone still.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. **

"He can count, that must be amazing feat in its self." Sirius smarted off.

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking at his mother and father. " That's two less than last year."**

"That is allot, I never even got that many and I was spoiled. I think that the most I have ever got at one time was 8 and that was on my 17th" James told the group and Lilly rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was not an arrogant spoil pounce but he could still sound like it some times.

"The amount is not the issue, he is complaining about not getting enough, if one of my children acted like that and was not grateful for getting presents I would take them and make them give each one away to a child who would be grateful about just getting anything" Molly told the group making a mental thought to never let her children act as this child did.

" **Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from mommy and daddy."**

"instead of correcting his behavior she accepts it and tries to point out that their is more he did not count. What is this teaching this spoiled child." McGonegall pointed out to the group.

" **All right, it's thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"If they all can see a fit coming should they not be trying to calm the brat instead of poor Harry having to eat as fast as he could and risk choking or being sick. How can they let this behavior go, surely they are neither stupid enough to think that this is alright for him to act this way." Molly wondered at the way these people were raising these two boys. One is beyond neglected and the other beyond spoiled, both boys being damaged by the adults actions.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly," and will buy you another two present while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

"so instead of correcting this behavior she just buys him more, no wonder he does not know how to act correctly." Arthur asked the group around him. He was a relaxed parent to say the least but even he would not let his boys get away with this kind of behavior.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It look like hard work. Finally he said slowly," so all have thirty… thirty…" **

"Should I even be shocked that he can not even count. He is 11 years old and can not count, I wonder if he can read or write either. Is in it child abuse to let your child not learn the simple basics of our world. If he can not count, read, and write how is he ever going to be a productive adult" Dumbledore asked. He really is wondering how his future self could have left a child in this house to be cared for. Did he never check on the boy or set any kind of wards to alart him if the child was being abused. He really had failed this child in the future.

" **Thirty-nine,sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

" **oh." Dudley said down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel." All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

" **Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"He just laughs it off and says little tyke like it a two year old not eleven year old. He should have told that child not to act that way. If that is how the child acts compared to the father, the man is just a worthless as his son is going to be." Alastor commented.

"How would be getting rid of muggle like these such a bad thing. I mean it is not like they really contribute much to those around them or to furthering of their society" Regulus asked. He honestly wanted to know why they would not want to eradicate useless muggles and keep only the most apt ones.

"Reg, first of all it is not our place to pass any judgment on another person muggle or magical. That is up to fate on who survives and who does not. Second of all, that would be like saying that since a pureblood only produces a spoiled bigoted child with mediocre to poor magic they should be eradicated. Most purebloods in my time could barely perform basic magic because of all the genetic drawbacks of inbreeding. And third of all, what is the difference of these worthless muggle verses the same type of spoiled worthless pureblood like the Malfoy family." Hermione pointed out to the young pureblood that she could see fighting his teachings from a dark family, the hatred they had filled him with against muggle and muggle-born. She knew his questions was just a thought spoken out loud and she hoped the answer she gave him continued his quest for enlightenment.

Regulus turned red from embarrassment, he had not meant to offend or even actually speak out loud his thoughts but he understood what she was trying to tell him and it made him really confused on what to really believe. "but then how is it that some muggle families have witches and wizards. Should they not have had to either had this magic to begin with or some how taken it." he asked and Hermione sit up straighter glad he was trying to understand and disprove or prove his teachings. This was one directly from the dark lord and she could not wait to show him the truth.

"It is based on genetics, However I think that it has been proven from the existence of squibs in your society that magic can not be stolen, taken or acquired in anyway. You are either born with it or not. In certain individuals there is a genetic marker that is triggered that lets our body and mind be used in a high and better way. This allows us to have magic. Once it is triggered then it is passed on for generations, but the chance of having one person with out this trigger is always there, hence squibs. Now as to why some muggle families produce a magical child, it is again about genetics. If both parents have this marker in there DNA. It will be passed down and triggered in their children. Does this mean every child they have will have magic, no. Look at Lilly and her sister. perfect examples how one was triggered and the other not, but if tested both would have the same marker. I know a family that both of their children was born wizards and very strong ones at that. I think that if we could trace the Muggle-born heritage back far enough on both sides they would find a squid as the link to the magical world. The squib would have the marker, it just would not be active, just passed on until another with the same markers produce a child, like me. Honestly the only way to not produce muggle-born children would be to stop inbreeding purebloods. So the ones creating the problem is also the ones wanting to stop the new blood that could save all of the wizarding world." She told them all and they were very astutely taking notes and writing their idea's down to talk about later on.

"While this is a really great conversation we need to get back to this chapter, however I would most defiantly want to get back to it at a time that we have more time to research and prove or disprove these theories for I feel there is absolute truth in what Hermione has told us here tonight" Dumbledore spoke still thinking about what he had heard.

Hermione was happy to have opened some eyes with her thoughts and beliefs. Regulus was blown away about what she had told him and knew he really needed to talk more to this women and really think on what he was being told. If it was true then every one of the purebloods had it wrong and could ultimately destroy the magical world around them.

Sirius was proud of his brother for asking questions and listening with an open mind, maybe he was not to far indoctrinated to change.

**At that moment the telephone ring and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrapped the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, 16 new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wrist watch when Aunt Petunia come back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"This can not be good for Harry if she is angry, he will most likely catch the blunt of it" Lilly said with a soft sigh. She really hated her sister now and wished more than anything that she could just smack her silly.

" **Bad news., Vernon," she said." Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"Him, he has a name, would it kill you to use it" Hermione snapped feeling just as protective of Harry as ever before. Some thing dont change not even in death.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. **

"Poor Harry, but this time around that will not be the case, we will show him every thing we can before he starts school. He will have the best of everything and anything he wants." James informed them making Lilly smile but roll her eyes at her future husband.

**Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"I can see how that would make him hate going there, he would feel like he was being tossed off to a crazy cat lady, who then makes him look at all the photo's of her cats. I would go batty and I like cats." Molly said thinking of her sweet old cat at home and how it was not going to make it much longer. She had gotten it from her Uncle for her 5th birthday right after her father died.

" **Now what?" Said Aunt Petunia, looking seriously at Harry as though he'd plan this.**

"Yes blame Harry for this, he planned it all, even broke the ladies leg to, such a evil lad" Moody voiced making those around him smile at the older man.

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

"besides lets not forget he is a 10 year old deprived boy who just wants to have a little bit of fun." Remus softly spoke. He understood what it was like not being able to go places and do things as normal children did. His parents believed he was to dangerous to be around others and forbade him from interacting or going places where others would be.

" **We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon Suggested.**

" **Don't Be Silly, Vernon, She Hates the Boy."**

"they do know he is sitting right there right, he does have feelings and besided he hated that women more than she could ever hate him" Hermione told them all making Lilly and James look at each other and them both wonder what this women had done to their son to make him hate her so much.

**The Dursley's Often Spoke about Harry Like This, As Though He Wasn't There – – or Rather, As Though He Was Something Very Nasty That Couldn't Understand Them, like a Slug.**

"How can people treat a child like this, I mean really if anything they could never understand him because they are slugs, You know I think it would do them some good if they became slugs for a while." McGonegall spouted off making everyone look at her in aw. Never had they heard they up tight teacher even think of something so illegal but befitting before.

" **What about What's – Her – Name, your friend – – Yvonne?"**

"she better not leave my son with that absolute cow, that girl is just evil to start with, you remember her Severus, she was the one that use to follow Petunia around all the time in the neighborhood." Lilly asked Snape speaking to him for the first time since they all gathered in this room to read. He merely nodded but caught her eye as if looking for something in them. When he did not find what he was looking for he let his eyes drift back to the ground and his shoulders sag just a little. She still was obviously very angry with him.

" **on vacation in Morocco," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

" **You could just leave me here," Harry Put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for change and maybe have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"Yeah that will not happen, sorry kiddo, but you getting to stay there would make you happy and plus as much as I know you want to it is not that safe for a 10 year old to be home alone" James said looking sad about this

"I don't think it is all that safe even when they are home with him, something tells me we are only getting the very mild version of his home life" Sirius said meeting Hermione's eyes and seeing the truth in them with out her even answering him.

The others seeing the staring between the two looked at Hermione also making her sigh. "Harry was one of the more private people I know, he only talked to one person about his home life and even now I will not be telling you what he told me. Just take what you know and figure it out for your selves. Ron, our other best friend, knew a little because he had seen it for his self but Harry never told him details. Ginny his wife never really had a clue until the end so none of us told her much, somehow she always kept this child like innocence that we could never bring our self to break." She told the group.

"Why did he tell you then if he told no one else?" Regulus asked her.

"Because from the minute we became best friends, I stood with him, always following him into battle even if I disagreed with it, I never abandon him. He was my brother and all the family I Had and the same with him. We protected each other, saved each other mentally and emotionally and at times even after we married others, could only trust each other. You will get an idea in these books what I am saying. He was the most loyal, bravest, sweetest, most caring Man I have ever known." Hermione told them and a few was confused as to why they married other people if they cared for each other so much.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she just swallow a lemon.**

"She always looks like that when some one questions her, Once my daddy told her that she looked like she just had lemons and after that we called her lemon all the time as a nick name." Lilly said thinking about her family and how much she loved them, even though her sister was making it beyond hard to continue.

" **And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"Harry is to nice, we would all find a way to ruin the house while she was gone." Remus told everyone while thinking of all the things he would love to do that that house.

" **I won't blow up the house," said Harry that they weren't listening. **

"nope that is something Sirius would do and not on accident, Remember that time when mum had punished you in the bathroom, Sirius ended up blowing the whole room up, windows out, the door ended up making a huge hole in the wall across from it. " Reg told everyone while looking at his brothers face who he could see the hurt flash across it before he shut down his emotions. Regulus had only been three or four when that had happened and could not really remember what had happened before or after this incident.

"Young children can do very powerful magic when upset, or to protect them selves. Siri is a very strong wizard and so it is not surprising he could blow up the bath room, which one was it the one on the third floor between the three rooms with portraits in them." Hermione asked making the two brothers shiver at the thought of her being in their home at all.

"how did you know that, when have you ever seen that house in such detail" Sirius asked and she smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry Siri, it is not what you are thinking happened, you will see in the books why I was there, I wondered about it being that one because the decor was newer and different than the other bathrooms by the way." She told the two brothers.

" **I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly,"… and leave him in the car…."**

"What is he a dog, you do not leave my son in a car Petunia Denise, or I will flay you alive." Lilly seethed at the book thinking of all the things she would really like to do to her sister.

" **That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"**

"Jamie you and the boys are to destroy that car" Lilly snapped making the boys sit up straighter. Never before had she ever condoned any prank or destruction they had pulled before. This was epic and a chance they were not going to pass up. They would take her permission and make sure these people never forgot their lesson.

**Dudley begin to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying – – it had been years since he's really cried – – but he knew that if he screwed up his face in the wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"That kids is a menace, he really needs a good spanking and some discipline. I really am going to have to talk to my sister once she has kids about her treatment of them. How in the world did she turn out like this, our parents were not like this, In fact they were very strict and sometimes a little overboard on punishments. Nothing bad just being grounded from things or not being able to keep something we really loved." Lilly voiced out loud her thoughts and then cleared up any disturbing thought on how she had been treated.

" **Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" She cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"How old is this kid again two, Really what is it with these baby names"Molly asked looking distrubed.

" **I… Don't… Want… Him….T – T – to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs." He's always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"If that kid acts like that at 11, our son is going to prank the crap out of him. He needs to learn bulling never gets you what you want in the end." James said thinking off everything he was going to teach his son this time around.

**Just then, the doorbell rang – –" oh, good Lord, there here!" Said Aunt Petunia frantically – – and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. **

At the rat comment Remus growled under his breath, he had not forgot what he learned and he had been plotting their own rats downfall since learning of his betrayal. Hermione reach over and gently squeezed his arm getting his attention and when he looked up into her eyes she calmed a little, gaining control once again. James who had been sitting closest to the two watching in slight aw at her ability to calm his friend. Never before had he met anyone who could calm Remus with just a touch and a look.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he watched Hermione interact with the people around her. He now knew how to save the young women who had already been through so much. She was a care taker and she loved these people in this room already and there for take care of them. This would give her life purpose and she would fight even harder this time to save them all.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Of course he did, could not have his fellow bully think he was weak now could he. These two are patristic children. How can parents let them act this way" Molly wondered now worried about her own children and how they were going to make real friends and not be bullied by other kids like these two.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was setting in the back of the Dursley's car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"Yeah Harry gets to go someplace fun, I think that we should take him to every zoo in Europe, and the fun park. maybe we can take him flying since he loves it so much, we could get a box at the quidditch games" James said naming off all the fun things he wanted to do with his son. Lilly just smiled at the thought of what kind of father James was going to be.

" **I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's," I'm warning you now, boy – – any funny business, anything at all – – and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"That is it, from this minute on that man is never going to be around my children. He is the most vile thing I have ever heard of. How could you do that to a child. Where are the people that are suppose to be watching out for abuse. Where are you headmaster." Lilly raged at them all.

"I do not know Miss Evens, but rest asurred that if something was to happen to you and James this time around Harry will not be going to your sister, if I have to raise him my self.

"No, Headmaster, I will take and raise Harry. He never stood by while I was being hurt, I won't stand by this time as he is. I will kill any who get in my way or comes after him." Hermione said in a cold voice that sent shivers down the spins of all those present and none was brave enough to argue over who would take Harry to raise this time around. Something about the young women told them all she would do just what she said she would.

" **I'm not going to do anything," said Harry," honestly…"**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"I bet we get to see some of his young magic, or at least hear of some of the things his has done to get him into trouble. Bill once got so mad at his little brother that he turned him purple for a week." Molly said with a fond smile, it however made Hermione's heart hurt for her lost family and remind her how much she actually failed them all. She should have saved them, sent them away or stopped them for doing anything other than hiding. The maybe they would still be alive.

This time was Remus's turn to reach over and draw the young women out of her thought, he could see the pain in her eyes and feel the sadness that engulfed her.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursley's he didn't make them happen.**

"Yes, but my sister knows what is going on, I was the same way, she knows all about magic and she should have been honest with him. You can not punish the child for having not control over things" Lilly said sadly because she knew how hard this must have been on her son. He must of been so scared, confused and then feel like such a freak when punished for things that happened.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short it was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left" to hide that horrible scar." **

"O, My how can she be so horrible to the poor child." Molly fussed about the situation.

**Dudley had left himself silly at Harry. He spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. **

"Just so you all know after he started at Hogwarts, I bought him clothes that fit and shrunk the ones that were still in decent shape. I also put a charm on his glasses that kept them from breaking again, put a couple charms on his clothes so they would not be taken from him, and so they would stay in good shape should they try to destroy them." Hermione told the parents of her best friend who gave her smiles and Lilly hugged her almost to the point of pain.

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in the cupboard for this, even though he tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"That is very powerful magic to be able to grow his hair back so quickly without a potion to support the magic." McGonegall told the group and motioned for Alastor to continue to read because she wanted to hear more about this childs magic.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudleys (Brown was orange puffballs). **

"Well her taste surely have not changed in the years, she always finds the most horrible things to wear and thinks they are cute." Lilly said.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seem to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia must had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"Wow, Shrinking charm that is controlled, I know allot of first years that can not even manage that spell." Dumbledore stated.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school's kitchens. Dudleys gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry surprised as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jumped.**

"Apparition or flying, Both still take strong skills and I have never heard of someone doing it in accidental magic at that age before." Moody inquired.

"Harry and I have talked about this incident a lot after other things take place in the other books, we both came to the conclusion that he flew, He does not remember the feeling of apparition or the sound of it. He said he felt light as air and that he just thought of being somewhere high they could not climb to get him. He is the strongest wizard I have ever met, you will see things he can do at ages people believed impossible. In first year he could do wand-less magic and not even know he was doing it. It took me getting frustrated and pointing it out for him to see it his self." Hermione told the people around her.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figgs cabbage smelling living room.**

"And now it is going to end badly for him, never ever say that nothing is going to go wrong, that is like just tempting fate to prove you wrong." Reg said and the others nodded in agreement.

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He like to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the Council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"Tell me if I am wrong but I don't think he likes Harry very much or could it be he secretly loves him as much as he talks about him. Every other topic is Harry." Sirius smarted off making the others smile at his brashness.

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

"I love Motorcycles, and want one very soon" Siri said and James agreed and they began talking about the types they wanted until Lilly smack both on the arms to get them to pay attention again.

" **I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly." It was flying."**

"Wow that is amazing he still remembers that. He must have really loved to be on that thing" Professor McGonegall told the group.

**uncle Vernon nearly crushed in to the car in front. He turned right around his seat and yelled at Harry, His face like a gigantic beat with a mustache: " motorcycles don't fly!"**

"they most certainly can, so can car's right Mr. Weasley." Hermione asked sweetly making the red head blush bright red.

"how did you know I was working on one, and it is not against the law really as long as the intended person is not intending to fly it." he asked the girl and then turned to Moody to clear that up quickly.

"Lets just say that it will eventually be flown and lives in the forest here at Hogwarts." Hermione said smiling at the memory of it.

**Dudley and Piers snickered.**

"**I know they don't," said Harry." It was only a dream."**

"Still an amazing dream." Molly said.

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursley's hated even more than his asking questions, it was there talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon – – they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"How boring can these people be, I wonder what in their childhoods could have jaded them so much." Remus asked.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursley's bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice cream's at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they can hurry him away, they brought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"At least he managed something, and Lemon pops are not to bad." Lilly said tring to stay positive.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching his head he looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blonde.**

The group all started laughing and could not stop for a couple of minutes. Of course it did not help that Siri had transfigured a pillow into a gorilla and Reg had gave it a blond wig and made it walk around scratching its self.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursley's so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunch time, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. **

"He is smart to do that. He is anticipating their actions. Shows that even as excited as he is, he still know what his surroundings are and keeps in a area he can defend." Moody said impressed with he young child already thinking like this.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and once Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"Wow why are they being so nice all of a sudden, I guess cause they are in public. At least he got some also this time." James asked Lilly

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Harry has amazing intuition and once he learned to follow it we hardly ever lost. That is until the Ending War and that was just to many to survive against." Hermione said quietly again trying to hold off the memories of her past.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, but lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and pick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around uncle Vernon's car and crashed into the trashcan - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

"To bad it was asleep and in a cage, it could solve all of Harry's problems with a nice meal for itself" Snape said making other agree, but Hermione cringe at the thought of being ate by a snake because of Nigini"

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

" **Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, the snake didn't botch.**

"of course he whined, it is how he gets what he wants all the time." Molly stated.

" **Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped on the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"How can they just let him order them around like he does, he has no respect for his parents at all, He never is going to make it in life at this rate and that is his parents fault for that." Arthur told them slightly mad that a parent could be so neglectful in their duty to turn a child out like this one.

" **This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

"Harry better be careful now that he is board, I would add a few feet between them if I was the boy" Moody said thinking of all the things the children need to be taught now days. None have the knowledge to watch their surroundings and stay out of situations that could hurt them.

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He would have been surprised if he had died of boredom itself – – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up, at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"That is so sad he is comparing his life to this animal, he should not feel that way at all." Lilly said with tears in her eyes. She hated her son feeling this way and not being able to do anything about it.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until his eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

"Is that normal snake behavior?" Molly asked and most shook their head no to answer her question.

**_It winked._**

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"why would he wink back, wait snakes don't have eye lids how can they wink to begin with. What is going on here" James asked.

**The snake jerked its head towards uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly**

" **I get that all the time."**

"how can he know what the snake meant, unless, but that is not possible because it is not his blood line." Dumbledore said more to his self but was thinking quickly on how this child could talk to snakes as he was certin that was what he was doing.

" **I know," Harry mumbled through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him." It must be really annoying."**

"And he talkes back to it and wonders if he can hear him, your son is strange" Snape stated earning hateful looks from the parents and their friends, but none as cold as Hermione's was.

"lets read a little farther and you will understand soon what is going on." Hermione said and motions to Moody to continue and not stop for a couple of lines.

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

" **Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed it's tail at a little sign next the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa constrictor, Brazil.**

" **Was a nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor job does tell it the sign again and Harry read on this specimen was bred in the zoo." Oh, I see – – so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shouts behind Harry made both of them jumped." " Dudley! Mr. Dursley!, Look at the snake! You won't believe what it's doing!"**

"My son can talk to snakes, he is a parslemouth correct, how is that possible I thought that trait had to be passed down and had died out since the syltherine line had?" James asked Hermione and then looked at Dumbledore for an answer.

"Yes he is a parselmouth and you are correct that it has to be passed down that particular line, however, Voldermort is of that line, the last of it actually. When he tried to kill Harry something happened and I am sure it is explained in the books better than I am, but anyways something happened and he transfered some of his powers over to Harry. This is one of them. But at this point Harry has no clue what he is doing, and does not know he is actually speaking in another lamguage. This does not bother you does it James?" Hermione told the parents and then asked knowing that most had a problems with it.

"Of course not, he is my son, besides that is awsome he can talk to snakes, I wish I could talk to animals. I know most other won't to to trusting but my son is not evil or bad." James told the girl and she gave him the largest smile he had seen to date from her. She had been worried his parents would think bad of him, he was happy knowing that his son had such a loyal friend in this women.

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. **

" **out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Cut by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had backed away with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped the glass front of the boa constrictor stink had vanished. The gray snake was on calling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"He vanished the glass, that is very difficult magic not taught till second year at least. And for his to control it this much is amazing, not that I think it is right he let the snake lose on them." Mcgonegall said very impressed with the child and could not wait to have him in her class.

**As the snake swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said," Brazil, here I come….Thinks, amigo."**

"It did say that, he just still did not know snakes could talk to him" Remus stated.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

" **But the glass," he kept saying," where did the glass go?"**

"The bad thing is that Petunia actually knows where it went and knows Harry did it even if it is an accident. She is going to punish him for it I bet." Lilly said sadly.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake had done anything except snap playfully at their heals as it passed, but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling him how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers claming down enough to say," Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Those horrible little brats, they first exaggerate the whole thing and now that rat is getting attention drawn to Harry on purpose, he knows the kid is going to get the hard end of it." Sirius shouted at the book.

"We will be getting that rat face kid back for this, even if he don't know why" James said.

"yes as you are so good at being a bully, it should not be hard for you to relate to the kid" Snape bit out, he had kept his mouth shut this whole time, but just could not any longer. He hated James Potter more than anyone else in the world.

"Enough Severus, James is not a bully, did he act immature when in school yes but first of all you were no better and turned out worse than he, and second of all it was all in good fun and he is changed and matured since then. Grow up and get over your grudge already. And James is nothing like this kid and has my full help in getting back at the rat, he hurt my son, he will pay." Lilly said more coldly than most had ever heard. It shocked Severus that she would talk to him that way at all.

"Snape you let this stupid grudge turn to hatred and let it simmer until you become a horrible mean, evil git who dies alone and friendless in the end. I have gave you the chance to change your future because while you were all those things you did help us to win in both wars against Voldermort, however you need to change the way you are or leave. I will not put up with you acting this way towards anyone in this room. We are adults and not once have they said a word to you. You always made everyone believe they started everything and you were always defending your self, well you started this time. We all have acted out at sometime so get over it, She is never going to love you like she does James, you could have kept her friendship if you did not let your jealousy take such a strong hold." Hermione said to the young man in the far corner who was glaring at her as if he wanted to hurt her.

"Sev, I told you in second year that I care about you as a friend, you were my first magical friend, but you have always been a little bit of a bully yourself and never saw it wrong to hurt someone else. That and the fact you started hanging around darker people pushes me away. You have started as many fights with James and Sirius as they have you, You went out of your way to hurt Remus for no other reason as you wanted to and could. You called me a mud-blood because that is how you think of people like me, when you apologized I told you to choose me or your death eater friends, you choose them. I could not continue to be around you after that. I knew you think you were in love with me but it is more that you can not stand James loving me and me returning those feelings. You wanted to posses me as a toy not as a person in love with another. So please stop this hatred you have towards James and his friends." Lilly told them all and Hermione realized in that moment that Harry never got the full story and only saw what Snape want him to.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say," go – – cupboard – – stay – – no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and him continue had a running gate hung a large brainy.**

"They starved him while he was lock in that closet?" Sirius and James rages at the same time.

"Yes he was never fed as he should have been, and suffered from malnutrition until he started Hogwarts and his third year when he finally admitted it to us, we then along with Molly sent his food packages every week to help him get by until he could come stay with the Weasley family." Hermione told them all and more than a few had tears in their eyes at the thought of the poor child being hungry.

**Harry laid in his dark cupboard much later, wishing had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he could not be sure that the Dursley's was asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchens for some food.**

"here is the perfect example of his wandless magic. He told me he had no idea how he would do it but he would wish the door would open and it would." Hermione told them and they smiled a small smile.

**He'd lived with the Dursley's almost 10 years, 10 miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in a car crash. He could not remember being in the car when his parents had died.**

"because we did not die like that, but she should not remember it anyways, he was to young, right?" Lilly asked.

**Sometimes, when he strained his name during long hours in his cover, he could up with a strange visions and blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

"He remembers the killing curse, Does that mean his scar is from him surviving it, how is that possible that he survived that" James asked because Lilly was cring into her hands at the moment.

"Yes he remembers and even more as you will see later on, and he is the only person to survive that curse not once but twice. I am not even sure myself how he did it" She told the stunned group.

**This, he supposed, was a crash, though he couldn't imagine what all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all is in uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was for bid and ask questions. There was no photographs of them in the house.**

"he does not even know what we look like, does he ever find out or get to know anything about us.? Lilly sniffed out as her tears kept flowing.

"he does get pictures and Remus and Siri tells him a lot about you guys after our third year." she answered the sad mother.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed in dreams of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened the Dursley's was his only family. **

"that is not true and this time his family will take him in and be there for him from the start if something happens to him. I will never abandon his again."Siri said and Remus agreed.

"neither of you did the first time around, you will see in book three what happened exactly but Siri you could not be there for him, Remus, Dumbledore would not tell you where he was at and once you found him you were to scared to approach him because you did not want Dumdledore to move him or erese you memory of him. You watched over him silently until our third year. You did not tell him until much later that you had watched him though." Hermione states plainly and truthfully, While she admired the headmaster to an extent he had been very wrong in this case.

"So this is all my fault, what could have made me think that was best for this child, he would have been better off with Remus than with these people, why would I not even let his family see him? Dumbledore questioned the girl who could only shrug.

"headmaster you kept alot of secrets that hurt alot of people deeply, so much could have been different had you just trusted those around you and not been so arrogant to think you knew better than all of the rest of us about our own lives." Hermione told the older man who nodded and looked on the verge of crying hisself.

"this time, I have you to keep me open and trusting, This time I must remember I do not know what is best for everyone." He told them looking down at the ground sadly.

**Yet sometimes he thought or maybe hoped the strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, two. A tiny man of violent top have had vowed to him once while out shopping with the continuing dirt late. After asking Harry seriously if he knew that man, entertain you have rushed him out of the shop without buying anything. A wild looking old woman dressed in all green had waived merrily at him once on the bus. The bald man of very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seem to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"How is this possible with the blood ward you set, No one magical should have been able to approach or find him, yet all these people have, Remus did. I believe something went wrong with the wards or his protection was not as you thought it was. Either way we need to investigate and talk this over as a whole once we finish reading these books." Hermione pointed out and the headmaster nodded yet frustrating and confusing those in the room once again.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everyone knew that Dudley skiing hated that on Harry Potter and his backfield closer broken glasses, and nobody like to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Well that will change as soon as he gets to the magical world, he makes some really good friends and some that would do anything in the world for him." Hermione finished as Moody told them that it was the end of the chapter.

Well, I think that we should all head off to bed and we can start again in the morning. I also need to look something up and see what could have went wrong with the wards, and to think over how he could fail not only a child in this way but his students as well.

Remus laid there tossing and turning, fuming about all he had learned in the first two chapters. He wondered how much more he was going to learn and if he really wanted to know what was going to happen to them all. What had happened to this young women who could calm him, who held his attention and who had provoked his wolf to protect her with all he was.

Knowing sleep was not going to come easy he decided to go for a walk around the grounds to help calm his wolf and to relax enough he can sleep. Taking deep breaths and strolling around the castle slowly he finally could feel his tense muscles relax a little and he let his mind drift through all the information he had heard and slowly starting putting it in order of importance and what needed to be addressed first once they were done with the books.

He had no idea how long he had walked when he heard soft crying ahead of him in the dark night. Using his advance hearing he followed the sound to a small court yard that was hidden in between two of the castle walls. It was flowing with flowers and gave off a peaceful ora. Continuing in to the small yard he saw at once who was crying. Sitting there in the middle of the yard bent over resting her forehead on the ground in front of her was Hermione crying, no sobbing her heart out.

Remus approached her slowly sitting down just to her left and slowly rested his hand on her back just rubbing it up and down, trying to help her calm down some. He could see her breaking in front of him, could feel the utter despair she felt, and it broke his heart just to watch her.

"Tell me what it is that your thinking about" Remus offered so quietly that only she would be able to hear. Slowly she had calmed her self and was sitting up now looking at the spot in front of her that he knew she was not seeing as it was at this moment but as she had seen it in her past.

"everyone I loved was buried here except James, Lilly, Siri and George. I dug each one my self and put a small marker for them, it was all I could do." She told him and he sighed pulling her into a strong armed hug and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am sure you did all you could and more than any other for them all. Do you want to tell me about them, the ones here or the ones who are not. I will listen if you want to talk about anything at all." Remus said still keeping his voice soft and his arms around the shaking women. It felt like he was all that was holding her together at all.

"After the final battle with Voldermort, Harry and I wanted a place to lay our family to rest that was sheltered from everyone else, a place we could come and have peace from the public eye. We cast many protection and repelling spells on the entrance and only us could come here. Once the Ending war started we continued to bury our loved ones here as none could enter, so they were safe. The protection held when Hogwarts fell, all that was left was burning rubble and this court yard. I continued to bring my family here until all that was left was myself and George. We were going to go out together, but that plan did not work and I was captured and he killed. For 43 days I was held prisoner of Bellatrix Lastrange. I prayed to die, begged to but she would not kill me. See it was not the first time I had been her prisoner and I had escaped all the others with in a few hours or days. This time there was nothing to escape to." She told the stunned werewolf who could only gather her tighter into his arms as if to protect her from the memories of her captivity.

They sit there for a long time together neither talking, each as far away as the other in thoughts and memories. Before he knew it she had fallen asleep leaning against him. He knew she needed the rest because mentally and emotionally she was spent, but also because she needed her body and magic to heal. He lifted her up and was shocked at just how little she did weight, and was even more upset he had not noticed it earlier when he had carried her back to the reading room. He cast a warming spell on her and then left the safety of the court yard and took her back inside the castle. Not knowing where her room was he decided to take her to his and let her have his bed. He would just sleep on the couch in the common room he shared with James.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5Chapter 3 of the book**

* * *

Chapter 5 story chapter 3

Hermione woke to the sounds of yelling coming from the other room, she slipped from bed and followed along the wall to stay hidden and get the element of surprise of the attackers. As she peaked around the door she could not hold in her laugh. The sitting room looked like some crazy kid painting with all the slashes of color and what really pulled her attention was Remus and James trying to get the colored spots off of them. But every time they used magic the spots just changed color and got brighter.

Remus had woke up to the sounds of James yelling, He had jumped up wand ready just to be hit with water balloons filled with color water that stuck to where ever it hit. James was standing next to his room trying to fend off the attack also.

Remus had yellow and pink spots all over his body and head and James was Blue and green spots. They were in the process of trying to get the color off when they all heard the laughter coming from Hermione. Turning to her they all smirked as she continued to giggle and laugh taking a good twenty minutes to calm her self down.

She could not remember the last time she woke up laughing instead of screaming, crying or fighting.

After they all calmed down they made there ways to breakfast, where they others also got a good laugh. All except Snape of course. After they were all full they went to the reading room all getting seated and comfortable for a long day.

Professor McGonagall picked the book up and turned to the place they had left off from and read out:

**The Letters From No One**

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote controlled airplane, and, first timeout on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed privet Drive on her crutches.**

"How many months was that Hermione? Lilly asked already dreading the the answer and the rest of the books, She had laid awake for a long time the night before thinking and plotting on what she wanted to happen if James and her were to die again. She wrote long letters that she would give to everyone so that they all would know exactly what she wanted to happen to her child.

"About eight months." she responded to the mother across from her and she sighed this day was going to be long and she had no idea what all they were going to hear in this book.

**Harry was glad school is over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as the Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"That is how it always goes right Potter, the stupidest of the lot is the leader. Of course it is a toss up which of your three are the stupidest of the lot is. You have Black who turned his back on his own family but acts just as they do, there is the werewolf who is only around for pity and then there is the blood traitor who bullies all those around him" Snape bit out at the group and just as he finished he found his self in a full body bind, hanging upside down and a cut across his face dripping blood into his greasy hair.

The others were shocked into silence as only one person had moved and she was standing in front of the three boys with her hand raised in front of her. Hermione was livid, she gave this man a chance to change, a chance to be better than before and he is throwing it all away.

"NO ONE, I mean NO ONE talks about my family like that ever. I said one chance and I meant just that. One more out burst or lack of change on your part I will leave you as a permanent guest in St Mungo's as a vegetable drooling all over your self and pissing your pants." Hermione said in a deadly cold voice just above a whisper. The scariest thing was none not even Moody had seen her move until she was speaking. Her magic was more powerful than any had ever seen before and the way she did all of those hexes and cursed in less than 10 seconds wandless and nonverbal had left them all speechless.

"Hermione," Sirius called to her still stunned but worried she would follow through on her threats to Snape and while he would love to see the man end up like she had said, he did not want her to be the one to do it.

She glanced at him and nodded letting go of the hexes and did not even cringe when Snape fell head first onto the ground as she turned and took her seat as if nothing was happening around her. Again leaving all around her stunned and slightly in fear for their selves.

Moody broke the tension in the room first "How did you move so quickly and do what you just did with out a wand"

"All of us at the end could use nonverbal wandless magic and could send two spells, hexes or curses at once by using both hands for a different one. It took a few years but when pushed hard enough and lacking a wand maker you learn to do things most never dream possible. This is something all of you will learn to keep your selves alive or I will not be letting you fight in this war." She answered in her no nonsense way and all nodded not daring to say different to her.

No knowing what to say or how to go anywhere with that sentence Professor McGonegall decided best to continue reading, while Snape gathered his self up and sit in his chair stewing and plotting his revenge on the stupid mud blood. He would never let it go now that she has embarrassed him in front of everyone.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wondering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. **

"How is it he can stay so optimistic when he obviously has had nothing to keep him that way" Molly asked Hermione who was still looking very dark.

"At that time he still had this way of seeing all the good that could come to him, that changes as he enters the wizarding world and goes through all he does." Hermione answered her in a flat tone that showed no feeling or pitch at all.

**When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, **

"Actually cub, you will be going to an even more amazing place than that. You will finally get all the love and friends you could ask for" Remus said to the book and this made Hermione look at him and reach out and squeeze his arm knowing he was talking from his own experience.

**for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smelting. Piers Polkiss was going there to. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"Why would that be funny, Public school is just as good as any private school most of the time. Besides Smelting, is for people who have just enough money to make them think they are something important. It is a third rate school that will accept anyone as long as their parents pay." Lilly told the group making some of them chuckle at the thought of the Dursley's thinking them selves were important.

" **they stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day of Stonewall," he told Harry." When to come upstairs and practice?"**

"He better not touch my son, that bulling git" Lilly said with a hiss almost like a cat.

" **No, thanks," said Harry." The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – – it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

The whole room with the exception of one broke out in a soft laugh. "That is so Harry, if you want to know you son, that is him. Even facing Voldermort he had such cheek that made them have to think about what he says and by the time they figure it out he has escaped or struck you down." Hermione said in an almost normal voice.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his smelting uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figgs. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watched television and gave him some chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

**"**At Least he got to watch some TV and not have to worry about being in trouble for it, and chocolate is never a bad thing" Remus told the group.

"Yes we all know how you are about your chocolate, you never have less than a half chunk with you at all times. I am surprised you have not turned brown from all of it you eat." James told his friend who pulled out a large chunk breaking a few peiced off and handing it to Lilly, Molly, and Hermione before offering some to the others in the room.

Hermione moaned as she put the piece into her mouth and sucked on it. It had been so many years since she had anything like this, she had forgot how wonderful it tasted.

"I think he may have competition on who loves it the most if her moans are anything to go by" Regulus told them as he pointed to Hermione who was sitting next to him. At this remark she smacked his shoulder and he held it like she had hurt him making her laugh at his actions. This made the other around them smile as they saw her smiling. It had touched all of them when she had defended them and all wanted to make her smile and drive the horrible memories from her mind for a time being.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand – new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. **

"O, Merlin that has got to be the most horrible uniform I have ever heard of before in my life. I wonder if my sister came up with it because it sounds like something she would find attractive." Lilly told them all and they nodded in agreement.

James could not pass up a chance and making Lilly laugh or at least smile her beautiful smile so he transfigured the pillow into a blond pig where the mentioned uniform. Needless to say this made most in the room lose it and laugh for a good five minutes. It was contagious and as soon as one would start to get control they would meet another's eyes and be off on another spell until finally Dumbledore vanished the creation so that they could gain control once again.

**They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"How does that prepare them for later in life? Does Muggles go around whacking each other a lot? Regulus asked the two muggle-born witches in the room who shook they heads no.

"I have no idea why they would think that really because in normal muggle society it is actually frowned upon to hit one another in any form." Lilly answered the younger man.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. **

"Wow the man needs to experience life a little more if that is his proudest moment in life." Moody said.

**Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown – up. **

"Well it did eventually have to happen sister dear" Lilly said to the book making some of the others laugh lightly at her.

**Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two have his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

**"**O Cub let it out, it is never a good thing to hold in laughter" Remus said and the others once again laughed and Hermione was reminded of her thoughts the day before. This Remus was much more out spoken and funnier than her Old Remus.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

" **what's this?" He asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

"Ay, Lemon has made another appearance" Lilly told the group and they all smiled at her nickname for her sister.

" **Your new school uniform," she said.**

**"**I do not think so, Petunia, My son is a Potter, they do not wear old peices of grey elephant skins. Lilly remind me to always buy our son the best clothes there is" James told her and she smiled at him but rolled her eyes knowing he was playing around. While he seemed to be an arrogant spoiled person, he was actually one of the most down to earth and realistic people she had ever met. While she no doubt that her and Harry would want for nothing ever, their son would not be spoiled beyond the normal.

Snape opened his mouth to retort but one look at the girl next to Regulas and Remus made him snap it closed once again and sink back into the showdows to stew some more.

**Harry looked at the bowl again.**

" **Oh," he said," I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

**"**Again with the wit, I would have loved to see her face when he said this." Lilly told them

" **don't be stupid," **

"Harry is anything but stupid. He always made great grades and was one of the smartes people I have ever met" Hermione Snapped at the book wishing his Aunt was here to snappy at in person.

**snapped Aunt Petunia." I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I finished."**

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He said down the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall high – – like he's wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"Your son thinks like you Prongs" Siri barked out with a deep laugh. James just stood and bowed to the room, while the others booed him and tried not to laugh to hard.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in,** **both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**"**He can actually read, that has to be a miracle on its own" Moody offered up.

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

" **Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

**"**Wow he actually told the worthless lump to do something, Do you think the exercise will cause him a heart attack" Siri asked the group in fake concern.

" **Make Harry get it."**

**"**of course he would push it off on someone else" Reg snarked out

" **Get the mail, Harry."**

"He is not your slave you fat tub of lard" Hermione snipped out feeling angry at them all. Sometime the anger took hold of her and she just can not control it anymore.

" **Make Dudley get it."**

**"**do not bother pup, you will still have to do it" Siri said.

" **Poke him with your smelting stick, Dudley."**

**"**You better not you brat unless you want that stick to be placed up something that will not be so easy to come out of" Moody bit out. He had had enough of listening to this child be abused by his relatives.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who is vacation on the Isles of Wight, a brown envelope that look like a bill, and – – ****_a letter for Harry._**

**"**yeah now he gets to find out he is a wizard and is going to come to the best place in the world" James said while the others agreed with him.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. **

**"**That's it we are all going to write to him starting now so that he can get all kinds of mail" Remus told them pulling parchment towards him and started writing to the unborn child.

**Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives**

**"**You do have friends who love you and a family that misses and needs you as much as you needed them." Hermione said quietly thinking of how much Remus and Sirius needed him at that point in their lives and how much she loved her brother and best friend.

– – **he didn't belong to the library,**

**"**If he is like his father he most likely had never been in a library until he came to Hogwarts and Hermione made him go." Lilly told the others and Hermione nodded agreement to the statement.

**so he'd never even got written notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: **

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Dr.**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Everyone's mood fell at this and the Black brothers grew angry and sullen at the mention of the cupboard under the stairs. Both had spent time there growing up.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in Emerald – green ink. There was no stamp.**

**Turning the envelope over, his hands trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a Coat of arms: a lion, an Eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

"It is so sad, I remember waiting at the window the day we were suppose to get our Hogwarts letter, I was so excited that when it came I was bouncing up and down so much my mum had to put a sticking charm on my butt and plant me in a chair for a couple of hours" James told them all.

"I was the same way, but my excitement was I was finally getting to leave my house and my Partents behind." Sirius answered.

"I had no clue what to think when I received my letter, I thought it was all a joke and tossed it. Then Professor Flitwick showed up and gave me another letter and told us all about this new world I was apart of and I could not wait to prove my self to everyone. I was certin that once I got here, I would finally fit in and make friends." Hermione told them all and some looked concerned at what she had said.

"I was excited to get my letter, Snape had already told me all about the magical world and so I could not wait to get to go to school and learn magic. When the Professor showed up at the house my parents were so excited for me and took the news very well, they like me, could not wait to see everything. Petunia on the other hand had over heard Snape telling me about this world and called him a lier. I guess to an extent she was right" Lilly said ending her thoughts with a glare at her former friend.

"I never thought I would have been allowed to go to Hogwarts, so I was completely surprised when my letter came. My parents were against me coming but I finally talked them into it and now I have found a true family" Remus said looking at his friends in aw that they had accepted him and thought of him as family.

"**Hurry up, boy!" Shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. **

"He has a name for Merlin's sake, would it really kill you to use it you absolute moron." Hermione ground out.

" **What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

**"**Yeah and when he finds one he is going to set it right down in your lap and walk off." Arthur responded again shocking a few around him but also Hermione because in her time with this family she never relized just how much he knew of muggle culture and things.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sit down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**"**Aw Pup, you should have hid it and opened it later. We are going to have to teach him how to be a little more sly I think." Sirius told James and Lilly who both nodded their heads in agreement.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted and discussed, and flipped over the postcard.**

" **Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia." Ate a funny whelk..."**

**"**To bad she got better, fat piece of dragon dun" Hermione bit out still making her friends parents wonder just how much this women had done to their son to get such a response from the women across from them.

" **dad!" Said Dudley suddenly." Dad, Harry's got something!"**

**"**Of course the brat had to chime in, he did not get anything so had to take Harry's from him." Dumbledore spoke. He tried to give all children the benifit of the doubt and never speak ill of them, but this child was past help along with his parents and this time around he was determined to be more open to what was really going on and not what he wanted to go on.

**Harry on the point of old unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment is the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

**"**That fat brute, you know Manners is something this whole family is lacking, I think on our many visits boys, that we teaching my sister and your walrus some manners. In fact, I think the punishment for them not using them should be more visits from us all." Lilly told her boys. She had accepted the fact once she got with James that Sirius and Remus were a package deal and now she just took care of them as they were hers to begin with. As she looked around at them her eyes landed on one boy who she never thought much about but looked as if he needed all the love and family he could get. "That also included you Regulus, your family now"

Regulus was startled at being addressed by the red head but once her words sunk in and he felt Hermione rest her hand on his arm he smiled a true happy smile. He was finally going to be accepted and have his brother back, along with more it looked like. Maybe life would not be so hard anymore.

" **That's mine!" Said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Sorry son, your going to have to be much bigger and faster to get that back, but don't worry they will send more if you do not responed to the first." James told the book making the girls all smile at his tone he used to speak to a book son. Hermione could not wait to see how he was with the real son.

" **Who'd be writing to you?" Sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking his letter open with one hand and glaring at it. His face lit from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

**"**can you say to much, really how is this at all unexpected?" Molly questioned.

" **P – P – petunia!" He gasped.**

**"**Drama Queen, I bet he would look good in pink" Regulus stated making those around him laugh.

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, that Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. **

**"**Wow that has got to be a first, he did not get what he wanted. I wonder when the cring and tantrum is going to start" McGonegall wondered allowed.

**Aunt Petunia took it cautiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"**Is it to harsh for me to wish she would choke, really Lemon why so shocked?" Lilly asked the group and got mixed answers. The professors both shook their heads yes it would be to harsh, Moody remained silent, and the rest all agreed it would not be harsh at all.

" **Vernon! Oh my goodness – – Vernon!"**

**"**Wow, both are Drama Queens, I wonder who could get the worst. I am going with walrus as the worse." Sirius said and Remus nodded.

"No I think the long neck giraffe gets the award here boys." Hermione corrected.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father's sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

**"**Go Dudley, however it that was my child I would use a belt up side his back side. No respect at all." Molly stated in her firm tone that made Hermione smile. She had missed her mother figure so much over the years.

" **I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

**"**I want, I want, I want... again manners" Lilly sing songed.

" **I want to read it," said Harry seriously," as it's mine."**

**"**It seems your son is no better than the others, of course who would have thought he would turn out other wise with a peacock at a father." Snape snarled out but the others choose to ignore him, well most of them. Hermione sent a stinging hex his way and knew it hit target when she heard his whimper of pain. Satisfied she smirked and sit back between Regulus and Remus on their couch.

The others in the room agreed with her punishment and kept listening on in McGonegall's case reading.

" **Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside it's envelope.**

**"**Why are they so upset, they both knew he would be going off to school when he was 11, Petunia has seen it all with her own eyes, it is not shocking our son would be just like us." Lilly asked still not believing how deep her sisters hatred of her went.

**Harry didn't move.**

" **I want my letter!" He shouted.**

**"**Stubborn all the way till the end" Hermione said thinking of all the times her brother stood firm on what he wanted.

" **Let me see it!" Demanded Dudley.**

"It is none of his business" Remus stated.

" **out!" Roared Uncle Vernon, indicated both Harry and Dudley by the scrubs of their necks and threw them into the hall, **

**"**How dare he lay his filthy hands on him, How dare he." Hermione said in the same deadly calm she had used when speaking to Snape earlier. It was a voice that sent shivers down all their spines and ones like Moody and Dumbledore was left with no doubts that this women could and would kill for his family.

**slamming the kitchen door behind him. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen that the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listened at the crack between door and floor.**

**"**Of course that baby whale won, he was three times the size of Harry at least." Lilly sniped out making the others nod in agreement.

"Yes but size will not matter once I teach him to protect him self" Remus assured the mother.

" **Vernon," Aunt Petunia saying into quivering voice," look at the address– how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"**Now she is worried because someone might find out, not just because she loves her nephew." James spit out.

" **Watching – spying – might be following us," muttered uncle Vernon wildly.**

**"**Paranoid much, like we dont have much better things to do in our life than spy on him. However that gives me an idea, if we are going to teach them manners maybe it would be a good idea to follow them around and give them a nice little sting when they are unpleasant to someone." Sirius said and Remus pulled out a piece of parchment to make a note of that idea. They had been keeping it since the beginning of the second chapter.

" **But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell that we don't want –"**

"o, I don't know what you should do, lets see how about tell him the truth, give him love and a home, how about a bedroom while we are at it, then let him go to school where he will make some friends, come home and have those friends over, maybe feed him more, and let him have some clothes that fit. Maybe stand up to that thing your married to so he is safe and protect him when he needs it you stupid vile creature." Hermione spouted off at the book and none could have said it better. Regulus wanting to comfort the women beside him put his arm around her in a half hug while Remus reach over and rested his hand on hers giving it a soft squeeze in understanding.

**Harry could see uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

" **No," he said finally." No, will ignore it. If they don't get an answer….Yes, that's best… We won't do anything…."**

"Is he really that stupid to think if we do not hear from Harry that we would not come after him to check on him and see what has happened to him, Especially if he is the savior of our world" Dumbledore said in a stern voice that radiated power.

" **But –"**

" **I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

**"**Tell me he did not try, please Merlin tell me that he did not do what is implied" Lilly said as the others all paled at the thoughts of what this man meant.

"I could tell you that but it would be a lie" Hermione answered Lilly's question making the mother tear up and James pull her close swearing under his breath. The others all had looks of rage mixed with sorrow.

**That evening when he got back from work, uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"That fat slob could actually fit?" Moody asked the people around him.

" **where is my letter?" Harry said, the moment uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door." Whose writing to me?"**

"He wont tell you so why bother asking Harry, You would have a better chance at getting Snape to wash his hair" Hermione said, she was starting to really think she made a mistake in giving the man a second chance. Something, had to have had change him in the past/future she just was not sure what it was. However if she made a decision based on his thoughts and his plans he was making she would have to kill the man much sooner than he was before.

" **No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said uncle Vernon shortly." I have burned it."**

"He can't even tell him the truth now that he has an opportunity. Plus he is a horrible lier, really you would have to be a moron to believe it was addressed to him by mistake." Regulus stated.

" **It was not a mistake," Harry said angrily," it was my cupboard on it."**

**"**It is never a good thing to make Harry mad. It takes alot to make him explode but when he does, it normal involves amazing magic." Hermione told their family sitting around her.

" **Silence!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, but to look quite painful.**

"And a bit scary I would hazard to guess." Professor McGonegall added in.

" **er – yes, Harry – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… **

"You mean they can actually think, and here I thought that they were lost causes in the brain department." Remus chirped out.

**You're really getting a bit big for it… We think it might be nice if he moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"o, you think it would be nice do ya, you actually think he gives a damn about your stupid second bedroom, no he wants his letter you bloody moron." Hermione said sound just a little angry. However the others could handle this angry versus the cold killing fury she has shown before.

" **Why?" said Harry.**

**"**See even he don't understand why you are being nice. It is probably scaring him actually." Lilly suggested.

" **Don asked questions!" Snapped his uncle." Take that stuff upstairs, now."**

**"**Yes Harry don't ask questions, just do as your told. Never think for your self, follow blindly, Correct Professor" Hermione threw at Dumbledore and he sighed and gave her a small nod, He was wizard enough to take the barb and understand that in her past he had let them both down in a big way and she needed to vent some of that frustration and angry she was feeling. This was going to be very hard on her hearing about her friends and family and everything they all went through.

**The Dursley's house had four bedrooms**

**"**You mean to tell me that people had enough bedrooms that their son got two and still had another that Harry could have used. Why would they be so cold and mean" Professor McGonagall wondered aloud, she could simply not understand how others could treat a child like this.

**one for uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, **

**"**Which will be filled with pranks and charms from now on." Lilly said looking at her soon to be husband who nodded.

**one for visitors (usually uncle Vernon's sister, Marge)**

**"**that one needs to be full of life size Marge balloons that blow up evertime she enters that room and follows her around the whole time she is there. Also I think a charm on the pillow to make her dream of her worst fears everynight would be appropriate." Hermione told the group of friends as she took the parchment from Remus and wrote her idea down on it for them.

**one were Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that he would fit into his first bedroom.**

**"**I think a vanishing charm on all Dudley's things if put in the second bedroom." Sirius proposed and Remus wrote it down.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He set down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month – old video camera was laying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbors dog; in the corner was Dudley's first ever television set, which he put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for real air rifle, which was up on the shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had set on it. Other shells were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they've never been touched.**

"That is because the spoiled brat can't read, I am sure. Harry fixed some of this stuff when he was locked in there." Hermione told them all.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother," I don't want him in there... I need that room... Make him get out…."**

"Sorry to disappoint ya kid, but they are more worried about someone spying on them than spoiling you." Regulus stated at the book.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on his bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter then up here without it.**

**"**You really know him well don't you?" Lilly asked think about her earlier comment how he would want his letter not that room.

"Yes we knew each other as well as the other, I can tell you almost word for word what he would say or how he would think, I know what his actions are going to be. He could do the same for me as well." She replied back to the mother.

"Dear, if you were that close, why did you both marry someone else" Molly asked her. For she knew that they both married one of her children and wanted to understand and hoped that they were not turning her children around.

"Because he was my brother, Our other halves understood, well mine did seeing as he was a twin and if you marry one you take both. That was how it was for Fred, he understood that Harry and I would always be in each others life and there would be times we understood or needed the other more than our spouses, Just like I understood there would be times that Fred would need George more than me." Hermione told Molly with tears pouring down her face as she talked to her past mother in law about her dead, but now baby, husband.

Regulus pulled the crying witch into his arms to give her as much comfort as he could. He looked up to this women who had been to hell and back, who had lived a life full of pain and loss, but most of all who had saved him from that same life. She was like his guardian angel.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father and his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortise through the green house roof, and he still didn't have his room back.**

**"**That poor child must be in shock, he did not get his way, however the way he acted is something a baby would do not an 11 year old boy. His parents neither corrected his behavior or thought it was something to be alarmed about. They really do not need to be raising a child." Moody stated in his no nonsense way he had about him.

**Harry's thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wished he'd open the letter in the hall. **

**"**Yes son, you really should have opened it in the hall, but you will get more chanced I am sure to correct that mistake." James said in a loving tone that made most of the women present melt at the father and son moment.

**Uncle Vernon and Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, uncle Vernon, who seem to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley going get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, " there's another one! Mr. H Potter the smallest bedroom, 4 Privet Dr. –"**

"Great this is going to confirm that they are being watched and make them even more paranoid. At least a little good come from this and Harry got a room." Moody said.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leaped from his seat and ran down the hall,**

**"**You mean he can leap with out making the house crash around them and then run, the whole house must have shook" Sirius said laughing at his image in his head. This made those around him also laugh.

**Harry right behind him.**

**"**That's it cub run, you fast and can get by him." Remus said cheering the boy on, this made Hermione giggle because he was cheering on a book.

**Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

**"**Can they get any more dysfunctional. Instead of saying son give me the letter he wrestles him to the ground. Instead of doing the right thing and giving the letter to Harry, Harry, has to try and get his arms around the walrus's neck. Please tell me my son ends up with better manners and knows how to act correctly. " James asked and that made Lilly and the others chuckle because this was coming from James, the one who loves to prank and break rules.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the smelting stick,**

**"**Harry needs to burn that stick, or cram it..." Sirius had started but was silenced with a look and a thought from Hermione.

"Please Siri, do not put that image in our heads." she asked him and he smirked but consented making her release her silencing charm.

**Uncle Vernon straightened up, grasping for breath, but Harry's letter questioned his hand.**

**"**Damn, so close, next time cub, just be ready." Remus told the book Harry.

" **Go to your cupboard – I mean, your bedroom –" he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley – go – just go."**

**Harry walked around and around his new room. **

"So this is when the pacing started. I swear he could wear a hole in the carpet when he was plotting and tring to figure something out." Hermione said thinking of all the times she had sit and watched her friend pace.

**Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seem to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

**"**Well he at least is showing he is a mauraders son by coming up with a plan." Sirius stated and Lilly giggled.

"Yes but that means it is going to fail, none of you guys plans ever work." Lilly told the man next to her who acted like he was going to cry. The banter made those around them laugh, and Hermione's heart hurt because she could remember the banter she would have with her friends, or better yet all the time Fred and her would try and show the other up with the banter.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursley's. He stalled downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

"So far so good, now just a little farther and he is home free" Remus said rubbing his hands through his hair messing it up even more than it was. It was still half pink and the other half yellow. He actually looked quiet funny.

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall towards the front door –**

"**AAAAARRRGH!"**

Everyone laughed loudly at this. It was so funny thinking about not only Harry stepping on someone, most likely his Uncle, but also just picturing Harry's face when it happened.

"See told ya" Lilly said to Sirius as she slapped his shoulder gently.

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat – something alive!**

" That is so funny, he still had not reliazed he has just steped on his Uncle yet. He is frozen, I am sure with his foot still held up where it had made contact with his Uncle's face. That is just to much" James said laughing hard still.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squishy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had them laying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go to make a cup of tea. **

**"**Go make your own tea you fat lard." Regulus commented.

**Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"**Don't worry hun, there will be more coming, and if not they will send a professor to get you." Lilly told her unborn son.

" **I want –" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

" I think he is trying and provoke Harry, that really is not a good idea, others much deadly learned that the hard way." Hermione said thinking out loud.

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"**that took him all day to do, either he has no clue what he is doing or he really is that lazy." Dumbledore intoned to the group.

"Besides Headmaster, that won't work because Magic can get around a nailed up mail slot. I wonder just how creative Hogwarts can get." Sirius wondered, he was truely curious about this.

" **See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails," if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

"He is delusional" Remus stated the obvious.

" **I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

**"**It is pretty bad when even my sister agrees with us, they won't give up." Lilly put in.

" **Oh these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with a piece of fruit cake aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

**"**I personally am very happy about not thinking like they do." Snape snapped out. He was still sitting off from the group in his dark corner like some strange over grown bat, thinking of all the ways to hurt Hermione and get back at her for treating him the way she has in front of everyone. He could not believe that not even the headmaster had got onto her.

Hermione just sit up a little meeting his eyes in a challenging manner and a smirk on her face. Even as hurt as she was she would still hand him his ass. He just had no idea what he was walking into but maybe it would wake the delusional man up a little. If not she was seriously thinking about just being done with the whole mess and letting fate decided his fate. The conflict did not go unnoticed by all in the room, Dumbledore, Moody, and Regulus all seen the challenge and knew they would have to keep an eye on the dark man before he got his self killed.

**On Friday, no less than 12 letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

**"**Can't he just accept it is not going to stop and either reply or just give in to what is going to happen anyways. He really at this point can't still believe it is just going to go away can he." Reg asked Hermione quietly. He was still not overly comfortable with talking in front of the group yet.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails to board up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed " tiptoe through the tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"This has really sent him around the bend, I hope he does not do something even more drastic or something to hurt Harry" Lilly told the others in a very concerned tone.

**On Saturday, things begin to get out of hand. **

**"**As if they had not already." James commented.

**twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. **

"like that is not going to make the neighbors talk and gossip. The stress of this is going to send them both around the bend." Remus said in a hopeful voice.

**While uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

**"**O Merlin, they really have flipped their lids. Tell me professor, is there any way you can tell when a Muggle born is in danger because their family has flipped at the letters from Hogwarts." Regulus asked and the two professors shook their heads no, but made mental notes to add that to the charms on the parchment so that they could react sooner to a threat and maybe protect that child better in the future.

" **Who on earth was to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

**"**well if he knew that, then he would not be trying so hard to get a letter now would he. I swear brains do not run to deep in that family." Moody said.

**On Sunday morning, uncle Vernon sat down at the table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"**I actually feel just a tad bit sorry for him, however it is squished by the reminders of every thing that man did to my brother" Hermione bit out.

" **No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers," no damn letters today – "**

"how is it my sister is not seeing the signs her husband has lost it and is not doing something about it." Lilly wondered.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or fourty letters came pelting out of the fireplace by bullets.**

**"**What are bullets?" asked Sirius and James at the same time making each other laugh.

"They are little metal pieced that go inside of a gun, they come out at very high rates of speed and kill the person or animal it is pointed at." Lilly explained and Hermione saw Arthur take a sheet of parchment and write something upon it and worried he would get hurt or killed messing with a gun.

**The Dursley's ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one –**

**"**why would he not just pick one up off the ground and hid it in his clothes." Lilly asked curious as to why her son would jump around to catch a letter when plenty are laying at his feet.

"Um, he does not think like that" Hermione said avoiding letting it slip about him being a seeker knowing their must be a chapter in here on it.

" **Out! Out!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. **

**"**Get your dirty hands off of my son you pig, how dare he touch him like that." James ranted standing in his anger, only sitting back down when Lilly touched his hand.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had ran out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut.**

**"**to bad they got out, I wonder how many it would take to smash them into little bugs." Sirius stated just as mad as his best friend for the treatment their son had received.

**They could hear the letter still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floors.**

**"**well at least this way maybe Harry has a chance at getting one once they turn their backs. I wonder if he was to get one and read it if all the others would disappear." Reg asked looking mainly at the professors but saying it to all the others also.

"at this point, I do not think so, I think they would have to toss them, burn them, or wait till a professor comes to vanish them." McGonagall told them with a small smirk.

" **That does it," said uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tuffs out of his mustache at the same time. " I want you all back here 5 min. ready to leave. Were going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**"**Will the letters transfer to where they are going, poor cub he must be so confused and worried now." Remus asked and then showed how much he really cared for the unborn child.

"Yes they will appear where ever Harry is until he gets one of the them or a Professor shows up." Dumbledore answered the concerned werewolf.

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared to argue.**

"As dumb as my sister and her son seem to be, I do not think they are even that dumb not to see he has flipped out." Lilly told them.

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat his father had hit around the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

**"**That man is horrible, he even hit his own son, the same child he neglects and lets get by with the very same behavior in the past. I am sure the poor boy is devastated and confused as to why his father is acting this way." Molly whispered out. She did not like the kid but felt for him in this situation.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"**That is horrible they are all that scared, how are they going to stop this crazy man." Regulus wondered.

"Maybe once he stops for petrol they can all get out, or lock him out and call for help." Sirius answered his brother.

" **Shake'em off… Shake'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day.**

"While the others could skip a meal Harry really needs to eat" Hermione said in a concerned tone.

**By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he's missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

**"**It is a good learning experience and I wish he could just see that this is Harry's life all the time. " Hermione stated making all the others very sad about the prospect that Harry's life was like.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy – looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds in damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored that Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering….**

**"**My poor son, he is getting depressed over this. This should be a happy thing for him, he should be excited at getting to go to Hogwarts and learn magic finally. Not having to sit in a window sadly wondering about who was looking for him." Lilly sadly said as tears poke at the corner of her eyes.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

" **'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H Potter? Only I got about 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the Green Ink. address:**

**Mr. H Potter **

**room 17 **

**Railview Hotel **

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but uncle Vernon knocked his hand out away. The woman stared.**

**"**Harry never gives up that is a good quality to have, I can not believe that one of the people most concerned over how people think of them would actually hit the boy where they can be seen. This shows how much distress has been put on the Muggle." Moody stated.

" **I'll take them," said uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"**Well at least he is finally getting some exercise and the missing meal thing should help to." Sirius told the group trying to release the tension that was creeping back in.

" **Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

**"**See even my sister has accepted that they can not stop the letters and that they should just go home and deal with it." Lilly announced in a frustrated tone.

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of the forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back into the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of the plowed field, halfway across the suspension bridge, and at the top of the multilevel parking garage.**

"what do you think is going through his mind at this point, surely he knows this is demented and he is losing it." Regulus asked.

"Well first of all your not going to know your losing it or are demented or you would not be losing it in the first place. Second of all I think he must be looking for a place he thinks that the letters can't find him. I just wonder why none of those places are what he is looking for." Remus answered the man sitting at the other end of the couch.

" **Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**"**Sorry pudge, I believe he has went around the bend. But my question is if his son who is less than bright can pick that up, why does Petunia just leave Vernon there." Lilly asked.

"I dont think she can think for her self. She follows him around like a puppy not much different than she did you. Must be a family trait as you follow Potter around as a dog in heat to." Snape bit out at his one time friend.

"Do NOT ever talk to her that way again!" James said pulling his wand out to defend Lilly.

"Or What, you can't do anything without your little friends makes me wonder if you don't tend to swing the other way, Tell me Lilly do you like sharing" Snape directed at the red head now glaring at her ex friend.

Hermione stood and walked in front of James's wand and straight up to the now standing Snape. He was a few inches tallar than her but she was not worried. When she reached him she lifted her hand and brought it across his face as hard as she could making him stumble a step back before he went to return the blow with an angry sneer on his face.

Just as he went to bring his arm down Hermione felt her self pulled back into a strong chest and seen two backs standing in front of her. Regulus and Sirius both had their wands leveled and digging into Snape's neck and Remus had her protected in his arms ready to move her if need be.

"Enough, Mr. Snape you are to return to your rooms and do not leave until we have had a conversation about your future. I suggest you really take an oppertunity to see just what you are throwing away." Dumbledore stated and informed the house elf to lock Snape into his rooms.

Hermione was so mad she was shaking, but also very greatful to the boys had moved so quickly to protect her. She could see the Black Brothers struggling with their tempers and wraped an arm around each of them pulling them into her. "Thank you, you did not have to do that."

"yes we did, No man should raise a hand to a women, and he should never had thought he could speak to Lilly or you that way." Sirius stated as he returned her hug.

With a soft kiss to each of their checks and another quick hug she released them and turned to Remus who had took his seat once again. As fast as she could she moved next to him and wraped him into a hug also whispering her thanks into his ear and he nodded and held her close. He kept his arm around her as she moved back to sitting next to him so they could finish this chapter. He could not explain it one moment he was watching and then next he had this women in his arms ready to protect her with his life. It confused him to the core.

Hermione would never admit it but it really touched her that her old friends and a new one would come to her aid as they had. She was so happy to see that Siri and Remus was the same people she had knew and that Reg was just as she always thought he would have been. Now she just had to figure out what to do with Snape.

Snape was fuming, he hated Black and Potter more than anyone in his world and he could not believe that Lilly could act as she had. And that new women who claims to be from the future had the nerve to lay her dirty hands on him. He would teach them all a lesson, he would leave the first chance he got and go to the dark lord telling him all he knew and help him destroy them all.

**It started to rain. Great drops below the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

**"**that kind of fits both moods right now" Molly quietly said. Lilly was still in James's arms mad but taking comfort in him, but was holding Siriuis's hand. She had thanked the other two with kisses to the check and then slumped back into her seat with James and Sirius.

" **It's Monday," he told his mother." The great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with the television."**

**"**that kid is still demanding things after seeing his father break down, shouldn't he be worried about his father more. I mean if it was mine I would not let him out of my site and be wondering how I could help him not what was on the teley." Lilly stumbled out still upset over the confertation. She knew she needed to talk to Hermione alone and thank her for her protection. She felt honored the girl cared so much but worried that she was going to hurt her self in the process of protecting her.

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday – and you can usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television – then tomarrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

**"**When is his birthday, I don't even know when he was born." Lilly fretted.

"Lilly, dear, he has not even been born yet so stop beating your self up over not know his birthday, your going to make a great mum. His birthday is July 31, 1981." Hermione answered and reassured the young women.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly find – last year, the Dursley's had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still you weren't eleven every day.**

**"**We are going to make everyone of his birthdays special, he is going to be able to go anywhere he wants or have as big of a bash and he wants." James said to Lilly who he could see was getting upset again over how their son was being treated.

"Once we became friends, every year I got him something special and sent it to him, and after we got older and the end of the second war we would all have a huge party for him and Neville. We would start at 12:01 the morning of Neville's birthday the day before Harry's and party till 12:00 the night of Harry's. I would cook big dinners for them both and make everything they loved." Hermione said sadly thinking she would never be able to do that for her friend and brother again.

Lilly got up and went to the women sitting next to her and hugging her tight and both cried. This started a group hug as Remus and Regulus joined them and then came James and Sirius into the mix.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. Harry was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"**Found the Perfect place!" He said." Come on! Everyone out!"**

**"**what does he mean the perfect place they are at the coast, where could he be taking them." Remus asked confused.

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what look like a large rock way out and see. **

"O, Merlin he is going to get them all killed." Lilly stressed out.

**Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you can imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television and there.**

**"**Really of all the things to point out he picks no television, I hope he did not become as stupid as the ones raising him" James moaned.

" **The storm forecasted for tonight!" Said uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. " and this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**"**Come On Petunia, speak up and protect the kids. Surely you can't let this happen, your not like this, what happened to you." Lilly protested in fear of them all being drowned.

**A toothless old man came ambleing up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at a old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**"**He is thinking he can pull the bodies from the sea and take all their possisons after he watches this man kill his family. How can he even let them take that boat the horrible stupid man." Hermione fumed.

**I've already got us some rations," said uncle Vernon," so all aboard!"**

**"**What could he have got, all it said was he came back with a long thin package." Remus asked the others who all shrugged.

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crypt down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reach the rock, where uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken – down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There was only two rooms. **

"Those poor boys having to deal with this madness. That place sounds just as bad as our wonderful home, ay Siri" Regulus directed towards his brother who nodded and looked ready to lash out at the book.

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananna's. He tried to start a fire but the empty chips bag just smoked his shriveled up.**

**"**Their going to freeze to death or at the very least become very sick. How are they suppose to live off of that." Molly fretted.

" **Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" He said cheerfully.**

**"**That nasty foul man, tanting Harry like that. I swear if I see him ever again I am going to teach him a lesson he will never forget." James said in a deadly calm voice and those close to him knew when he sounded that way someone was going to pay dearly. Only a couple of times had he sounded this way before and each brought a very painful memory to those who caused it.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in the storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

**"**Don't you worry Pup, those letters will find you, Magic knows no bounds." Sirius said concerned for his best friends son as if he was his own. Hermione was seeing that Harry would have had so much love and support had things not played out as they had. It made her more determined than ever before to save them all and end this war for good.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy Windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. **

**"**I bet my sister is about as crazy at this point as her husband, because she has this phobia of dirt and germs and she is not even complained once about where they are staying or that she had to touch that stuff." Lilly told them all and they smiled but did not laugh. Nothing about this situation was funny anymore.

**She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the soft bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

**"**That Hag, I am sorry Lilly but I hate your sister, how can she treat out son like that. What if he freezes or gets sick. I want to hurt them both so much right now." James raged at the red head next to him. None had ever seen him so angry and pointed at Lilly was amazing.

"I agree and want to help" She told her boyfirend and the father of her child. She loved seeing this side of him and knew that he would be an amazing father. She was a lucky girl.

**The storm raged more and more fiercely as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial on Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the Sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be 11 in 10 min. time. He laid and watched his birthday tick closer, wondering if the Dursley's would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

They all looked on the verge of tears, nothing was as sad as this was. Here was this sad, lonely neglected child who just wanted to have someone remember his birthday for once.

**5 min. to go. Harry heard something Creek outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. 4 min. to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they have back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

All the women had tears flowing down their faces at this point. The men not far behind them from the looks of it.

**3 min. to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rocks like that? And (2 min. to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

At this point all of them were holding their breaths and thinking the worse. They all wondered the same thing, was they going to crumble into the sea on his birthday.

**1 min. to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… Nine – maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him – three… Two… One…**

**"**Happy Birthday, Harry" they all yelled with sad tear griping them all.

**Boom.**

**"**O Merlin, What happened" Lilly squeaked out.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

**"**Who could that be, do you think it is someone wanting to hurt him, or could it be a professor. Please let it be a professor." Lilly cried out.

"That was the end of this chapter, I say we take a five minute break to get something to drink and a snack before we start on the next one." Dumbledore instructed the group who all wanted to argue but other needs came first. The boys headed straight to the food that had appeared on the table and the girls headed to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

**chapter 6 book chapter 4**

It did not take anyone long to get what they wanted and to settle down again. All of them were more than anxious to know what is happening. However before they started again a decision had to be made about Snape. Hermione could alter his memories, but she would rather just stop him for good and be done with it. She had no problem with killing the little shit now instead of letting Voldermort do it later.

"I wanted to ask you all what you think we should do about Snape, I have a few options but since I am from a time we kill first and don't worry about questions I thought that I would give all of you a say and option before we act." Hermione asked the group.

"I think we should just get rid of him, let him go back to his precious Lord, he will see what the truth is then and maybe he will want to change, would you still give him the chance at change then?" Lilly asked quietly. While she hated her old friend and what he had become she could not help but think about what he used to be. She just could not understand the darkness in him anymore.

"Hermione, that is very noble of you to know that you can not make an impartial decision and leave it to the group. I think that we should leave him in his rooms for now, Let him think for a while and then maybe bring him back in here to just listen to the books, We could silence him and put a sticking charm to his chair." McGonagall stated and the others nodded.

"I want to tell you something first before you all decided, He has the Mark on his arm, there is only two ways to get that mark. First you come from a really rich, pureblood family. The dark lord tends to keep us close and not send us out like the others so we see very little of the killing and torture. The seconds is the class Snape falls into, he is a half blood with no family name to protect him. So he had to prove his willingness to the dark lord. It started at least a year or so before he was marked." Regulus told the group looking down at the ground hating he was a part of this group of people who could hurt others for no reason other than they did not have pure blood.

"so let me see if I understand this, He has had to already kill, torture, and play servant in ways I do not wish to think about and he bold faced lied when he said he could not do those things, did you already know this Hermione?" Dumbledore asked the girl across from him.

"Did I know about the marks, Yes, Did I know he was lying, Yes. To defeat the dark you have to first know what they are about. I wanted you all to see how easy it is for one to lie, or manipulate. Did any of you trust him, you would say no, but you never thought he would already be that way did you. The whole time he was in my presence I was reading his mind. Yes this is illegal but you must always know your enemy, this skill has kept me alive for years now. I will tell you that he was never in the mind set to change yet. In the future, he does not really change either he just wants something for himself and when his dear master destroyed it anyways he changes sides like a toddler. The headmaster was smarter and made him take an unbreakable vow. However sir, farther down in the years you stay so planted to his side that it cost all of us much. He learn how to manipulate you and get you to do as he wanted." Hermione told the stunned group.

"Did you not yourself say he was trust worthy of a second chance, why would you bring him in here like this." Moody asked not understanding this women.

"Well, Alastor it is simple really. I needed a messenger that I could trust to run tale tales. You taught me that sometimes the best played move is to play to ones weaknesses and to exploit it. He was curious enough to keep quiet and try and stay here, he wanted to make his own wants come true by watching Lilly turn from her friends and James to Snape where he would have control of the mud blood, to use as he pleased. He really wanted to take the master of potions offer up because he knows in the new world made either by us or Voldermort he needed to ensure his spot as he is just a half blood. I knew all this after a couple of minutes in his presence and decided I could use this. at no time was he not fully known by myself. " Hermione explained and the auror was impressed but still worried.

"What do you mean a messenger, and if that is all true then you took a huge risk he would even accept, and when he did would not turn on us." Dumbledore told the women.

"I want him to run to his master and tell him all about me because I will destroy him my self. I want Voldermort to under estimate me and write me off as just a mud blood who is making up things. You see, I am a master occlumency, legilimency and can do just about any charm once in to deal with memories and you never even know I am there. I put fake memories into his head of what he seen and heard, but we will talk about that after we are done reading, I have a plan that will consist of a couple things early on, but again we will get to that as we go on.

" as for the risk to anyone here, there was none yet, he is not skilled enough to block me and so I would have know ahead of time and could stop any attack he attempted. Plus I wanted you all to see how you could have all died or been hurt. You Moody understand better than most here. Tell me what could have happened if you had not realized you had a spy in your mist. Tell me what those over looked can do?" She finished and he sigh and nodded he now understood.

"he would and could have killed each of us, he could tell our plans to his master and we would have never a guessed him because he would have deflected the blame to others. In simple terms he could have destroyed everything. Thank you for this lesson, I see my older self taught you well, but when did I become so paranoid that I would teach children those lessons." he asked.

"About the time this war really takes a turn for the worse and you find out you have a traitor in your group that gets over half the order killed. About the time you your self are made a target." Hermione answered the old auror and turned to look at everyone else that was sitting taking in all they had heard and trying to understand what had really happened.

"Dear if that is the case, Regulus is marked also, how do we trust him." Molly asked worried for her family now that she had seen the lesson the hard way.

"Regulus has never killed, tortured or raped. His mark is because he wanted to protect his brother from a painful death and because his family is one of the oldest. I trust Regulus with my life and that of all present. He died defying his master and trying to kill the bastard for good. He died a hero's death and I will not let Siri lose him a second time. Hermione told Molly and those others who could have had questions. Her speech touched Sirius and Regulus that she would stand up and protect them as she had.

Regulus had not taken his eyes off the ground because he was scared of what he would see. Scared of how the others would treat him. But most of all he did not want to see what his brother would look like knowing everything now. Sirius would not have this as he sit down next to his baby brother and pulled him into a strong hug and whispering into his ear "don't do that, do not hide in your self, what you did was something that I could have never asked from you and I should have never left you. I should be the one protecting you not the other way around."

Regulus nodded and returned the hug his brother gave him stalling from having to look at any others. That was until he heard James speak." Regulus, we believe in you and trust you, you saved my, our brother and for that you earned our loyalty. "

"Hermione what else should we be following or learning right now" Moody asked knowing that there must be something else.

"Just remember that things are not always as they seem, question everything and never ever think those we love can't become someone we don't know anymore in good or bad areas. Remember that as we read there will be important things come up we must act on and stop to end Voldermort once and for all. We must learn that most do not deserve a second chance and that those who do are the ones never really asking for them because they believe they are doing what they have to, so they can save their loved ones." she told them all and then took the book and opened it to read letting the conversation end and get back to reading so they could act. Just sitting around was driving her crazy.

**The Keeper of the Keys**

**"**That has to be Hagrid, he is the keeper of the keys right now and has been for a long time. Maybe we will get to hear this funny story after all." Remus stated the obvious making Lilly and Hermione smile at the werewolf.

**Boom. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

**"**Bet he pissed his self." said Sirius with a smirk and a bark like laugh.

**" Where's the Canon?" He said stupidly.**

**"**What is a canon and why would he think that? James asked showing that he really was a pureblood with limited knowledge about the muggle world. Lilly thought this was going to have to change.

"It is a muggle weapon that is really loud and blows up things" Regulus answered shocking most of the people in the room.

"how did you know that?" Molly asked the young man sitting next to her.

"When I was little Siri would sneak muggle books in from the public library, we loved the pirate ones and the ones about muggle history. They are always talking about blowing stuff up and since you know my brother you could see how that would interest him." Reg answered the lady next to him. He was still not sure around them all but he was trying to relax a little and know in his mind they would never hurt him for speaking up or sharing his knowledge of the muggle world.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. **

"I am surprised the fat lump can move fast enough to skid into a room, but the scary part would be what would stop him once he was moving." James told the group.

**He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

" that is a very dangerous weapon, even more experienced people have been hurt with that, so for a stupid moron and his off spring being around it is scary," Hermione inputted.

"true but why did he not have to wait the mandatory time to purchase a weapon, I thought it took 30 days for them to get all the paperwork and stuff back?" Lilly inquired.

"That used to be true, but with technology being what it is now they can do it very easy with just a few phone calls. Takes about an hour at this time." Hermione answered the worried red head.

**" who's there?" He shouted." I warned him – I'm armed!"**

"yes because they would be so scared of you, you great big walking pig." Sirius intoned.

**There was a pause. Then –**

**Smash!**

**"**I really hope we are right and it is not someone there to hurt them, they would give Harry first if that was the case." James fretted over what was happening with his son.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

**"**I would have loved to seen my sister and Vernon's faces. They always think their words are law and that all must listen to them. When they don't they neither know how to react." Lilly told the group.

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all that hair.**

This information made all those relax because now it was confirmed that it was Hagrid and he was there to take care of Harry and get him all his supplies.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"**You know around Hogwarts you really do not stop and think just how big Hagrid is, I mean it is just natural to see him, but when described in a normal sized hut he seems to be huge almost bigger than life." Molly told the others thoughtfully.

**" Couldn't make this a cup of tea, could Yeh? It's not been easy journey…"**

"That is the first thing is says after just breaking down the door. Good Merlin, I bet Harry must have been terrified." Lilly worried her bottom lip at she thought of that.

"Actually Harry probably was the most calm and would be analyzing everything happening, In situations like these where they are just thrown at him he get very observant and keeps a very clear hear. It is the long term plans that seem to give him time to develop fear." Hermione told them both making Lilly relax just a fraction, she really hated she was not there for him.

**He strolled over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen in fear.**

**"**This is going to make the poor kid have a heart attack. He already has had a couple of horrible days and now he gets to meet a giant." McGonegall stated worried about the sanity of this child.

**" Budge up, yeh great lump,," said the stranger.**

"Again a little rude, he should tell them why he is there and what he wants, Also an introduction would not be to bad of a thing." Regulus said, manners had been drilled into him since he could walk or talk.

"Yeh, but Hagrid just does not think like that, he forgets that not everyone knows him I think. Plus he has spent so much time here at Hogwarts he does not have very good social skills to deal with the real world." Hermione defended her old friend.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. **

Everyone laughed as this was read. Just the image of her son trying to hide behind her was funny as he was three times the size of his mother and then for both to hide behind Dursley who was just as wide was very funny.

**" An' here's Harry!" Said the giant.**

"Again this just confused the boy," Moody added to the mix of comments.

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

**"**Harry told me that the first time he looked at Hagrid a memory flashed across his mind of the same man. He said he felt comfortable and knew that this man would protect him and he could trust him." Hermione told them sadly.

"Harry has a great memory and a good intuition." Moody told the group nodding his approval.

**" las' time I saw you, you're only a baby," said the giant." Yeh look a lot like your dad, but yeh've got your mom's eyes."**

**"**That was the very first time anyone told him anything about you two. He had never seen picture of you so now he could look in the mirror and see his father. That of course was not the last time he heard this but it was the most wonderful." Hermione told the couple who both had tears in their eyes thinking about their wonderful most perfect son who would never know them.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

"Why because he can't stand Harry knowing where he comes from, or it is because he now knows he is going to lose his toy." Hermione snapped at the book wishing that the crude vile man could appear in front of her so she could repay every hurt and word on him that he left on her brother.

"You seem to hate both of them a lot but why are you more nasty when it comes to the man" Regulus asked her quietly because he wanted to confirm his suspicions of what all the boy had went through.

"Because he hurt my brother in ways that no child should have been, He was by far the worst of that whole house hold and If it is the last thing I ever accomplish I will make sure that my brother never goes anywhere near him again." Hermione told him and the only other who had heard was Remus since his hearing was better than a normal person but also because he was once again sitting next to the women.

**" I demand that you leave at once, sir!" He said." You're breaking and entering!"**

"Can it really be breaking and entering when you do not own the place yourself just are staying there in an insanity induced moment." Sirius asked directed towards Moody who was the law enforcement of the magical world.

"Depends on how you view it, if he was renting the place for the night, week or so on then he took procession of the place making it legally his for that time being. This could be over ruled if the owners give permission for Hagrid to come there. But if he just saw a shack in the middle of the sea and says we are staying there and rents a boat to take them there then he does not have legal permission to be there himself making them all trespassing." Moody told Sirius who looked thoughtful for a few minutes then shrugged what ever thought he had been having away.

**" Ah, shut up, Dursley, you great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into the corner of the room.**

**"**If that is not enough to make all three to piss them selves I don't know what would, those gun thingy are very strong, made of metals." Arthur told the group again writing on some parchment that he was holding.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

**"**I think you were right," Molly agreed with her husband laughing lightly while eyeing that list he seemed to be making.

**" Anyway – Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursley's," a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here-I mighta 's set on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

"His first birthday cake, he said that he was so happy that he did not want to eat it, I think if he could have he would have put a stasis charm on it to do just that." Hermione told his parents and at that moment she wished with all she was that she could trade them both in just to see Harry again, to tell him she needed her brother and that she loved and missed him.

"After this did he at least get more cakes once he joined you at Hogwarts." Lilly asked as she sniffed back the tears.

"Yes, that summer and everyone till the end, Molly made him a cake, I made him a huge meal and a cake or bought him a large block of chocolate from Honeyduke's. Hagrid also sent him something every year till after we graduated, then he just sent him presents. After he married Ginny, it changed a little. Like I said before, I would start cooking and we would celebrate Neville's birthday and then Harry's. There was so much food, and music, all his family was around him. The only one not there most of the time was Ginny, and that was because she did not really try and accept Teddy and myself in Harry's life." Hermione told the others and Lilly hugged Molly and thanked her, and then came and sit next to Remus and Hermione hugging the girl.

"Why did Ginny not accept you and Teddy, and who is he." Molly asked wondering about her children. It seemed as if their was a lot of different aspects to each one of their relationships that just did not add up.

"As we read these book and I tell you more about what we have been through you will understand, Harry was my brother in all ways but blood, we were as close as twins and by the time we finished Voldermort off we felt like it was us against the world. Then we had our godson Teddy to raise. His parents were both killed in the final battle at Hogwarts. He was only a month old. His grandmother was not in the state to take care of him full time. She had lost all her family in the war and was suffering greatly. So Harry and I took Teddy and raised him together. I kept him most of the time, but Harry came over every night to play with him and read him a story. Fred was there also all the time and Teddy called them both daddy, Fred would take him to work with him or Molly kept him while we worked. After the Ending war started, Harry, Fred and I all moved together to keep the boy safe not to mention I was pregnant. Ginny was unhappy that I was the god mother and Harry and I was raising a baby together. She did not understand that we were closest to his parents. His mother was like a big sister to us, always guiding us and looking out for us. Teddy's father was one of my best friends, an Uncle to Harry and I and someone we trusted and loved wholly." Hermione explained and was truly thankful that Lilly still was hugging her and helping hold her together.

It was so hard for her to think about Remus and Tonks dieing and now she had the chance to save them and let her son (because she loved him as much as if he were hers) have his parents to love and care for him. It hurt not being able to reach out and hold Remus and reassure herself that he was alive, whole and healthy.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with happy birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

**"**I wish that I could have been the one to make him his cake, this time in a wizards life is magical and is the start of something so wonderful and I wont even be there to see or help him" Lilly busted out crying.

"Lilly this is not going to be again, we are going to change this reality to what we want it as. You just have to fight for it, and want it bad enough you wont let anything stop you." Remus told the sobbing witch who nodded and moved back over into James's arms resting her head on his shoulder as he soothed her.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was," Who are you?"**

**"**That is funny, he was trying to be polite but the questions just bubbled up out of him. I could imagine how confused he is right now" Professor McGonegall stated smiling softly at the image of the small boy they were reading about.

**The giant chuckled.**

"See, he even finds it funny that it just bubbles out." Reg stated with a chuckle of his own.

**" True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts."**

"That is not going to mean a thing to the boy, he has no clue who or what Hogwarts is and what he is." Moody threw out there and all agreed with him.

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

**"**I really hate when he does that, I always feared he would dislocate it or pull it out of place. With me he always wanted to pat my back or something and I swear I would have to step out of the hole he made with me." Hermione told the group.

**" what about that tea then, eh?" He said, rubbing his hands together." I'd not say no summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

**"**Really Hagrid, asking a 11 year old boy for something stronger than tea, plus look around does it seem like he would have tea on him." Molly sniped out frowning at the thought of an adult asking a child that.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. **

**"**See even he sees the stupid-ness in his pervious questions." Molly intoned.

**He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. **

"How did he not get in trouble for doing magic in front of muggles because at this time they did not know what he was, well Petunia did but she does not count." Lilly asked

"It would not have registered as I am sure this hut does not count as a muggle population." Dumbledore answered.

**It filled the whole damn hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**"**Well he will think clearer now that he is not so cold. I could still hurt my sister for treating my son that way." Lilly all but growled out.

**The giant set back down on the sofa, which side under his weight, and begin taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squash package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some Amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. **

**"**Wow, how many and big are those pockets of his. I wonder where he got a jacket like that, it would be really great to have one" Sirius asked and the others shrugged. He figured he would just have to go ask the man himself in that case and made a mental note to do that while on break or after dinner one night soon.

**Soon the hut was full of the sounds and smells of sizzling sausage. **

**"**ummm... sausage" Sirius, James and Arthur all said at once making the others all laugh at them.

**Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply," don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

**"**Like that fat lump needs anything to eat, and besides Hagrid wont poison him. The twins on the other hand might have prank his food before giving it to him" Hermione said with out thinking and Molly knew right off she was talking about George and Fred. She sighed it seemed her sons were to take after her brothers and prank everyone they could, she was going to get old quickly trying to keep those two in toe.

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"**That makes him sound evil and there is not a single evil, mean or hateful bone in his rather large body." Lilly defended her friend.

**" Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don't worry."**

**"**you have to admit Lilly, that that comment does sound just a little bit mean, the poor kid is hungry and while Hagrid can not cook to well anything at that point would be good. It is almost kind of curl to not let the boy have some" James said surprising all those around him. He had matured and grown up a great deal the last year of school but it seemed as if over night he had really become an adult.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who is so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off of the giant. **

"you should never eat anything without first checking it for poisons, and it is good instinct not to take his eyes from an unknown subject." Moody lectured them all.

**Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, and he said," I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

**"**I see that he is not thrown off track easily and now that he is feed and warm he will be at top speed, I can not wait to see how he does" Moody told the group and a few smiled knowing he was seeing the next protégée of the old man. Moody did not take person interest in many because he did not feel they deserve it, however those who he did excelled and came to be in top positions with in the Auror department.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands.**

**"**nice manners" Regulus stated.

**" Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. And like I told yeh, I'm keeper of the keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

"no he actually does not know, and I am not sure Hagrid would be the right person to tell him about his history and about Hogwarts. He is a great person and loved Harry very much but he tend to be a little blunt on some things and not very clear on others." Hermione told the group.

"Maybe we should keep to letting just the heads of houses go out and inform and collect the muggle raised children." McGonagall stated looking to the headmaster. They were learning a lot of things that they really should implement to help this next generation better.

**" Er-no," said Harry.**

**"**Now he is just going to feel bad if he is anything like his mother. She always feels bad when she does not know something that she thinks she should, then she gets angry and that is just scary" James mocked whispered to Hermione making all those laugh and Lilly to blush and glare at him. He pretended to shiver in fear making them all laugh again.

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"**That is never a good thing, it tends to him getting very angry or very upset which then turns to anger." Remus stated.

**" Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

**"**Why does he apologize, he has done nothing wrong? Regulus asked slightly confused to the boy's actions.

"Because he feels like he has by not knowing what Hagrid is talking about and he already does not want to let him down. And he is probably used to being blamed for everything and his immediate reaction is to apologize." Lilly told the boy sitting diagonal from her.

"Does he ever stop that?" James asked Hermione who shook her head no in answer to him.

**" Sorry?" Barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursley's, who shrink back into the shadows.**

"That should be enough to make anyone shut up and coward in fear. You have a pissed off half giant sending you this look like he wants to chew you up and spit you out." Sirius told them thinking of the only time that look was directed at him. It was after a full moon and Sirius had fallen asleep in the pumpkin patch and was woken up by Hagrid.

**" It's them as it should be sorry!**

**"**Should be yes, are they no one little bit." Lilly chimed.

**I knew you weren't getting your letters but I'd never thought you wouldn't even know about Hogwarts, for crying out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yeh parents learned it all?"**

**"**He still has no clue Hagrid what your talking about so why ask him about his parents, if he does not know about Hogwarts and magic do you think he would know his parents were a witch and wizard." McGonegall stated to the book as if that person was standing right in front of her. Her tone that no nonsense tone she used on trouble makers.

**" All what?" Asked Harry.**

"Poor Harry, he is so confused. Hagrid sit him down and explain it all to him in a nice manner." Molly added again like she was talking to the real person and not the book.

"Molly dear, you do know your talking to a book character correct." Arthur asked her making her blush and nod her head but not meeting his eyes.

"good had to make sure you had not lost your mind yet" he replied earning himself a smack to the shoulder as she blushed harder and the others all laughed.

Hermione liked seeing this side of them, in her past they were not as playful and seemed to always be weighted down by things. She wished they could keep this outlook this time.

**" All what?" Hagrid thundered." Now just wait one second!"**

"He is not going to break it easy is he, he is going to blow up and spill it all out." Moody offered with a grimace.

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursley's were cowering against the wall.**

"I thought that they were already against the wall cowering, I wonder if Hagrid can make them piss them selves" Sirius asked the others earning glares from Lilly, Molly and McGonagall.

"Language Mr. Black, there is ladies present" Hermione corrected him but all of them could see the small smile playing just below her lips. For her part she found him to be as he always was and that was a comfort to her. It was good to know that not all the past people were so different than the present people.

Sirius being the mature one that he is just stuck his tongue out at her making the boys laugh again when she returned the playful jester.

**" Do you mean to tell me," he growled at the Dursley's," that this boy – this boy! – Knows nothing about – about anything?"**

"That is going to bit to far, Harry won't understand that he is not talking about everyday things but magical things and will feel hurt now" Said Lilly.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, his marks weren't bad.**

Lilly looked amused that her son thought along the same lines as her, the others were just amused at the both of them.

**" I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

"See told you" she responded.

"Lilly dear, no one disagreed not even Hermione and she would know him the best" Remus told his sister. Because that was what she was to him, she had accepted him for who he was and loved him as family. He would do all he could now to protect them from all threats.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, " About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents world."**

"could you get anymore vague, I mean that just cleared it all up." Remus mused out.

**" What world?"**

"The magical world Harry, It is the one you will find your true family in." Dumbledore stated sadly, that normal twinkle not shinning very brightly.

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. **

"5...4...3...2...1..." Remus and Sirius counted down making those around them laugh once again.

**" Dursley!" He boomed.**

"do you think that their in a little bit of trouble, it might have been better if a more level headed person had went" McGonagall stated showing a joking side of herself not seen often, but she felt comfortable around the people present.

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like" mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

"Keep talking you fat walrus, keep digging your own grave. I cant wait to read what Hagrid does to you!" James said thinking that maybe finally some of the pain his son had seen was going to be repaid.

**" But yeh must know about your mom and dad," he said. " I mean they're famous. You're famous."**

"This is not going to go over well is it?" Regulus asked Hermione but did not really require an answer because he already knew it.

**" what? My – my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"Why are we famous, by the way, it can't just be because Voldermort killed us, I mean he killed hundreds right and they are not considered famous so why should we be." Lilly asked.

"Because your family got rid of him the first time around. Because you both stood up to him and survived three times before he killed you that night. Everyone that ever met you loved you both, and you were heads here at Hogwarts which meant that a lot of people knew of you at least." Hermione explained to the other girl.

**"Yeh don't know… Yeh don't know…"Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

"He is just going to upset the boy more acting this way, for such a large man he is sure all about drama" Moody stated getting frustrated with the book, why could the man not just spit it out for the boy.

**"Yeh don't no what yeh are?" He said finally.**

"See instead of being like you don't know he should just say ok here it is kid, your a wizard and so where your parents, Hogwarts is a school that will teach you all you need to know and the proceed to tell him his story as he knows it, that way when they go to Diagon Alley he could get more books on the subject and understand better." Moody ranted,

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"Well this can't end well" Regulus spoke softly so that only those closest to him could hear.

**" Stop!" He commanded." Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

"Of yes as if your in charge and all will do as you say you bulling git." Remus growled out. He really hated this man, he reminded him to much of his own father.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quelled under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

"so does that mean Vernon is not a brave man, or is just to small minded to know to quell under Hagrid's look." Lilly mocked

**" You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you kept it from him all these years?"**

"Way to state the obvious there Hagrid, I mean it is like Harry already knows everything you are saying and just thought it would be a fun game to stress you out like this." Siri gave out his smart ass comment.

**"Kept what from me?" Said Harry eagerly.**

"Well there you go now Harry won't stop until he gets all the information to solve this. I have never met someone so curious before in my life and he will fixate on something until he has figured it out." Hermione said with a small smile as she listened about her friend.

**" Stop! I forbid you!" yelled Uncle Vernon in a panic.**

"As if your big enough you toad spawn" Lilly spat out like an angry kitten.

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

"O the horror of finally telling my son what he should have always knows, drama queen, just wait they will say to much and she will blow up and spill everything and then push her lips together like she is sucking on a lemon." Lilly kept going, she her self seemed to be on a roll.

**"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid." Harry – yer a wizard."**

Everyone laughed at the image of Petunia and Vernon taking that, their face alone would have been worth just being there.

"Well at least he finally spit it out" Moody finally said to calm the others so they could continue.

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

"that is because Harry is going through every fairy tale he has ever heard and tring to see how he fits the description on a wizard. Then he will think of all the weird things that has happened then he will question if it is true then accept it and go on as if nothing had changed. He is the only person I have ever met that could just take the information and go with it as if it is not such a huge deal." Hermione spoke quietly.

"Fairy tales talk about wizards and the magical world, how do we keep it quiet then, what about the statue of secrecy." Regulus asked in fright that muggles could read all about their world. He did not understand how that was possible and still them keep it quiet.

"Not really they are just stories and most at all made up and so far off what is true that it would never make a person believe it is true, some kids as tots will believe in magic but by the time school starts at 5 they have been told there is no such thing and is all make believe. There is some other stories which I don't know if are even published yet that is closer along the lines of our world but again most who read it believe it is all make believe and there for all fiction." Hermione stated and helped clear that up for her new friend. She saw he was really trying to understand and would do all she could to help him.

**" I'm a what?" gasped Harry.**

"Well he at least is not out right denying it like I did, the muggle world teaches us not to believe in magic so when we are told at 11 that it really does exist we are less apt to believe it." Hermione said once again.

**" A wizard, of course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower," an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's about time yeh read yeh letter."**

"Hagrid has a really high opinion of us doesn't he, I hope that won't put pressure on Harry to live up to what ever expectation he has of us after being told how we both are." Lilly said worriedly about her son putting to much stress on himself.

"I think that once Hagrid like you or comes to care for you he puts you up on this pedal stool and your a great person he can never see flaws in them once he gets to that point. Like the marauders being a little bit of bully's or how Lilly was a little bit narrow minded. Now I don't say this to be mean so stop getting up set," Hermione said seeing that a couple were being upset by what she had to say and continued "I myself was a prudish bookworm, Harry was prone to be all anguishy and Ron was as narrow minded as they come, but ask Hagrid and we were the greatest, smartest most talented that he ever saw."

She just wanted them to see that was how he was, not that there was anything wrong with that. She wanted them to see that while Harry was hearing this he would figure out that not all that was said was always correct or not spun in a better light.

"We are not bullies, we dish out as much as they put out and only target those that need to be punished but won't be" Remus told her feeling just a little like she had a fair point.

"Remus, to you and the others your not bullies but to those who from day one you have taken a dislike to like Snape you target over and over. I am not saying he did not start as much as you did, I am just pointing out from other points of view what it could and does look like." Hermione told her friend now wishing she had just kept her mouth shut.

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed an emerald green to Mister H. Potter, the floor, hut – on – the – rock, the sea. **

"Finally he gets to read his letter, now he can get out of that hell hole and get someplace safe." Reg stated being able to sympathize with the boy.

**He pulled out the letter and read:**

**Hogwarts School**

**Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**( order of Merlin, first-class, grand sorc., Chief warlock, supreme mugwump, international Confederation of wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"The letter never changed does it, just the name of the headmaster and the deputy. I wonder what books they will be using and how different they are compared to ours." Lilly spoke out.

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered," what does that mean, they await my owl?"**

"Of all the questions he could possible have he goes for that," Sirius barked out as he laughed making the others join in with him.

"Well yeah of course it is not natural in the muggle world so it would be one of the weirdest things to try and grasp." Lilly responded to Sirius.

**" Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," Haggard said, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl – a real, live, rather ruffled – looking owl – a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

"That poor owl why in the world would he keep it in a pocket, he could have just had it follow him, or meet him there, Owls can find anyone and would have been happier than in his jacket, being tossed around, used at a blanket and so on." Molly cried out. She loved animals and hated to see them misused or treated in a bad way.

"that would explain why he also had mice in his pockets, though." Remus stated because he had wondered about that when it was mentioned.

**Dear professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter.**

**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**

**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**

**Hagrid**

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the strom. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

"Well it is normal in the magical world and he will get used to it once he joins it but for a muggle it must be really strange to have watched that." Reg said in wonder because more and more was being brought to his attention on how different the two world were but not in such a back way.

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

Everyone laughed at this line in the book.

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the fire-light.**

"So he is not done yet, is he." James said wishing he could be the one to confront this arse.

**"He's not going," he said.**

"Like your going to stop him, he can't can he headmaster." Lilly fretted.

"No, I would have went personally and got him if I had to, Most people do not know this but once a muggle born turns 11 they have a say if they come or not and even if the parents say no, if the witch or wizard want to come they have to be allowed and will be given a guardian in the magical world." he explained and this just raised more questions then it had answered. Holding his hands up he finished "write down your questions and we will address them at a more appropriate time than now.

**Hagrid Grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

That comment had everyone laughing.

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

"wow even in a couple of paragraphs I forgot he did not know that. He must have found it all so confusing, I know I did. I felt like I had just came into another world" Lilly said and Hermione nodded that she agreed.

**"A Muggle, " said Hagrid, "It's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"You know that almost makes his sound bad the way he says that. I know he does not think that way about muggle-born but we never talked about muggles, do most wizards and witches think this way the Muggles are worthless or whatever." Hermione asked

"I don't think they all think that way, I think it is more we do not understand them so there fore have no need for them." Reg answered her.

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "Swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

"I know I am going to regret this but how much abuse and what kind did my son see at their hands because he was a wizard" Lilly growled out and Hermione looked down at her hands. It was not her place to say and she hated feeling like she was betraying Harry by answering his mother because he would have never wanted them to know about it.

"Lilly, I can't answer that, Harry told me things in private and I am the only one he ever told, I can't betray him like that. If you really wanted to know just think about it, you know there was some so why do you have to know what kinds." Hermione said still looking down into her lap, tears building in her eyes.

"I understand and I am glad he had you to talk to and who he could confide in" Lilly told the girl, she felt bad having asked when she saw the reaction she had gotten from the other women.

**"You knew?" said Harry. "you knew I'm a – a wizard?"**

"Of course they did, Petunia was my sister, she would have known you would have been also." Lilly told her book son.

**"Knew!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly.**

"Here we go, told you she would blow up eventually." Lilly told them all sitting back with a sad look because she knew she was not going to like what she heard.

**"knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my darted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that – that school – and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frogs spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch and the family!"**

"Wow she really was jealous of me, I did not know she was that upset and that it bothered her so much that everyone accepted it but her. I just thought she was lonely and missed me while I was gone away to school." Lilly said sadly as James wrapped his arms around his world.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

"I bet she had been, She never said much to me so it had to have been a very long time holding in her emotions, no on can hold a grudge like her." Lilly told everyone thinking back to everything her sister had been doing and acting lately.

**" Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just a strange, just as – as – abnormal – **

"Damn you Petunia, my son is not abnormal, say what you want about James and I but leave my child alone." Lilly exploded.

**and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

"Yes because we went out of our way to die, thought it would be a laugh," James snapped out, he was trying to hold his temper for Lilly's benefit but he was finding it harder than he thought it would be.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said," blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

"That cow, how could she. A car crash could not kill Lilly and James" Remus spat out. Moony was close to the surface due to the full moon being a few days away making him snap faster and feel more protected of his family.

**" Car crash!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursley's scuttled back to their corner. " how could a car crash killed Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowing his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"At least he is saying what we want to say, to bad we won't ever get the chance to let her know how we really feel, I would most likely hex her" Lilly mumbled out.

**" But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

"This is going to be a big shock for him, I wish now that someone was there to comfort him" McGonagall stated feeling for the boy that would be her lion someday.

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

"Poor Hagrid, he does not do well with these kind of things." Siri stated.

**" I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice." I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't , Harry, I don't know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh – mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it.…."**

"at least he can tell him some of it, that is better than being lied to all the time." Remus said.

**he sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then decide," it begins, I suppose, with – when a person called – but it's incredible you don't know his name, everyone in our world knows –"**

"you know we already established he did not know, so why keep dragging it out and repeating his self, that is just going to make it harder on the boy" Moody spoke out.

**" who?"**

"Voldermort" said James.

**" Well – I don't like saying the name if I can help it. No one does."**

"We my not like saying the name because of the evil behind it but we do not fear it, come on Hagrid and just say it" Remus said.

**" Why not?"**

"Because they are chickens Harry, so do not join in on it" Sirius coached.

**" Gulping gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…"**

"Does he ever get to where he can say the name" Dumbledore asked, he always found this who not be named stuff a bunch of bull.

"No, I don't think he ever did. It is funny to because Bellatrix was by far more deadly, evil and destructive than Voldermort and he could say her name but not his." Hermione answered the headmaster.

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

"wow it is hard to think of someone as large as he is being so scared of just saying a name." Regulus said.

**" Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

"If he cant say it I doubt he could write it either. Maybe we really need to think of ways to stop this fear this time around, Fear is 90 percent of the battle won, people wont fight if they are scared." Moody stated making a note to change this.

**" Nah –it's can't spell it, right – Voldermort." Haggard shuddered.**

"yeah he said it finally" Molly cheered.

**" Don't make me say it again. Anyway, this – this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started looking for followers. Got'em, too – some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Did you know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. **

" it wasn't just strange wizards and witches that you didn't get friendly with you had to watch her own friends to" said Remus. Hermione through him a look telling him to shut up.

**He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him – an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledor's the only one you – no – who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

Hermione though that was almost prophetic in that in less than 7 years he would take over the school along with the wizarding world.

**" Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy and girl at Hogwarts in their day! Supposed the mystery is why you – no – he'll never tried to get him on his side before… Probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore to want anything to do with the dark side.**

" close to Dumbledore not we would've never turned to the dark side." James told him and a determined voice.

" Besides I'm a Muggle born there would be no way that he would try to recruit me and James wants to be an Auror." Lilly continued were James had left off.

**" Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… Maybe he just wanted 'em out of the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You're just a-year-old. He came to your house and – and –"**

Once again everyone had tears in their eyes the new about the dots of their friends and how a little boy was left all alone to do with family who hated him.

" I don't understand if Voldermort was after us why did we not go into hiding?" Asked Lilly.

" You did go into hiding however he found you on Halloween" answered Hermione.

" how did you find us I'm sure that there is Charms and stuff that we used to have kept him from being able to find us." asked James

" I know this is going to be really frustrating but you need towait until the third book it will explain it all" Hermione answered once again.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

" that is disgusting" Molly put in.

**" Sorry," he said." But it's that sad – me your mom and dad, and nicer people you could find – anywhere…**

Remus and Sirius both had to agree with Hagrid's statement about James and Lilly, they really were the nicest people they had ever met.

**" You – know – who killed 'em. An' then – an' this is the real mystery of things – he tried to kill you, to.**

Lilly made a strangled cry at this information and completely broke down and James's arms crying. James is not faring much better than his fiancée was thinking about how his son had to face this monster at only at one years old. Everyone else also had tears in their eyes as they watch the couple each one becoming more determined than ever to save them.

**Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just like killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that marks on your forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh – took care of yer mum an' dad and yer house, even – but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided to kill'em, no one except you, and he killed some of the best witches an' wizards of the age – the Mckinnons,**

Sirius exploded at the reading in this name" I won't let that happen! I want her hearing now so that I can protect her!"

Hermione was shocked at this she did not realize that he was very close to that family. Before she had a chance to ask him about this he had thrown a chair across the room and stormed out the door leaving them all stunned.

" Life he so upset what is going on?" Hermione asked as James and Remus had both stood up to go after him.

" Marlene McKinnon is his fiancée, they just gotten engaged two weeks ago. It is the first woman he's ever been serious with or actually loved enough to let in." Remus explained to Hermione before he to walk out the door after his friend.

The others all took a break for a few minutes to compose their selves while they waited on the boys to come back. Hermione was thinking about how she could fix this because she knew that within just a few weeks the McKinnon family would be dead. Coming to a decision she stood and followed the boys out the door.

Hermione cast a tracking spell so that she can find them. It led her back to Sirius's rooms where she could still hear them yelling and arguing between yourselves. Not even bothering to not she opened the door and walked in and what she seen did not surprise her any. The room was completely trashed his Sirius was still yelling and throwing things.

" James, Remus go back to the reading room let me talk to Sirius alone." Hermione told the two boys and waited until they had left not without argument of course before she addressed the boy in front of her.

he looks completely devastated as he looked up at her with his silver eyes that pleaded with her to fix this whole mess, this more than anything made her even more determined to not let him down for once." Sirius, listen to me I promise that I will not let this happen this time, write to her do not tell her everything just tell her that her and her family are in danger and the need to come here to Hogwarts today and that they need to be prepared to stay for a while."

" What about Dumbledore will he allow it, I really cannot lose her." He cried and Hermione embraced, and him cry into her shoulder as he released all the emotions that he was feeling.

" Dumbledore does not have a say in this situation, I will inform him of my decision myself, this will only be temporary anyways until we can find them a safe house to go to." She told him in a determined voice.

After he composed himself she helped him to draft a letter to his fiancée and her family and they sent it off with a owl before they return to the reading room where she informed them that the McKinnon's would be joining them later that evening until they can find a safe house for them stay at. Dumbledore nodded to her and called for in elf so that they could have rooms ready for them.

**the Bones,**

At this information Arthur looked devastated, Hermione had known that Edgar Bones had been his best friend all the way through school. She also knew that the only survivor of this family would've been Susan and she would've grown up with her Aunt. Reading ahead she also realized the next name was going to devastate Molly and decided to try and reassure her before she read it.

" Molly, we have plenty of time to stop this so please remember that" Hermione told her and then continued reading.

**the Prewett's **

Listening to Hermione's words helped some that cannot contain all of this are that she felt knowing that her brothers would be targeted and that they had died in the future. She could not hold in all of her tears as she became determined to help Hermione any way she could sit this would not happen.

– **and you was only a baby, and you lived."**

" Harry hated being famous for that, he used to drive him crazy that they didn't realize that it wasn't him that stopped the Voldermort, but it was really his mother who had done it" Hermione had told him and them when I'm reading for anybody else could add anything.

**Something very painful was going on Harry's mind. As Hagrid story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before – and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

"O Merlin, it is unbelievable that he can remember that, Why that memory though why could it not have been a happy one with us, not the one we died in" Lilly said close to tears again.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

**" Took you from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought you to this lot…"**

'He does not need to know that yet, he needs time to understand everything else first." James said in sad voice.

**" load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. **

"You can not tell me he is going to continue lying to Harry about us or our deaths." Lilly asked as Hermione continued to read.

**Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursley's were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seem to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

"wow this guy is really stupid, I do not think that courage is what he got back, maybe it just took him that long to find words to use, his brain is so small you know." Regulus stated.

**" Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled,**

"He has a name, that he still can not use." Hermione snapped out at the book.

**" I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured**

"Like you had not tried you bastard." She once again snarled out. This answered to many of Lilly and James's questions and both tensed and their eyes met. In that moment both knew they would do anything to stop their son going through this and they would be going after Vernon Dursley and when they were done the man would really hate them and magic also. He would feel every once of fear, pain and any other emotion their son had.

–**and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world better off without them in my opinion**

"that is not true, how dare you say that you filthy muggle, They are ten times better than you are and we are not weirdo's. The world you be better off without you in it you in it" Remus snarled in his Moony voice and Hermione rested her hand on his arm giving him comfort and calming him just slightly.

– **asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizard types**

"What does he mean wizard types, we are a wizard and witch. Lilly was top of her year and one of the if not the smartest witches ever born, how is that us getting mixed up." James commented.

– **just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end –"**

"So he always knew we would die and he would be left with Harry, wow give the man a bone he got it all right" Lilly snapped out. This was bothering her more than knowing they had been murdered. She hated seeing her son listen to this and hoped he would not believe any of it.

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said," I'm warning you, Dursley – I'm warning you – one more word…"**

"Thank you Hagrid, at least Harry has him there to watch out for him and to stop this utter madness" Sirius said. He was still not his happy self and you could see the worry set in his face for the women he loved. He would not be ok until she was safe and in his arms. He just wondered why it seemed that Voldermort went after those close to this group here, how could he have known how to hurt them all so much.

Lilly seeing the man she thought of as her brother being so upset still broke her heart, so she moved over to him wrapping her arms around him and just gave him silent comfort and strength. In the old future he would have lost both of them and Marlene. She wondered for a second why Peter was not there also maybe after this chapter she should ask Hermione if they should write him and ask him to come for his protection.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

"This man is a moron, why can't he just stay where he is and be silent. Does he ever get what is coming to him." Regulus asked feeling disgusted with this muggle.

"I honestly do not know, We never found out what happened to them or when it happened." Hermione told the group making them all sober up from their anger and pictures and thoughts flashed in each mind of things that they could have and most likely went through in their deaths and found that it made them sad no matter what hell they put Harry through.

**" That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

"I do not think that couch will ever be useable again. I am surprised it has held him this long." Molly said thinking of about five charms needed to make it larger and strong enough for the half giant to sit or lay in.

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

"When did he not, he just did not ask them because all his life he was told no questions. He could have easily been top of our year if he would have just felt like he could try his best and ask questions." Hermione said finally giving into the tears that had threatened all day.

**" But what happened to Vol-, sorry – I mean, you – know – who?"**

"That is a fair question." James said in an approving manner towards his son.

**" Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill yeh. Make yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… He was getting more and more powerful – why he go?**

"What did happen, surely you know, how did he die and come back?" Sirius asked still upset but becoming angry now and he wanted action, reading these books was taking to long.

"The books will explain and then we will make sure we finish them all, he is a big threat yes but his inner circle is as big of one if not more so 'cause they are truly evil." Hermione told him and knew he did not like her answer but at least right now he kept quiet.

**"some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. some say he's still out there, bidding his time, like, but I don't believe it. People who was on his side came back to ours. Some of them came out a trance. Don't reckon they could've done it if he was coming back.**

Hermione again thought that this was correct and that Hagrid had more of the right idea than most did at that time. Maybe they should have listened to him and asked more questions. She would never get that answer but it was something she would dewell on later once she was alone and could give it her whole attention. If he was that observant or was it he was that good of a listener and someone had put those things in his head. It was not above the headmaster to have done just that.

**" Most of us reckon he still out there somewhere but lost his powers. **

"If that was true then why did someone not seek him out and finish his off instead of letting his power build back up? Arthur questioned.

**Too weak to carry on. Cause something about you finished him, Harry. **

"Not Harry per say it was more something Lilly did that finished him off." Hermione put in quietly so that only a few heard her.

**There was something going on that night he hadn't counted on – I don't know what it was, no one does – but something about you stumped him, all right"**

"I still do not understand how our son could have been able to do this and we could not, was Harry that powerful of a wizard?" James again questioned.

"Harry was the most powerful wizard I had ever met, but it was not just his magic at play this night it was also Lilly's. It is explained all in the other books I think, if not I will tell you all I can about it." Hermione addressed the grieving father.

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. **

"Now he questions if it is true or not, it took him long enough." Regulus said.

"It was because he hates praise of any kind and he does not ever see the things he does, when pointed out he either rejects the idea or makes some excuse as to his had help or that it was his friends who did most of the work." Hermione explained.

**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; **

"Do not worry son that will never happen again, we will protect you better this time around." Lilly told her son softly.

**if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they tried to lock him in his cupboard? **

"That is a good idea maybe we could use that to teach your sister and brother in law a lesson in being bullies." James told Lilly who looked thoughtful. Sirius and Remus got scared looks on their faces, Lilly being thoughtful meant she was plotting and she never failed in her plots.

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

"simple you had no control over your magic and you did not know better." Remus told the boy in the book. Hermione just shook her head, she found it amusing to hear them talk to Harry and wished he was here so that he could hear them.

**" Hagrid," he said quietly," I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

"Poor boy, that was just to much for him to take in all at once, maybe it would have been better to explain a little to him and tell him that they could talk more in-depth later" Molly worried over the child in the book.

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

"That is not going to make him feel any better about his self." Dumbledore stated.

**" Not a wizard, eh? never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

"I bet he has done tons of stuff as powerful as he is and this book is only highlighting some of them." Moody told the group as he took a drink from his hip flask.

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it… Every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry… Chased by Dudleys gang, he had somehow found himself out of the reach… Dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back… And the very last time Dudley had hit him, had he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Had he set a boa constrictor on him?**

"See brother dear your a wizard accept it and lets get you out of that hell hole." Hermione said to the book missing the smiles of the other in the room. They were so happy that both of them had found such a close friendship and family in each other.

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

"He accepted it quickly, I would have thought he would need more proof than that." Regulus said. After hearing that muggle children were taught to not believe in magic he figured it would be hard for their children to then be told it was real after all.

**" See?" Said Hagrid." Harry Potter, not a wizard – you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

"Not for the right reasons though and he hated it all the whole time. He just wanted to fit in and get by." Hermione told them all.

**The Uncle Vernon wasn't going to get in without a fight.**

"Great the git has to go and speak again, can't he just take the hint and shut it." Remus snarled out.

**"Haven't I told you he's not going?" He hissed." He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish – spell books and wands and –"**

"You will not stop my son you monster, if he wants to go he will and I will haunt you from then grave if you stop him." Lilly snapped at the book.

**" If he wants to go, a great muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid." Stop Lily and James Potter's son going to Hogwarts! You're mad. His name is been down ever since he was born. He's off to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, for change, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled-"**

"I can not see this ending well for Dursley if he insults the headmaster. Harid is as loyal as a owl." said Remus.

**" I am not paying for some crackpot old full to teach them magic tricks!" Yelled uncle Vernon.**

"And now he has finally done it, he is going to find out he is not top bully anymore." Sirius said rubbing his hands together with a smile on his face. He could not wait to see what would happen next.

**That he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella in world over his hide," never –" he thundered," – insult – Albus – Dumbledore – in – front – of – me!"**

**He brought his umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley – there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was gazing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottomed, howling and pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pigs tell poking through a hole in his trousers.**

At this all of them in the room roared with laughter and most had tears from it coming down their faces. This was brilliant and they would have to give each of the another pigs tail.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

Again all of the cheered because they were finally done with the lot of them.

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

"He feels bad now, and know he should not have done that." McGonagall told them all feeling gratitude for the man and also some sympathy.

**" Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully," but it didn't work anyway. Meant to turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left to do."**

At that comment again everyone died laughing and it took a few minutes to calm down. But it was just what the group had needed to release the tension that had built up and the fear that some had for their friends on in Sirius's case fiancé.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry and her his bushy eyebrows.**

**" Be grateful if he did mention that to anyone at Hogwarts," he said." I am – er – not supposed to do magic, strictly speaking. I was allowed to do a bit to follow yeh and get yeh letters today yeh and stuff – one of the reasons I was so keen to take on the job –"**

"why is he not suppose to do magic?" Molly asked.

**"why aren't you supposed to do magic?" Asked Harry.**

This made everyone laugh because she had basically said the same as Harry in the book. She looked down blushing all the way down her neck, but there was a small smile on her face.

**"**Your son has enough courage to ask the harder questions, does he stay that way Hermione?" Moody asked thinking of the asset this boy would been once grown to the Auror department.

"Harry has always been able to see things differently and ask the questions needed to be asked, and no as he rose their the Aurors he just got more detailed and pushed harder" she answered the older wizard who she still looked up to greatly.

**" Oh, well – I was at Hogwarts me self but I – er – got expelled, to tell you the truth. In the third year. They snapped me wand in half and everything. **

**"**If they snapped his wand, how is he been doing magic, I thought that they took the wands and destroyed them once they were snapped? Lilly asked, she like Hermione did not know all the ins and outs of the wizarding world.

"no, they leave the broken wand with the wizard as a reminder of what they have lost, it is like a punch each time they look or think about it. My guess is that he found some way to either repair it or to insert it into that umbrella to channel his magic that way." Moody stated, making a note to look into the half giants records and see what he could find out about the case and help the gentle giant.

**But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

**"**Does it ever creep you out the amount of people that seem to worship you, Hagrid keeps you on such a high pedestal, everyone did actually, that when you fell off it was a sharp slap to say. Some like Hagrid was so angry and lost at things you had done, I think it is because you never seemed human enough, you were our leader and mentor, the person we felt was beyond all rules and who set the bar." Hermione asked the headmaster who blushed just a little and seemed to think over what she had said.

"It is a big responsibility to have so much power over others, one I did not want and it seems was undeserving. I never meant to do harm or lead others to think what I said was law or that I never failed. Sometimes those who have the most, fail the biggest. Maybe this time, I will keep a clearer mind and purer heart." he answered the girl he found challenged him in a way none had before and who could test him and point out the truth when others failed or would not. He admired her for this skill.

**" Why were you expelled?"**

**"**He wont tell anyone, I think he is embarrassed about it" Sirius told the others.

"Actually, we found out why he was and I think it should be in the second book, and your right it does embarrass him and upsets him a lot." Hermione answered Sirius with a smirk on her face because she knew it would drive him crazy wanting the information.

"That's not fair you cant do that to me, come on I am your favorite, you would not make me wait would you" Siri whined.

"Your right it is not fair, to all the others," Hermione laughed out because of the puppy dog face he was giving her. "and your one of my favorites, not the favorite. she correct him.

**" It's getting late and we've got lots to do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly." Got it get up to town, get all your books in that."**

**"**Aw, he is already taking care of Harry, you know Hagrid always felt very protective and tried to always take care of Harry. While we were at school he would watch over us and in any special mission that Harry would need extra protection on Hagrid volunteered.

**He took off his big black coat and threw it to Harry.**

**"**Hagrid is so thoughtful and sweet, remind me to get him something special for taking such good care of our son." Lilly told James who nodded his head up and down.

"Just as long as you remember to not tell him why you are doing something nice for him, while I trust him with my life, he tends to let things slip a little to much." Hermione told the couple.

**" You can kip Under that," he said." Don't mind if it wiggles a bit, I think I still got a couple of door mice in one of the pockets."**

**"**At least now he will be warm and can rest better so he will not end up sick." Molly stated. While the others nodded in agreement.

"I think we should break for lunch and also I need to see to the new rooms being prepared for our new guest, I am sure Molly would like to check on her children and spend some time with them and Hermione looks like she could use a nap. How about we meet back here in three hours to read a couple more chapters." Dumbledore offered and was meet with not hesitation.

"Do you need some help back to your room, or are you going to be ok" Remus asked the women next to him, she was deathly pale and still looked to be in serious pain.

"I am fine, but if you want to walk me back and see that for your self it is fine with me." she told the werewolf knowing she was not really ok but did not want to admit it to her self little lone someone else.

With that they all set off to do there own thing for a few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Remus and Hermione slowly made their way back to her rooms which even though was on the same floor as the reading room seemed infinite miles to her as she tried to keep her strength. Remus watched her struggle for a good ten minutes before he finally lifted her up into his arms and carried the tired broken witch to her room.

She gave the password and he carried her inside and to the couch next to the fire that was warm and left the room in a peaceful array of shadows and lights. He took the blanket across the back of the couch and covered her up before sitting next to the couch so that he could watch over her and talk to her some.

"Thank you, you did not have to do that." She told him softly.

"I did, I told you that you need someone to help you at least until your better, I want that person to be me, I don't know why I am drawn to you like I am but I just need to help you," Remus told her and she sighed.

"I understand better than you think, before when I met you, you were always there for me, guiding me and helping me when I would over do it to much at school. Then once we met again, you said it was because around me you could be your self and at peace because you knew I understood you and no one had since your friends had all left. I was the first girl you let touch you since the night Lilly had died. I think that you can still feel that pull that tells you that I am safe and would never hurt you, that you can trust me totally, which you can." Hermione explained to him and he nodded

"I do not understand that though, I have never met another beside James, Lilly and Sirius that I felt I could let in and I meet you and the instant I do, you have a place in that circle maybe even closer than them. It confuses and frustrates me to no end." He told her and she could see the frustration in his face and his eyes where confused.

"It is nothing romantic or soul bonding with the wolf side, so relax there. It is because on the most basic level your magic recognizes me, well my magic anyways. We are family Remus. So our magic would see that and it would connect us because of that. Also because of the blood connection your wolf side sees me as your pack even over the others. That connection is what drew me in when we first met and I knew I could just trust you and open up to you. Until that point I had had a very lonely life and only had made a couple of really good friends and Harry as my best friend. He had to much going on and I did not want to burden him more than he was so I sot out a new place to let my emotions and stuff out and that was in you." She told him and saw him sit up farther and stair hard at her. She knew that she would have told him eventually because he needed family more than anyone here and she could provide him that.

"How are you family?" he questioned trying to think of any of his family he had ever met and realized his last memory of them was before he was bitten and that was when he was a small boy. He could not remember them closely and his parents barely looked at him little lone had talked to him after he was bit.

"You mother was my mother's aunt. Your Uncle Henry was my grandfather. I had wondered when we first met because my mother had told me that she had a book on our family history she had gotten after I was born but had never read, I took the book and studied it after my first year at Hogwarts because I wanted to know if there was anyone else in our distant lines who could have been magical. I researched all summer and came up with a list of names. When I got back to Hogwarts I went to the library and started looking for those names and came across your surname and some of your other relatives. When we met, I had wondered about you so research more about your line and found our connection." She explained to the now teary man in front of her.

Remus had no idea what to think, he had never had a blood relative who treated him kindly or wanted him around and here was someone who seemed to love him and did not mind him touching her or being around her. It made him happy but also sad because he wonder how many others would have accepted him if his parents would not have be so ashamed of him. However, as this knowledge sunk in a warmth spread through him and the hole in him that needed family closed just a tiny bit and he accepted what she said and came to the decision to embrace it and hold on to it the best he could.

"Will you stay, I know that even if I tried to sleep it would never be peaceful" Hermione told her cousin and he nodded and rested his head back on to the sofa cushion next to the witches stomach, her hand immediately went into his hair and stroked it lightly relaxing them both.

"What would you like to talk about Remus, I know you have something on your mind?" She asked him never stopping her fingers.

"Tell me about our family, I never have met them, well I am sure I had but not since I was bitten." he told her and she continue in her soft voice to tell him all about their family, each one she knew and where they lived. She told him how to contact her mother and her grandparents/ his Uncle and Aunt, who were still alive at this time and who would accept him and love him very much. About all the other cousins to be born and the funny things they did on holidays and vacations. It helped her a little to remember them all happy and together laughing and loving each other very much.

He knew it must have been hard on her to talk about her family who she could not contact and who did not even know her yet, But he loved hearing about people who would maybe accept him and love him to, people who would not treat him like he had the plague or something nasty they had stepped on. His parents had long since passed away and he could not say he really missed them.

He had been wrapped up in his thoughts so much, it had not dawned on him she had fallen asleep until there was a soft knock on the door. He got up to see it was Regulus and Sirius.

"Are you ok man?" Siri asked his best friend having seen the fresh traces of tears on his face and the slight sparkle in his eye.

"Yeah, I am great, did you guys need anything? She just fell to sleep." He told them and they shook their heads no.

"We were looking for you to see if you would like to come out for a quick pick me up." Regulus told him. The boys had all decided to go play some quidditch for a couple hours while Molly and Lilly took the boys outside to play some.

"Sure let me leave Hermione a note and I will meet you out there in a couple minutes." He told them and they left with a nod. He went to her desk to write her a note, then left it next to her on the table by the sofa. The last thing he did was cast a slight cheerfulness charm on her so she could sleep a little easier and hopefully keep the memories at bay until he could find a way to help her more.

Everyone slowly trickled in at the end of the three hours to find Hermione, Dumbledore and Moody all gathered together talking more about the school and things that really needed changing.

Regulus was one of the first back and joined their conversation immediately. James, Remus, and Sirius was last of course as they had all stayed back on the pitch to talk about what she had told Remus earlier that had had him in tears. They were both very shocked but also over joyed that their brother now had blood family to love and be loved by. Lilly had came in with Molly and Arthur who had had to get the boys down for an afternoon nap.

"Well since we are all back and looking a little more relaxed and refresh I think we can start once again, I figure we can get at least three more chapters in before dinner and then maybe one more after." Dumbledore told them all and they nodded and Remus took the book to read the next chapter.

**Diagon Alley**

Remus started and they all thought back to their first times seeing it, For Hermione and Lilly it was like a fairy tale had exploded around them, For the others it was a fun experience each and every time they got to go.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.**

**"**He still does not believe it" Sirius stated sadly. He hated that this boy had to go through so much.

**" It was a dream," he told himself firmly.**

"Why is he so determined it is all a dream, I mean I get nothing great ever happens to him but how can he still not believe" Molly asked

"Think about it, he has been told all his life that pretending is horrible, dreams are made up crap that could never be true and he should not even think about them, then he is beat down and abused when he ask questions or accidental magic occurs, I can see why he would be so scared to believe it was all true and anything could be taking him away from that prison." Hermione said in a stronger voice than she has had up till now. Granted it was still not very strong but she could tell she was on the mend physically and finally got a couple of hours sleep.

**" I dreamed a giant called Hagrid come to tell me I was going to school for wizards. When I open my eyes , I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

"He is trying really hard to not to believe" James said and the other boys nodded, Lilly sighed while looking at her future husband. Some things men just would never get she thought.

"He is just trying to stop it from hurting so bad when he opens his eyes in his cupboard and it had been a dream. It would have gave him a place to belong, where he fit in and could make friends, a connection to his dead parents and stopped him from believing we are just lazy drunks out partying and got our self's killed. It gave him hope for the first time in his life that things were going to get better and so now he is trying to convince his self it was all a dream so he won't be so hurt." Lilly explained and seen the proverbial light bulb go off over their heads.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

**"**Great now what is going on?" asked Lilly, instantly worrying that something else might be working against her son.

**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

**"**I could see not wanting to leave that dream, good thing he does not have to but a month every year" Hermione added in.

**Tap. tap. tap.**

**"**It's just an owl, most likely the news paper post." Regulus inputted and this made Lilly relax and smile at her new friend. She had not been able to spend much time with him yet but she knew he would become close with this group and his brother once again.

**" All right," Harry mumbled," I'm getting up."**

"I wonder how shocked and the first thing that will go through his mind when he finally opens them to see it was all true and that he really is a wizard." James wondered aloud.

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was a owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

"As a muggle born and in Harry's case muggle raised, that is by far the weirdest and one of the hardest things to accept. It is not common in the muggle world to see and owl, and even rarer to touch one. But this more than anything would drive it home he was not dreaming." Hermione stated.

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coats.**

"why would they owl do that, they are trained to wait until the person pays them." Lily asked.

" It was probably hungry and could smell the mice in his jacket." Remus answered her.

**" Don't do that."**

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it's snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

" I do believe you are correct to Remus" said Prof. McGonagall.

**" Hagrid!" Said Harry loudly." There's an owl –"**

" good luck Harry, is extremely difficult to wake him." James told his son.

**" Pay him," Haggard grunted into the sofa.**

"Yes because the boy is going to know what that means." Moody put in with a chuckle.

**" What?"**

This caused everybody to laugh.

**" He wants paying for delivering the paper. Look in the pockets."**

"again he doesn't even know what he is looking for a, Hagrid really great person but sometimes he's not the smartest or explains the best." Arthur explains.

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets – bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of straying, peppermint humbugs, teabags… Finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange – looking coins.**

" I wonder how often he cleaned out his pockets, that is kind of disgusting." Lily said

**" Get'em five Knuts" said Hagrid sleepily.**

**" Knuts?"**

**" The little bronze ones."**

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his legs so Harry could that the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, set up, and stretched.**

" why would he tell Harry to do it if he was getting up anyways?" Molly asked

" Because in Hagrid's own way he was trying to teach Harry something about the world that he was coming into." Dumbledore explains.

**" best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, Gotta get up to London and buy all your stuff for school."**

" this will be great we will get to see Harry's first impression of the magical world and also his first time in Diagon Ally." James said excitedly.

" yes but it should have been us who took him to Diagon Ally the first time, Duncan the wrong I'm grateful that Hagrid took him but it's not fair that he had to grow up without us." Lily said in a very sad tone.

**Harry was turning over in the wizard coins in looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

" He just realize that he has no money, he doesn't know that we left him and a trust vault and the Potter vaults." James said sadly thinking of all the things that he was not that able to teach his son.

" He did not even know about the Potter vaults for a couple of years after the final battle with Voldermort." Hermione explains the James and Lily.

" How is that possible he should have found out about the Potter default when he turned 16 and when he came of age he would've become the head of our house?" James asked Hermione.

" The main reason is because nobody told him about it, he was Muggle raised therefore he didn't know how society works in the magical world. The second reason you will see later in the books." Hermione explained to him.

James did not like what he was hearing the Quiet said they could continue reading so that he could figure out everything they need to be changed in his son's life this time around.

**"Um – Hagrid?"**

**"Mm?" Said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

**" I haven't got any money – and you heard uncle Vernon last night… He won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

" Does he at least get his trust vault? And who has the key to that?" James asked once again

" Yes he gains access to his trust vault, and as far as I know Dumbledore had the key while he was waiting for Harry to turn 11. After this day. He controlled his key" Hermione once again answered him.

**" Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head." Do you think your parents didn't leave you anything?"**

"Hagrid should've went into more detail here and explained about the vaults and the baking system, I am starting to understand one of my mistakes. It should have been I was somebody who was a little more understanding to the situation who came to get Harry first time" Dumbledore said with a sad look in his eyes

.

**" But if their house was destroyed –"**

"Why would he think just because the house was destroyed that we would not left on anything?" Lilly wondered.

"Because at this point in his life he never have had any money or any reason to wonder about or think about Banks or how finances worked." Said Hermione

**" They didn't keep their gold in the house, boy!**

"Ouch, that is going to make him feel stupid, for one boy is all Dursley ever called him, it really took him a few weeks to get used to people calling him Harry or Mr. Potter in classes. Hagrid could have been nicer here." Hermione said.

**Naw, first stop for it is his Gringotts. Wizards bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold – and I wouldn't' say no ter a bit of your birthday cake, neither."**

"That is not very healthy, he should take him for breakfast and start telling him all about the things he will need to know in our world." Regulus said and the ones around him nodded in agreement.

**" Wizards have banks?"**

"I am not sure he even really believes this is all real still at this point, that statement alone shows he is still doubtful but trying to learn." Dumbledore said with a sad chuckle. He wondered what his older self was thinking or trying to accomplish here.

**" Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

"Actually that is not true each country has its own banking system, our just is with the Goblins. Most countries are because they can keep a hold of more goblin made items. However more advance or newer countries like the United States use almost the same system as muggles do." Lilly told them all. Most had not thought about things like this but since her father was a Bank Owner she was curious how different it would be.

**Harry dropped a bit of sausage he was holding.**

This made the girls giggle and the guys laugh loudly.

**" Goblin?"**

"How does he take to knowing that all the suppose mythical creatures are real? Better yet how does any Muggle Born deal with that?" Remus asked and Hermione could see if he was also accepted by his best friends son.

"Actually because of the way he was raised he is very sensitive to others feelings and has many friends with different races, the only one he does not get along with well is the Goblin's and that is explained in the other book, I would imagine as it was a big event. Remus was one of his closes friends and look at as an Uncle. He had a small House elf as a protector and friend who he loved very much. The centaurs in the forbidden forest were very helpful to him when he was older. He would never look down on anything unless they were evil." She answered her cousin who smiled thinking about having a nephew to spoil who loved him even though he is a werewolf.

**" Yeah – so yeh'd be mad to try and rob it, I'll tell you that. **

Hermione could not help the laugh that bubbled out of her at this comment. In six years Gringotts was broken into twice that she knew of. Everyone else was looking at her with concern except for Remus who looked thoughtful before it was like a light bulb went off in his head. Her comment about the goblins and now this out burst about the bank being robs make up his mind.

"Harry and you broke into the bank?" He questions which made her smile and start laughing again but she never answered him.

**Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world for anything you want to keep safe– except maybe Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. For Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Haggard drew himself up probably.**

"O, why did he have to say that. Now he is curious and that will lead to him getting into danger." Hermione said in a whinny voice.

"That sounds like someone else that I know." Lilly told them as she watched James with a fond smile.

**" He usually gets me to do important stuff for him. Fetching you – getting things from Gringotts – knows he can trust me, see.**

"I do trust him allot, but maybe I need to talk to him about keeping things a little more quiet, I think." Dumbledore said making a mental note to do that after they finish reading the books.

**" Got everything? Come on, then."**

"Um, what was he suppose to get, all he had was the small backpack and his clothes on his back." Sirius asked them and the others just shrugged.

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now in the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

"That is amazing it had not sunk." Moody told them all.

**" How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

**" flew," said Hagrid.**

"I just can not see him flying on a broom, or anything to that matter. What could be strong enough to hold him?" Molly asked

"The only thing it could have been was a thresal. They can find anyplace and hold amazing amount of weight." Dumbledore informed the group.

**"flew?"**

"That would be a weird concept for someone not raised around flying like we have been." Arthur thought out loud.

**" yeah – but will go back in this. Not supposed to use magic now I've got yeh."**

"Why can he not use magic, nothing in our laws says he has to go to school to use magic, granted he would have had to be trained by someone to control his magic but he could still use his wand." Regulus stated looking to Dumbledore and Moody to answer him.

"If he was convicted of a crime and his wand snapped, then he would not be able to practice magic strictly speaking, there is ways around this." Moody informed them and Hermione could not keep it in and had to ask.

"So your telling me that they can only snap a wand if you are tried and convicted, what if your just locked away without a trail, can they expel a person from Hogwarts and if they do can they legally snap a wand?" she asked.

"They can only snap a wand if they are tried and found guilty by the wizamagot. If they are being held before the trial they have to store their wand in an evidence container until they are tried. The ministry or the wizamagot can not expel a person from Hogwarts, only the headmaster has that option and they have to prove to the board of directors beyond a doubt that this person can no longer stay their safely, then they have to provide alternative education for the person and refund all money paid by their families while at school. They are also not allowed to snap a wand unless the person is convicted of a crime." Moody answered her and she turned to glare at Dumbledore who put his head down in a sad way.

"This is another thing we need to discuss when this is all over Headmaster." She said in a cold tone that he knew meant she was very serious and he just hoped he had the answers for her she desired or had a way to fix it all.

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

"We all are son." James said quietly and Lilly smiled at him. She was amazed at this man and if she had ever had a doubt before their was none now. She wanted to have his son, and live to grow old with him.

**" Seems a shame to row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks." If I was to – er – speed things up a bit, would you mind not mentioning it at Hogwarts?"**

"While I can understand wanting to use magic to make it faster and easier, if he is not suppose to then he really should not use magic, and he really should not ask Harry to cover for him." Lilly protested.

"I agree Lilly, but you have to see this gives him a chance to show off and Harry a chance to see more magic. That would reaffirm that what he was told the night before was indeed real and he was truely apart of it. It also gives Hagrid someone who will look to him as a friend. I know you do not really know Hagrid like we do." James said sweeping his hand around at his friends. "He does not have many friends and is very lonely, if this adds to that list it will make him very happy. Also he has cared for Harry since he was a baby and to him it is such an honor to be the one to take him to Diagon Alley and to show him magic." He finished and everyone looked thoughtful and impressed at his insight into the extra large man.

**" Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off towards land.**

Everyone laughed and Hermione looked at the father to be and could not help but see her friend in him. She had always heard that this man was a prankster and always in trouble with Sirius. So she thought he was like the twins really, loyal, caring about family, and full of life. However that may be the case he was also very sensitive like his son to others around him and could see to the heart of the matter more quickly that some of the others. This made her feel even more determined to save them.

**" Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

The others all looked at Hermione again waiting for her to either start laughing again or to tell them what was so bloody funny the first time, but all could see she was thinking about other things with the pained look across her face and her eyes unfocused. Regulus took her hand and held he in his bringing her out of her thoughts as they started reading again. He was worried about all the torture this women had been through and what effects it was still having on her. He wanted to talk to her more and find out more about her, however he had no idea how to go about doing that. He sighed he was just to shy.

**" Spells – enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke." They say there's dragons guarding the high-security vaults. And then you gotta find your way – Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the underground. You would die of hunger trying to get out, even if you did manage to get your hands on something."**

"Stop looking at me, I am not going to tell you anything" Hermione said in a soft airy tone much like her old friend Luna.

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from his Uncle Vernon that people like to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

"Poor Harry, Hagrid would never have gotten mad at him for asking questions, I am sure Hagrid does not even think about that case or he would never read over talking to Harry. It is sad he expects to be hurt and has been trained to never ask questions." Professor McGonagall said feeling for the young boy.

**" Ministry of Magic messing things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

"Well lets just add to the questions he has already, I think he is going to get information overload at this rate and have a melt down." Moody stated.

**" There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

"Of course there is Harry, how else would our world be ran and kept from the Muggle world." Sirius said but he had a smirk on his face because he was only half serious about this comment.

"You know I think we should all vote for Padfoot to be the next Minister of Magic, what do you all say." Remus said and Sirius threw a pillow at him pouting.

"That would be a very scary day if they voted him in, can you imagine the pranks he would play on all those he did not like." James said laughing at his friends discomfort.

**" Course," said Hagrid." They wanted Dumbledore for minister of course, **

"That is true they did want me, however that kind of power is better left in hands of the not so ambitious." Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded she understood while the others looked at him a little weird for the seemingly random comment.

"While I agree with you Albus, I still think you would have done an ok job as long as someone was there to keep you in balance and keep your scheming to a minimal." Hermione told him and he chuckled at this. He loved having someone around who would say what was on their minds, or who challenge him in his views. He had missed that trebly because most just looked to him for all the answers.

"Like you my dear, I will have to stay on my toes now as they say to stay head of you." He teased the girl. She returned his smile and then turned back to Remus to read.

**but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, asking for advice."**

"That is very true, however it is getting less and less as the years go on and he gets his footing a little better." Dumbledore told them all.

**" But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"**

"Nothing," Everyone said at once making them all laugh.

"I know they actually do a lot and that we need then to keep our society running but a lot needs to change or it is never going to be as great as it could be." Hermione said and the others agreed.

**" well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches and wizards up and down the country."**

"While that is a large part of it, that is not all of it, they make our laws and deal with other countries, they are suppose to keep us safe and keep everything running smoothly." Regulus told them all and most nodded in agreement with him.

**" Why?"**

"So we are not experimented on, used by their governments for any reason, killed by muggles who hate us or do not understand us. Simple put for our protection." Hermione answered her best friends question and the others did not feel the need to say anything else.

**" Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone would you wanting magic solutions to their problems. Nah, were best left alone."**

"That is not a totally correct answer, there is a lot more to it than that and he should have answered it to the full extent because Harry needs to know the whole answer to fully understand." Remus said.

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid a folded up his newspaper, and then clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

"I bet he stuck out, He would draw so much attention." Moody barked out.

**Passerby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walk through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters in saying loudly," see that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

"Why would you send him, if that paragraph alone does not get it through your head Albus, Hagrid can not blend in with muggles. He is to large and can't keep his thoughts to his self which will break the statue of secrecy." Moody chastised his friend, but at that moment more as an auror.

**" Hagrid," said Harry, painting a bit as he ran to keep up," did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

"Not the right time to be having this conversation, open in a muggle area. Besides you get Hagrid started on dragons and nothing will stop him for hours." Sirius told the group, he had experience on the matter because once when he had been out in the forbidden forest he had ran into Hagrid, they got to talking and dragons had came up. It had been three hours before he made it back up to the school.

**" Well, so they say," said Hagrid." Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

Hermione could not hold in the laugh that seemed to bubble out of her at this comment, she was thinking of Norbert, the ridgeback that Hagrid had hatched from an egg. The others just smiled at her and was glad to see her laughing but it left a little with doubt that maybe Hagrid managed to finally get one.

**" You'd like one?"**

"Bet that is not a question you would normally think you would ask someone everyday." Molly said with a short laugh.

**" Wanted one ever since I was a kid – here we go."**

"I am curious what kind of animals he did have as a child and then as an adult, we did learn it was the cute names animals you would have to watch for. Those were the most dangerous." Hermione told them all.

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in 5 min. time. Hagrid, who didn't understand" Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

"That really should be taught to everyone so that we can blend in better. There should be a class for muggle-born to teach us all the things about the wizarding world we need to know and they should have a mandatory muggle class about what they need to know taught by a muggle-born." Lilly said

"You might be right about that, it is very clear that we do not fit in at all." Dumbledore stated while writing the idea down.

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what look like a canary – yellow circus tent.**

"Really Hagrid, Really, I do not even know how to respond to this other than shake my head and pray that we all learn he does not belong in the muggle world." Lilly said and all of the agreed with her.

**" Still got your letter, Harry?" He asked as he counted stitches.**

"I can not wait to see his reaction to Diagon Alley. I felt like I could not see enough or take it all in. I mean it was like I did not have enough eyes." Hermione said.

"I know it is sad that this is the only way we get to experience this with Harry but this way we get his inside thoughts and memories which we would not have in person." James said a little sad but also a little excited.

**Harry took the parchment and love out of his pocket.**

**" Good," said Hagrid." There is a list there of everything you need."**

"I am curious how much the list has changed in the years, how often do the books and supplies update" Regulus asked the Professors.

"The staff pick their books in the summer of every year, however once they find a book they like the tend not to update as often as we should I would hazard to say. There is no set guideline we have to meet other than prepare our students for their tests." McGonagall replied. That was added to a few lists to talk about more after they finish reading.

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he had noticed the night before, and read:**

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

**Uniform**

**First – year students will require:**

**Three sets of plaintiff work robes ( black)**

**One plain pointed hat( black) for daywear**

**One pair of protective gloves( Dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak( black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils clothes should carry nametags**

"Well that is still standard so I would not expect much of that to change." Molly said thoughtfully.

**Course Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells ( grade 1) by Miranda Goshaw**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousands Magical Herbs in Fungi by Phyllida Spore **

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble**

"Those are almost all the same books we use now, how can that be correct our society must have advanced some since our schooling." Arthur asked as he was a few years older then the others who had just left school and at least 35 or 40 years older than Hermione in her time period.

"Albus, I must agree this is not a good sign if only a couple books have changed, we must not let our standards slip. It seems we have already entered that rut." McGonagall stated making furious notes on her parchment.

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron ( pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 said glass of Crystal phials**

**1 set brass scales**

**1 telescope**

**students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad**

"Well at least that is still pretty much to standard, however it left off rat in the letter, I wonder when they changed that and why." Remus said with a hint of anger in his voice thinking of a different rat he would like to meet on a full moon.

**Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks**

"You know I do not think that rule is fair, It is relaxing and being a first year is already stressful enough they need an outlet for that frustration." Sirius told the teachers who again made a note to look at the issue and think about it.

**" Can we buy all this in London?" Harry Wondered aloud.**

"Yes that is the only place in Briton you can get your supplies, I never understood why there is not more magical communities that sell, buy and trade goods, It would boost the economy more and spread the wealth better." Hermione wondered.

**" if you know where to go," said Hagrid.**

"See why say that, it will make him more curious and have more questions, he needs to just lay the facts out explain where they are going and how it is ran, where to find it and so on." Molly said strictly.

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains to slow.**

"Can he be any more obvious, I wonder how many people seen or over heard him. We must be more careful with him in the future." Moody stated to Albus in a tone that broker no argument.

**" I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken – down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

At this they all just shook their heads, there just was nothing they could say to this that had not already been said but really it showed them more and more that Hagrid was not up to being in the muggle world without a silence spell on him.

**Hagrid was so huge they departed the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed bookshops and music stores, hamburger restaurant in cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if they could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of Wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursley's had cooked up? **

"Harry dear, your giving them to much credit, they would have to have brains to be able to think up anything, and then an imagination to come up with this. Neither of which they do, sorry son it is all real." Lilly told the book and James seconded it with a nod and firm "Right you are Lilly."

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursley's had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far with unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

"So he is saying he trust him but is still not quiet sure he believes what he has been told. That is so Harry, I think he questions everything anyone told him except a couple of people but that took years and a lot of stuff happening for him to trust those couple like that." Hermione said.

"Who was the people he trusted that much?" Remus asked his cousin. He really liked knowing she was his family and it was explaining so much as to what he was and had been feeling.

"You, Sirius and me. We are the only ones he would listen to with out question and with out thinking it out for a while." She answered and Molly sifted a little in her seat. She knew her daughter would marry this man they were talking about but it did not seem like they were as close as they should have been or that he relied or talked to her as he should have. She hoped by reading these books she could come to understand that reason and maybe change it this time around for the two.

**" This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt," the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

"Why is it famous, I mean it is the entrance to the Ally, and a lot of people come and go, but historically it is not famous for anything happening in it. right" Lilly asked, she was top of her year and had read all she could about the magical world but would never claim to have known everything there was about every magical place in England.

"It actually was the site for the signing of the goblin treaties as they did not trust the ministry to come into the bank or them to go into the ministry so they picked a neutral ground. The first and last werewolf convention was also held there but most people gloss over that fact. It is also one of the few place that has stayed open in the wars until there just was no one left to keep it open for." Hermione answered. She was still not capable of not answering a questions when she knew the answer, it would drive her crazy.

**It was a tiny, grubby – looking pub. If Hagrid had not pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't even glance at it. **

"That is because they can not see it, to them it is an empty old pub with boards across the doors and windows." Moody Barked.

**Their eyes slid from the big bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they could not see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

"Finally we get to see his reaction to the magical world, I hope he finds it as amazing as I did." Lilly said beaming at them all.

"Lilly, please keep in mind that he is a hero and does not know what for really." Hermione said because she felt his mother was setting herself up to be upset at his reactions and those around him.

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. **

"You know as much business as Tom does, you would think he would fix up the place a little more." Arthur said.

**A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses and Sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was walking to the old bartender, it was quite bald and looks like a toothless walnut. **

"That sure is a wide variety to first see." James told them all.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bar tender reached for glass, saying," the usual, Hagrid?"**

"He must go there often, I would have thought he would stay in Hogsmeade more than going to London." Dumbledore said in a wondering tone. He had kept the boy here for his protection and knew the lad had looked up to him, but he could not say that he took much of an interest in what he did in his free time.

**" Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clamping his great hand on Harry's shoulder in making Harry's knees buckle.**

"Oh, You crazy man, lets just announce to the whole of Diagon Ally you are there to bring back the one and only savoir of their world Harry Potter, and o by the way I get a special mission to go to the bank for Dumbledore to. I love Hagrid but the man does not know how to stay quiet and be discreet." Hermione ranted to all of them and they could not find it to disagree with her.

**" Good lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry," if this – can this be –?"**

"Shut him up Hagrid, can't he not see what is going to happen if Harry's name is said to confirm their suspicions, This is why you should have went yourself, it is almost like you wanted him to be mobbed." She said in a cold tone to Dumbledore and none could make the mistake that she was not mad at him about what was happening.

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"Well that has never happened before, now I am a little jealous." Sirius said trying to lighten up the witch sitting next to his brother.

"Well what can I say you godson really shows you up in most things there Siri" Hermione told him with a sweet smile and a twinkle in her eyes make the man feel like he had accomplished his job.

**" Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender," Harry Potter… What an honor."**

"And now it starts, the I love you it is such a honor, then the I hate you, your a lying attention seeking prat. really these people are shallow and lack motivation to change." Hermione once again ranted about what he best friend had went through and the others just stared at her wondering just how bad it gets if she reacts this way in the first book.

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry is seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

"Why would Hagrid let strangers to my son get that close to him, I am sure there were many who were able to stay out of Azkaban and would love to hurt him. I agree with Hermione on this you or another professor should have taken him straight to the bank and then to get his stuff." Lilly said very upset with the way this was turning.

**" Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

"Kiss up" spat Regulus, he could see where this was going and how Harry would hate the attention and it would be hard to handle after living the way he had all his life.

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old women with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

"Hagrid needs to get his priorities straight here and see that this is not something to be happy about, he needs to take Harry one through and get him is stuff and on back to the muggle world until school starts. This is going to be hard enough on him he does not need the added stress." Lilly said concerned for her child's well being.

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. **

"He told me after we became friends that he really had second thoughts after this day in Diagon Alley. He felt he either was not going to live up to everyone view of him or he was not going to be able to handle so many new things at once with no one explaining things to him." Hermione said sadly thinking about her friend.

**" Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

**" So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

**" Always wanted to shake your hand – of all a flutter."**

"Go be all a flutter some where other than next to my godson you weird lady." Sirius stated.

**" Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

"Diggle is a great guy just a little...um...simple, I guess is the best way to describe him, he is harmless and means well, really he does." Dumbledore told them all about his friend.

**" I've seen you before!" Said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement." You bad to me once in a shop."**

"Wait how is that possible, the charm that protected him was suppose to keep all magical people away from him and any muggle that wish to harm him. Albus explain" Hermione jumped at this.

"I do not know, We will have to research this and see what happened, as long as he could call that house a home and is with blood he was safe, I do not understand what could have went wrong." Dumbledore said worrying over this as it was the key to the boys protection in the future.

"But that was never home to him, he never saw that house or those people as home or family, they hurt him and treated him worse than dirt. They never accepted him as family, that would negate the charm and wards." Hermione said making sense of it all and everyone was impressed she was able to get to the center of the problem.

"Could you please explain what is wrong and what your talking about with my son." Lilly said like a lioness ready to pounce on a threat.

"It is explained in the books, I will say that this is a huge problem and explains so much, o why did I not see this then, why did I not help him or take him away from that place." Hermione said with huge tears in her eyes. All the times he had to go back there to be hurt and starved, all the times she promised him she would find a way to help him and the answer was there all along. It just dug the pain a little deeper.

Remus could see the thoughts and pain cross her face and knew she was beating herself up for not figuring out what ever it is that she had. So he slid closer to her and held her closer to him offering her comfort the best he could.

**" He remembers!" Cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone." Did you hear that? He remembers me!"**

"Of course he does, the boy has a hell of a memory" Moody barked.

**Harry shook hands again and again – Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

"Okay, creepy lady needs to leave me son alone already, lets act like some fan girl or something." Lilly said in a cold tone.

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

"He sounds interesting." Arthur said.

**" Prof. Quirrell!" Said Hagrid. " Harry, professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

" The only Quirrell I know is a boy in second year now. He is a very quiet boy and never gives anyone a problem, not many friends though." McGonagall responded.

Hermione made a mental note to search out more information on this boy and see if they could save him from a horrible future that lays a head for him. He at some point became more concerned for power and fame, if they could figure out why they could maybe change him.

**" P – P – Potter," stammered Prof. Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand," c – can't t – tell you how he p– pleased I am to meet you."**

"He does not stutter, so maybe not the same kid. I wonder if it is what happened to him and how can you hire a teacher who stutters, he won't get through one lesson with the respect of the kids." McGonagall wanted to know what her boss and friend was thinking.

"I am not sure Minerva why I would hire someone of this quality, I hope it is not a sign of what our teachers will be coming to or I fear for our students." Dumbledore stated calmly.

**" D – defense against the D – D – dark arts," muttered Prof. Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it." n – not that you n – need it, eh, P – P – Potter?" He laughed nervously." You'll be G – getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've G – got to P – pick up a new be – a book on vampires, m – myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

"How can he teach that subject, I mean what are they going to do stutter at the death eater. If he is terrified of his own subject there is no way he could teach it correctly." Moody put in to the conversation that Dumbledore and McGonagall was having.

**But the others wouldn't let Prof. Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost 10 min. to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

"Hagrid just like the attention, I think there is very few who did not use Harry to get some attention, I used to hex or have F. F. Fred prank the worst ones over and over until they would start to avoid him. It took our whole core group to keep him safe sometimes because he was just to nice and would forgive over and over." Hermione told them and Lilly gave her a grateful smile.

"Pranks huh, I did not picture you as a prankster" Sirius said interested in hearing some of the things she did.

"Well I was in love with the ultimate prankster. I am sure some of their pranks will be in here at least I hope so they were some brilliant ones. They even left school early and started their own Joke shop. I think they were on track to triple your records on everything had they not had to leave." Hermione said with tears slipping out of her eyes at the thought of her late husband. She really missed his smile and laugh, missed the way he looked at her and held her close. The way George and him did all they could to protect her and their children.

**" Must get on – lots ter by. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds.**

"Finally we get to see what he thinks of the Alley" James said excitedly.

**Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

**" Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Prof. Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually trembling."**

"He was trembling for Harry, um... am I the only one to catch that he then went on to say he always trembles so how does he get it was for Harry." Molly questioned.

"Yes it is Hagrid's rationale, I never tried to understand some of the things he does because to him it always means well and makes since to him. He would do anything for any one of his friends but he died for Harry. He loved I think almost as a favorite uncle would." Hermione said.

**" Is he always that nervous?"**

"Seems like it, poor bloke that must be horrible to live like that all the time." Molly said feeling for the poor man.

**" Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studying out of books but then he took a year off to get some first-hand experience… They say he met the vampires in the Black Forest, and their was a nasty bit of trouble with the hag – never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject – now, where's me umbrella?"**

"Wow, sounds like he had some bad run ins but again how can he teach if he is scared of everything around him. I would think it would be better if he was finding help to deal with these fears." Regulus told them all.

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trashcan.**

"That is why he did not remember how to get in when we met there over that summer." Hermione said.

"So he got to meet his friends during break, I am surprised I got the impression that he would not be aloud to with the Dursleys around." Remus asked.

"Um... Actually he was not aloud to by many," she answered glaring at Dumbledore before finishing, "he would sneak out after breakfast and would take the bus or train to London where he would meet me at my parents clinic and they would drop us off at the Leaky Cauldron to spend the day in the Alley. As long as he was back before Dudley he was fine. If it got to late he would stay over at my house and in the morning my parents would take him home before the sun was up. They loved Harry and knew all about his home life, so would help us sneak around." Hermione told them remembering all their fun times together. Harry and her had so many adventures during the summers before he went to the burrow. They would explore Diagon Alley, eat ice cream, study new books and just be kids.

He was so much smarter than he let on and knew as much as she did, he just did not feel like more attention by being on top of the class, plus his family would hurt him more if he did to well.

**" Three up… Two across…" He muttered." Right, stand back, Harry."**

"You know he really should have drawn attention to that and told him that he needed to remember it." Moody said.

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

**The brick he had touched quivered – it wiggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, and archway onto a cobbled street is twisted and turned out of sight.**

"You know Hermione, I thought if it like the book the secret garden. That is what the entrance make me think of each and every time I go that way. That was one of my favorite books as a child." Lilly told the other muggle-born who would know what she was talking about. It was nice to finally have another who would understand all her muggle references and about that world.

"I felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole honestly, it was so strange to me but incredible also." Hermione answered Lilly with her own favorite memory.

**" Welcome," he said Hagrid," to Diagon Alley."**

"That should have been us, or at least Remus and Sirius taking him. He should have grown up knowing all this and not being able to hold in his excitement over finally going to school." James said sadly thinking about all the things his father showed and did with him that his son had missed out on. It hurt him a lot to think about it.

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall.**

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self – Stirring – Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.**

**" Yeah, you'll be needing one," **

"Or ten depending on how you are at potions, I think Peter must have melted at least that many before the end of first year. I wonder where he is, I have not heard from him in a few days." James said and missed the way his friend tensed up and the evil look come over Hermione's face. However, Regulus and Sirius being always on guard and very perceptive did not and both wondered what that was about and prayed it had nothing to do with why that young women looked the way she did, because if it did they would kill him personally.

**said Hagrid," but we got get your money first."**

"I hope Hagrid or Harry shows a little bit of control, maybe we should set a predetermined amount just in case, I do not want him learning to just blow money and be a snot about having so much. My mum always had me on a tight allowance and taught me to save for what I wanted, she always said just because we have money and privilege we should never flaunt it or use it to influence others." James said thinking of his mum and how much she taught him. She had come from a poorer pureblood family and had lost her father at a very early age leaving their family to learn to budget and save rather than spend. They had been considered lower class much like the Weasley and Prewetts were.

"For a normal child that would be a great idea but Harry was not and will never be considered normal, he was generous with his money but never spent outragesly except on our son that is. He also never flaunted his money or used it in anyway to influence anyone. People naturally listened to him and followed his leadership with out it." Hermione said thinking of them and could not help the tears that fell at the thought of her son that she missed holding and reading to. Missed playing with and watching him with his sister, he had been the best big brother there ever was.

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. **

"I felt the same way, there was so much to see." Lilly told them all a little teary.

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once; the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. **

"I think I tripped about a dozen times and my dad had to hold onto my arm to keep me up from looking around so much and trying to see everything at once. I don't think I stopped talking about it for the rest of the summer break." Hermione said with a short smile at the memory of her father and the happy memory.

**A Plump Woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, " Dragon liver, 17 sickles an ounce, they're mad…."**

"Wow, that is really expensive, they run about 5 sickles right now, I wonder why they are so much more then." Regulus wondered out loud. He was amazing at potions and loved anything to do with them so he bought supplies a lot to do his experiments.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops owl emporium– Tawny, screech, barn, Brown and snowy. Several boys about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it." Luck," Harry heard one of them say," the new Nimbus 2000 – fastest ever – **

"I want one," Sirius, Regulus and James all said at the same time making their fellow readers laugh at them and gave Hermione something other than Teddy and Harry to think about for a couple of seconds, but it was enough time she could gather her emotions once again.

**there were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes in streams solar instruments here he had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and roles of parchment, potion bottles, gloves of the moon….**

"He is so descriptive I can see his actual path they are taking and know what buildings he is looking at. I wonder if he will be a great flyer like us." James said telling Lilly. Both were amazing on brooms and Lilly could play quidditch if she like the game and be one of the best there was.

**" Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

"Still not going to tell me are ya." Remus asked Hermione in her ear and she smiled and shook her head no. It was driving him crazy because he wanted to know if her reaction before meant what he thought it did. He honestly believed that they had broken into the bank or at least attempted to.

**They reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet in gold, was –**

**" Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps towards him.**

"They scared my mum so bad she refused to ever go back into the bank with me after the first time. She said that they were just creepy and gave her nightmares. It may have been because I was asking so many questions about them and was so polite that they actually invited us to lunch so they could answer the "peculiar witch" as the called me. Each year I would make a list of questions from history class that I would like to know more about and before school started Harry and I would have lunch with Griplings and he would answer them for us. He said we were the first to have shown respect or remember a goblins names in a few centuries and that we treated them as equals so there fore made us a friend of theirs." Hermione told the astonished group. None had ever thought about doing what they had or even wanted to know more.

**The goblin was about head shorter than Harry. He had a Swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. **

"Wow the goblin bowed that is either very new or even then they could tell he was different than most wizards because they normally sneer at you and just glare if you look at them to long." Moody told them.

"Really because when I went they bowed to me and I bowed back that is what made the goblin smile first and it gave me confidence to speak to him." Hermione told them and again there were all astonished at that fact and knew she had to be a very special person to have touched at goblin so.

"This may explain why they helped in the end, they may have known at that moment in time that you would be the one to save us all. We will need to talk about this more later and see if they can meet with us." Dumbledore told her frustrating the others again because while they knew she came back in time and that it was really bad in her time they did not have many detail of it yet. They had been told they would learn more as they read the books and once they were through she would tell them her whole story. Once that was done they would make plans from there.

**Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with the words engraved upon them;**

**enter, stranger, the take heed **

**of what awaits the sins of greed,**

**for those who take, but do not earn,**

**must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**a treasure that was never yours,**

**thief, you have been warned, beware**

**of finding more than treasure their.**

**" like I said, you'd be mad to try and rob it," said Hagrid.**

"I still want to know why you keep giggling and reacting that way, you must have tried right." Remus said with an almost whine to his voice. But she just giggled more and he blew out air frustrated.

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble Hall. About 100 more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

"That is impressive that they all bowed to my son, and the way he sees all that, I have been to the bank a lot growing up and never paid any attention to any of that. What about you Lilly? Maybe it is just because I grew up with magic that I do not pay attention to these things." said James.

"Um...I do not remember paying that much attention at the bank. I was more wanting to get back out on the street and buy my supplies and look around." Lilly answered.

"I did, I even counted the doors, there are three hundred and fifteen of them" Hermione stated and this made Remus and Regulus chuckle because there were learning that this behavior was typical Hermione, she just did not miss anything ever.

**" Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin." We've come to take some money out of Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

**" You have his key, sir?"**

"That is kind of a stupid question, we all know you can not get to the vaults without a key, unless it is the old family vault but he would not have access to that yet." Said Regulus.

**" got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter,**

"Wait why does he have it, Harry is suppose to have that not anyone else." James asked now getting angry that someone would have access to his sons money with out permission.

"Professor Dumbledore had the key until this day, Once they left the vault the Goblin Griphook gave it back to Harry and explained to him that no one besides him should ever have access to that key and that it was against their laws for someone, guardian or not, to have it. He told him all about the banking laws and his rights, about the pureblood systems and the discounts at the Alley. Basically he protected Harry because he explained all the detail and why they were important." Hermione said looking at Dumbledore again who just hung his head a little know that dig was at him and he most likely deserved it for some reason in the future.

**scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblins books of numbers. The goblins wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblins on the right weigh a pile of rubies as big his glowing coals.**

"Wow I do not know about the magical world but in the muggle world those would be millions of pounds." Lilly stated.

**" Got it," said Hagrid outlast, holding up a tiny golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"To make sure it is real and the one they had issued for that vault, also he was checking it for curses and spells and removing them if there was." Moody answered him.

**" it seems to be in order.**

**" And I've got a letter here from Prof. Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, during out his chest." It's about the you know what in vault 713."**

"O good Merlin Hagrid, why did you not just say "Harry my boy, there is a big secret about this thing in that vault and you can't know about it but here is the clue you might need." I swear you give anything like a mystery to Harry he will not rest till he figures it out." said Hermione.

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

**" Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid," I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

"I think that is the Goblin in charge of our accounts at the bank, I wonder if he is the only one who can take Harry down or if he just happen to be open at that time." James said thinking hard.

"You are correct he is the goblin in charge and he is the only one who can take him. He was free because he knew Harry was there and would need to go down to the vaults. Each Goblin is in charge of roughly 30 vaults at all times." Hermione informed them all.

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

"That is gross why does he carry stuff like that around in his jacket?" Molly asked everyone. She knew of Hagrid but was not overly close to or have had a conversation with the man before.

But since no one really knew the answer none answered her.

**" What is the you know what involves 713?" Harry asked.**

"Wow you were right, he is very curious" Said Sirius.

**" Can't tell you that," said Hagrid mysteriously." Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my jobs worth to tell you that."**

"Just make it more juice of a mystery for him gee." Remus stated with a smirk it looked as if they had a marauder on their hands.

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, had expected more marble, was surprised. There were in a narrow stone passageway with flaming torches. It's looked steeply downward and there was little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled an a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in – Hagrid was some difficulty – and were off.**

"That would be a very tight fit." Arthur said.

**At first they just hurtled through the maze of twisty passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle Fork, right, left, but it was impossible. **

They all looked at Hermione and she smirked at them before answering their unasked question.

"I did not go to a vault on my first visit, muggle born remember, however after the second war, I did go with Harry to set up Teddy's and no I could not even keep up with all the twist and turns." she told them all and they laughed a little.

**The rattling cart seem to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

"Of course it does, one goblin magic is very powerful, but it has a spell to recognize the goblin in it and take them to their row of vaults. If they need a special vault like now the spell recognizes the vault owner and goes to that vault. Both the goblin and the owner must be in the cart to not make the alarms sound and the thieves downfall activate." Dumbledore told them all.

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought as I burst of fire at the end of the passage and twisted around to see if it was a Dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake were huge stalactites in stalagmites grew from the ceiling in the floor.**

**" I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the card," what's the difference between a stalagmite in the stalactite?"**

"That is very random, I mean yeah he sees them right now but there is so many more things to ask about and he goes for this." Moody said bewildered where he was going with this.

**" Stalagmites got in an m in it," said Hagrid." And don't ask me questions just now, I think I'm going to be sick."**

"Poor Bloke, he must not like the ride much. I wonder if it is because he is so large he never was able to ride a broom so he is not use to the motion." Sirius wondered.

**He did look very green, and when the car stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had the lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

"Aw, that is sad, they should have spells to stop that" Molly said in her mothering way.

**Griphook then unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

"I hope he does not blow a lot of it, I know there is enough there for even his kids to go to school on and buy everything they could want, but I do not want it going to his head." James said and Hermione could not help rethinking her opinion of the man across from her. She had always thought that he had been spoiled and doted on. That he was the little Potter Prince.

"**all yours," smiled Hagrid.**

**All Harry's – it was incredible. The Dursley's could not have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking.**

"We need to set it up for all future generations that relatives or guardian can not touch the money ever, can not demand payment or anything for taking that child in. They can have an allowance to care but that is all." Regulus said thinking about his own vast fortune.

**How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried under London.**

"I am glad my sister did not know about it, she has always been on the spoiled side to an extent and I do not think that changed much after she married.

**Hagrid help Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

**" The gold ones are galleons," he explained." 17 Silver Stickles to a galleon and 29 Knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough for a couple of terms, will keep the rest safe for you." **

"Finally he explained something and used some control, I was starting to wonder about this." Lilly told them all.

**He turned to Griphook." About 713 now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

"**one speed only," said Griphook.**

"That makes since I guess, but he is not very talkative with Hagrid is he." Arthur stated.

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled around tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravines, and Harry leaned over to the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, that Hagrid ground and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

"Harry James Potter, get your butt back in that cart and sit down" Lilly cried and the others chuckled at the protective mother coming out in her.

**Vault 713 had no keyhole.**

"That is because it is a business vault, they do not have keys because the management of the company in this case headmaster changes sometimes." McGonagall explained.

**" Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroke the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

**" If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be stuck to the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

"That is amazing magic" Lilly said and the other agreed with her.

**" How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**

**" About once every 10 years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

"That is kind of mean, do you think he is serious, would there not be some censor or alarm that would go off?" Molly asked upset at the prospect of someone suffering so much.

"Actually they have a charm that will provide them food and a bathroom once a day until they come around to check which is about once every ten years. It is their punishment for them trying to get into a vault that is not theirs." Moody explained.

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least – but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper laying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and detected deep inside his coat. Harry long to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

"That would be kind of let down, he expected something grand and all there was, was a small grubby package, if that is not going to make him want to know more then nothing else would. I wonder what it is?" James commented.

**" come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep my mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

"Good to know there Hagrid, that is kind of gross." Molly stated.

**One wild card arrived later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many gallons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he had in his whole life – more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

"See this is what I am worried about, he never had money, toys, new clothes, never got to go anywhere. Now he has enough for all that." James worried and Lilly rested her head on his shoulder in support.

**" Might as a go get your uniform," said Hagrid, nodding towards Madam. Malkin's robes for all occasions. " listen, Harry, would you mind if I slipped off to a pick me up in the leaky cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam. Malkin's shop alone, filling nervous.**

"I can not believe he is leaving him alone, in a place he knows nothing about and no one. I swear something happens to my godson and he will pay." Sirius fumed

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

"Very good description of her, I wonder if we get to hear everyone described?" Arthur asked.

**" Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak." Got their lot here – another young man being fitted of just now, in fact."**

"Well at least he will get to meet someone else now, maybe a new friend." Remus said thinking about his friends he had made coming to school.

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face **

"Nope not a friend I hope, that sound like only one family I can think of and they are all very much into pureblood dogma." Sirius said and Regulus agreed. Hermione was impressed they figured it out so soon.

"Why who is it?" Lilly asked concerned.

"Malfoy family" Regulus answered.

**standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on the stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

**" Hello," said the boy," Hogwarts, and to?"**

"Well at least he seems polite, maybe he is different than his family." Molly spoke up.

**" Yes," said Harry.**

"Like a Potter would go anywhere else, It is our birth right to come here to Hogwarts." James said and Hermione wondered what he meant and made a mental note to ask him later.

**" My father's next-door buying my books and my mothers of the street looking at wands," said the boy.**

"I can understand books, but the wand picks the witch or wizard so why would his mother be looking at them?" Hermione wondered.

"Because dear Cissa is a control freak and wants everything to be her way only, I would not be surprised if she did not pick the wand and force her son to use it." Sirius told her about his cousin. He could not stand any of them.

**He had a board, drawing the voice." Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and all smuggling and somehow."**

"And maybe not so nice if he want to bully his father. Where is the respect at." Molly said.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

"Well that just made sure he would not befriend the boy, He hated bullies and would always stand up to them over any one of his friends." said Hermione.

**" Have you got your own broom?" The boy went on.**

"Not yet, he will second year I am sure. I hope he is a great flier like us" James said and Hermione smiled at the shock he would get later on when he finds out not only did Harry get a broom first year but also made the team.

**"No," said Harry.**

"Your son is not very verbose at the moment, wonder what he is thinking right then." Remus told Lilly and James. Both who never stopped talking since he met them.

**" Play Quidditch at all?"**

"Of course not it is a dangerous sport and he is to young." Lilly all but shouted out.

"Now dear, once we finish this war and have our son I am going to teach him how to play and fly before he goes off to school, you would not stop me would you?" James asked her with a doe look in his eyes and she shook her head no. She could never refuse that look.

**" No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

"You will learn son, do not worry about it right now." Said James.

**" I do – father says it's a crime if I'm not picked up for my house, and I must say, I agree. know what house you'll be in yet?"**

"This kid is full of his self, I hope Harry does not become his friend." Lilly said.

"He sounds just like his father, Lucius is a right pigheaded pureblood who thinks he is better than everyone." Arthur told them with little concealed anger.

"He is also a death eater and one of the worse." Hermione said and seen Moody write his name on his parchment labeled death eaters.

**" no," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"Harry James you are not stupid so stop that right this minute." Hermione and Lilly said at the same time and both sounded like they meant it. The boys looked at the both of them and at each other and had only one thought. That was scary and we are not crossing them two.

**" Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"To bad that won't be happening, I know you get a little say in what house you go to and he will request Slytherin." Sirius told them because that was what he had done to get into Gryffindor.

**"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

"Why Harry would you want to impress that ferret." Hermione blurted out hatefully.

**" I say, look at that man" said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice cream's to show he couldn't come in.**

"Aw that is so sweet of him, I bet Harry will enjoy the ice-cream." said Molly.

**" That's Hagrid," said Harry, please didn't know something the boy didn't." He works at Hogwarts."**

"It is not going to let Malfoy be mean about Hagrid, he already feel protective over him. I wonder if you get to see his temper or if he controls it for now." Hermione told them.

**" Oh," said the boy," I've heard of him. He sort of a servant, isn't he?"**

"You can not be a servant if you are paid for you work. Hagrid is a really genuine person and should never be considered as a servant." Dumbledore said passionately about this subject.

**" He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He is like the boy less and less every second.**

"Good Harry, he is not the type you want to hang around." said James.

**" Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of Savage – lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

"That is not true and has never happened, Now I will admit he does tend to partake in the drink to much sometimes but he has never set fire to his home. Now he sometimes have an creature that he should not have and it will damage his home, but still that is his business." Dumbledore told them.

**" I think he's a brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

**" Do you?" Said the boy, but they slight sneer." Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

"Wow, he is a really mean boy. That is kind of a person question" Lilly said wishing she could teach this child a lesson.

**" They died," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

"Poor Harry that must still be confusing and painful, he just found out about us last night." James said.

**" Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all." But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

"That bigoted little prat, he is already brainwashed to believe he is better because of blood." Regulus snapped.

**" They were it witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

**" I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them having never even heard of Hogwarts **

**until they get their letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old Wizard in families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

"Welcome to your first taste of prejudice in the wizarding world. I can not believe he is saying all this in public normally they are a little more down low about their feelings about muggle-born. Thing did not change at all after Harry got rid of Voldermort did it." Sirius asked and Hermione shook her head no.

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said," that's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

**" Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

"Yes unfortunately he has to deal with your stupid ferret arse for six long years, maybe this time around Harry should just kill him in first year." Hermione said not caring how she sounded, it was because of him and his parents she lost everything and she will never be able to get over that. It was because of him that her god son died and was paraded through the streets, Why Neville and Luna was tortured into insanity before they were killed. He ran one of the larger camps for muggles and muggle-born.

"You do not like him very much do you" Remus asked her softly because he could see the fury on her face.

"Not in the littlest bit, In fact I intend to end the Malfoy family for good. They took everything from me and did things that make Voldermort look like a fairy prince. There is no bounds to their evil and he is the worst out of them all. Some of what you see is his doing the rest his sadistic aunt. They did things that put them on a totally different level of vile and I will see them take their last breaths if I have to die doing it." she told him but all heard her and they knew that they would be helping her. Regulus bowed his head in shame, he was related to these people that hurt her, he could have ended up just like them, if it had not been for her.

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate ice cream Hagrid had bought him( chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

"**what's up?" Said Hagrid.**

**" Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Here it cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's quidditch?"**

"Why would he say nothing is wrong when he is obviously upset about what that kid was saying. Does he always hold in what he feels?" Lilly asked.

"He does not trust easily and he does eventually open up to a couple of people but never many. He just does not let people in" Hermione said sadly thinking that there were only a few who could say they know the real Harry.

**" Blimey, Harry, I keep forgetting how little you know – not knowing about Quidditch!"**

"Hagrid, do not make him feel worse than he already does." Lilly snapped at the man in the book.

**" Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the Pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**

"At least he is talking about what that kid said and is not closing down completely, I just hope Hagrid does not make it worse." Sirius said.

**" – And he said people from Muggle families should even be allowed in –"**

**" You're not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who you are – he's grown up knowing your name if his parents are wizard. You saw what everyone in the leaky cauldron was like when they saw you. Anyway, what does he know about it, some of the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic and them in a long line of Muggles – look at your mom! Look at what she had for a sister!"**

"Well not the answer he should have told him but for Hagrid that was really good and I hope reassures him." Remus told them.

**" So what is Quidditch?"**

"The best sport in the world, of course it is the only wizarding sport really." Regulus said.

**" It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like – like soccer in the Muggle world – everyone follows Quidditch – played in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls – sort of hard to explain the rules."**

"It is not hard to explain if you have played, but I guess if you do not play you would have a hard time, well no not really, it is not hard to explain." Sirius said in a confusing way almost like he was thinking out loud and it is a ramble instead of clear thought.

**"And what is Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

"You know Hagrid should tell him to buy "Hogwarts, A History" it would explain all this to him and more. He would get a wider view also." Molly said and the others nodded. They had not thought of that before she said something.

**" School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot of old duffers, but –"**

"Hagrid, you should not say things like that, not at all" McGonagall reprimanded.

"**Bet I am in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.**

"Naw your our son, your brave and very smart, cunning, and the descendent of Godric of course you will be Gryffindor." James reassured his son even if he was not real and here.

"You have no idea how much that explains but why would no one ever tell Harry that, He wondered and we searched all we could after the war but never found anything about the Potters. I don't think he even knew his grandparents names." Hermione told James who looked really sad at that news. The thoughts of his son growing up with out knowledge of his true heritage was depressing.

**" Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly." There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad that was not in Slytherin. You – no – who was one."**

"That is not true, there has been some from each and every house that has joined the death eaters." Hermione said.

**" Vol-, sorry – you – no – who was at Hogwarts?"**

"No, Harry say his name, there is nothing to fear from a name." Dumbledore said.

"Actually there is Albus" Hermione said softly and he wondered what she meant.

"How?" He questioned

"You'll see later on, but you should not get in the habit of saying his name." she told him and again the others where wondering about this information.

**" Years and years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's schoolbooks in a shop called Flourish in Botts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather: books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk: books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from curses in counter curses( B witch your friends and befuddle your enemies with the latest revenge is: hair loss, jelly – legs, tongue-tying and much, much more) by Prof. Vindictus Viridain.**

"Interesting he was already pulled to D.A.D.A. books, that was his strongest point always." Hermione said thinking of the way he taught all of them and learn and pushed his self and them to learn as much as they could.

**" I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"This is your fault," Lilly told James with a smile on her face because she could understand why he would want to.

"How my dear is it my fault." James asked.

"Because you and your friends prank everyone, it must be your influence on him." she told him and the others laughed at their conversation.

**" Not saying that's not a good idea, that you're not to use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid." In any way, you could work any of them curses yet, you'll need a lot more study before you get to that level."**

"O but your so wrong Hagrid, Harry is very powerful, more so than anyone any has met. Give him a week and he could have done most of those things in that book." Hermione told them and again Moody took note because it sounded more and more he would have another prodigy to take under his wing and groom to run the Auror department.

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry by a solid gold cauldron, either(" it says pewter on your list"), but they got a nice set of skills for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.**

"Well at least he is not letting is get to much, he is staying to the list but getting a couple of things to help make things easier for him and that will last longer." Lilly said.

**Then they visited The Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for the horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbage. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and her bright powders line the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of sayings, in snarled clause hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn hair at 21 galleons Each, glittering black beetle eye( five knuts a scoop).**

"It is neat to see what pulls his attention and what he thinks about them." McGonagall stated.

**Outside of the Apothecary, Hagrid check Harry's list again.**

"**Just one thing left – oh yeah, and I'm still having got you a birthday present."**

"O, that is nice of Hagrid it will be his first present, well decent present that is." Molly said.

**Harry felt himself go red.**

"He should not be embarrassed about that." Arthur said.

**" You don't have to –"**

**" I know I don't have to. Tell you what, I'll get your pet. Not a toad, those went out of fashion years ago, you would be laughed at – and I don't like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get you an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carrier mail in everything."**

"Wow that is a really nice present, Harry will love an Owl they are really useful." Regulus stated.

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, Jewell – bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Prof. Quirrell.**

"Well at least he has manners, I am shocked growing up in that house with those people." James said.

"He is one of the most polite people you could ever meet until you make him mad then you better watch out. If he is furious he gets very quiet and it is like magic cracks around him. That is when he is deadly." Hermione told them.

**" Don't mention it," said Hagrid gruffly." Don't expect you had a lot presents from Dursley's. Just Ollivanders left now – only place for wands, Ollivanders, and yeh got a have the best wand."**

"I wonder what he will get?" Remus asked, he had always been interesting in wand lore but knew he would never be able to apprentice for a wand maker because of his werewolf status.

**A magic wand… This was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

"All magical kids looks forward to this point in childhood. That is until they can't use it until school starts." Molly said thinking about how Bill and Charlie was already bugging her about getting theirs.

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Pealing gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: makers of fine wands since 382 BC. A single one way on a faded herbal cushion in the dusty window.**

"What are we going to do once he dies, he has not taken an appetence and has never married." Arthur asked.

"That is an issue that really needs to be dealt with, we may need to go and have a chat with him, I know someone who would love to do that job." Hermione said looking at her cousin and he blushed because he had never told anyone that before.

**A tinkering bell rang somewhere in the depths the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid set on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred down and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust in silence in here seem to go with some secret magic.**

"Wow he can feel the magic, that is amazing since he is only 11, most wizards and witches never get to that point." Dumbledore said impressed as he had not met another besides himself and Riddle who could feel it.

"yes he and I both can feel magic or what is left of a magical signature. It gets more developed the older we got." Hermione said.

"You both are very powerful, do you think you would like to become an Auror?" Moody asked thinking they could use her on the force.

She just smiled at him and said she would see after the mission.

**" Good afternoon," said a softer voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must've jumped, two, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

This made everyone laugh.

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining light moves through the gloom of the shop.**

"His eyes always freaked me out until I met Luna and hers was the same way and I got use to it. It was always like they could see right through to your soul." Hermione told them again sad for the lose of her friend.

**" Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

**" Ah Yes," said the man." Yes, it yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question." You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first want. 10 1/4 inches long, swishy, made of Willow. Nice want for Charms work."**

"How does he remember every wand he has sold." Lilly asked.

"Because he writes it all down in a ledger charmed to give him the information he seeks for that name. It automatically updates marriages and births so that he knows it all." Dumbledore answered them.

**Mr. Ollivanders moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. This silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

"I agree" Everyone said at the same time making them all laugh.

**" Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. 11 inches. Pliable. It little more power and excellent for Transfiguration. Well, I see your father favored it – it's really the one that chooses the wizard, of course."**

"See it is things like that he should have told me and listened to, it would have save us some time." Hermione said a little sadly and the others did not ask what she meant, they figured they would find out and they could see as the chapter went the harder it was on her and they worried about how she was going to deal with the rest of the book. They knew she needed time to grieve and heal.

**Mr. Ollivanders had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

**" And that's where…"**

"Really that is just rude, but he is just like Lune a little out of there and brutally honest." Hermione said to herself. She had found out he was Luna's uncle twice removed.

**Mr. Ollivanders touched the lightning scar on Harry's for had with a long – white finger.**

**" I'm sorry to say I sold the one that did it," he said softly." 13 – and – a half inches. Yew. Powerful wind, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to deal…."**

"Do you think he would never had made it and if it was already made would have destroyed it?" Remus asked.

"I do not know, but am glad he did not, it saved Harry's life on a number of occasions." Hermione answered him.

**he shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

**" Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again….Oak, 16 inches, rather whippy, wasn't it?"**

**" It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid." Good one, that one. But I suppose they snapped in half when you got expelled?" Said Mr. Ollivanders, suddenly stern.**

"That is what you were talking about earlier, how can they snap it" Moody asked not knowing the details his self.

"I am at fault, I should have stood up and advised him his rights before it happened, however I did not but we will see if I can correct this mistake very soon." Dumbledore told his oldest friend there.

**" Er – yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet." I still got the pieces, though," he said brightly.**

"Sir, if he has the pieced then it can be mended, I will tell you in a bit how." Hermione told Dumbledore and he had an idea where she was going with this.

**" But you don't use them?" Said Mr. Ollivanders sharply.**

"I would love to see him try and cover that one up, he can not lie for anything." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**" Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry notice he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

'Why would he carry it in a pink umbrella, why not a walking stick or something more manly." Sirius asked with concern for his large friend.

**" Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivanders, giving Hagrid a piercing look.**

"See he did not fool him at all, but Ollivander won't tell he likes to always stick it to the ministry when he can and especially when he feel like that person did not deserve the punishment." Moody told them.

**" Well, now – Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket." Which is your wand arm?"**

"Like he would know or understand that question, really these people need to remember that he was raised muggle." Lilly snapped.

**"Er – well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

"Well at least he sort of got it." James said.

**" Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder of floor, knee to armpit and around his head. As he measured, he said," every Ollivanders wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivanders wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another's wizards wand."**

"That is true to an extent and I will explain more later, but if you are dueling a wizard and you take his wand the allegiance that wand felt will shift to you, there for making that wand work for you as well as yours. But if you feel uncomfortable using that won wand it will not be as strong as your original or one you are comfortable with." Hermione said thinking of her large collection of wands she had had before she was caught and taken captive.

**Harry suddenly realize that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, is doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivanders filtering around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

"Why does he need all those measurement and that was very weird when he did that to me. I thought my mum was going to faint at first." Lilly said.

"He doesn't he just like to let it go a while to entertain the person while he looks for a wand that he think would suit the person." Dumbledore answer her.

**" That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor." Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one Beachwood and heartstrings. 9 inches. Nice of flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**

"I love that we get to see this, I mean I know we are going to change thing this time around but it still will be different this time around also because he is not the same person and what he will be in this future, if that makes since." Lilly told them and while they understood they could not help but be a little sad about that. This kid would be different than the one they were learning about.

**Harry took the wand and( feeling foolish) way that around a bit, but Mr. Ollivanders snatched out of his hand almost at once.**

**" Maple in Phoenix feather. 7 inches. Quite whippy. Try –"**

**Harry tried – be he hardly raise the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivanders.**

**" No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, 8 1/2 inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out.**

**Harry tried. And tried he had no idea what Mr. Ollivanders was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivanders pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"That is because he likes a challenge and get so few these days." McGonagall stated.

**" Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination, Holly in Phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple."**

**Here he took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought his swishing down to the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a fireworks,**

James and Lilly smiled at the fact he had found his wand, Sirius had jumped up saying "yea he found it" over and over. The teachers and Moody just smiled at the book fondly and Hermione was wondering if Ollivander had put off that wand till the end because he hope it was or maybe was not the right one due to its brother wand.

**throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. Hagrid hooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivanders cried," oh – bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… How curious… How very curious…"**

"What is so curious?" James asked starting to worry that something might be wrong with that combination or that maybe it showed how powerful his son really is.

"You will see soon just keep reading Remus." Hermione told the father of her friend.

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped in brown paper, still muttering," curious… Curious…"**

**" Sorry," said Harry," but what's curious?"**

**Mr. Ollivanders fixed Harry with his pale stair.**

**" I remember everyone I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the Phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother – why, it's brother gave you that scar."**

"What! How is that a good thing, tell me that this is not going to be a big deal once it gets out?" James asked tense at the possible out comes this could bring.

"Do not worry it does not become public knowledge about the twin cores, but it is a good thing because it provided Harry some protection from Voldermort." Hermione offered to James to relaxed a tad and nodded his thanks.

**Harry swallowed.**

**" Yes, 13 1/2 inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember….I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter….After all, he – who – must – not – be – named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."**

"How can he find what Voldermort does great, it sounds like he respects that monster." Molly asked paling slightly that anyone would think that.

"I do not think he respects that monster, he simple respects the powerful magic that comes from that wand. He is saying that Harry will be as powerful as Voldermort and that he will also be very capable of great things." Dumbledore assured her.

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivanders too much. **

"That opinion never changed over the years either." Hermione told them all.

**He paid seven gold galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivanders bowed them from the shop.**

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the underground, laden as they were with all their funny –shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

"I wonder what he was thinking so hard about?" Lilly asked.

"If I had to guess, he was processing his day and all the information he had taken in and putting it into order. He does this almost every night or anytime he learns big chunks of information at once." Hermione told her and Lilly smiled back at her letting her know she appreciated the insight into her son.

**" Got time for a bite to eat before your train leaves," he said.**

"I do not think Hagrid is ready to leave Harry, he seems to be taking his time getting him back home." Arthur said.

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they said down on plastic seats to eat them. Here he kept looking around. everything look so strange, somehow.**

"That happened when you learn not is all it seems around you anymore." Regulus told them.

"**you all right, Harry? You're very quiet," said Hagrid.**

"At least Hagrid cares and is trying to help." Remus said.

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He just had the best birthday of his life – and yet – he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

**" Everyone thinks I am something special," he said at last." all those people in the leaky cauldron, Prof. Quirrell., Mr. Ollivanders… But I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol., Sorry – I mean, the night my parents died."**

"Oh Harry do not worry lots of kids are in the same boat as you are and as far as that night I am glad you can not remember it." Lilly said almost in tears because she was not there to help her son.

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

**" Don't you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning of Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yourself. I know it's hard. You've been singled out, and that's always hard. But you'll have a great time of Hogwarts – I did – still do, matter of fact.**

"I am so glad he has someone there to help him with this, even it is not with a huge at least Hagrid cares." Lilly said sniffling.

**Hagrid helped Harry onto the train that would take him back to the Dursley's, then handed him an envelope.**

**" Your tickets for Hogwarts," he said." First of September – Kings Cross – it's all on your ticket. Any problems with the Dursley's, send me a letter with your owl, she'll know where to find me….See you soon, Harry."**

"He did not tell him how to get on the platform to the train, I know Petunia knows where it is but I don't see her helping him, O what will he do now." Lilly fretted and Hermione smiled thinking of who comes to save him.

**The train pulled out of the station. He wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"Must have been a portkey back to Hogsmeade. Well I think a couple minute break and we start the next chapter." Dumbledore said and they all rose to go to the bathroom and grab a drink from the table that appeared next to the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"How are you holding up" Sirius asked as he sit down next to Hermione.

"I am okay so far, I mean it is hard to listen to my best friends life all over again but I am ok." she replied and both knew she was not telling the truth but both accepted it and let that go for now.

"What about the other things you have had to speak about, your children and husband, you know I am here if you need anything. You saved Marlene, your going to save both my brothers and my best friend. I owe you so much and the only way I can repay you is by being here to you any time you need me." Sirius told her and she knew he meant it and she love him for never having changed. This was the man she had met her third year and the one who was always there for Harry and her.

"I can't talk about them yet, I mean little things come up but to just sit here and tell you I am ok with talking, I can't. I am not sure I will ever be. I know I need to accept that it happened but it is so much harder than that." she told him and he wrapped her in a hug that was more comfort than she had had in a long time, except for Remus of course. She sighed into his neck and let a few tears fall before pulling her emotions back in and pulling away.

"Thank you Siri and I know your always here, you always were and I am happy to see that your the same person. Trust me when I am ready to talk you will be one of the first to know about it." she told him and he nodded and completely released her. He did not move but stayed next to her as his brother sit on the other side of her as they were getting ready to read once again.

Arthur started. "**The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." **

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun.**

**"**As if it was ever fun, so why would the last month be fun, he knows what they always tried to keep from him. That in of its self is going to make them more hostile to him." Regulus stated.

**True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him, in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. **

**"**That is just mean, that is harder than the normal abuse, because this makes you feel like you are absolute nothing." Sirius said sadly thinking of all the times his parents had treated him like this.

**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.**

**"**I know I have said this before, but I just can not understand my sister, she was always a little bit mean, but she was never like this before. Would it be mean of me to think that it is her husbands influence on her." Lilly asked them and they all shook their heads no.

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in ****_A History of Magic_****. His school books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. **

"You know he continued doing most of his studies late at night after all his dorm had went to bed. If he had a question about something he would sneak down and ask me about it since I was almost always up. He would do some work with Ron but most of it was at night, it was like he was worried he would be in trouble for studying." Hermione told them with a sigh. The more they read the worst she felt from never helping him more and not seeing what was really going on with Harry.

"Do not fret Mione, this time around he will know it is ok to learn and read, He won't ever feel like he has to hide away like he did at this time." Lilly told the sad women across from her.

**It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice.** **Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off anther day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

"I think all kids do that once they start school, Hogwarts becomes your home and for many the only home they have felt safe and loved in and they hate leaving her." Remus said and Hermione had to agree with him.

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day,**

"He is leaving that late, what will he do if they say no, or if he needs help. He should have planned ahead." Molly said.

"I think that was his plan wait as long as he could so they would not have the time to change their minds once they agree with taking him. If they did not Harry was very resourceful and had some amazing luck, sometimes amazingly bad others great." Hermione told her once mother in law. It still ached to think of all she had lost when it came to the family of her husband.

**so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

**"**I see he has inherited their since of drama, and might have even taken it to a new level at this point." Dumbledore spoke.

"**Er — Uncle Vernon?" **

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

"Very verbose, this one is." McGonagall stated with a frown on her face. She hated rude people and this was one of the rudest she has ever heard of.

"**Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to , to go to Hogwarts."**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

"I think that he is part troll, he at least speaks it very well." James said making those around him to smile.

"**Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?" **

**"**At least he asked nicely." Molly told Lilly who nodded her agreement.

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.**

**"**How can he be so rude all the time, it shows lack of education and intelligence on his part." McGonagall stated with a sniff.

"**Thank you."**

**"**Harry is very polite, it is amazing seeing as what he has grown up in." Moody complimented the boy.

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

**"**You mean the fat walrus can actually speak, who would have thought." Remus sneered out. He hated that this man treated James's and Lilly's son that way.

"**Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"It is these misconceptions that make us look back in media and stories in the muggle world. Besides Magic carpets are banned in Europe because of safety reasons." Lilly told the group.

**Harry didn't say anything.**

"At least he is not letting that old bastard bait him, he must have got that from Lilly." James said with a hateful tone. He wanted more than anything to hurt this man for hurting his son.

"**Where is this school, anyway?"**

"Of course he would not know it is a secret, however, had Hagrid got him a few reference books on the magical world and Hogwarts, A History, Harry would have been able to work it out for his self." Hermione said thinking about how she could never get them to read that book until they were on the run and Harry had nothing better to do than study all the books Hermione had brought along.

"**I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

"Hagrid never told him where to go remember, once he is at the station he is not going to be able to find the platform." Regulus said wondering just how the young boy would find where he was suppose to go.

**"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.**

**"**Do not worry Petunia knows where it is and how to get onto the platform." Lilly said and the others just looked at her and hoped she would not be to hurt when her sister would not help her son.

**His aunt and uncle stared. **

"**Platform what?"**

" She is not going to help him is she, She won't even admit that she knows where it is." Lilly said sadly as she realized that her earlier thought would never happen and she had been naive in her thoughts.

"**Nine and three-quarters."**

"Can muggles that are not with a member of the wizarding world even get onto the platform. I mean your sister was with you true, but what is to say that once you and her fell out that she simple forgot where it was or that it existed. I mean there could be charms on it and until Harry goes across maybe she can not remember." Sirius asked in a way trying to make Lilly feel better and maybe solve the mystery as to why her sister would not help her son.

"I wish I could say that is truth, In most cases it is. When a muggle born dies or leaves the magical world their families forget what they know about the magical world. In this case since she took Harry in, she would have kept all her memories and so she would know all about the platform" Dumbledore told them and Lilly's face fell because it hurt knowing her sister would act this way.

"**Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

"He is the one speaking rubbish, if the ticket says it and he knows about the magical community why would he not believe that there is no platform nine and three quarters." Remus asked not understanding how this person could be so thick.

"Because he does not want to believe, he wants to put doubt into Harry and he wants to convince himself that it is all a big lie so that way he can accept that all the weird things happening around Harry was all Harry's fault and not magic which is no ones fault." Hermione explained to her cousin and he thought about what she said and sighed. This man would never give up his hatred. He was as bad as the pure bloods.

"**It's on my ticket."**

"Why do we get tickets that first year when there is no one to give them to, that confused me more than anything." Hermione asked and Lilly nodded in agreement.

"To tell you where to go, and we thought it would help the muggle born students and their families feel a little more at ease with the way they were traveling. I see that may not be the case and maybe we should look into changing it and maybe add directions on how to get to the platform." McGonagall told them and they both nodded that would be a good idea.

"**Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

"He thinks that he is going to prove Harry wrong, I wonder how mad he will be once he is on the platform." Sirius wondered.

"Yes but I think the bigger problem is that they were not going to take Harry, but since they are going to London anyways and they get to get rid of Harry for the school year then they are going to. It is still all about control with this man." Moody barked. He was frustrated with the muggles in this book and really had no want to deal or listen to anymore about them.

"**Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

"He asked a question, He is either really curious and just can not stop his self or he is been hit one to many times up side the head, because in the second chapter we learned that the only way of life there is to not ask questions." Regulus stated a little worried at what would happen now to the boy.

"**Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

**"**That is priceless, I wish we had a picture of that before they removed it. I bet that really made them fear Harry more though." James said with a gleeful expression.

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep.**

"All new students are that way, and I think every year after you wake up early that first day and feel excitement for the new year." Molly said thinking about her children and how not long Bill would be starting and then each year or two she would have another off into school. She would be very lonely without her children at home to take care of.

**He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes, he'd change on the train. **

"That is a smart idea, good to see the boy has common sense. You would be surprised at the lack of in the wizarding world, that is why so many almost get us caught when out in the muggle world." Moody told them in his gruff manner.

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up.**

**"**At least he seems very organized, of course we were always finished before the rest of the Weasley family when it came time to go back to school, or when it was time to leave. One year we almost missed the train because Ron waited until that morning to try and pack, poor Molly was yelling and running around trying to help him and the twins were coming behind her unpacking what she had." Hermione said not thinking about what she was really saying just living in the happy memories of her past life. She could still see Fred's face as he snuck jumpers out of the trunk and moved them to his. The wink he gave her as he slipped a few books into her trunk. That was one of the first times he had flirted with her openly in front of his family.

**Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off. **

"You do not talk a child into anything, you tell them what to do and they respect you enough to do it with out fighting." Arthur stated

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. **

"What a arse, he really is just going to point out what only muggles can see and think that is the only truth to the situation." Dumbledore said shocking all the younger people because he said arse. This was a side of him they had never seen before.

"**Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

**"**He really is a curl man, to taunt a young boy like that" Moody said, he hated child abuse of any kind and was vowing to do something about it from now on. To many muggle born were abused and to many pureblood was neglected and it needed to stop.

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

"O, Harry do not have doubts, it is just protected from view, How is he going to get to the platform?" Lilly questioned as she felt more and more upset at how her poor child was treated.

"**Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

They all sat stunned at the level of malice from this family. They could not believe that they just left him standing there all alone, an 11 year old boy, in London, alone. Nothing about this situation was going to be able to make the people reading this calmer.

"That evil, loathsome, disgusting, fat, good for nothing, slimy, walrus of an oaf. I swear to Merlin when I see them again and of believe me we will see each other, they are going to pray that I leave them alive for all the pain that put him through." Hermione hissed out in a deadly cold voice that send chills through the room. The only one reaching her level of hatred was Lilly and James, both of them nodded their agreement with her statement and the other all wonder which one would get to this family first.

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters.**

"Well at least he is resourceful and knows to keep certain details quiet. Very smart boy." Moody said in a reassuring way.

**The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. **

"Even being desperate he still kept the wizarding world quiet and kept a level head, good trait." Arthur stated and Hermione thought about all the adventures they went on and it was true he did always keep a level head in all the situations they had been in.

"He always did, no matter how dangerous or how scared we were he would stay calm, all but one time and he later told me it was like he was exploding from the fear and grief that he could not control how he reacted. That was the first and only time that I know of." she told them all.

**Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

**"**That Man and Petunia will be wishing they never knew me once this is all over, I will never forgive her for the way she has treated my child. Yes, I know that happens in our future, but the fact remains it happed already in reality and I will get retribution for my son for that time period." Lilly said in a cold tone, under it you could hear the pain, but none doubted her intentions and none really felt the urge to stop her either.

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

**"**Not the best idea there, people will think he is crazy and I am not sure what they would do if they found him there alone." Molly said fretting for the poor child, wishing she could be there to help the boy herself.

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"— **packed with Muggles, of course —"**

"Good now he at least have found wizards or witches and maybe they can help him" Regulus said "Although it is not a good thing to be speaking so loud in and around muggles." He finished his thought.

**Harry swung round.** **The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him, and they had an ****_owl_****.**

"It can't be, can it. You mean I really do get to do something for him and protect him just a tad bit" Molly asked in a happy but concerned voice.

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

**"**How Slytherin of him." Reg said with a smirk at his brother who stuck out his tongue at him.

**"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

"Why would you ask that? It is not your first trip to the platform nor most of your children." Remus asked her.

"Um...Not real sure." She answered blushing bright red.

"Well I am glad she coddles her children and thinks she needs to remind them of this because that way Harry can find out how to get onto the platform." Lilly said with a slight bite.

No one wanted to be the next to speak so they looked at the reader to continue.

"**Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mum, can't I go…"**

"Aw, I think she is like all other younger children who does not want to see her siblings go." Sirius said thinking of when he left his younger brother and how different he was that next summer when he got home.

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

"Man that has to be frustrating, poor kid he just can not get a break at all can he." Remus commented.

"**Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

At this Hermione's breath caught and she almost choked on her emotions they hit her so strongly. This was the day she met him for the first time, the start of their love story. She had no idea how she was going to sit there and listen to them talk about him. O how she missed her husband, the small touches and the way he held her so strong and bold. She had never felt so safe and had not since he died.

Sirius saw her struggle as soon as the name was said and could only imagine what it would feel like to actually lose your significant other. Just the thought of losing Marlene he felt empty so he could never understand what she was going through. So he did the only thing he knew and that was to pull her into a strong hug and held her there as she let her memories swirl through he mind.

"**I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you ****_tell _****I'm George?"**

**"**That was one of their favorite jokes because very few could tell them apart, I think only Harry and I could tell them apart all the time. They could even trick Molly until our one night, but even then they would find ways to use this joke." Hermione said still lost in her memories. She was remembering all the times they would make her laugh or smile, the times they would help her relax and distress.

The others could tell she was a million miles away and the small smile on her face made them want to know what she remembering to make her look so happy and finally a smile that reached her eyes. However none was brave enough to ask her and bring her back to the present or the pain. They looked to Arthur to start reading again.

**"Sorry, George, dear."**

Hermione closed her eyes watching this scene play out like so many times before and knew what was coming and had to softly chuckle. This made Sirius tighten his hold on her knowing that even with the smile and chuckle it was one of the most painful memories because it was a fun one and one who showed everyone who her husband had been and hopefully would become again.

**"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone- but how had he done it?**

**"**It is really hard to tell them apart and they are only a few months old, but it makes me sad to know that I never learn, It is like that with my brothers they are just to much alike. Can you tell me how you tell them apart all the time?" Molly asked

"I could tell you but then I would be betraying Fred and George, just look really close they are really different if you look." Hermione told her and the others smiles at the two women.

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier- he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. **

**"**Poor Harry he just needs to come ask, Molly is not going to turn him away or be mean to him. I know he does not trust adults but this is a matter of important." McGonagall told them all.

**There was nothing else for it. **

**"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman. **

**"**He is very polite, I am glad that he did not turn out like those things he lives with." Lilly said with a sigh.

**"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." **

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.**

"So that was their first meeting, interesting, I always wondered how they became such good friends so quickly." Hermione said.

"What do you mean by that dear?" Molly asked not sure she was upset by this or if she was just curious about it.

"Nothing bad I promise, it is just I always wondered because Harry was very shy at first and he did not talk to the other boys for a few weeks, Ron and him just kind of stuck together and most of us assumed they had been raised together, once we found out about Harry being raised in the muggle world I just wondered is all." Hermione told the red head and hope she would understand more as they read.

"**Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —"**

"**How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

"Finally he is going to be safe, he will be back where he belongs and back with his own kind so that way he can have a normal childhood." Regulus said and Hermione gave a bitter laugh leaving the others to worry.

"**Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

"Thank you, Molly for helping our son." James told her and she nodded to him in acceptance.

"**Er — okay," said Harry. **

**He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash —**

**It didn't come…**.**he kept on running… he opened his eyes.**

**"**Finally" the four younger boys said and Lilly just smiled thinking of her first site of the train to school. Hermione was sitting quietly thinking of the first ride meeting the twins when they took up for her, meeting Neville and him becoming a friend of sorts, meeting Harry and Ron and how rude Ron was to her. The first hug she had received in this world, which was from the twins making her laugh before she left to find Trevor the toad.

Regulus seeing the sad look on her face leaned into her and asked very softly "Hey where did you go."

"Lost in memories" She replied just as softly.

"Want to talk about it." He asked her back and she shook her head no, she knew she could not talk about this yet. maybe later but right now she wanted to hang on to her memories as tight as she could and never let them go.

**A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said ****_Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock_****. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words ****_Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _****on it. He had done it.**

"I wish we could have been there to see his face when he looked at the train the first time, Hermione did you see it?" Lilly asked.

Hermione shook her head no and the hopeful smile left Lilly's face. She guessed she would have to accept some things as just not being able to be known. Did not mean she had to like it.

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**"**You know I am going to miss going to the train this September. I never thought about it till now but it will be the first time we do not meet it because we are actual adults, that is really scary." Siri said with a shiver down his back at the thought of finally being an adult.

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. **

"That is the first time in the magical world that I was told that I was not good enough and could not be someplace because of my blood status. I had never been so scared and upset before in my life and at that moment if my parents would have still been there I think I would have left the magical world." Hermione told them as she thought about that experience.

"What happened, was it already that bad by the time you started Hogwarts?" Regulus asked her mad that she would run into that so quickly once she came to this world.

"I was trying to find a carriage to sit in, maybe with others my age so I could make friends, I was so convinced that now I would fit in and be accepted. As I found a compartment of other first years I went to enter when a group of boys asked me if I was new and at my head shake then asked if I was a pureblood. I was confused at the questions and so the tall dark boy said she must be a mud-blood if since she does not understand what we are even asking. His friend got in my face and told me I could not enter the carriage because I was not good enough to sit with them and would never be their equals, that I should just get off the train then and go home because my kind was not wanted in Hogwarts. Then he slammed the door in my face.

"I was so upset and scared, I did not understand what I had done wrong and it made me slip back into my protective shell of books. I found a different place to sit and cry." Hermione told them and all was upset that she would face that her very first day. Sirius pulled her into a hug and held her as he would Lilly or any other upset friend.

Lilly secretly hoped her son did not face the same experience as this women did. "Did anyone speak to you or comfort you on the ride to Hogwarts?" she asked softly feeling very badly for the other women.

"Yes, I found a carriage of older students and hide in the corner of it. That is when I met Fred and George. They gave me a big hug and Fred sit me down in his lap and wiped my tears away and explained that some of the people in the magical world would not accept me, but he knew I was going to prove them all wrong because I would be a powerful witch and would be smarter than them all. He told me that no matter what he would always be my friend and that he would help me make other friends. For most of the ride they told jokes making me laugh and feel better. Then they saw another first year upset in the hall just standing there and told me to hold on and George went to the boy and brought him into the carriage also to do the same, well not holding the boy, but cheering him up. Nev became a good friend to me." Hermione told them as tears poured from her eyes thinking about the first time she had met her future husband.

Molly and Arthur swelled with pride in their sons being so caring and taking upon their selves to help others. It was all they could ask for from their boys.

**Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

"**Oh, ****_Neville_****," he heard the old woman sigh.**

**"**That is the boy you were talking about. Why is he with just his gran." Remus asked feeling there was more to this story than was said in the book. He always followed his gut and that is what made him ask this question.

"Yes that is Neville Longbottom, His parents are Frank and Alice, and before you say anything I left it up to Dumbledore if they should be here also, He plays a role in all the events also. His parents are tortured into insanity by Belletrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastain Lastrange and Barty Crouch Jr the night after James and Lilly are killed. Nev was found in the floor next to his mother. He had been hit with the Crucio curse a number of times and no one is sure why is was not drove insane also." Hermione told the group.

Lilly and Molly were crying and the boys were fuming at this information. Frank and Alice were friends of both families there and they were horrified at what happened to them. It took them a few minutes to calm back down so that they could continue listening to the book so that they could change all of this. It seemed like a whole generation was going to grow up with out parents

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

"**Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**"**He was the twins best friend and also a muggle born. He helped me a lot in the final war until he was caught and sent to a camp, We never did find him or what happened to him after that. Honestly we did not want to imagine it or think about it." Hermione said

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

"I know how that feels I think that is a rite of passage for all first years." James said with small laugh but it did not reach his eyes.

"**Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

"They help everyone don't they, I am glad they are not rub or feel like first years are not important. I really hope they grow into who they were in these books because then I will be the proudest mother in the world." Molly told them with tears in her eyes. She was so proud of her boys.

"**Yes, please," Harry panted.**

"**Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

"**Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

"**What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

"Well now that was rude, but I guess they would be curious about it if they grew up hearing all about Harry. Tell me they do not bug him about his past?" Arthur asked

"After this time they make it into like a joke, Harry never minded because it always helped blow off some stress and make him laugh. The twins were very protective of Harry though so do not worry." Hermione reassured the father who reminded her so much of the man he would become or was it was still confused in her mind.

"**Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"**

"**He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

Laughing at this Sirius said "They are not confusing at all"

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**_Harry Potter_****." chorused the twins.**

"**Oh, him," said Harry. **"**I mean, yes, I am."**

"Oh Him, really prongs your son is to much" Sirius responded again as he laughed at the boys response.

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. **

**Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

"Why did they react that way, as if in shock and aw at the same time?" Molly asked not getting her kids at that moment.

"Because they remembered the burrow being attacked when they were three. You hide them with Percy, Charlie and Bill out in the old tree house you had in the woods that had many protective charms on them. That was where you had told them to go if something happened. They remembered the death eaters and the fighting and it scared them so much. They were trying to put Harry, who is very small and skinny at the moment, in that hero place they have always heard about. They seen the fighting and was trying to figure out how he had faced Voldemort and won when their Uncles had not." Hermione told her.

"Well that is understandable, anytime we meet our hero we look for that person we have built up in our minds and most of the time they fall short which shocks us and makes us have to really readjust our view." Moody spoke up at this point.

"**Fred? George? Are you there?"**

"**Coming, Mum."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. **

"That is not nice son to spy on others." James said with a smirk on his face because him and his friends had done it many times.

"Your one to speak James Charlus Potter" Lilly said smacking his arm laughing at his face. That was one thing he loved about her was because she would call him out on his mischief but it was always in a light way that let him know she was not to mad about the action.

"**Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

"Way to embarrass your son and ensure many hours of mocking there Molly." Remus told the witch who blushed and made a mental to not do that again to her kids.

"**_Mum_****— geroff!" He wriggled free.**

"**Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

"Aw see even his own brothers were mocking him, granted they most likely do this anyways." Sirius said.

"**Shut up," said Ron.**

"**Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

"**He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter ****_P _****on it.**

"So he is a prefect, how wonderful." Molly cried.

"**Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"**

Hermione seen Sirius open his mouth to smart off so she elbowed him getting his attention and shook her head no, she knew that Percy was a soar subject later on in the books and also right now they were to proud of him and would take it badly.

"**Oh, are you a ****_prefect_****, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

"**Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once-"**

"**Or twice —"**

"**A minute —"**

"**All summer —"**

Every one chuckled at this, Hermione had a sad smile on her face and was fighting tears back because again this was her husband perfectly and she missed it more than anything else.

"**Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

"I know they are teasing him, but he should not tell them to shut up." Molly said thinking she should have punished him right then.

"**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

"Molly I would not begin to tell you how to raise your children, but this act of only getting new things when they make prefect, or head boy makes the others feel very inferior to them and also creates jealously among those who do not get anything. Fred and George were by far the smartest children you have and they never got a new thing or encouragement from you on anything they loved to do. It did not fit your image so you yelled, guilt and threatened them until they rebelled against you and everything else. By the time Ron starts school he has such a complex it bothered him all the way into adult hood. Your a great mother, but you need to be fair and more open to their real selves." Hermione told the matriarch of the Weasley family.

"I will keep that in mind, I love my children as any mother would and only want what is best for them. I guess I just need to realize that my idea of best my not be what they want." Molly said thinking over what she had been told and looking for this behavior and changing it so that her children would be happy in life.

"**Because he's a ****_prefect_****," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. **

"**Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"**

"O, Molly dear you never ever give a prankster a idea, you just wait first week your going to get a letter now of them doing just that." Sirius said with a laugh. Now why had they never thought of something like this to do.

**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

"**Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

At that they all laughed and then Remus asked if they had actually done it, but Hermione was again lost in her thoughts and did not hear him and he thought it was best not to interrupt her at the moment.

"**It's ****_not funny_****. And look after Ron."**

"**Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

"They look after him quietly, but they also kept him in control to because he knew if he got to far out they would prank him. They really looked after most of the younger years even those not in our house. They would never tell anyone, nor would they be caught doing it but even some of the younger Slytherin would come to them for help." She said quietly still lost in thought and only half listening. Each new sentence with them in it brought on more and more memories and she was finding it hard to stay in the present. She was so used to slipping into memories to relive while she was captured that she found it a real struggle and work to stay in the present when anything even a little painful would be brought up.

"**Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

"All my children like those words, we will have to really work on their mouths when they are older." Molly said with a stiff jaw.

"**Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

"Poor Harry, he is so fascinated by them. I understand it they show love and are close but still rowdy enough to draw attention. Something about this family draws him in." Lilly said sadly.

"**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

"**Who?"**

"**_Harry Potter_****!"**

**Harry heard the little girl's voice. **

"**Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…"**

"And the first fan girl ladies and gentlemen." James said with a soft smile thinking about how his son would get all the girls. He did not know if he should be proud or jealous.

"**You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

"Thank you Molly for that." Lilly told the other mother with a gentle squeeze to the hand.

"**Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."**

"**Poor ****_dear _****— no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."**

"I wonder what I am thinking in that moment, most likely if he was doing ok and if I could do anything for him." Molly said thoughtfully.

"**Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

"**I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

"Again thanks." James said feeling greatful to the other women.

"**All right, keep your hair on." **

**A whistle sounded. **

"**Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

"It is always hardest on the last sibling, she will be all alone for a whole year and that will be hard because she is so used to her brothers being around. She was very close to Bill and the twins." Hermione told them.

"**Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

"They were so protective of her, it drove her insane until they finally accepted she could take care of her self, but even then they were in the back ground to protect her." Hermione finihsed thinking of all the ex boyfriends the twins would prank when they would up set Ginny.

"**We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."**

"**_George!_****"**

"**Only joking, Mum."**

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.**

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

They all took a second to remember how they felt as the train left and how excited most felt to be going to Hogwarts.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red headed boy came in.**

"**Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

"So we get to hear about his first friend ever, this is really exciting." Remus said thinking of his first friends and smiled at Sirius when their eyes met.

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

"**Hey, Ron." **

**The twins were back.**

"**Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

"At least they did check on him and let him know where they were going to be. I am glad my sons are all close enough to look after each other." Arthur stated.

"**Right," mumbled Ron.**

**Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."**

"See they got over their shock and are done gawking at the boy." Moody said.

"**Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

"**Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

"Very tactful, is he always so blunt." Regulus asked and Hermione chuckled and nodded her head.

**Harry nodded.**

"**Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know…"**

"Didn't I tell them not to ask, or badger Harry." Molly huffed.

"Actually dear you told the twins that not all the boys so he did not actually break your ruling he just got around it on a technicality." Arthur told his aggravated wife while the other watched them silently.

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. **

"**So that's where You-Know-Who —?"**

"Good grief Ronald, you never changed did ya." Hermione thought and had not realized she had spoken out load as she slipped farther into her thoughts.

Sirius exchanged a look with Remus because they both could see her slipping away and neither knew what to do about it. Should they bring her back to reality or should they let her go. Dumbledore saw it to and worried about her. She had been through so much to this point that it would take a heavy toll on the girls mind. He just hoped she could pull herself out of it soon.

"**Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

"**Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

"**Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

"I still can not believe he remembers even that, That is amazing for a child so young." McGonagall stated.

"**Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

"**Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.**.

"I do not think Ron ever knew that, if he did then he just did not understand. I know that I found the twins amazing and very interesting because they were from the magical world." she said

"**Err — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

"Why not?" Asked Regulus.

"O well he is very bitter about being from a magical family and so he disowned us all, Never came back around or contacted his parents. It really upset them. You see he was adopted, my Aunt could not have a baby of her own so they adopted Timothy. He hated them when he got older and they could not understand him very well either." Molly explained.

"Why not adopt a magical child, It was in a way setting the whole up to fail." Regulus asked still curious as to why they would want a muggle child.

"They actually thought he was, see he had a twin at birth and that child was magical, very strong, so they assumed Timothy would be to being a twin just a late developer. When they were a little over two Michael got sick and died and Timothy never developed magic." she told him and he nodded thinking about it for a minute.

"Maybe he does have magic but choose to not develop or use it because his twin died, do you think a child can do that?" Reg asked once again this time to Dumbledore.

"Maybe but the only way to test this would be to run some test on Timothy and he will not consent, I have actually tried." He told the boy proud and a little surprised at the way his mind worked.

**So you must know loads of magic already." **

"no, most children do not know much when they come into school, there is a few purebloods who had started training their children earlier but even then the others catch up quickly to them." McGonagall explained.

**The Weasley's were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

"Yes and No, They are a very old family but we never conformed to their relic." Arthur said.

"**I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

"**Horrible — well, not all of them. **

**My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

"I hope I can make that wish come true this time around." Lilly said thinking it would be nice for Harry to grow up with a brother or two, maybe even a sister.

"**Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch.** **Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."**

"O, Dear, My poor son, I can not believe he would think that, He just has to be his best, do I really make it seem like they have to out do each other. Ron you are special son because you my baby just like the others." Molly said tearing up that one of her children would feel this way. Arthur was having just as hard of time, he knew they did not have much money but he had hoped that the love they gave their children made up for it. Maybe he needed to really look at trying and moving up more in the Ministry so that way he could provide better for his family.

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.**

Remus was finding it hard to not growl at the book, he had a fairly good idea who that rat was and if so he wanted to maim the bastard.

"**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead." **

"Do not let him upset you here, because I promise you he cared about that rat even if he complained." Hermione told Molly trying to make them feel better.

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"He is a really sweet boy even after all he has been through to want to comfort another who is embarrased or feel bad. I hope that is something that never changes." McGonagall told the others really surprised that this child having been raised as he had would be as sweet and loving as he was.

"… **and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —" **

"Remind me to thank Hagrid in a way he wont ask to many questions for all he has done for our son, I hate that he grew up knowing nothing about his family and how much we truely loved him, He is not even here yet and I love him more than I ever imagined I could." James told Lilly and she smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged him close before kissing him softly on the lips.

**Ron gasped.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**_You said You-Know-Who's name!_****" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —"**

"He never stopped saying the name until close to the Final battle in the second war." Hermione chimed.

"**I'm not trying to be ****_brave _****or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't.** **See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"Aw son there is no way you could be worst in your class, you will be a powerful wizard I promise." Lilly told the book and the others around her smiled that she was comforting the book Harry who was not here or real yet.

"**You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

"Well I get what he means to say but that was not the nicest way of putting it. Almost like he thought they were below others and just catch up." Sirius said not thinking about the boys parents sitting across from them.

"That is just Ron, he has no tact and never thinks before he speaks so he sounds mean and a little purist sometimes, but he does not mean it at all." Hermione defended her friend.

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

"That had to be the only quiet trip the boys had on the train." Reg said and Hermione nodded in agreement as she tried to collect her thoughts in and orderly fashion and lock the away so she could come back to the present.

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"**

"Food, I am going to miss the trolley. I am hungry wish she would come around here." Sirius said and the other boys agreed and started talking about their favorite snacks on the trolley. The girls just watched as even Dumbledore and Moody got involved. It was 15 minutes and a tray of snacks later that they finally got back on track.

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. **

"Boy is he in for a treat, it will be his first treat of the wizarding world I wonder what his favorite is going to be." Remus wondered.

**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry**

"Those are my one vice I love those so much that I used to sneak them after my parents went to bed, of course they would just buy me more and I never got into trouble but I had to have one everyday." Lilly said happy to know her son took after her a little bit.

— **but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

"Good Merlin, he is going to make his self sick eating all that." Lilly exclaimed.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

"Wow for once even he is quiet when it comes to food, In shock I am sure on how much he actually bought.." Hermione said not really thinking much of her statement.

"**Hungry, are you?"**

"**Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

"He will never be hungry again, even if I have to kidnap my god son, I swear he will never be hurt like that again." Sirius said in such a strong serious way none doubted him but it left them all a little colder inside to see him so serious. Sirius knew from experience what it was like to be hungry and want something to eat, he would be damned if a child that he could help would go through that kind of pain.

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…"**

" I sound like such a bad mother, how can I forget what he likes and send him something he hates. I have to do better for him, o my poor son." Molly fretted and Arthur pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear they assumed comforting thing.

"**Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"**

"**You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."**

"Nothing like making friends over food, Right Moony." James said to Remus think about how they had become friends in first year.

"**Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

"**What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.**

"**They're not ****_really _****frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

"I know the feeling and I think that magic constantly surprises me, Look at all that has happened to me" Hermione said and once again she was pulled under in memories but these were not all good like the last time. As they assaulted her she started to shake and tears poured from her eyes. Sirius and Regulus wrapped her in their arms holding her tight to give her comfort and Remus came over and dropped in front of his cousin and took her face in his large hands and started to try and coach and comfort her out of her memories. They all had no idea what to do but they were trying. The others in the room ranged from stoic expressions to tears also coming from red rimmed eyes.

Eventually she fell asleep in their comfort and the others continued to read quietly. Regulus released her so she would be more comfortable with her injuries. They conjured a soft day bed and Remus gently laid her on it covering her up before sitting next to her head where he ran his fingers through her hair while he listened to what was being read. Sirius had released her over to his best friend knowing that he would help her the most.

"**No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

"Don't get me wrong this is all nice to know and I love that you get to know your son by reading about him but how is this helping us end this war, How is this helping Hermione, she is falling apart and I know part of it is the torture she went through affecting her, but all these memories is not helping her either." Remus questioned in a frustrated angry tone. He wanted to protect the only family he had and right now it was impossible. He had no idea how to help her with all she had been through or how to kill the mad man responsible for it all.

"I my self to not know the answer as to what we are going to learn reading these things, but she thought it was important enough to do it, I understand your concern, i my self feel the same way when it comes to Hermione but we have to trust in her, and trust that we can help her when we have to. All we can do is be there for her, She needs to start working through her memories and feelings and there is going to be times she is over whelmed those are the times she needs you there for her without thought. She needs all of us for what we can give her." Dumbledore said in his calm manner but they all could see he was emotional about it as well.

After a full minute they continued reading and thinking of what they could learn, this made everyone sit a bit straighter and listen just a little closer knowing something in these books will help them save their loved ones.

"**What?"**

"**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

"I have five of Agrippa and about eight of Ptolemy, I will give them you you Arthur to save for Ron." Said James.

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

"that is kind of ironic he would get you sir." Lilly said.

"**So ****_this _****is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

"I wonder when I get a card, it has not happened yet. But when it does I will makes sure that you all get one." He said to them and they all nodded their thanks.

"**Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron.**

"He has heard of him and even met him he just does not remember it." McGonagall stated.

**"Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"**

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

**_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

**_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_**

**_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._**

**_Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._**

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

"That would be a weird thing for a muggle raised because our pictures do not move at all." Lilly spoke.

"**He's gone!"**

"**Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. **"**He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting."**

"That is nice of Ron, he at least is getting Harry into something in the magical world and then instead of keeping the card just giving it to Harry." Reg said

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.**

**"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

"Well now both boys are going to be sick from all the sugar." Molly nagged.

"**Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "****_Weird!"_**

Everyone laughed at this because Lilly had said the same thing about how Muggle raised or born children thought the same thing about wizarding photo's.

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

"Good collection to start with." said Regulus.

"**You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they ****_mean _****every flavor **

This again had the rooms participants going off telling all the weird ones that have had and liked and did not like. It took them about five minutes and when no end in sight was seen McGonagall cleared her throat and asked if they thought that they should get back on track and talk about this at a later date.

— **you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."**

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.**

"**Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts."**

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

"At least they are having a fun time and seem to be relaxing together, I hope they turn out to be the best of friends. My son really needs ones who seem to care for him as Hermione does. I wonder when they become friends?" Lilly said.

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

"That poor boy, that must be Neville, the one Hermione mentioned. I hope Harry becomes close with him, The Longbottom family has always stood next to the Potter family and we have had very strong alliances since as far back as our histories go." James said proud of his family.

"**Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

"**He'll turn up," said Harry.**

"Aw he is so sweet, trying to cheer the other boy up." Molly said.

"**Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…" **

**He left.**

"**Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

"Now Ron, you need to be sensitive and be a little nicer about other people's pets." Arthur reprimanded.

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

"**He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"**

"He is not suppose to be trying magic yet he is not been trained at all, He could hurt someone seriously." Molly exclaimed.

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

"That wand is dangerous, you never use a used wand that needs repair." Moody Barked at the Weasley family.

"**Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"**

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toad less boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

"I know who this is going to be, so maybe this is when they all become friends." Said Sirius looking over at the still sleeping girl next to his best friend.

"**Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

"Aw she is not bossy she is just scared and already has been mistreated, of course she will hide behind her shield of bookish bossy behavior." Dumbledore defended. He knew she had suffered greatly and he hated that others had to be so mean.

"**We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

"For some reason I think Ron and her is not going to hit it off to well, He is a bit snappish is he not." Remus said hopeing he was wrong because so far he like this Weasley family but he would not let them mistreat his cousin. He would protect her at all cost now.

"**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." **

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

"She is very excited to see him try isn't she. Well that is a good thing, but she had said earlier that the twins had shown her alot of tricks and spells before this point so that made her want to know more I think." Regulus said.

"**Er — all right." **

**He cleared his throat. **

"**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, **

**Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

"O Good Merlin, that is no spell or charm. I am not sure where he got it from but he is not going to make it work." McGonagall stated.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

"**Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart,** **of course, I just hope it will be enough**

"That one spoken sentence just told all her deepest fears. She is scared of not being good enough and so she is already over working to try and prove her self. I am betting in the muggle world she was teased alot also and the only place she could feel like she was enough was in her books. This poor girl." Moody said looking fondly over the sleeping girl.

— **I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" **

**She said all this very fast.**

"She is just so sweet, she reminds me of your Lilly, you had all your books read and memorized every year before school started and you hid a bit in them." James told her soon to be wife and she nodded smiling at him while thinking that maybe she had more in common than she thought with the other women.

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

"Nope Harry that only seems to extend to those really smart people who need to prove themselves as good as others if not better, right Moony." Sirius said with a bark like laugh.

"**I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

"**Harry Potter," said Harry.**

"**Are you really?" said Hermione. **"**I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in ****_Modern Magical History _****and ****_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _****and ****_Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_****."**

"Wow she does not do anything half way does she, I wonder how many books she bought to do background reading, I bet it was around 10 or 15." McGonagall said thinking she must have loved having this child in the school with such a desire to learn.

"**Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

"**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," **

"She has a point, but Hagrid did not either think he needed to know or that Harry would not want to know so did not buy him more books on the magical world." Arthur pointed out.

**said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

"She is a care taker and she really wants to make friends dont she, however most others will see her attitude as something a bit to know it all, I hope I am wrong but I doubt she has many friends so those she does have meant the world to her and she would have felt it so much stronger when something happened to them." Remus said quietly thinking that he understood the thought and feelings of thinking you never belong and finding that you actually are able to make friends.

**And she left, taking the toad less boy with her.**

"**Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.**

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

"Ronald, that was very mean and you need to make more of an effort in making friends with that girl, she will be family one day. You need to stop listening to your brothers and think for your self and you need to take better care of you things." Molly jumped at saying to the book son.

"**What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

"**Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw ****_would _****be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

"We would not care what house your in as long as you do you best and be a good person." Arthur assured the room.

"**That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

"**Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

"You son seems to be very moody, I wonder why he is so depressed, so what his spell did not work surely a new first year would not think that they could make it work. You have to be very powerful to do that without training." McGonagall said.

"**You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" **

"Aw he is still sensitive to the others boys feelings and tring to cheer him up. What a sweet boy he is." Dumbledore praised.

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

"Just like the muggle world you get a job, find a wife, make a life and have a family. You try and be happy and help others the best you can." James said to his son making the other three women melt at his way with the fake child. They could not wait to see him with the real boy.

"**Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,"**

"At least our two are successful, but I hate they are so far away from the family." said Molly a little sadly thinking about her children growing up and moving out and so far away.

**said Ron. **"**Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the ****_Daily Prophet_****, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault."**

"And now his curiosity is going to be peaked and he has found his first adventure to follow, I get the feeling it will be a dangerous one." Moody said with a half smile, He could not wait to see what the boy got up to and how he handled his self because he was convinced that he was seeing the next head of the Auror department in the making.

**Harry stared.**

"**Really? What happened to them?"**

"**Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

"If he has been gone for so many years why would every one still be scared, Most believe they are all dead, unless you Albus told the order some things that would make them think he is still alive." Said a sleepy voice as Hermione started waking up feeling better than she did before she had passed out from her emotions and thoughts.

"I do not know dear what I would have thought or said, I hope to understand my actions better as we read so I can improve my self along with finishing off this war for good, How are you feeling?" He responded to her as she continued to lay still but had moved her head to look at the older man.

"I am well, Just a little sore still." She told him, actually mentally she was spent and hoped to stay in the present this time and her body was screaming in pain but she would never tell them that. She could handle pain it had been her friend for a very long time now.

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.**

"Really, I never knew that, he always seemed so confident when confronting Voldemort." Hermione said from her bed.

"**What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

"Now we get to see all of it explained and Harry fall in love with the sport, Does he play when he is older." James gushed at Hermione and she smiled.

"You will just have to wait and see." She told him making his face fall in shock she had not answered him and gave no hint to either direction.

"**Er — I don't know any." Harry confessed.**

"**What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toad less boy, or Hermione Granger this time.**

"Great more fans, they need to leave my son alone and let him be with his friend." Lilly hissed out.

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.** **He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

"This is not a fan Lilly, that is Malfoy's son and he will be there to cause problems." Regulus told the red head.

"**Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

"Why ask is it true he sees it with his own eyes does he not. The over bigoted prat." Sirius barked

"**Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

"**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," **

"Good to see some things never change, like father like son" James spat.

**said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

"Why say your name like that, what are you James Bond." Lilly laughed and the only ones not to join in were Regulus the three older adults and the two Weasleys. She made a mental note to change that very soon.

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

"**Think my name's funny, do you? **

"Um let me see, that would be an Yes." Arthur said before his wife hit him in the arm telling him to behave.

**No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

"That is not true how dare the little gnomeless brat." Molly screeched at them all.

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

"Don't son, make up your own mind and think very well on who would be the wrong sort." James said getting aggravated that such prejudices still existed when he son started school. That was what they were fighting for this time around.

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.**

"Good job son, I am proud of you." Lilly told the book.

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. **

"That is one child who never needs to be born." Hermione muttered to where only a couple of them could hear her and she gently traces a scar on her hip that was very deep.

Sirius and Remus because of their better hearing had heard her and wondered if maybe they finally were getting an answer as to who hurt her. They would listen and watch her for reaction before deciding how to react to it.

"**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

"I never knew what had started the hatred between Harry and Malfoy but now I see why, To bad Harry could not end this line sooner." Hermione said with a very stern bitter tone that told them all she hated this person very much, they just wondered why.

**Both Harry and Ron stood up. **

"**Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

"Well I do not condone them fighting but good job Ron for sticking up for your family and new friend." Molly said with a small smile.

Hermione wondered if that same smile will be on her face knowing that because her son stood up to this bastard over and over that he was finally killed by him, in a very horrible manner.

"**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

"Each and every time you ferret." Hermione spit at the book.

"**Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

"Do not back down from bullies son, No matter how big they are you can still beat them." James said thinking of all the things he needed to train Harry in as he grew up.

"**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." **

"They just do not stop do they, we will have to see about some kind of class to work on these types of people, I know it really is not our place as they should be taught at home, but since that training seems to be vile we need to change those we can and cast out those we can not. We need harsher punishment for this behavior." McGonagall said with passion and a steal tone.

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

"Accidental Magic, wow most kids get past that early on." Lilly said and the others looked thoughtful.

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle**-**Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

"Well the rat is good for something I see, but this won't go well with Hermione, does it Mi." Remus said addressing his cousin who had moved slowly to sitting up but lounging back just a bit.

The girl in question just stayed mute on the subject and they continued on.

"**What ****_has _****been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

"**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep." **

"Is that normal rat behavior?" Lilly asked and all the other except Hermione and Remus shook their head no. The other two growled very quietly and none except Sirius heard it and he gave them a questioning look but none asked or answered.

**And so he had.**

"**You've met Malfoy before?"**

"Harry has the worst luck sometimes, See this was the first of many confrontations with them two I can tell." Regulus said thinking about the way things were now and wishing he could do more to change things for the next generation.

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

"**I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. **

"What a funny thing that they should do it a second time also, This family is the darkest there is how could you believe they would ever change." Hermione all but yelled at the other older generation in the room feeling frustrated.

**My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

"You really wanted to make friends with them didn't you?" Lilly asked the other girl and she nodded sadly.

"How long does it take for you three to be friends and you and Harry to get as close as you were?" Lilly asked

"A bit" Hermione responded with a smile.

"**You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

"She has a point, they will be in trouble but I am sure so will the others if someone tells on them also." Arthur said.

"**Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

"Why is Ron so stand offish from her, he is not being very nice is he." Remus said worried about what the boy would say or do to his cousin once again.

"Ron and I become best friends of sorts but we never get along well." she told the others thinking about all the fighting they do.

"**All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

"He hurt your feelings didn't he, that is why you pointed out the dirt the way you did?" Regulus asked her and she nodded yes that he had.

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. **

"Wow he did not notice till then that they were getting there soon, he must have really enjoyed talking to Ron, I wish he would have took up for Hermione a little bit better though, He needs to learn never mistreat a girl no matter what." James said.

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.**

Molly looked a bit put out that her son would have to wear such things and was thinking that maybe she should get a part time job to help them save some money and maybe be able to give their children more than they had before.

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

"Don't worry boys you will do just fine. I hope they are sorted together so that way they both already know someone in their house." Sirius said thinking he loved the friends he had made and he had met James on the train also and they had been closer than brothers growing up after that.

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

"Hagrid seems to have a large role in Harry's life as he is mentioned over and over in this book so far." Moody said thoughtfully. He wondered if Dumbledore set it up that way, seeing how Hagrid is firmly a fan of his and does as asked without fail, would Dumbledore set it all up like that.

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

"**C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

"He grabbed my hand as soon as we left the platform and I think I lost all feeling in it by the time we got to the boats. He was so scared and he was trying to be brave but just could not get very far." Hermione told them all thinking of her first friend ever.

"**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, **

**"jus' round this bend here."**

"That has got to be the most amazing site one ever sees and I think every year after, it is an incredible place to become your home for so many years." Molly said.

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

"I do not know why but it was like I could not get far from Harry, I felt safer closer to him that is why I had pulled Neville onto the boat with them." Hermione said with a soft smile thinking of her best friend and how he did that for her, always making her feel safe.

"**Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

"**Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; **

**they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

"**Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

"Good he finally found his toad, I bet he will lose it again quickly." Moody said feeling bad for the boy, he knew both of his parents because they were becoming Auror's as of this moment.

"**Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

"Hagrid, seems to really care about the kids, I am not shocked at all as he is like a big kid his self." Dumbledore said thinking of his half giant grounds keeper.

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"Well that took a little longer than I thought it would so how about we have some lunch and then we can read a few more chapters afterwards." Dumbledore spoke and the others all agreed and they all left the room for the smaller dinning room a few doors down.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well I think we should get back to this, We have a long ways to go before we finish all the books and decide on how to act. I think if we try and keep our comments down we should get at least three chapters read before dinner." Dumbledore said as he handed the book to Molly to start reading once again.

"**CHAPTER SEVEN - THE SORTING HAT**" Molly started and was almost immediately interrupted as James whooped as he was going to hear his sons sorting something most parents do not get, and Remus taking Hermione's hand knowing she was going to hear names of friends, classmates and maybe even those who had tortured her. This was not going to be an easy chapter for her.

"Hermione, if you want, when you hear a name that has memories we could talk about them, I know your closer friends and family it will be hard on you but this might be a way to help get past some of the more distant ones." Remus told her in his calm manner that made her feel safe and made her want to talk about her memories. She knew she would have to work past them if she was going to make it in this time period, if she was going to save all of them she would need to pull her self out of her memories and stop retreating to them when things were hard emotionally.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea really, I just don't know if I am strong enough to yet." She told her cousin who nodded in agreement, as Sirius drew her attention to him as he took her hand in his.

"You do not have to be strong enough, you have all of us here to hold you up and help you, It will hurt and be painful but we all will be here for you and at anytime you can stop or take a break and we will not push, but I think this will help you more than you can imagine. You need to see that yes in your past they died but this is not true in this time period they are either children or not born yet so you can save them, but not until you accept the death to begin with." He told her hoping that made since, it did to him in his head but he had never been one who could get emotional thoughts out right. He used sarcasm and jokes to show how he felt or in Marlene's case sex and physical things like gifts, or touches.

Hermione thought about what he said and her shoulders slumped just a fraction because he was right and she needed to let her past go to be able to save their future. That was such a weird thought but a very true one none the less.

Taking advantage of the pause between the trio Molly started to read again, she to was excited for this chapter because she would get to hear more about your children at school and how their lives played out, she would get to see her youngest son sorted and she hoped for Gryffindor for him.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"Professor McGonagall is not one to mess with, she is very unforgiving." Sirius whined thinking of how many detentions she had gave him instead of being a good sport and letting him off with a warning.

"I do not think you know your Professor very well, she used to be a wild one her self." Alastor said making the other in the room sit up a little straighter wanting to hear about the early years of their Professor.

"And what kind of things did our dear stern professor do?" Lilly asked making the professor in question turn a little rosier around the checks and shoot a glare in Moody's direction.

"Nothing that concerns any of you, I dare say" she told the group still glaring at Alastor who did not seem to be bothered at all by her.

"**The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. **

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." **

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. **

"To so many people that becomes the only real home they know, we as a society really let many magical children down and really should do more to protect and give them the homes they need." Molly said thinking of all the children she wished she could help.

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. **

"The first and the last time all of one year stands together united, after we are sorted is when most of the prejudices and hatefulness starts." Lilly said sadly.

"I think we sort to early, it is not like most first or second years can make the quidditch teams so we should let them make friends and learn to get along with one another before we sort beginning third year. Then after we sort we should still house them together and only break up for classes and house stuff, it would make it easier to make friends across all houses if we are always around one another." Hermione said and this caught the attention of the professors and they made a note to look into this more. It seemed that what they have always done may not have worked for future generations. If they could prevent another war of blood then they should at least try.

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. **

"While that may be true for most of the houses, Slytherin house never feels that way, we make connections and associates. We never feel safe enough to drop our masks and make true friends and we always have to watch what we say or who we associate with because it will get back to our parents which could cause some issues." Regulus told them and Hermione felt so bad for the younger man who always felt so alone. She just hoped that she could help him change this.

"it is really sad, Slytherin himself did want purity but of the heart and of regulation of magic, He wanted people to see magic was neither light or dark but pure and it was about the intent behind the magic. He wanted the most powerful which used to be purebloods, but they are breeding their magic out. This is what he wanted to stop from happening, His wife was a muggle born, it is amazing that our history has wrote her out of the books and replaces her with a pureblood one." Hermione told them all.

"How do you know that, we have never found anything really on him." Sirius said thinking of all the million of books they have but none are a real in-depth history of the founder.

"We found his personal library, it was full of his books and journals, family lines and photos. We even found books by his wife and their children." She explained and held her hand up for them to wait. " I will tell you more about them later and maybe even go get them since I know where they are at."

"**The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history **

**"**Which should be taught to each and every house, not left for us to discover on our own, We do not pay enough respect to our past historical elders, many lessons could be learned from history." Albus said.

**and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. **

"If we do not sort until third year how would that affect the house cup, house points and so on." McGonagall asked the others thinking out loud.

"We could to have to separate awards for the younger years, like top of class, most improved and so on, then once they are sorted they work towards the house cup, I also think we should keep year awards though because that way it gives each person a goal to work for." Hermione put in.

"**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." **

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak,** **which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.** **Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. **

"Why would you not just point that out to them, they are already so nervous about the sorting they need the reassurance." Lilly asked her professor who shrugged, she really had no response to that other than parents should prepare them better and see them off clean and neat. That seemed harsh to say to the mother who never knew her child so she choose to stay quiet.

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." **

"As if we would wait any other way when we first arrive, we are still all to scared and new to mess up that starts the day after" James said.

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. **

"**How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron. **

"Why do they not know, I asked Professor McGonagall about that when she was telling us about Hogwarts, Why would magical parents not tell their children so that they are not so scared when they arrive." Lily asked.

"Most see it as a rite of passage of sorts, something that all kids go through when entering school really." James answered her with a smile.

"**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." **

**"**Fred loved his jokes did he?" Sirius asked Hermione and she nodded with a small sad smile thinking of her husband and how he loved to laugh and joke around even in the darkest times he was still bringing laughs to those they loved.

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet —what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.**

"You sound just like me, I think I must have memorized every spell in the book before school started and so I was mumbling them under my breath the whole time to stay calm" Lily told the other muggle born.

"you still do that Lily on test day or when your very mad you mumble spells under your breath." Remus told the red head who sent him a playful glare.

**Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. **

"Sorry Harry" Hermione softly said and only the dog and wolf in the room heard her sad tone.

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. **

**"**Such a pessimistic view there your son has prongs." Regulus said with a smirk thinking the boy sounded like his brother.

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed.**

"O, what has happened already?" Lily worried and James took her hand to reassure her the best he could for the moment.

"**What the —?" **

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years.**

"That has to be the weirdest thing for a muggle born or raised child to see, we are always taught such things are never real and then we stand there and see it with our eyes it is real. Nothing prepares you for that." Hermione told them all and they thought about what she said.

"I do not think the sight is all that different being raised magical or not, most children never see a ghost till Hogwarts, we just are not so surprised by it." James told her.

**They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —" **

"Same fight every year, and every year they give him another chance. I wonder if they will ever actually get rid of Peeves or if they secretly love him and the chaos he causes." Remus wondered aloud.

"**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?** **He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost **

**"**How does that give the ghost a bad name if as they pointed out he is not even a ghost. I think they are jealous that they just can not touch and move things, make the chaos and mischief that Peeves can." Lily questioned.

— **I say, what are you all doing here?" **

**"**Nothing at all just thought about taking a walk instead of enjoying the feast" Regulas smarted off

"Like they do not know the day and that that is where the first years would be at before the feast and sorting." Siri finished up and they sounded so much like the twins a pain of memory shot through Hermione but she smiled a small smile thinking that maybe her husband could grow up knowing his idols.

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. **

**Nobody answered. **

"**New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" **

**A few people nodded mutely. **

"**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." **

"**Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." **

**"**That is again the same as our year." Molly said and Lily agreed with her.

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. **

"**Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." **

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. **

**"**I hope we get to hear what Harry thinks of the hall for the first time he sees it. I love hearing his thoughts" Lily gushed.

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in ****_Hogwarts, A History_****." **

"Wow, even when he was not my friend he was still listening to me" Hermione said sadly.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. **

"I think that the ceiling is what draws most all eyes as it is the most amazing example of magic there is in Hogwarts" McGonagall said. She was still amazed by the ceiling even now.

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. **

Every one laughed at this thought, even Harry at the age of 11 knew his aunt had a phobia of dirt and tattered things in her home.

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing**

"Why would he think you would have to get a rabbit out of a hat?" Regulus asked Hermione confused why any one would think that.

"It is a muggle thing, in the muggle world, we have people who can do tricks and they say that it is magic. It is not but one of the many tricks they have is to pull a rabbit out of a hat and the kids love it." Hermione answered him and could still see his confusion so conjured a top hat and showed him what she was talking about. This made James and Sirius laugh and both have to try and do the magic trick.

— **noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing: **

"You know that is a really weird thing to see, a talking hat." Lily told them all and Hermione agreed.

"The hat offers good advice to those that actually listen and understand what he says, I have may times asked its opinion on matters at present." Dumbledore told the group.

"**_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than me._**Yo**_u can keep your bowlers black,Your top hats sleek and tall,For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them 's nothing hidden in your headThe Sorting Hat can't see,So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to might belong in Gryffindor,Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve, and chivalrySet Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are trueAnd unafraid of toil;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,if you've a ready mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends,Those cunning folk use any meansTo achieve their put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_**

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. **

"That is the shortest and less warning song from the hat I have heard in many years, that should have been a good sign that there is less trouble in the magical world right?" Remus asked thinking of all the songs in his years at Hogwarts.

"Up until this year and the ones following it has been very calm and not much trouble, however this year marks Voldermorts return and struggle for power once again." Hermione told the concerned man across from her.

"**So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." **

Hermione and the others chuckled about this and she remembered how much Fred loved to whine up Ron.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

"You and everyone else son, all first years feel that way, it will be ok and you are braver than you think." Lily comforted her son even though it is just a book, she felt protected and nurturing over the person they were reading about.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. **

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.**

**"**Do you want to tell what happened to each person or do you want to just get through this part." Sirius asked the women next to him. Remus took her hand and held it tightly letting her know that he was there and would help her through this emotional bit.

"I will try and it depends on the person, some I do not know much about, others I was close to and we lost in very tragic ways. If it gets to much I will just take a break and come back after I have gathered myself." she replied

She knew that the next bit was going to test her strength emotionally and she tried to remind herself that most were not born yet in this time line and that she would save them all. She took a few deep breaths and pushed most of her emotions into that dark deep hole that she had for them and shut it tight. She was a warrior and could get through this.

As the first name was read out all eyes were on Hermione seeing her reaction and waiting to hear what happened to the person being called. This was going to give them some insight into the way the ending comes and help later when Hermione tells her story of the ending time and her coming back to them to save the world.

**"Abbott, Hannah!" **

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause — **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. **

**"**She was killed in one of the first battles trying to save a group of school children in London. She was a teacher there for young magical children. All her children made it out safe that time." Hermione told the group and they could see how that would be a honorable death.

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. **

"**Bones, Susan!" **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. **

"She was best friends with Hannah, she will lose all her family by the end of the second war and she is gave to the wolf pack as a play toy before they kill her at the beginning of the ending war. She had took her aunts place in the ministry when the second war was over. She had married and was pregnant when she was taken." she told them in a monotone voice.

"**Boot, Terry!" **

"Died when the Ministry fell in the ending war, from what I know it was quick and he had taken out a handful before he fell."

"**RAVENCLAW!" **

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. **

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw **

"She married Theo Nott and became a death eater in the last war. She would take people she knew and hide them in Nott manor only turning over the men she was sent after. The children and young women she would hide. When she was caught doing this she was sent to the largest death camps and had to watch as each one of her children and those she protected was tortured and raped before she was finally sent to be a sex slave of the other death eaters. She eventually killed herself. Theo was caught and sent to watch his children and wife tortured but was eventually spared because he paid his way out of it. He was one of the first purebloods to die after all the muggles and magical people were gone."

**too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. **

"She was married to Ron, she died next to him in the ministry. It was very bad death. Their children lived with Fred, George, Angie and I until the war really got bad and we sent them with Fluer and her children to France, we never heard or found out what happened to them or how they were killed."

Molly was crying at this point because these were her grandchildren and daughter in law and they died a horrible death and she could not protect them. she did not know them but she still loved them.

None asked Hermione any questions or to get her to elaborate like she had on the pervious deaths because they could tell she was struggling with this death and those of her best friends children.

"**Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. **

"Her family was neutral through out the second war and they ran a safe house in the ending war, Her father and mother was both medi-wizards and she was studying to become one herself. They were sent to a camp and we never heard anything about them after that. Being pureblood they were kept some where else from the muggles and muggle borns."

**Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. **

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. **

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" **

"He was a muggle born and married Padma. They, along with her sister, left England for India where the girls families were from. Last we knew was India had put up barriers to keep anyone from getting into there country, It held till almost the time I was caught. They used muggle weapons to destroy the country and those left was tortured into insanity and fought against each other like in the old Roman times. The winners were then fed to the dragons."

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" **

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. **

"I could not save him, I tried everything I knew and worked for hours on him but it was never enough. He saved my son when f-f-fr-fred d-d-d-died." She gasped out and began to cry more hysterically than she had been before. Remus was holding her close and whispering into her ear as Sirius held her hands offering silent strength.

"We will save him this time around, all of them, your son, Seamus and Fred, I promise we will." James told the women who was slowly calming down and she nodded her thanks and hoped that they really could and thing would be different this time around.

"**Granger, Hermione!" **

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. **

"**GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. **

**"**Of course your a Gryffindor" Molly said quietly she was not fairing much better hearing small things about her children and their families and the pain they went through.

"I was almost a Ravenclaw, but the hat said that my destiny was going to be very trying and while Ravenclaw would help teach my mind, I would be better suited for Gryffindor because of the loyalty and bravery I would need to show in the future." She told them all and they could not help but agree with the hat in this case.

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? **

" Does he ever grow out of this negativity of his." Lily asked and Hermione shook her head. His first thought always was negative.

**When Neville Longbottom, **

**"**During the second war he really grew up into a very strong leader. As you have heard his parents were tortured into insanity when he was a baby. When the final war started He had already married Luna and they were both very strong leaders in our community. He was becoming a herbology teacher but first wanted to be an auror for a while. One night we had all had dinner at our home. Every one was there, we were celebrating something I think, I can not really remember why we were all together but we were. When him and Luna left to go home they decided to go for a night cap at the leaky cauldron then walk to the flat they had in the alley. On their way there Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Draco caught up to them. There was a huge fight and they managed to kill Rodolphus but then Luna was hit by the Cruciatus curse from Draco. Eventually she was driven insane from the number of times she was hit that night from him. He then raped her while Belletrix made Nev watch. That along with the torture curse, a few cutting curses and a charm making the memories of the rape repeat drove him insane. We found them the next night, he was still holding her and screaming her name.

"We took them to the healers and they were put in the same floor as his parents. When we knew we would lose the hospital a group of us went in and took care of all the long term patients. It was the hardest thing I think the guys had to do during the war, but it was either us doing it in a humanly way or letting the death eaters have their torture session until they were dead." she told them in a dead voice. This was one of many things she hated about the decisions they had to make but she knew in her heart it had been the right one for her friends.

Her fellow listeners were horrified that they would have to make decisions like this and that they would have to witness so much suffering at the hands of those so evil. This alone made up Remus and Sirius's minds that this Draco kid should never exists. To do that to someone is just unredeemable.

**the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," **

**Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

"I do not know what happened to her, She was always a loner and after we left school, I never thought about her till now."

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" **

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. **

"All three of them become death eaters before the second war is over, Crabbe dies in that war. Malfoy is one of the worst in the ending war and stands side by side with his crazy Aunt Belletrix. Most of what you see and don't see is from him or her. Goyle is a thoughtless goon they keep around from protection and a wand to kill or torture with." she told them with pure hate in her voice. It was low and cold and they knew death was all that waited those three and they could not help but want to help her with the task.

**There weren't many people left now. **

**"Moon"…**

"Died as a death eater."

**, "Nott"**

"That is Theo, I already told you his fate."

…**, "Parkinson**

"Married Malfoy and helped him torture and kill many until he produced his heir and then sent her off to the pureblood camps to be used as a toy by the others."

**, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"**

"They both went to India, Padma married Justin and Pavarti married Dean. He was Seamus best friend and was in our year."

…**, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"**

"She married Blaise and they left the country for Italy, Blaise is Draco's best friend but he stayed neutral and in the end Draco saved them and let them live in Italy."

…**,and then, at last — **

"**Potter, Harry!" **

At this name she could not take anymore and as the memories of the war fought next to her brother and best friend assaulted her, she felt as she could not breath and had to get out of there. She stood as fast as she could and left the room at an almost dead run. She had no idea where she was going just that she had to get out of that room and away from those people as soon as she could. The emotions were more than she had let her self feel for so long that her magic crackled around her and she felt on the very edge of insanity.

Molly, Remus, Sirius, Lilly and James all stood to follow her but Dumbledore blocked the door. "Give her a few minutes to gather her self, Her magic is lashing out and any close to her is endanger of it. She needs to feel this no matter how much she hurts and is upset, until she does she will never heal, and never be able to be the brilliant girl we will see in these books. She needs this time." He told the group who looked angry and ready to lash out at him.

"I do not care of the danger, she needs us, we promised to be there for her and I will not let her down. We have seen the future and I hate it, I will not let her go through that again, I left her once already." Mooney growled out. He was ready to attack this man stopping him from getting to his family. In that moment there was no side to him that did not agree that any form of attack was appropriate to get to her.

Sirius and James moved in front of Moony to try and calm him down a bit but one look at his face and the amber eyes told them to get out of his way or be hurt. This reaction was so much stronger than they had ever seen in their wolf friend that they were slightly frightened.

Moody seeing the reaction of the wolf opened the door and gave a shut up an look small look to Dumbledore. Was the man that stupid as to piss of a wolf this close to the full moon over that wolfs pack. That women was the only thing that wolf cared about and it would go to hell and back just to save her. Merlin help any death eater that came after her.

The others let him have a twenty minute head start as they did not want to come face to face with their friend a the moment. Remus's senses were on high alert and he could smell her. She smelt like home to him and a bit of chocolate and it comforted him. As he followed the smell out of the front door of the castle he knew where she would be and cut through a couple smaller court yards to get to the small secret garden that she had used as a grave yard for her loved ones.

Hermione found her self looking down at the untouched ground where her husband would be if she did not save them all this time and felt some sanity wash over her as she sit down pulling her knees up to her chest. This was a special place and one she came to often during the war. The last time had been the night she had been captured. She often came here to speak to him about her thoughts and fears, and now was no different. She conjured his grave stone and places it where it was suppose to be and then laid down next to it before she started talking and crying.

She let out so much of what had happened to her those 43 days of captivity and the loneliness she felt for him and their children. The life she wanted to give him now even though it would never be with him again. Somewhere around the time of her capture Remus came into the garden and sit down slightly behind her and just listened to her talk. The things she said horrified him and made him sick listening to her and he wished he could beg her to stop talking to just forget it and pretend it never happened but he knew she could and would never be able to forget that much torture.

Eventually it became to much for him and he buried his face into his hands and wept for her and all those she was talking about. For the two small children she loved and lost, for the husband she would never get back even if she won this final battle of hers. Eventually she cried herself out and after a long time sit up feeling a little lighter. She was not surprised to find her cousin as she knew he would follow and find her. He was surprised though when she moved over to him and started talking.

"Your grave was there next to your wife, " she said pointing to the far corner to the left.

"when you died you left behind a one month old little boy. Harry was the god father and I the mother. We took the boy and raised him the best we could, he was so loved and so precious to us. Harry almost lost Ginny over it because she thought she should be the mother to Teddy. Harry told her to leave if she had to but she would never replace me in his life. Do not think that I did not love Fred with all I had because he was my world. But a part of me Loved Harry as much and Teddy was our link to that love. In a different time maybe it would have been him and I, I do not know but in this life Fred was my heart and choice. Never once did we cheat on our spouse but we had something special. Fred understood Ginny did not."

She was quiet for a while thinking about the man that was her best friend.

"I buried Teddy Remus Lupin Potter, next to Harry and his sister. He was the best father you could have ever imagined. The day Fred Died if it had not been for Harry and the kids I would have followed him into death. Ginny left Harry and took their son with her that night because he held me and cried with me and Teddy and Lilly-Rose all night. He would never leave me as I never left him. Two weeks later we were in a safe house that was raided, Draco had cornered me with the kids and was wining the fight. He hit me with a cutting curse that split me open down my side, I was bleeding out and my children were watching the whole thing. They were hysterical and I tried the best I could to calm them and get Teddy to take Lilly and hide. I had made him a special necklace that would take them here if they were ever trapped and need out. Just as he left Harry rushed in and seen me laying there. He took on five death eaters and killed each one very quickly except Draco.

She took a few breaths to calm herself before she finished her memory. "The fight had been a long time coming, Draco had killed to many of Harry's loved ones but it really hit home with me, you understand when I say we were soul connected, he was my brother, best friend and the father of my son, we were each others rock and stable point. Harry snapped and it is the only time I ever saw him lose control. Each pain Draco caused Harry repaid until he was a drooling mess and he finished him off. He then picked me up and brought me here to our son and my daughter. He fixed me up and we hid here for a couple weeks until I got back on my feet. By the time we got back to the main group it was mass chaos." she finished and then just rested her head on her cousin who wrapped his arm around her to give her the comfort she needed.

Remus was digesting all she had told him and knew now how much Harry meant to her and that she would die to protect him once again. He was reeling at the thought of being married and having a son he left at a month old, but he knew she was the best mother in the world to him and her daughter and Harry sounded as the perfect father, something he was very grateful for.

"Tell me more about Lilly-Rose and Teddy. I know you said Fred help raise Teddy, did he feel like Ginny about him, was Teddy close to his siblings?" Remus asked her. He wanted to keep her talking as long as he could before she withdrew into her self once again.

"Teddy loved his sister so much, he took very good care of her and watched over her always. He was very strong and had really good senses but that was it so do not worry about the wolf gene. Fred was another father to him and loved him as much as I or Harry did and never treated him different. Ginny was just jealous of me that is why she treated him so differently I think. He loved James also and watch over him some what but not like he did Lilly-Rose. He called her his lil rose and had learned how to control some of his magic so he could tell her stories with little effects and make her laugh when we were sad or scared. He was such a bright boy to reading very early and loved to find new things. Lilly-Rose was a spiting image of her father and was full of laughter and fun, even when it was the darkest of times. She was the high light of Teddy and Fred's worlds and could make those two do anything she wanted. After Fred died, Teddy was the only one to get her to laugh, something died in her that day to." she told her cousin and he could see the strain on her as she talked so decided to change the subject some.

It was a good two hours before the two returned to the reading room and by then they were into the next chapter. Hermione curled up on her day bed and quickly fell back to sleep while the others watched her close to make sure she was fine. Once Remus gave the clear they continued on.

Meanwhile in the reading room.

Those who were really worried searched for Hermione for about an hour before returning to the reading room. James and Sirius was really wishing they had their map so that they could find Remus and Hermione for they were sure he had found her and was taking care of her.

"I think the best thing to do right now is to finish this chapter and move on and hope the other two will join us again soon. I do believe that Mr. Lupin is with Hermione and taking care of her or we would have already heard back from him. They are some where here in Hogwarts because the ward have not told me they passed through them." Dumbledore said and the others grudgingly sit back down to listen once again. None had the same desire to comment as before though because they were worried about their friend.

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. **

"**_Potter_****, did she say?" **

"**_The _****Harry Potter?" **

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. **

**Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. **

"That would be enough to drive a person like Harry crazy very soon, he hates being looked at." Reg told them all.

"**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?" **

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, ****_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_****. **

"**Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!" **

"Wow my son cold have went to Slytherin, not that I would have cared, My grandmother was in that house but I just assumed from all Hermione had said he was Gryffindor with out question." James said and Lily agreed that she would not have minded either way.

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.**

**"**I have always hated when they do that, It just creeps me out thinking that a dead person just walked past me or touched me." Sirius told them all.

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore.**

**Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. **

"I still think that this must be that young second year but something terrible happened to him because he is stranger than he is now." McGonagall told them.

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.** **"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" **

"Well done son" Arthur said quietly.

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. **

"**Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. **

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. **

**"**All of us is starving by the time the feast starts, but I bet Harry is really hungry, this will be the first time he can eat his full and what he wants. I just hope he does not make him self sick." James said thinking he was going to really miss the feast at the school. He had tasted Lily's cooking already and he just hoped it would get better with time.

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. **

"**Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! **

**Thank you!" **

"Sir with all due respect you get very strange as you get older." Molly told him and he chuckled.

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. **

"**Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly. **

Every one laughed at this because they were thinking the same thing about the headmaster at the moment.

"**Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" **

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. **

**"**Now I am hungry, why did he have to tell us everything they were serving I am hungry now." Sirius whined sounding a lot like his doggy self.

"When are you not hungry, I hope Marlene can keep up with your eating habits and we might want to tell her to exercise you a lot so you do not get fat." James said laughing at his friend.

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked.** **Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. **

**"**He really should take a couple of the peppermints as they will settle his stomach tonight when it starts hurting from such a large heavy meal." Lily said and the others looked at her confused so she explained how they helped and that it was even a good remedy for babies when they are colic.

Molly made a mental note to try that as both the twins were colic and liked to keep her up all night. Not that she minded she loved her children but with two it was a bit more than she could handle sometimes.

"**That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak. **

"**Can't you —?" **

"**I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." **

"If they miss eating so much and for the record I would go insane if I could not eat even if I was a ghost, why do they come to the great hall and watch the students eat." Sirius said and the other boys all seconded his comment about not being able to eat.

"**I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!" **

**"**He pretends to hate being called that but yet he loved to show off when someone asks about being nearly headless." Regulus stated with a slight disgusted look on his face.

"**I would ****_prefer _****you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. **

"**_Nearly _****Headless? How can you be ****_nearly _****headless?" **

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. **

"Its not, he likes to sound important to all the new first years." Molly said casually.

"**Like ****_this_****," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces,** **Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row!** **The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost." **

**"**That has to be some record for Slytherin, I know they have never won three years in a row so far" Regulus said really impressed and hopeful that the intelligent and discipline had went up in the last few years.

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. **

"Good for the Baron, I hope he haunts that little piece of scum." Moody growled out. Now that he knew that family was as evil as they were he would stop at nothing to see them behind bars where they belonged.

"**How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. **

"**I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. **

"I do not think anyone has ever asked him, he is not the most friendly ghost there is, I wonder if Hermione or Harry find out as they seem to learn most secrets others do not." Dumbledore wondered aloud.

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding… **

**"**Now I am even more hungry, can we get a snack after this chapter is over?" Sirius whined.

"Not at the moment Mr. Black we just ate lunch a little while ago and we need to get at least a couple chapters done today." McGonagall told the young man who pouted but gave in knowing she would never give in.

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

"**I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed. **

"That could have really back fired and been very ugly, you should never keep something as important as being magical from your intended." Moody said in all seriousness

.

"**What about you, Neville?" said Ron. **

"**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned** **but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go.** **But I bounced all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." **

**"**I wonder if his magic was stunted because of the torture as a baby? Someone should really tell people you can force magic out of someone either to make them use it or to prevent them from becoming magical at all, you could really cause a lot of damage doing that." Dumbledore told them all.

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons **

("**I ****_do _****hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —";**"**You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing — "). **

**"**I wonder what her best subject is and what her favorite is, Harry also. Maybe it will tell us later on." Lily said.

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. **

"It better not be that horrible man, he will never treat my son decent." Lily said about her one time best friend. However she just could not forgive all the comments and the fact he turned to the dark side. Some thing just are not forgivable.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead. **

**"**What did that bastard do to my son and how is it he can get by with this action right under your nose Headmaster?" James almost shouted out

"I do not know but rest assured it will not happen again, Never will I let people in to this school who will hurt the students." he responded to the angry parent. He felt angry at his self by allowing this to happen.

"**Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. **

"**What is it?" asked Percy. **

"**N-nothing." **

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all. **

"That is because he does not like you and it is my fault son, I am sorry you had to suffer because of something I did." James said and Lily rested her hand on his arm and squeezed. She could see how much this bothered him and he regretted it.

"You can not take all the blame for that, It is partly my fault also, maybe if I had tried harder to be his friend and forgive him and maybe if he could have just understood that we were just ever meant to be friends he could have moved on." Lily said just as sadly.

"**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy. **

"**Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." **

"I wonder why that is" Moody said in a cold tone that told them all that he wished he could arrest the man responsible for so many deaths and pain.

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. **

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. **

"**Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. **

**First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." **

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. **

"I must really enjoy their antics to let them go with just a slight warning." he told the group.

"**I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. **

"**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. **

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." **

"Why the hell would you put something in the castle that could kill the students and then tell them not to go there, just make it more interesting why don't you. I bet you anything Harry and his friends finds their way into that corridor." Lily fumed.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. **

"**He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy. **

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." **

"Our son makes himself sound like all decisions must be told to the prefects, I do hope the power does not go to his head." Molly said sounding concerned.

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. **

**"**Why is that professor, do you not like our school song?" Regulus asked

"I do not know maybe because we sing it all the time and It gets just a little old after you have been here as long as I" she told the boy.

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. **

"**Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" **

**And the school bellowed: **

"**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,Teach us something please,Whether we be old and baldOr young with scabby knees,Our heads could do with fillingWith some interesting stuff,For now they're bare and full of air,Dead flies and bits of fluff,So teach us things worth knowing,Bring back what we've forgot,Just do your best, we'll do the rest,And learn until our brains all rot."_**

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. **

"**Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" **

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. **

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. **

"**Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself." **

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. **

"**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" **

"He should not use that so soon or Peeves will keep pushing him." James said.

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. **

"**Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" **

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. **

"**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. **

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed. **

"That poor boy seems to always get in the way or be the one with the problem." Molly said wishing she could save him also.

"**You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." **

"That is not true he does listen to some that he respects, and he will do a lot for you if your his friend." James said slyly.

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. **

"**Password?" she said. **

"**Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. **

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed. **

"**Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get ****_off_****, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." **

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once. Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. **

"What a really strange dream, I wonder what it means." Dumbledore questioned.

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

Well, I think we need to take a short break because the castle has let me know that the Mckinnons are here and I am sure Sirius would like a chance to go and talk with Marlene and her family. Remember keep most of our information quiet Mr. Black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The words were barely out of Dumbledore's mouth and Sirius was up and running to meet the love of his life. The sooner she was in his arms once again safe, the sooner he could concentrate on bringing an end to this evil once and for all. He was more determined than he had ever been before and knew it was time to make real changes not just talk about it anymore.

"Sirius" a surprised Marlene squealed out when he grabbed her from behind and buried his face into her long raven hair. She could feel him shaking and had no idea what could have upset him so much and tried to pull out of his hold to face him, however he was not letting go.

"your safe and here" he whispered and in that moment he could understand more about how Hermione must feel not ever being able to hold her loved ones in her arms and know they were safe. His admiration grew at that moment for all the young women had been through.

Mr. and Mrs. McKinnon was standing off to the side with soft smiles on their faces at the site of the young couple. They had been doubtful at first because he was a Black and his reputation around school but once they saw them together all that went out of their minds because you could see the love and devotion they had to each other and they knew their daughter had made the young man work for this relationship.

After sever long minutes he finally released her and she turned cupping his face locking eyes with the love of her life. "What has happened and why did we have to meet you here at once." She asked him quietly and her parents moved in close enough to hear this because they to wanted to know the reason they had to drop everything and pack for a week to meet this man at Hogwarts.

"I will tell you what I can, maybe more once I talk to the lady in question. A reliable source with a large amount of information brought a few of us together so that we can finish this war for good. One of the things we found out was you and your family was targets who were set to be attacked in a couple weeks. I just could not have took that chance that we could stop it from happening so Please just stay here until we can figure out a safe house or a place to send all of you." Sirius told her and she nodded hugging him close feeling relieved that her family was safe but very scared as to why they would target them, her family had always been neutral.

"Why us, we have never declared sides, we are not a big political family and we are well off but not wealthy by any means, Why would they want to hurt us" Mr. McKinnon asked the young man who was still wrapped around his daughter and in that moment he was thankful that he loved her as much as he did and would protect them all.

"Honestly, I do not know that answer, but it is one I would like an answer to as well. Most of the people targeted are close to each other or certain families mainly the Potter, Black or Weasley. The only thing we all have in common is Hogwarts and that we would never join the Death eaters or Voldemort. That makes me believe we have a spy in one of our groups of friends that knows what buttons to push to get us to do what they want. There would be nothing I would not do for Marlene and by extension you. That also goes for James and Remus, I am still working on all the information we have gotten and just as soon as I can answer those questions, then we will have that answer." Sirius told his soon to be father in law.

"I want to help, What can I do? Marlene asked and Sirius held her tighter and knew that she was not going to like his answer.

"It is not me that can okay that request, if it was up to me you would be glued to my side until this is all over so I know your safe. Others are in charge and there is only a handful at the moment working on some things. As soon as I can I promise you can help, but for now just try and stay safe and keep your brothers safe. There is another family staying here with boys their age, they at least will not be lonely." he told her and she sighed but did not fight him on this. She was not use to him being so serious and taking control as he was but a part of her like it and thought it was sweet the way he was looking out for her and her family. She could see a change in him and it worried her how serious this war must be getting for him to change so in just days.

After getting his soon (not soon enough in Sirius's opinion) to be family settled in and caught up on what he could, he took the two boys that would soon be his brother in laws over to the Weasley's room where a play room of sorts had been set up for Bill, Charlie and Percy. Nate and Beau were the same ages as Bill and Charlie so they would be sure to have a lot in common and enjoy their time here. Marlene and her mother decided to watch the kids while Madame Pomfrey took a small break and did some things she needed to get done. She was busy brewing potions not only for the year to come but for the war that was escalating.

By the time Sirius arrived back in the reading room he was back to his old self and feeling a little more care free, however he would never take Marlene or her family for granted again when he came so close to losing them all.

"Well I think we should go ahead and start the next chapter, Hermione and Remus will be along when she is up to it and I am sure James and Sirius can fill him in on what he has missed." Dumbledore told them and they all settled down into the couches and chairs to listen to the next chapter that James would read.

"Before that I have a favor to ask, would it be possible for Marlene to join us, She has an amazing mind and has an extreme cunningness about her. She Would be a great asset to have when we plan how to change the future" Sirius asked and they all looked to Dumbledore to answer him for they would all feel the same if the situation was reversed.

"While I concede that she is among the top of her year and would be a great asset in some areas, it is not my call. We will have to talk to Hermione about this and then decide what is best for our group." He told the young man who sit back moody and sullen at the thoughts that maybe she would not be able to join him. How was he suppose to keep something this big from her when she was here in the castle with all of them. Plus he really wanted her and Lily to become as good of friends as he was to James.

During school she ran in a different circle than Lily and while they were both very nice women they were very competitive with one another over the top ranking in their year and also for a while for the attention of Sirius who Marlene thought was the one going after Lily. Once James and her got together they became more friendly. And she agreed to date Sirius.

James started "**CHAPTER EIGHT - THE POTIONS MASTER**."

"Didn't Hermione say that Snape was their potions teacher?" Lily asked and Regulus nodded as the others were still thinking about what that would and did mean for her, Harry, and the others they have read about so far.

"**There, look." **

"**Where?"**

"**Next to the tall kid with the red hair." **

"**Wearing the glasses?" **

"**Did you see his face?" **

"**Did you see his scar?" **

**"**My poor son really did get thrown in with all these people who see him as a celebrity, he is never going to be able to have a normal childhood, now he can never have a normal teen life either." Lily said with a soft moan. It killed her to know her son would be so unhappy in his life.

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day.**

**People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, **

"Now that is just going to far, how is it the teachers or prefects have not told them off and sent them away for this behavior. He is in some zoo attraction" Lily said in a huff and the others could understand where she was coming from.

**or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes. **

"I wish Hermione was here because I would like to know how long this behavior lasted and now I understand why he needed her and their core group to protect him. This stress is going to make the first day even more stressful than it usually is." James told the group who all agreed.

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts:** **wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. **

**"**He is very observant, I wonder how many others even took the time to count the stairs, I know I did not even with our little map." Remus whispered to James and Sirius who both agreed with him on this.

**Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place,** **and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. **

**"**You know I have never thought about it like that but for a new comer it would be very confusing for them, Maybe we should think about escorting them for the first couple of weeks so they can learn and get the lay out down" McGonagall told the others who all looked thoughtful and would be looking into this matter along with others.

**The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk. **

"They can and enjoy confusing those around them, I wonder if they have followed them yet that freaked me out the first time so bad I hexed the thing before I realized that it was not a person but a suit doing it." James said and the others laughed at him lightly.

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction,** **but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" **

"I think my brothers are the ones who taught him that their seventh year. Fabian would have found it amusing and Giddion would have went along for the laugh." Molly said thinking about her brothers who were reckless and goofy, dependable but loved to joke around and wanted nothing more than to have their own joke shop, however they did not have the money for start up and so they both joined the auror department instead.

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. **

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. **

"I told you that they would find that place and try and get in, how much do you want to bet they will get in and almost get killed before help arrives. Why in Merlin's names do you have something in that corridor." Lily ranted at the headmaster and he shrugged because he could not answer the irate mother.

**He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. **

**"**At least they got help, of course he could not really lock them in the dungeons unless that has changed as well in their time and I do not think it would surprise me any if it has." Sirius said still pouting because he really wanted Marlene there with him.

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's.** **She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) **

"I bet we could give them a run for it, I think we have a leg up since our map showes us all the passages and passwords so unless they have the map which I doubt very much or they have made their own which I am betting they could easily then we would win hands down." James told his two best friends quietly.

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. **

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. **

"That is always a shock to all students when they start, it takes time to learn to master your magic and will it to do as you want, it is 98 percent mental and only 2 percent physical" Dumbledore stated and the other nodded and they went on.

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. **

"I never understood with all the magic the teachers had why make us stay up so late when we have class the next day when they could just make the ceiling of a class room look like the night sky." Molly asked.

"That is a good question and the only answer is that no one thought of it and offered it up to be looked at." Dumbledore responded making a note to look into a classroom for this and if it would be possible to make it into the night sky, if so it would be a better idea to offer it during the day so that the children did not get to tired.

**Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch** **called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. **

"Now that was not a nice thing to say, Mrs. Sprout is a wonderful lady and very good at her job, and it is very important to learn the plants for potions and medical reasons. Not to mention to cook, clean and relax with." Lily told them and they all agreed with her knowing her temper when it came to learning.

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

The door to the room opened and the group watched as Remus helped Hermione over to her make shift bed and for her to curl up without a word going sound to sleep. Remus gave her a sleeping draught so she could rest some and recover from her emotional breakdown. He was even more devoted to getting her to a point where she could start to heal some from her past. He did not want to lose the only family he had right now.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. **

"Now that is just going to far when even the teachers act this way, maybe we should have a clause in our wills that if we do die and he does defeat Voldermort then he goes to school in the states or with a private tutor." Lilly said thinking of her son and how he must have felt. The only second guess was when she looked around the room and her eyes fell on Hermione and she thought about where the girl would be without her son in her life.

"Now that is just a little premature do you not think, he would belong in this world and is a legacy here at Hogwarts, any where else they would not know what he would mean to us" Dumbledore said and found him self in the raging eye line of almost everyone in the room and he seen that maybe he should have kept his thoughts to his self.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. **

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." **

**"**I have only had to kick out a handful of people over all my years of teaching and hopefully will not have to kick any more out." the person in question stated and the others did not even look at her interested, most were still trying to put together what they all thought was happening and compare that to the information they knew compared to what they were seeing first hand. Lilly and James were still glareing at Dumbledore both lost in thought on what they knew about the man and what had happened to their son at this point. Could this man really manipulate everything that had happened?

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. **

**"**You know that is a huge let down, you get to see something amazing and you want to do it right then only to find out you will be in seventh year to be able to do that if your lucky and have enough talent." Remus told the others who agreed with him.

**After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. **

**"**Wow she really is the brightest witch of her age, I do not know of many and they are many years apart that actually can do that on the first day of class." Albus said reappraising the sleeping girl, he could not help thinking of the things he could lead her to and the things he could attach his name to with her help and his credit.

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. **

**His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie,** **but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather;**

**for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. **

"That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy knowing that is the type of teacher our children has to look forward to in school, I think that we need to really ensure that the best education is given not in favor for who Dumbledore picks." Hermione said waking up, her little nap made her feel a little more grounded after her melt down and she could think straight once more.

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families **

**"**I wonder why the numbers are so much higher in his time period, we have five muggle born at the school this year and I think only another five coming in next year. Hermione how many was there in your year?" McGonagall asked the young lady.

"There was double that in my class alone and almost every class above or below us. Also the number of half bloods raised by a large margin so that left purebloods with only a handful. It is because the squibs that were cast out each generation the magic doubles in their children until they finally get powerful enough like me to be able to attend Hogwarts. It is our magic's way of keeping the lines strong and keeping new blood coming into the older lines to keep it healthy." she responded and hoped this was something she could teach this generation so that maybe in the future they would have less issue with blood.

**and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start. **

**"**Well it is not like they are old enough to have enough control on their magic, I am sure some kids are taught basic skills but none would be able to do actual spells." Molly defended her son.

"Actually Molly, Fred and George was able to do many spells as young children and are very brilliant, that was part of their problem in school, they were board and was not challenged enough. By the time they were first year they could master a fourth or fifth year level spell or charm, do beginning Arithermancy and could read something once and never forget it. They were just always over looked or treated differently because they loved to joke and prank. What people failed to see is they created every thing they did them selves and were able to out smart everyone. They were brilliant." Hermione said with a soft loving smile on her face as she told them about her husband and his brother. She missed his eyes and how they would light up when he pulled a prank, how they would be such a huge smile on his face when he would accomplish something really hard and how he was so hurt that his family did not understand him and George.

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. **

"That is always a good day, you finally feel like your figuring out Hogwarts, but give it a couple days and she will change on you." Regulus pointed out.

"**What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. **

"**Double Potions with the Slytherin," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true." **

"**Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. **

**"**No real teacher would put one class over the other, our job is to teach fairly and to make sure that all the children have the same advantages, that said, as a person we can not help but have our favorite students that shine a little more than others. But it does not always fall into my own house though." McGonagall said.

**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. **

"That is one of the weirdest things I have seen, but you do get use to it quickly." Lily said and the others agreed.

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. **

"She was so sweet and she truely knew what Harry always needed, she was his first true friend." Hermione told the others and this made James feel so bad for his son because even as a child he had had friends to play with and grow with. He could not wait to change this for his child.

**This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl: **

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_** **_I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._**

**_Hagrid_**

"Hagrid was really close to Harry, I think he seen a lot of his self in Harry. I mean they both grew up kind of alone, did not have many friends who just accepted them for who they are, and they both were in need of family which they gave to each other." Hermione explained to the group before anyone could comment.

"I think that we really need to get to know Hagrid better and make sure he knows he is not alone and that he has family." Sirius said understanding better than most there how it felt to be alone or want family.

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled ****_Yes, please, see you later _****on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. **

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. **

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. **

**Snape didn't dislike Harry** -**he ****_hated _****him.**

"Was it really that horrible Hermione, Did Snape really treat my son so badly" Lily asked feeling sad because even though she knew now he was looking at her as disposable she had once seen him as a friend, best friend even.

"I am sure you will see as we go that they got on about as well as oil and water. Snape held everything he felt for James, Sirius and even Remus against him. I also think that every time he seen Lily's eyes in Harry it set him off because he had to face never getting what he wanted the most." Hermione told her and the boys stiffened they did not want the boy to have to deal with the hate between them and Snape.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. **

"Wow it sounds like he sure went out of his way to make it more creepy. Why would he have that kind of stuff around his class room." Regulus asked. He could not understand the man his friend was turning into. Severus was one of the few he had associated with and thought of as some what as a friend. But now he was rethinking the type of people he was surrounding himself with.

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. **

"**Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — ****_celebrity_****." **

**"**That bastard, he is going to call him out the first day and he has already decided he was going to mistreat my son." James seethed

No one said much because they agreed with James and felt he had every right to his anger.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. **

"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." **.

"Well it was at least attention catching until the last bit, I do hope he is a half decent teacher or else we are going to lose out on many who could really be great at potions." Dumbledore spoke softly.

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. **

"Did he ever treat you decent or did he treat you like he did here." Remus asked his baby cousin wanting to know more about her life and to know how much revenge he was going to have to dish out to all those responsible for her hurt and pain.

"Not really, I mean once we got older he was not as bad but he tended to be rude all the time" she replied to her cousin.

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" **

**"**How can he ask that question it is the very first day of first year and that is not even in their book." Lily snarled out. She was seeing a side to her friend she did not care for at all and she wondered if he was always that good at hiding his real self or if she was just that blind.

**_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what_****? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. **

**"**How far ahead did you study?" Regulus asked her and she blushed a little.

My parents let me buy the first two or three years in each subject and then five reference books, they both love to read and learn so they had taught me early on to study and learn all I could. They were worried I would be behind so they bought me all that and then they bought out the history section so that they could read about our history, they also being Doctors wanted to see what the difference between the magical and muggle medical practices were and bought a lot of those books also. During the time I waited for school to start we read the history books and I had read the first two years of books. Then when I came to Hogwarts they would read a book and then send it to me to learn and then we discussed it in our letters. They were the driving force behind me studying so much." Hermione told them all and the others wondered what her parents were like because that sounded as if they put a lot of pressure on her and as if they had at first really wanted to know more about of world but then at some point decided it was not for them and tried to take her from it all.

"**I don't know, sir," said Harry. **

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer. **

"**Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything." **

**He ignored Hermione's hand. **

"**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" **

**"**He is not going to stop until he has really made Harry feel like he is stupid is he, I just do not understand how he can treat anyone like this but expecially a child." Molly said her cheeks turning red and her temper rising as she though of someone who she would grow to care about being mistreated at the hands of an adult they were suppose to be able to trust.

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. **

"Those three were really mean from the beginning, why did a teacher not put a stop to it." Arthur asked.

"When they were caught they were punished somewhat, but in Snape's presents they could get by with anything just about and he would award points or just ignore the behavior." Hermione answered.

"**I don't know, sir." **

"**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" **

**"**Even if he had read the book those answers would not have been in in the 1st year books. He was just looking for a reason to show how much he hated Harry from the start. He wanted Harry to know he would never amount to anything to him and that he hated him." Hermione said with tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall this time.

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in ****_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_****? **

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. **

"**What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" **

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. **

**"**Why did you not give up, it was clear he is not going to pick you?" Moody asked the women he was coming to respect and that was a rare thing for him.

"Because giving up in the face of a bully is letting the world know that his actions are okay and you agree with them. I knew the answer and I was not going to hide that fact just because he would not call on me. The other students could see I knew it and so therefore it just made him look bad for not calling on me." She explained and he gave her a brief smile and a nod that he agreed.

"**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

**"**I was wondering if he would show any of his fathers cheek, James would not have stood for some one making him look like a fool, I am glad Harry seems to have got this attribute." Lily said with a smile on her face as she ran a soft hand over James's face in a show of love and comfort. She could see him struggling with the way their son had been treated.

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus' eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. **

"It seems he is making some friends at least." Sirius said, He had been pretty quiet since they started reading again. He was thinking about some things and how he could help change things not just for his future god son but family also. He was determined to keep Marlene alive this time and give Harry a brother or sister to grow up with and to be the best of friends with. He also wanted to do something for his little brother to give him a better life.

"**Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" **

"Um, because you had not told them to take notes yet, I think we really need to look at our teachers closer and monitor their teaching so this situation never happens." McGonagall stated and Dumbledore nodded to her his agreement.

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." **

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. **

"How can he expect them to know how to do this kind of stuff without first instructing them on how it is done, any potion made wrong is dangerous and this could have some very dangerous side effects. How could we let him teach like this." McGonagall seethed out.

**Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. **

"O, the poor boy, He needs the hospital wing and maybe some extra attention, I am sure this was so hard on him." Molly said wringing her hands worrying about the boy. This brought smiles to all their faces because it was such a Molly thing to do. She was so motherly that it did not matter the child was not hers she would still fret over them.

"**Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, **

**"**How dare he say that to a student. I can not believe I allowed this kind of behavior to go on from a teacher. What was I thinking?" Dumbledore said in an angry tone.

"That is not all you allowed at Hogwarts over the years" Hermione mubbled and only a few picked it up and felt their stomachs fall at the thought of it getting worse for the kids of Hogwarts.

**clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" **

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. **

"**Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. **

"**You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you?** **That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." **

**"**This is not my sons fault you cowardly bastard, this is your fault for your lack of teaching skills, for your lack of supervision and for the fact your just a miserable bastard." James snapped out. His patients was wearing very thin at the moment.

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.**

"**Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." **

**"**How can he turn any more nasty than he already has been, How horrible was this man, and to think you allowed him to teach our children." Molly gasped out terrified for her children and wanting to protect them from this man.

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week —****_why _****did Snape hate him so much? **

"**Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. **

**Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?" **

**"**Ron is very good at taking Harry's mind off of things. I am so glad my son found someone he could be so close to and trust to always be there." James said and Hermione thought that it was not always the case with Ron, He would leave Harry a few times in the future and it would be devastating to Harry.

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. **

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "****_Back_****, Fang —****_back_****." **

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. **

"**Hang on," he said. "****_Back_****, Fang." **

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. **

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. **

"**Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. **

"**This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. **

"**Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. **

"**I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." **

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. **

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git." **

"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce hero Fang sometime. **

**D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it." **

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. **

"**But he seemed to really ****_hate _****me." **

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" **

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that. **

"It is so wonderful that Harry has an adult he can turn to that cares for him, but Hagrid needs to either learn to lie better or just tell him what he knows because it is obvious that he does know something." Arthur said.

"**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals." **

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, **

**"**Dragons, what do you mean Dragon. He can not work with them they could kill him, he could be hurt." Molly cried out and Hermione smiled thinking of all the arguing between Charlie and Molly just on that point.

"Molly, Charlie loves dragons, He loves his job more than I think just about anyone else but the twins. He found his path and where he belongs and if you take that away from him he would never become the amazing strong man that I knew and loved. He would never have made it though some of the things he did with out that knowledge and life style. Please do not change this path." Hermione told the other mother who sighed and nodded trying to accept what her son would be doing in his life.

**Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the ****_Daily Prophet_****: **

**_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_**

**_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._**

"**_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._**

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. **

"And another piece in the puzzle that will now consume Harry's thoughts until he figures it out." Hermione said with a wishful smile.

"So he is like his mother in that, she gets so obsessive with figuring things that it drives everyone around her crazy," James said and then chuckled at Lily's face and lend in and kissed her softly before whispering against her lips " in a cute way baby"

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" **

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. ****_The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. _****Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for? **

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

Remus started "Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE -** **THE MIDNIGHT DUEL**!'

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. **

**"**He really did hate him from the beginning, I wonder what actually started it besides the comments in the robe shop and at the feast, it seems like so much anger towards each other for no reason." Lily asked concerned about her son.

"They really could not stand each other, Harry told me once that when he was around Malfoy he could feel the evil in him, everyday Harry watched Malfoy and his goons bully others, watched them use spells and charms on their peers in ways that was meant to hurt them and embarrass them. After things started to get bad, Malfoy sr. was always there when it went down so that family became the face of the evil. Not to mention that Malfoy went out of his way to hurt all of Harry's friends. If he would have just picked on Harry or others, Harry would not have hated him. But you will see that Harry loved with all his soul and his friend became his family so he would protect us no matter what. That is why he hated Malfoy so much. " Hermione explained to the mother.

**Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

**"**Again, no average child should be able to fly well at this point, there is going to be a few that has had a parent teach them but most parents only get them the children's brooms which only go a few feet up into the air and are not fast. This is just something kids are taught at school." Molly said and the others agreed with her.

"Harry had a broom like that as a baby, We found a picture of him on it, in Sirius's room." Hermione said with a thoughtful expression. She knew the Weasley Boy's and Ginny were all very good fliers and had learned alot before school started.

"**Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." **

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. **

"**You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. **

**"Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." **

"So was he all talk" Sirius asked.

"Nope, he was really good actually, However never good enough" Hermione said to Sirius with a smirk but when asked to elaborate she would only tell them that they would see.

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.**

"He is so stupid, why he is in Slytherin I do not know. Yes we are a prideful lot, however most of us have brains and use them. If he was to have so many incidents he and dear Lucius would be in trouble. Besides I am sure he could fly all he wanted and not be seen because the Malfoy Manor has the fedilius charm on it." Regulus snapped out. He hated people who always wanted to boast about things.

"Young boys are often very boastful about deeds that are quiet trivial" Dumbledore said with a chuckle. He was to old to remember much of his young life that was happy but he was sure he was just as boastful.

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. **

**Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.** **Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. **

"Ronald Weasley do not tell lies" Molly snapped out making Hermione smile because this was the Molly she remembered. She was happy to know that women she thought of as a mother never changed.

**Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move. **

"Why did he argue or have such a big problem with Dean's poster?" Arthur asked.

"Ron was not always the most open minded, he had problems with change or things that were different, he also was very jealous of anyone tring to get close to Harry. It took a while but Dean, Neville, and Seamus just ignored Ron and became friends with Harry anyways." Hermione told the man who looked thoughtful.

"Why was he so jealous and closed minded, surely we taught our kids to be open to new things" he asked, still tring to figure out how to make things better for this son who seems to be struggling in life.

"You did, but as you will see in the book, at least I hope you see is Ron alwyas felt pushed aside. Like he was never good enough or smart enough, he hated no having new things or just his own things. So when Harry became his friend he held on tight and did nto want to share." Hermione explained to the parents.

Remus looked around and after giving the parents time to digest what was being told to them he continued reading.

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. **

**"**Poor Neville, he sounds just like Frank, until 6th year then he matured gained confidence and became top of the year. Now he is in Auror school." James told the group. Hermione just smiled because Neville would be the same way.

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried. **

**At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called ****_Quidditch Through the Ages_****. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. **

**"**Thats a good book to read, I am glad that at least you tried to read about flying, I am sure you did fine." Remus said and she gave him a little smile.

"Not really, you will see but I truly never liked flying" Hermione told him.

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course.**

**"**Let me guess Malfoy made a point to say something to Harry about this" Lily asked with venom in her voice.

**Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. **

**"**Well, he was always the spoiled prince of Slythren, however it was not because he was loved from mummy, it was more like he had ordered his elf to send him stuff," Hermione bit out.

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. **

"**It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "…you've forgotten something…" **

**"**Yes, but the thing about that is it does not tell you what you have forgot, maybe someone should fix that , it would be more valuable that way." James said and the others agreed.

"We could tweak it with a slight version of a memory babble, you put your assignments or something in it by holding it and it reminds you to do it or when it is due. We could even sit it with an alarm or something so you stay on track." Remus said slightly excited. He loved to experiment and used charms and spells to make something new or change it from how it was before.

"Or we could charm it to pull the memory out of your subconscious that way you know exactly what your forgetting, we could also incorporate Remus's idea of making it a memory babble so that way it can be used by anyone who needs help" Sirius said.

The others in the room was amazed at the skills and ingenuity of these individuals. this just made Hermione sad because these three men could have done so much had their lives nto been cut short, or had lost so much in Remus's case.

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. **

**"**That brat, he really needs to be taught some manners besides even if he is a purist, Longbottom's are just as pure as the Malfoy family, so why pick on Neville?" Regulus asked.

"Because he could get a reaction from Harry" Hermione said and Remus who had read ahead chuckled at the next sentence.

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. **

"That is not always true" Hermione said sadly.

"**What's going on?" **

"**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." **

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. **

"**Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. **

**"**Typical, always runs when authority comes, he was the same way around the upper death eaters to." Hermione growled out.

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. **

**"**Good weather to learn in." Remus said.

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. **

"Maybe we should have a fund to replace the brooms every few years, or maybe we can get a few sponsors to help with the cost" McGonagall told Dumbledore who nodded to her and put it on the list of things to look at or change.

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. **

"**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." **

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. **

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" **

"**UP" everyone shouted. **

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once,** **but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all.** **Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. **

**"**Harry is on to something you have to be firm and not have fear of your broom or your broom will not respond to you." Sirius told them.

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. **

Everyone laughed at that thought also knowing how well that went over with the little Malfoy prince.

"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —" **

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. **

"**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and — **

**WHAM —a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. **

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. **

"There is always someone who falls the first time out" McGonagall said."

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. **

"**Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get." **

**She turned to the rest of the class. **

"**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." **

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. **

**"**Now that is just not the wisest thing to do, leave 19 unattended children with brooms. We really need to have another teacher helping her or she needs to have another student take him" Moody barked out.

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. **

"**Did you see his face, the great lump?" **

**"**That kid is asking to get punched by a Gryffindor" Sirius said in a tone that said he could be the one.

**The other Slytherins joined in. **

"**Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. **

"**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought ****_you'd _****like fat little cry-babies, Parvati." **

"Wow it was not just one stupid Slytherin causing problems it was the lot of them, no wonder they all hated each other." Lily said.

"**Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." **

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. **

"O that evil little boy, he is going to steal it" Molly gasped.

Hermione just smiled at the Memories of this day and what it lead to.

"**Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. **

**"**He really commands attention, he is a born leader" James said impressed with his son.

**Malfoy smiled nastily. **

"**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?" **

"Harry will not stand for this, will he, then he will get into trouble" Lily fretted.

"**Give it ****_here_****!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he ****_could _****fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" **

**Harry grabbed his broom.**

**"**O. this is going to be just great, Harry does not know how to fly but won't back down from Malfoy. He is going to get hurt" James moaned and Hermione could barely hold in her laughter. Remus and Regulus noticed and raised eyebrows at the women who just shook her head at them and they turned back to the book.

"**_No!" _****shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble." **

**"**Always looking out for them" Molly said fondly.

"Always" Hermione said softly.

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was ****_wonderful_****. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. **

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. **

"How... that's amazing, he is a natural, but how is that possible?" James gasped excitedly.

"He was the best flyer we have ever seen, I think part of it was subconscious from when he was little but he was just really good" Hermione told the father.

"**Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" **

"**Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. **

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping. **

"**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.**

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. **

"Of course he is, no one has stood up and showed him up before." Regulus said.

"**Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. **

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall.**

**He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

"Wow, Amazing, wish I could have seen him fly, I bet once third year gets here he would have been an amazing Quidditch player. I missed everything" James said quietly with a very sad tone. He had never dreamed he would have a child and then miss their whole life because he gets killed. That thought brought tears to his eyes, he hated that his child had to deal with life on his own, that he missed all the birthdays, holiday's but most of all he hated his son going through not one but two major wars and losing his life all on his own. It was his job to protect his son, his job to deal with monsters not his sons.

"It is not going to happen this time around, If you want I can give you this memory and of the first game, we will make sure this time you are there in person." Hermione told James and he nodded a little cheered at the though of getting to see his son do these things.

"He is a seeker, I have never heard of one it came so natural to" McGonagall said excited this child would be her cub and play for her team.

"**HARRY POTTER!" **

"O, No I knew he would get in trouble, come on please do not get on to him professor." James whined at McGonagall.

"and just how do you know it is me who caught him" she asked

"because he is my son and your...your... well your you and always catches us so it just has to be" he said sheepishly.

"well see" she replied.

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling. **

"See" James said as the others laughed.

"**_Never _**— **in all my time at Hogwarts —" **

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously,**"— **how ****_dare _****you — might have broken your neck —" **

"**It wasn't his fault, Professor —" **

"**Be quiet, Miss Patil —" **

"**But Malfoy —" **

"**That's ****_enough_****, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." **

**"**Now Minerva, you could have at least listened to what had happened first and we might had also punished the one who really needed it." Dumbledore said to the teacher gently teasing her.

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, **

**"**That is just going to make him feel worse but also make him so mad at the fact he is in trouble and Malfoy got off once again." Lily said.

**walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. **

**"**Why should he have so much fear to stand up for his self. How can a person make a child so scared to protect themselves." Molly raged

**Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep? **

**"**O, I can just imagine the reaction they would have had, He would have be beat and starved and then taunted for the rest of his life." Hermione snapped and got up to walk around, her body was still recovering and was getting stiff plus the anger in her demanded an outlet and the only one she could give right now was to walk around.

The others looked at the women with something mixed from rage to pity and they to had restless energy.

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper.**

**"**That was only because he had no where else to go, his father was dead by that time and his mother had left with the other giants after Voldermort was banished." Dumbledore told them.

**Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. **

"That would never happen, we would find another way to teach you" Lily said forgetting for a second she was dead to.

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. **

"**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" **

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? **

**"**O, Harry why would you even think that, My poor son having to live that way, I swear when I get a hold of my sister and that man they are going to have a real reason to be terrified of the wizarding race." Lily snarled out.

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused. **

**"**He is not the only one," the Marauders said at the same time.

"**Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry. **

"Well I would to, here is Proffessor McGonagal with a first year boy calling you out of class at random. Um, Professor why." Lily asked.

"no idea but if you were all quiet we might find out why I am acting so strange." she told the red head but directed it to all of the room.

"**In here." **

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. **

"**Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys. **

"Other than my son being in trouble why would you be mad at the other boy" James questioned.

"again if you were quiet we could maybe learn that information" she said getting tired of the interruptions.

"**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker." Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. **

"No way! Are you serious, My son a seeker first year that is unheard of. Ha my son is going to play before yours." James told his two best friends.

"**Are you serious, Professor?" **

This caused everyone to chuckle at the closeness in reactions.

"**Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" **

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs. **

"**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." **

"That must mean Charlie is a really great seeker to, O, I can just seem him playing now, do you know if he was really good Hermione" Arthur asked.

"He was a great seeker, one that left big shoes for Harry to fill, He was amazing flyer and could have played professionally, however his love of dragons over shadowed playing quidditch by far. That and a girl his 7th year. He never got over her either it was so sad because Charlie was such an amazing man and uncle." she told the other man thinking of her friend and one of her last protectors before the very end.

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. **

"**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly. **

"**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained. **

"**He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say." **

"I want that broom" whined Sirius and the others agreed with him.

"**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. ****_Flattened _****in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…" **

"As if I would want to anyways, the vile man that he is. However, it would have been hard to live with being flattened by Slytherin, I have come used to having the cup in my office for years now." she told them all with a sniff.

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry. **"**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." **

**Then she suddenly smiled. **

"**Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." **

"Thank you for telling him that for me, I am so proud and happy right now, I just do not know how to explain what I feel, My son is amazing." James said happy but teary at the same time. He was sure this must be what women felt like when they were hormonal.

"**You're ****_joking_****." **

**It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it. **

**"**That has to be a first for him and most likely a last as nothing can make him forget about food, trust me we tried sometimes. His eating habits make everyone sick." She told them laughing.

"**_Seeker_****?" he said. "But first years ****_never _**— **you must be the youngest house player in about —" **

" — **a century," said Harry, shovelling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me." **

**"**Wow he is going to go into the history books and not another like him is going to come after him for a really long time. I am so amazed at that" Sirius raved like it was his own son. This was something that made her hurt for the man because he tried and wanted it so much and that chance was taken from him not once but twice.

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry. **

"That was one of the few times he did not turn on Harry." She mubbled under her breath and only two heard her with their canine hearing and looked at her, not expecting more of an answer as she never gives it but they hoped.

"**I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." **

**"**Why keep it a secret?" Lily asked worried her son was being missed treated.

"To shock the competition, they want to shock Slytherin." Regulus said.

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over. **

"**Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters." **

"**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year,"**

**said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." **

"So the twins are on the team to, how many years was it since Charlie left." Remus asked her knowing this may be a sore subject for her.

"Um Charlie was 7th year when the twins started school, They both become beaters in their second year and they were like human bluggers, none could stand against them." she told him quietly. She was trying but just the thought of he lost husband made her hurt in ways she could not explain.

"**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." **

"**Bet it's that one behind the statue of - - - that we found in our first week. See you." **

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. **

"You have got to be kidding me, this kid just never stops. What is wrong with him?" Lily asked. It upset her greatly that her son had to deal with a kid like this for so long.

"**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" **

"At least at this time he was not as in doctorened as he was when older, he would have never said Muggles after second year was over. I wonder what really changed in his life that caused such a evil person to emerge." Hermione said wondering herself, She hated Malfoy with all she had but he was made that way by his parents and life style.

"**You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. **

"Of course he is a real bully as long as he has his protection he can get by with acting anyway he wants." Molly said.

"**I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" **

"What, how can he even sugest that, I mean he has been trained from the time he was old enough to hold his fathers wand and make it work to dual, Purebloods make sure their children are taught how to attack. He could hurt Harry very badly if not kill him and it would all be on purpose." Sirius said very angerly. Something was going to have to change with this kid because that is just very dangerous to act the way he is.

"**Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?" **

**"**O Ronald, what am I going to do with you son, you never go into a fight your going to lose, I know I must have taught you that as I knew other purebloods would teach their children. I was taught growing up dualing and attacking spell, I would have made sure all my children knew better than to go against another pureblood until they were properly trained." Arthur said and this shocked most in the room as they knew that the Weasley family did not keep to most traditions, so to have kept this one was a little weird.

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. **

"**Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." **

**"**And he knows this how, It seems maybe we should add some extra charms around the castle to caught those out wondering at night." McGonagall said writing that down on the list of things needing to change.

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. **

"**What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?" **

"Son never agree to anything you do not understand or go into situations blind, It is to dangerous" James said and then wanted to smack his self because he was one talking to a book and two was certain in the life that his son had lived and died in he was in many situations where he did not have all the information and had to react to stay alive.

"**Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway." **

"Really Ron, I think he must have missed that lesson on pureblood life style at home or is choosing to think that Malfoy is not a threat which is even more dangerous, you never under estimate you opponent." Remus said softly.

"**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" **

"**Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. **

"Good advice if it was against another first year except Malfoy, I know his family as I am related to them, He would have been taught a lot and would be expected to be ruthless even at that age." Regulus stated looking down ashamed to admit he was part of that family and also had been trained to think just like them.

"**Excuse me." **

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger. **

"There to save them once again, at least our sons have a friend like you in their lives." Molly said with a sigh.

"At this point we were not friends, I wanted to be, but they did not. I just could not help but worry they would get into trouble and be kicked out of school. To me that was the worst thing that could happen to anyone. My parents were so hard on me that death was a better option at that age. Good thing that changed later on." Hermione told the mother.

"**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. **

**"**Never carry on a conversation in public if you want it to be private" Moody barked.

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. **

"Why do you constantly ignore Ron, you and him seem to really dislike each other at least at first." Molly asked.

"Because I knew he would not listen, plus it take a long time for him and I to become friends and even then we argued and fought a lot. I think it was just that we were both so strong willed and stubborned it made it difficult to trust the other." Hermione told them all, while she thought of her friend and the hard friendship they had and the amount of time it took to really make up after he had left them in the hunt and by the time they had really made up the ending war had started.

"**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —" **

"**Bet you could," Ron muttered. **

"— **and you ****_mustn't _****go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." **

"**And it's really none of your business," said Harry. **

"**Good-bye," said Ron. **.

"How did you all become friends, even Harry at this point was a little rude, which I will be teaching him to act differently towards girls. Besides you were just looking out for him, he should feel grateful that someone cares so much." Lily said upset at her son just a little for his behavior and attitude. If that was what came of him being friends with Ron she would have to seriously think about that friendship.

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). **

**"**He should have been back long ago, it is a simple spell to perform and one that Madam Pomfrey has a lot of experience with." Dumbledore said

**Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as possible.** "**If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them."**

"That must have meant that I at least tried to teach him basic dualing and defensive spells before he went to school, Maybe I should try harder this time around as he does not seem to remember much." Arthur said.

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it. **

"Boys, no matter what generation they are all the same. Let you ego go just a little and your need for revenge and let him show everyone he is trash while you act with class." Lily said and the other females nodded in ageement, the men not so much.

"What is the fun in that, besided we have to prove we are men, that we are better than the other, what would you like some classy sissy boy you do not know if he could protect you or cry on you or a real man who has proven himself to be the best." Remus argued and they ladies had to admit they would rather have a real man who could protect them and make them feel safe than having to do it on their own. Seeing their answer in their body language and eyes he continues to read.

"**Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go." **

"I am surprised he stayed awake long enough to go, that boy likes to eat and sleep more than any other person I have ever met and if he does not get a steady amount of both he is impossible to live around." Hermione said with a small smile.

**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." **

**"**You never give up do you, How long before they simply give in and listen to you." Sirius asked.

"Harry a few more months, Ron never really but he would follow Harry's lead." Hermione told him and he looked thoughtful for a few minutes but never spoke what he was thinking.

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. **

"**_You!_****" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!" **

"Harsh" whispered Regulus to the girl next to him.

"**I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." **

**" **O that is very low Hermione not the way to make friends at all." Sirius said with a wink and a chuckle.

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. **

"at least you invoke a strong emotion, just what a sister should invoke infuriation." James told her teasingly.

"**Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. **

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose. **

**"**Pff as if you would give up, your Hermione Granger, she never give in or accepts defeat" Remus said to her with pride in his voice. He was proud to be her cousin, because she was a survivor and a fighter and he loved her for that.

"**Don't you ****_care _****about Gryffindor, do you ****_only _****care about yourselves, ****_I _****don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." **

"**Go away." **

"**All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —" **

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower. **

"That is just bad luck, but if I know you at all your just going to go with them now and bug them until they admit your right and go back to their dorms." Regulus said and she smiled at the young boy.

"**Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly. **

"**That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late." **

**"**Manners Ronald, I swear he is going to learn them this time around," Molly squealed out in irritation.

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. **

"**I'm coming with you," she said. **

"And this starts the fight that will lead eventually to us all becoming friends, and our first real test together against Voldermort." Hermione said with a half smile half glare. She was thinking what she could have done differently that time around to stop other things from happening.

"**You are ****_not_****." **

"**D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." **

"you really did not expect them to back you up do you, besides you would still be in trouble because Filch does not care about why you were doing anything he just likes to get students into trouble." Sirius said from experience.

"**You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly. **

"**Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something." **

**"**good ears and instincts" Moody observed aloud

**It was a sort of snuffling. **

"**Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. **

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer. **

"that poor kid he really needs someone to look out for him, do you Hermione you seem like the type to take him under your wing and help him." Lily asked the girl.

"Yeah he is my first real friend and I do what I can." she responded.

"**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." **

"He really does need someone looking after him, I do not even thing Frank was this bad." James said feeling really bad about the kid.

"We think that part of his memory problems was because of the torture he suffered as a baby, none are sure why he was not drove insane with his parents other than it was a child's magic. He learns to deal with it and does get better later on, I also always thought that part of it was due to his lack of confidence and being smoothered as a child by his granny. That women could scare most anyone enough to shake them." Hermione told the group.

"So why would you base his magic on what kept him sane, that is not heard of and other children have been drove insane." Dumbledore asked the women.

"Well, if you think about it, it was kind of the same as Harry and Lily. Lily left lasting protection on Harry when she gave her life for him. We always though that it was a little of the same, Alice and Frank tried with all they had to sheild Neville, I think that they both gave a little of their own magic to protect him, But Alice used her body to cover her sons even after going insane she would not move from her son. She held him and protected him until help arrived. She whispered to Augusta that she saved her son and loved him then handed the baby to her before passing out, when she woke she had lost her mind and has never spoken since. We think that she gave a kind of protection to Neville through her love and sacrifice. She choose to protect him, She choose to give her life for his. That love is powerful." Hermione told them and most of the others looked sick at the thought of a mother having to make these decisions, have to give their lives for their child's.

"**Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." **

"**How's your arm?" said Harry. **

"Aw he is so sweet, he does truly care about others" Lily gushed about her son.

"**Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." **

"**Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —" **

"**Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." **

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville. **

"**If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." **

**"**Ron is quiet hateful sometimes, he seems to really dislike Hermione but also anyone tring to be around them. I hope he learns friends are very important" Remus said feeling the need to protect Hermione.

Molly just sent a red face glare at Remus but stayed quiet. She could not really say anything because she agreed with him however she still was angry that some one would say something about her child.

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies,** **but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward. **

**"**Actually I was going to tell him that I highly doubted that curse was real but even if it was he could try but I was positive I would best him." She told them all.

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows.**

**At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. **

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.**

**"**I hope they got caught, it would be so funny if they did" Sirius said giddy at the thought.

**The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. **

"Good instincts, always keep you wand ready and eyes watchful." Moody barked.

"**He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. **

**"**Its a trap, Malfoy told someone to get Harry into trouble." Regulus told the group. You could hear James, Sirius, and Remus muttering under their breath but not actually make out the words.

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy. **

"Needs to work on reaction speed, steal his nerves a bit" Moody said and the others looked critical of the auror.

"**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." **

**"**Run Harry" Lily said in a strangled whisper.

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room. **

"**They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding." **

"**This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified;**

**they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour. **

**"**O that poor child, I do not condone students behaving this way or having adventures but he needs the courage and confidence it would build. I hope that he will gain some of this." McGonagall said shocking a few with this out look.

**The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. **

"**RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room. **

"There on the third floor, wasn't that out of bounds. Of course it is Hermione said Harry had horrible luck most of the time" Lily moaned with her face in her hands.

"**I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. **

"Never stop, keep moving until you get back to base" Moody barked, bringing back some not o so great memories of the war and things that could have been different had they just not stopped, or if they would have just keep running.

"**I —****_told _**— **you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you." **

"Not the time Mya, Not the time" James teased the women who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. He was glad to get that smile because he could see the affect that that Moody's comment had on her moments ago.

"**We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible." **

"Wow he had a good idea instead of blaming Mya" Sirius said, he to had seen the affect that Moody's comments had had on her and he would protect this broken women with all he had. She had already been through to much and he could not protect her from her memories but he could show her she had someone who was here that cared.

"**Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." **

**"**Again so not the time" James mumbled to the other boys.

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that. **

"At least I know Harry thought I was right" She said with a smug smile.

"**Let's go." **

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. **

"Peeves" the whole said together.

**It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight. **

"**Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out." **

**"**That won't work, he loves to cause problems" Remus said thinking of all the problems he had caused them.

**Peeves cackled. **

"**Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." **

"**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." **

"**Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." **

"He won't, he just is having fun, he won't actually tell" Sirius laughed out.

"How do you know that" Molly snapped at him.

Smiling and with a chuckle he responded "Because he has not zipped off to tattle yet, he is picking on them. If he likes you he picked and teases, if not then he zooms out to tell,"

"**Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake. **

"Merlin, how stupid, He was not going to tell till Ron made him mad." Sirius moaned and Molly glared.

"**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" **

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked. **

"**This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" **

**"**Drama much, you caused this by being out of bed, now deal with the consequences" Lilly snapped.

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves' shouts. **

"**Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "****_Alohomora!_****" **

**"**Again Mya to the rescue, they better start being nicer to you or I will find a way to send them a Howler" Lily told the girl smiling.

**The lock clicked and the door swung open**— **they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. **

"**Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me." **

"**Say 'please.'" **

"**Don't mess with me, Peeves, now ****_where did they go_****?" **

"**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice. **

"**All right —****_please_****." **

"**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage. **

"He is not going to tell after all, he must like one of you very much" Sirius said to Hermione.

"It is because of Fred, he had asked Peeves to watch out for me, protect me some. Other wise I think he would have told" She said with a smile on her face. It was one of many memories she had of Fred protecting her.

"**He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get ****_off_****, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "****_What_****?" **

Everyone laughed at this as they could relax again knowing the kids were safe.

**Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. **

**"**O Merlin what now, it has to be for what ever reason the corridor was out of bounds" Lily moaned into James shoulder. Her emotions going up and down so much it was making her exhausted.

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. **

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. **

At the finish of the sentence Lily, Molly, James, and Sirius were on their feet yelling at Dumbledore. Because they were yelling over each other it was hard to understand but Hermione could make out bits "our children in danger" "changing my mind about sending Harry" "a simple spell to stop kids" "what were you thinking." It took a while but they finally calmed down enough to just glare at the man in charge.

"Albus, if this is your idea of protecting what ever was suppose to be in that vault you need serious help. You do not have monsters in a school with children and only a 1st year spell stopping them from getting in, you are losing it old man" Moody growled out at his friend who nodded.

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. **

**Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. **

**They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster.**

**They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

"O thank heavens they are finally safe" Lily said with a sigh, her hand resting on her chest.

"And now your all best friends, what a way to become it thought" Regulus said.

" Not yet we are not anything yet, it takes something much bigger for us to finally become friends" Hermione said and this made Lily and Molly moan.

"**Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces. **

"**Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. **

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again. **

"O, the boy someone needs to point out how brave he was and reinforce that they are fine and while breaking the rules were smart, worked together and made it through just fine." McGonagall said again shocking those around her.

"**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." **

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. **

**"**O No, if she is like Remus she is about to go into lecture mode and that is going to make Ron lash out" James said shaking his head.

**"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" **

"um no, they were to busy to look any where but its mouths, how were you able to look at the floor." Remus asked his cousin.

"I am observant and while they were looking at the head I was looking at the area tring to find a way out or a distraction." she told him and he chuckled at her.

"Good quality, staying cool and keeping your wits" Moody praised still in a bark.

"**The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." **

Everyone chuckled at this because it was so close to what Remus had said.

"**No, ****_not _****the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." **

**"**Just another clue in the puzzle that Harry now has, it is almost as if someone is setting him up." James said eyeing Dumbledore.

**She stood up, glaring at them. **

"**I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." **

**"**It would have been worse to be expelled then killed because I would have lost everything. My home, parents, education, future, everything. But the worse of all my self. I was defined by my education and being a witch." she explained and again they felt bad for her as then extent of pressure from her parents had placed on her to be the best showed.

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open. **

"**No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you." **

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something…What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts. **

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"Now he wants it more than ever so he can know what it is" Remus said.

"Well on that, I say we take a break and meet in 45 minutes for dinner then relaxation. We can stat early again tomorrow." McGonagall said standing and then leaving the room.

They all went there separate ways until dinner so they could relax and think about what they had been told so far. They all had plans to make and ideas to pursue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

Chapter 11

Hermione has not forgot about Snape and knew soon she would have to deal with him. However, she wanted to be at full strength and have a firm plan when she did. She also knew that the full moon was close and at this time wolfsbane was not yet developed so with those thoughts she made her way to the potions lab in the dungeons.

She loved to brew hard complex potions because it took all her attention and focus. She started the wolfsbane potion then moved over to a more advance healing potion. It was a potion that Fred and her had developed in the ending war. It would not fix everything but it did cover more in-dept injuries. She made an extra large batch to add to her new bag. While she was in between steps she decided to start a list of things she would need to either make or buy so she had it on hand.

Being who she was, she lost track of time and was startled when a patronus appeared. It was Dumbledore's. "where are you we have an issue." It states and she jumped up waving he arm to place the potions she was working on in stasis then waved her hand to send her patronus.

It had changed from her otter to a large black hyena. "In potions lab, dungeons, on my way" she told it then sent it to Dumbledore.

She moved through Hogwarts quickly using the secret passages still it took her a frustrating 15 minutes to get to Dumbledore's office. She did not ever slow down as she entered. "What is the issue Albus," She demanded looking around to find Albus, Moody, and Regulus.

"Voldemort has summoned at least Regulus and we do not know what to do." he told her.

Turning to the scared boy in front of her she used legilimency on him and found his blocks to be very strong.

"What do you want to do, if you choose to go I will be with you and you can make an excuse for Snape not coming alone. This is your choice and no one will think anything about you not going if that is your choice. This will be dangerous and deadly if we are caught." I told him and he nodded but I saw the fire in his eyes, I knew he wanted to prove him self.

"I will go, but you can not, he would know your there" He told her and she smirked.

"No he won't, I will have my block tight and so he will not get anything but empty space, even injured I am strong enough to drop his warning charms within seconds and this will give me an idea of his forces and plans. All I need is my bag" she told them holding up her bag to make her point. "I am going to make some charmed coins so we can stay in touch with you Dumbledore and also a escape portkey that you will use if I tell you to" i finish locking on to Regulus.

I Quickly made both things and told Dumbledore how the coin worked and we were gone. As we get to the apparition point I pulled Regulus to a stop, "no matter what happens tonight I will be right next to you, and no matter what no one will know what you have to do. If you can not or need help I want you to rub your neck and I will take control and get you out of there. Keep your blocks up and know I am so proud of you." i told him and he nodded.

I said a spell that would make me more invisible than even Harry's cloak. It was an improved version of the disillusionment charm. It was something Fred and George had come up with to help hide the kids from harm.

I took his arm and he touched his finger to his dark mark and with in seconds we were standing in the receiving hall of an old manor. The walls were dark and from and from what I could see looked like stone. I followed Regulus by keeping my hand resting on his arm. He brought us into a large dinning room and I felt sick seeing so many death eaters in one room once again. I fought off the hysteria and centered my self.

"Black you took to long, I expect better next time" Voldemort hissed out and then Crucio him for a good 10seconds. I had to give Regulus Credit he held strong and held his pain in well only allowing a small whimper out.

"Where is Snape." Voldemort demanded.

"When I left the castle he was still in the potions lab with Dumbledore and another student training for a ministry potions career." Regulus stated and then mad man nodded turning to another who was standing a few seats away.

"Rookwood news" Voldemort snapped.

"Limited, the minister has added 30 auror positions to fight us under the direction of Moody. Black and Potter are among them. Umbridge is pushing her legislation through on werewolves and I have managed to get a list of the mud-bloods set to enter our world September 1st." He told his master who took the list looking at it and then smirked.

"Lastrange, you and your brother are going to go after the new auror recruits, when can, kill. Do not touch Black or Potter, their mine." He told them and both nodded.

"Pettigrew. News from the order." He switched gears and it took Hermione locking down her body to not kill the rat on the spot.

"Potter, Black, Lupin and the Prewett twins have assignment. Potter and Black are to scout out possible hiding places in their animagus forms, I am sure. Lupin is to get to the packs and try to sway them over to Dumbledore's side. The Prewett are to actively track and capture known death eaters. They are looking to find a spy to implant. He has added Marlene Mckinnon, Blacks whore, Benjy Fenwick and Edgar Bones to the order." the rat told his master.

"Good, Good, now we know some names, Avery, Rowle and Dolohov go see if you can sway them to the cause, if not, well we will teach them why they should have. Black, Pettigrew, Selwyn and Rosier your to split this mud-blood list and get rid of the plague on our society. This will be a good test of you Black. see if your worthy to stand with us or it your as soft as the blood traitor brother. Now on to the fun part of our activities." Voldemort said and the side door opened and a group of four was literally pulled into the room unconscious.

Hermione knew what was going to happen and wanted to protect the family but knew she could not interfere. Voldermort walked over to the oldest man and flicked his wand so it brought him up into a chair where chains wrapped around him holding him tight. Doing the same with the younger one but adding an immobile spell so the boy could not move or make a sound. He woke both men with a cruel laugh as the father starts to struggle.

"Remember Greengrass none refused me without payment. Lets see how much I need to take before you break shall we." Voldemort said.

"Please, I will Join, i will pay you, please do not hurt them, please" the man begged.

"To late, but keep begging and I might reconsider how much I take." the evil man hissed.

He proceded to wake the girls who were both young maybe 12 and 14. Immediately they huddled together crying and shaking in fear. "such beauties, such a waste of pureblood, whom shall we start with hum." as he was looking at them the oldest stood up.

"Please sir, take me, let me take my sisters place as well, please" She begged and Hermione could not help but respect the girl in that moment.

"Yes such a waste, lets see how brave or willing you are when I am done with you. Just remember at any moment you can end it by just giving us your sister." He hissed in her ear making her shiver.

(Mature scenes, So use your imagination on what happens and please DO NOT EMAIL me for the scene because I will not give it to you.)

A hour or so later, Voldemort was done with his fun and called, "LeStrange take your new whore to my chambers clean her up. Once I have used her till I am pleased with payment, we will then set the date for the bounding ceremony. Black take your new pet and have fun with her then dispose of her. She can be a permanent reminder to her brother of punishment for disobedience." Voldemort told Regulus who nodded but stayed absolutely still.

"Now here is your names of the mud-bloods, see that you complete it tonight, and Regulus do not be late again." the monster said hitting him again with the Crucio, holding it until Regulus had to dropped to his knees and screamed out in pain.

It took him a few minutes to get back up and by then the others had left and they were the only ones in the hall.

The young girl reached out and helped Regulus to stand up properly and he finally remembered she was their. Taking his cloak off he wrapped it around her shaking body before lifting her up into his aching arms." Do not worry, I am not going to hurt you or kill you. But I need you to act scared and hurt if we see anyone else, can you do that" he asked her and she nodded before putting her face into his neck and crying again. It would not be hard to act. they moved to leave and neither Regulus or Hermione relaxed or breathed until they had apperated to the shirking shack.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked Hermione as she became visible again, Regulus had to lay the younger girl down on the dirty bed where she curled up and just started at the wall.

"Well good news is we can save these families but its going to take both of us, I have to contact Dumbledore then we can plan and get this done. Start looking over that list while I send him a message.

"Need a place to send families, death eater raids happening right now, will contact you as soon as we can, tell Moody stop his recruits, trap." She sent off with a patronus.

"Okay we are going to go to these houses, we are going to transfigure bodies and torture them then cast the killing curse, send up mark and move on, If we are fast enough we can be back by lunch tomorrow, if we are interrupted then I will Imperio you and take control, do not fight it okay." she told the still shaking boy who was laying in her arms crying softly as she talked to him.

He had never seen something so awful and disturbing before in his life and he was a Black. The thought that he was suppose to also do those things and enjoy them was enough to make he want to vomit. Then a thought occurred to him and it was like a festering wound, before he could stop it he blurted out.

"Was that you, was that what happened to you" he asked and she tensed up before taking a deep breath.

"Please do not do that to yourself, please do not think about that" I asked him and he knew in that answer that it was the case and then some. The anger that burned threw him was like nothing he has felt before and it made him want to hurt them as bad as they had this women who was becoming family to him. She was his sister, mentor and caring figure he had craved for so long.

"Show Me" he growled out and knew that he would do all it took to never let this happen to another woman again.

Hermione looked at him a long time debating on if she should show him or not before finally standing and lifting her shirt a little to show him one of the many scars. It read "Draco's mud-blood whore" from one hip bone to the other. It was still burnt looking and deep. "I never made a sound, I refused to be broken by him. It was the next night I escaped the second time from them and made it back to my children. It is one of the reasons Harry lost it so much when he killed Malfoy" she told him in an hollow voice.

He just stared at her with his jaw locked and his eyes flashing, finally he pulled his eyes from her when he felt the young girl move into his side and wrap her arms around him. She was beyond grateful to him because she knew he was not going to hurt her and would protect her from all the others. She could see the anger pouring out of him and knew he needed comfort as much as she did in that moment.

Hermione pulled a pain potion from her bag and some medical stuff to treat both Regulus and the young girl.

"What is your name" She asked the child.

"Victoria, but my parents would call me just Tori." She whispered out with tears pouring down her eyes at the lose of her family.

"Well Victoria, I promise your safe and we are going to hide you till this war is all over and then you can continue on with your life, but for now I need you to be brave for just a little while okay, if you like I will give you a sleeping draught, but I am going to leave you someplace only we know of while we save these others" Hermione told the girl who started shaking her head no almost at once.

"Please, I can help, I have really good skills in transfiguration and can help transfigure and help with other things please just do not leave me alone, what if you do not come back or are killed then what will happen to me, I can not go back to him, I can not let him touch me again." Victoria said almost in hysterics.

Regulus pulled her into his arms and held her tight while whispering into her ear things to calm her down as she wrapped her arms around him.

Once calm down Hermione took her hand and got her to look at her before she spoke. "Honey this is dangerous, we could get caught or worse you could and it will be allot worse next time, Please if you want to do something make some toys and stuff for the terrified children we are going to send here, please just trust Regulus and me, We will be back for you and We will protect you, but we can not just turn our backs on these others."

Victoira nodded and then released Hermione's hands to rest her head on Regulus's shoulder and he held her close still comforting the scared girl, it was just hitting her the events of the evening and most likely the last couple of days if it was anything like what Hermione had witnessed in the past.

Just as Hermione was finishing up taking care of the girls wounds and getting some healing potion into her a patronus flew into the room, "members waiting for directions, auror stopped and medical is available" Dumbledore's voice filled the space.

"Send Marlene, Sirius and Arthur to shirking shack. Send rest on a rat hunt he needs to be stopped." she sent back and within seconds the three appeared and Sirius seeing his brother ran to his side pulling him into a hug while asking if he was okay and what had happened before looking over at Hermione who nodded she was fine.

"I am fine, now Marlene it is nice to meet you, I need you to stay with Victoria, she has been a few rounds tonight and is a bit emotional now that it is over with. Sirius I need you on security ears and smell, if you even think you hear something put everyone in the tunnel and get them to Hogwarts as fast as you can. Arthur I need you to keep order and access them for injures as we send them in, we are going to do our five but if we can get to some of the others we will, they may need some medical help if we are late. I will also need you to explain what is happening and that we are going to protect them. Reg lets go" I said and seen immediately that Sirius was going to argue with me.

"Sirius I have to go, I am fine and no you can not come with us, Regulus has to do this on his own and I have to get to the others as quickly as I can" I told him with a tone that told him not to continue to argue. I watched as he shifted into his dog form and go out the back window to patrol the area.

When we go to the first house I immediately blew the door in and walked into the house next to Regulus, However I was invisible once again. It was easy to get the families together and then attach a portkey to them. Once they were gone I showed Regulus how to transfigure pillows into the people we just sent off and then he tortured them and then cast the killing curse.

After done he went to the next house where I told him to do the same thing as we just did and wait on me. Then I twisted in midair and arrived at the next one that was on Pettigrew's list. However I was to late and there was nothing I could do for them, so with a sad pray for their souls I moved on to the next and the next before finally getting lucky and making it in time for the children. It seemed he saved them for last and was particularly viscous to them. I transported the kids to the safe house and fought with Pettigrew until he apperated away.

I followed but the last two housed were safe and I set a ward to know when he showed back up and send a message to Dumbledore that she was on a mission of her own and he would know when and where to go to catch the rat.

She met back up with Regulus and they went to the next house where he did the same. While she went to save the people on Sewlyn and Rossier's lists. She was able to save four families and kill Sewlyn before she had to accept she had done all she could and returned to Regulus where he was just finishing up the last house.

He knew by one look at her that she had not done what she had set out to do and was worried about her. They finished the job up and then went back to the shriking shack to help transport the muggles and muggle-borns to the safe house.

By mid day the families were safe and in safe houses. Fabian and Gidion had caught Pettigrew and the last two families were moved into safety. Regulus and Hermione was back at Hogwarts resting while Marlene and her mother was taking care of Victoria. Dumbledore had locked Pettigrew up and put a collar on him that stopped his transformations so they could interrogate him later.

Hermione kept Regulus close making sure he was recovering and ate something. She also helped him make since of the pervious events of the night and then let him be to decide if he still wanted to play the spy roll. She had explained to him that there would be times that he would have to act in a manner of what he had seen last night, but she would always be there for him.

By that evening Regulus was so angry and filled with so much hate for everything he had seen and knew his family stood for that he needed an outlet. Luckily for him, his brother was there and knew just what he needed. As soon as Regulus entered the common room Sirius threw lamps, tea pots and family pictures that Regulus took his frustration out on as he blew them up. It took a good twenty minutes before he collapsed and Sirius embraced him holding him tight as his brother broke down and told him everything that had happened the night before. All he had seen and was expected to do and would have to do as a spy.

Once he was quiet Sirius helped his brother up and took him to his bed where he gave him a dreamless draught and tucked him in. Before going off to find his own way to release his emotions. Mainly in the form of his girl friend Marlene.

For Hermione she kept busy making potions and getting her bag packed with all she thought she would need. Once done she took some potions to finish up her healing and to strengthen her, Lastly she took a dreamless draught and slept while the potions went to work healing her. By the time she woke she felt better and the bruises and cuts were just scars now. She could move around without pain and mentally she felt more together than she had in months.

They both joined the others for dinner and while neither told what had happened they all agreed that they needed to get back to the books. They were all shocked at her transformation as she was different stronger but more closed down and you just knew this was a warrior and a women on a mission.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Earlier that morning the few who was not on the mission to protect the muggle-borns and thier families were in the reading room, waiting for the others to show. As Dumbledore and McGonagall came in James asked "Where are the others they were not at breakfast this morning?"

"Regulus and Hermione was sent on a mission, while there they received some intelligence that death eaters were going to target a list of people. The two called for Sirius, Marlene and Arthur to help with the rescued people as they continued on their mission. At this time I do not know the status of any of the missions. Moody was retained at the Ministry due to some attacks and mole activity within his department. It is very important that we continue on with our reading today and then we can inform those missing of this imformation. Now Remus, could you please start." Dumbledore answered the young man with a heavy heart.

He knew the weight that this was going to put on a young man who was showing so much courage, the mental and emotional strain it was going to add to a young woman who already had so much on her small shoulders he was afraid it would take little more to break her.

Remus took the book relutently as he wanted to know more about where his friend and cousin were, what happened if something happened to her. In just the few days he has known her she had became to mean so much to him and he was so worried that his stomach was hurting and all he really wanted to do was pace the floors until she showed back up.

"**CHAPTER TEN – HALLOWEEN, **Remus started"

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. **

**"**I bet it was a shock to him, he is so used to getting his way and what he wants that since it has not happened he is confused and shocked." Lily said thinking about the young boy that was so out to get her son. He was everything she had believed James was and somehow she did not believe she would be that far from her mark on this one. James grew up and showed her he was more than that spoiled bulling git. She did not believe that even given a fair chance and a decent life this kid would be anything other than a spoiled bulling git.

**Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. **

**"**This is your fault, you passed on your sense of adventure to our son, now he is doing things a million times worse than you did." Lily snapped out at James. She did not mean to be snappy but Sirius never went without James unless it is very serious and Hermione still looked on deaths door and was still recovering, but went anyways. So wither it was that dangerous and they needed her power or Sirius was hurt and she went after him. Either way she was very worried.

James knew Lily was just worried and did not take her tone for anything other than that. He was worried about his brother also but hearing about his son was a good destraction and made him think about his years at Hogwarts and he would not have changed anything in the end because they were the best in his life. In the end he had everything he had ever wanted. Great friends that were his brothers in all but blood, a wonderful fiancé who was going to be the mother of his son. He just prayed they could stay alive this time around to see his son grow into the wonderful man that he had.

**In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. **

"**It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron. **

"**Or both," said Harry. **

**"**And you would think that would stop him from wanting to do anything more but somehow I think he is like Lily and will not let a mystery rest." James said with a slight chuckle.

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. **

**"**I bet neither came close to the answer yet" Moody said as he stomped in and took his seat. He had finished things in his office and had sent her recuirts home to pack and get ready to meet up at the office where he was going to put them into a safe house until the war was over. This would keep them protected with in numbers and also would keep them out of the reach of the death eaters.

"News" Moody addressed Dumbledore and he shook his head negativly.

"Nothing since the call for help, I expect to hear something soon." Dumbledore told him and he nodded.

With that sentence the tension rose dramatically because they had no idea what was going on and who had needed help. James and Remus shared a look while he took Lily's hand and squeezed it to reassure her.

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. **

**"**Good plan and I wish Harry listened to them more, expecially Hermione, she had a good head on her shoulders." Lily said and wondered what changed to make her son listen to the girl.

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later. **

**"**They really did not like her, i hope they are not hateful to her" Remus said sadly thinking how she must of felt.

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. **

**"**His broom" James said with a smile.

**Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. **

**"**Bet he opens the package instead of the letter"Molly said with a chuckle thinking of her sons and what they would do being as none has much patients with waiting to open presents.

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said: **

**_"_**Wow, I was like Molly and assumed he would be like other children and be to excited to wait." Lily said with a smile.

**_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._**

**_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. _**

**_Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._**

**_Professor McGonagall_**

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read. **

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even ****_touched _****one." **

**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it. **

**"**Of course they did, i can start to see why Harry grew to hate this boy." Lily ground out.

"**That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." **

**"**You'll be shocked you little snot" James said through clinched teeth.

**Ron couldn't resist it. **

"O, Ronald just stay out of it and stop picking fights" Molly said sternly thinking she would really have to teach her children to contain that mouth better.

"**It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." **

"Ugg, boys and their egos" McGonagall stated disapprovingly.

"**What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." **

**"**That's mean, but Ron did start it by hurting Malfoy's pride" Lily said worried about the influence this kid had over her son.

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow. **

"Good this will not get out of hand now" Dumbledore said quietly. In truth he was very worried about Hermione. Not just physically over doing it but also mentally. Each minute that passed with no word the more worried he grew.

"**Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. **

"**Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly. **

"**Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" **

"That's not going to make Malfoy in any better mood, in fact now he is going to be out for revenge because once again Harry has shown him up on something he wanted" Remus said worried about it being Hermione who was hurt because of it in the end.

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added. **

**"**Harry James Potter stop antagonizing the boy, your as bad as Sirius" Lily reprimanded. Molly thought she was being a tad bit strict as boys will be boys.

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. **

"**Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…" **

"I am not saying that Malfoy could have been different than he was but if Harry was nicer or maybe accepted Malfoy a bit more he could have learned what true friends were" Lily said aloud.

"Maybe or maybe not, look at Snape. You were his friend, most likely his only true friend and he had a choice because his family was not a dark family like the Malfoy's or the black's. I do not believe it would have made a difference unless it would have been on Harry." James told her and she sighed in agreement wondering what was going to happen to her old friend and how he became so dark.

"**So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them.** **Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand. **

"I wonder why she is so mad, something must have happened that morning to have made her lash out at them. I wish she was here to ask" Remus said thoughtfully.

"**I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry. **

"I wonder what he means, it is like he is confused about her speaking to them, but also it is a little mean the way he says it" James commented.

"**Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good." **

**"**No that was uncalled for" Lily said feeling bad for the girl. "And Harry did not even take up for her, my poor son growing up with out being taught to look after and protect girls, even against friends."

Molly flushed pink at the reprimand of her son, though she would admit he had been quiet rude so far but surely there was a reason for it, surely something has caused this to happen that is not in the book.

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. **

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. **

**"**Of course he is it is his first broomstick and that is a very exciting time for anyone." Remus said thinking of his first broom that James and Sirius had bought for him 3rd year so he could go flying with them.

**He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last. **

"Wow, he made it much longer than I would have been able to" James said with a laugh.

"**Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread.**

"I want one" Remus, James and Lily all said making the others laugh lightly. they were still worried abot their family and friends but the laughing helped relieve the tension somewhat, which was welcomed.

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top. **

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high. **

**"**It is amazing to hear how he describes things and compared them to muggle things" Lily said with a smile.

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling — he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch. **

"He sounds like James, he is always most relaxed when in the air, I bet when he is planning or trying to figure something out he is up in the air. It really is amazing to see how much he gets from you both." Remus told his friends. He wondered if his son had been like him at all and if so how. He wanted to ask Hermione more about his child but was worried about bringing it up to her.

"**Hey, Potter, come down!" **

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him. **

"**Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant…you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week." **

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. **

"**Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers." **

"**Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball. **

"**This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?" **

"**The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?" **

"Again more muggle references, I wonder if we should offer a small course to help muggle borns adjust better. It seems he is always trying to find something to relate each world to" McGonagall said thoughtfully.

"**What's basketball?" said Wood curiously. **

"**Never mind," said Harry quickly. **

"**Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper **— **I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring." **

"**Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box. **

"**I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this." **

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat. **

"**I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers." **

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box. **

"**Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. **

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air —it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground. **

"**See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team **— **the Weasley twins are ours — it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?" **

"**Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off. **

"**Very good," said Wood. **

"**Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand. **

"**Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —" **

"— **unless they crack my head open." **

"**Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." **

"Some how I could see that out of them, they sure felt it when I was carrying them." Molly said with a chuckle.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings. **

"**_This_****," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. **

"You know it only seems fitting after all I have been told so far about my son that he would have the most dangerous position on the team. Why does he have to always be the one in danger." Lily moaned into her hands wondering what fate she made mad that would curse her son so.

**A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. **

"**Well, that's it any questions?" **

"Many he was just taught never to ask them." James said sadly.

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right; **

**it was doing it that was going to be the problem. **

"**We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these." **

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. Harry didn't miss a single one, **

"Wow, my son is amazing, I wish we could have seen him play. Maybe Hermione can give us the memories we could watch in a pensive." James said with a smile

"I do not think that would be wise, our son Harry will not be the same as her Harry was, he will have his parents and uncles to teach him and watch him grow up and while I love hearing about his life since we missed it the first time around, I do not want it to make us look at our son as something he may not be. Do you understand," Lily asked him and he thought about what she was saying.

"I think, you do not want us to put pressure on him to be this boy we are reading and learning about because that is not going to be who he really is this time around. But do you think he will be completly different, I mean the flying and his sense of adventure, I think some of that is just inherited and would be there anyways." James told her and she shrugged but gave him a smile. They would just have to take it as it came once they had their son.

**and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on. **

"**That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." **

"It sounds like most of my children are really good at Quidditch. This is surprising as neither Arthur or myself played and my brothers were more the pranksters than the Quidditch players." Molly told them all with a thoughtful expression. She was happy her kids we good players but she really wanted more for them than to the Quidditch players.

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. **

"I am so glad he finally found a home he was happy at and was accepted in." James said thoughtfully.

**His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics. **

"That is always the best moment when you go from reading and notes to actually being able to make a spell work." McGonagall told them and they all agreed.

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors.** **Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.**

"You know the professors are horrible about teasing us, they show us all these cool things that we want to do right away only to be told it will be a while and even them it will not come easy" Remus said with was playful glare at his professors.

**Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). **

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived. **

"Why do you think she is acting that way, I mean I get her feelings have been hurt but is it just them she is not talking to or is it everyone. I really wish she was here to ask because I do not believe she would act this way if there was not something bigger going on." Remus stated in defense of his cousin.

"**Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. **

"Most do not reliaze that magic is almost all mental. You have to will your magic to do what you want it to do." Moody said with a drink from his flask. Ever since he heard of what the war was going to be like he had started to take more precaution in things he normally did.

**Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. **

"**_Wingardium Leviosa!_****" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. **

"Oh Ron, you did not listen did you. I just hope he has a good partner to help show him the correct way of it" Molly said sadly.

"**You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-****_gar_****-dium Levi-****_o_****-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." **

"This is not going to end well, I still have no idea how they could become friends with so much hostility between them." Remus stated

"**You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. **

"Now his pride is hurt and so he is going to lash out at her" Lily said shaking her head. She really thought this kid was not the sort she would want her son to be best friends with, she just hoped Harry would not act like him.

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "****_Wingardium Leviosa!_****" **

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. **

"That is amazing, I have never heard of a first year getting that spell or any really the first try, most take a week to get going and then it starts coming to them faster as the years go" Dumbledore said in aw of the girl he was coming to respect more than any other he had met in his long life.

"**Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" **

"That is not going to help Ron's mood any" James said knowing his friend was going to get upset when he hears of how his cousin was treated. He just wondered what Molly would say about the out burst.

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. **

"**It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." **

"O Ron, why must you say something like that where all can hear you. No wonder the girl is hateful towards you and treats you badly" Molly said

"He should not say something like that at all, it makes him no better than that Malfoy kid. She has done nothing wrong, she tried to help by correcting his bad wand movements and this is how he repays her." Remus growled out, Mooney coming closer to the surface as it was getting closer to the full moon everyday. In fact it was only three days away.

"Well she could have went about it in a nicer manner, I know he should not lash out but he is a young boy who was just shown up in a class full of his friends and she has been so rude to him so far that he just feels like he has to protect his self." A red faced Molly defend her son.

"She tried to be their friend on the train and he was rude to her then, hurting her feelings. Every interaction they have had, he is the first to lash out or be rude to her. After a while she has a right to show him up and put him in his place. She is better than any one of her peers and she holds back and hides in her books because the way they treat her. She wants to be accepted and tried only to have him act this way. What is she suppose to do spell it out for him that she just wants a friend." Remus said matching Molly's tone and seen the witch back off a little and shut her mouth when he all but ended in a growl.

Lily had put a hand on Remus and James had rested his hand on the werewolves shoulder to help him calm and to also be ready to intercept should he lose his temper. While they both agreed with him they also thought it was pointless to fight over something that had happened and she had obviously gotten over as they were best friends when he was killed.

"I think we should agree that Hermione can protect her self even as a young woman and she would not want us to fight among ourselves. So lets move on from this and continue to read. I am sure they become best of friends in the end and we can see that grow and change for ourselves." Dumbledore injected trying to calm tempers in the room before something bad happened.

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears. **

Remus was sad because he knew how she felt he had faced rejection and loneliness all his life until he met James and Sirius. It broke his heart he was not there for her when she needed him because he had not known about her in this time period. He vowed this time around would be different. He would be there for her and protect her from people like Ron and Malfoy.

"**I think she heard you." **

"**So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends." **

"That was uncalled for and very mean, if he has seen this why not reach out to her and make friends instead of being an arse. I can not understand how anyone can so so mean to another person" Lily said sadly thinking of all the prejudice that she had faces and it sounded as if the next generation was even worse than this.

Molly flushed red but kept quiet vowing to make she her son had better morals and empathy.

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.**

"At least someone checked on her and knew where she was at. We really need to monitor our children better so this kind of thing does not keep happening." McGonagall told them in a stern voice. It hurt her to know this child suffered so much and is still suffering for them all.

**Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds. **

"I can almost understand that but still the should both feel horrible about the way she has been treated." Remus stated with a soft growly voice.

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. **

"Not changed much over the years I see." Moody said.

"No every year is the same for the most part. Every now and then we will have a few other things but most perfects stay with the same stuff year after year." Dumbledore told them all.

**The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. **

"I am hungry and am really going to miss the feasts here at Hogwarts. Maybe our elf can learn some of the receipes and teach me them" Lily said thinking how awlful her cooking really was and how she was silently happy that James's family had house elfs.

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.**

"O No!" Lily and Molly moaned out.

**Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know." **

"How could a troll get into the dungeon, the wards would have stopped them and the Headmaster would have known at once. He is the only one who can change the wards at all." James ground out looking at the man in question.

"I do not have the answer as I would never let something like that in a school with children, however it seems I have done some questionable things in this time line and may not have been all there it seems." Dumbledore said with a pinched face in thought and slight fear in his stomach as what could happen with his school and children here with in if he was to start acting in such a reckless fashion.

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. **

"And this is who is teaching D.A.D.A" Moody jumped at.

"I think the time will have to come when there is some over sight as to the hiring in this school Albus as it seems you were in no position to appoint individuals." McGonagall stared her friend down.

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. **

"**Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" **

"What is the would have come face to face with the troll, they could not have kept it from harming the other children." Lily worried.

**Percy was in his element. **

Pride swelled in Molly to hear her son being so good at his postition. She was happy to know one child took after their father and would go into the ministry.

"**Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" **

"**How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs. **

"That is the question of the night Harry" Lily responded to the book while looking at James who was nodding his agreement.

"**Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." **

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm. **

"**I've just thought — Hermione." **

"O. Harry while I am so happy your finally thinking of your house mate and eventual friend please just tell a teacher and not try this on your own" James said and Remus and Lily both looked at him like he was insane because the knew him and Sirius would have done just the opposite of his advice.

James seeing thier looks was offended and snapped out "What, this is my son we are talking about, it is one thing for Sirius and I to get up to things we were raised around magic and have amazing control as first years, he is just learning and is not ready for this. What if he is hurt or mangled, or his friends are hurt he will never forgive him self."

Lily just smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him softly and whispered how amazing he was before leaning back into her chair with a soft smile on her face. She was amazed at this man each and everything he would think as a father would. She could not wait to get married and start having a family with him.

"**What about her?" **

"**She doesn't know about the troll." **

**Ron bit his lip. **

"**Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us." **

"Still worried more of his self than for others, I wonder if that ever changes." Remus mused and Molly again flushed bright red in anger at the slight towards her son.

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. **

"I know this is wrong to want my child to be in trouble but I hope they are caught soon before they get seriously hurt." Lily told the room who understood how she felt.

"I would not have punished them had I found them and they would have told me why they were out, I would have gave them a talking to later, but at the moment I would have assisted their search of Hermione and then sent them all three back to the common room while we took care of the troll." McGonagall stated.

"**Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin. **

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. **

"what is that git up to now?" James asked in a tone that said he really hated hearing anything about this person and hoped he found the troll his self.

"**What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" **

"Even Harry is suspicions of him?" Lily said thoughtfully wondering if her son could sense something that she had not. That James, Remus and Sirius had caught. while James and Sirius was the first to act, Remus was the most out spoken to her when it came to this man. He had tried over and over to get her to understand his wolf side just did not trust him and that something was off about him, now she wished she would have listened sooner than she had.

"**Search me." **

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. **

"**He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand. **

"Why would he be going to the out of bound corridor when there is a troll in the school, I believe we now have the person who is after the stone?" Molly said thinking about how she could skin Dumbledore alive for having this man around her children even if it has not happened yet.

"**Can you smell something?" **

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. **

**"**What could they be smelling, I have never heard of such a thing in Hogwarts?" Molly asked slightly fearful of the answer.

"Troll," James replied with a slight bit. Not meant at her just at the situation that the children found themselves in.

**And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. **

**"**If Harry keeps a calm head he can get out of this easily as trolls are not very smart and are to big to move to quickly." Remus said thinking of the possible moves that Harry could do to beat a troll in his first year.

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. **

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. **

"**The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in." **

"**Good idea," said Ron nervously. **

**"**Bad Idea, just run, go back to the common room before you get caught" McGonagall said thinking of what could happen to her little lions if they were to confront the troll them selves.

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it. **

"**_Yes!_****" **

**Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up. **

"Hermione, that is the bathroom. Merlin, I could kill them both" Remus growled out fearing for his cousins life at this point. He knew it was stupid as she was here and safe for the most part but it still flicked through his head how badly she could be hurt and could not hold in the rage. It was just to close to the moon to be very rational.

"**Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. **

"**It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped. **

"**_Hermione!_****" they said together. **

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside. **

**"**They are very brave for two 11 year old kids." James said thoughtfully.

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. **

"**Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. **

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**

"O my," Lily whispered out on the edge of her seat and it looked as if Molly was not fairing much better.

"**Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it. **

"**Come on, run, ****_run_****!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. **

**"**Well who would not be frozen in terror, to a young child that thing would look even bigger than the 11 ft tall. She is seeing a 1000 ft monster straight out of a nightmare." Moody suggested.

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. **

**"**They are just getting in deeper and deeper, they need to run for it and try and get some help from a teacher or something." McGonagall said impressed they had not been killed yet.

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: **

**"**So he is James and Remus wraped into one person, How can anyone not be watching him closer knowing who his father is. I mean it is just a given he is going to get into messes and trouble will find him. It is the marauders genetics." Lily said quietly with a half smile. While she used to find them annoying and full of them selves once she became friends she realized that most of the things happening to them were not in their control as it just seemed to find them. This was not the pranks but it always back fired somehow to get them into messes that she and Remus would have to figure out how to fix.

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. **

**"**You know that is the second time in this book alone that we hear of him jumping incredible heights. How is it he does not know that he is actually willing his magic to make him fly and I wonder how much he done this as a child and did not know it. I used to jump out of the swings before I started Hogwarts and would float for a good 20 to 30 seconds before landing just as softly as if I was walking on air." Lily asked the others in the room convinced her son was flying like she had as a child.

"He is very powerful as you are to Miss Evens. I think he does not know this because no one has seen it and pointed it out to him. Only the most powerful minds can will them selves to fly without aid of a magical means. I my self am like you and can only float a few seconds before crashing down and I do not know of another who can do that as of now." Dumbledore said and the witch smiled at him and nodded she accepted this answer and hoped that her Harry would indeed inherit this trait and could work at mastering it. The book Harry had so much potential but how much of that had come from needing the resources and skill than actually having natural talent for it.

**The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. **

**"**Gross, I hope he cleans his wand very good after this." Moody said thinking this kid showed real courage and ingenuity.

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club. **

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "****_Wingardium Leviosa!_****" **

**"**A spell he has not even mastered yet, this has could be a good mental break for him. He needs to learn to think and make his magic do as he wants it. Nothing like a life or death situation to make a child really conquer his problems" Dumbledore said and gained a glare from many who did not agree that a child in danger is the way to get him to make a spell work correctly.

**The club suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. **

**"**He knocked it out completely, that is amazing that he did that." Molly said in aw of her son.

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. **

**It was Hermione who spoke first. **

"**Is it — dead?" **

"**I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out." **

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. **

"That is sick, but I wonder if it has any compounds that could be used in potions, I wonder if anyone has ever tried." Lily asked thinking of the new possiblities. She was a master in potions having done an entry level her 7th year with Slughorn and all she had to do now was take the ministry test and she would be able to go to work in potions and she hoped to at the hospital to find new healing potions and ways to use charms with the potions.

"**Urgh — troll boogers." **

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers. **

**"**No that is just gross, why not use the napkins that is sure to be laying around the room." Molly asked in discuss.

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. **

**"**Real winner that one is. I can not fathom why he is a teacher" McGonagall said with her glare fixed on the headmaster wondering how far her mentor and friend would fall in the end.

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. **

**"**I have seen that look many times" James said with a cheeky grin at the lady in question.

**Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind. **

"There would never be points awarded for such things it would only make others less capable try deadly things." McGonagall stated.

"**What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" **

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. **

**"**He is trying to get into his head isn't he." Moody asked disturbed that a person would do this to another but really to a child. It was no different than mental rape.

**Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down. **

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows. **

"**Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me." **

"She is going to take the blame now for all this to keep them out of trouble, they both should tell her how sorry they are and make up to her" Remus said

"I think saving her life would make up enough, what more could she ask for really" Molly said in a huff

"An "I'm sorry" would be a start, she would not have even been in this mess if it was not for your son and his mouth. From the start he has been rude and mean to her. I just hope that he sees what his actions have caused and how grateful to her he should be to get him out of trouble here." Remus shot back at her and seen her ready to say something else and was preparing defend his cousin.

"Enough both of you, I agree with Remus the boys should both take this close call as a wake up call and be grateful she is going to keep them from being in trouble, but she would never ask them for anything else Remus and you should remember how young boys are with their pride they do not always do the right thing." Lily said and knew he understood the words she was not saying. They all remembered Sirius and his actions the night he tricked Snape into coming into the whomping willow.

Both sit back in a huff but kept quiet as not to start a fight and the other red head end it as both could see her power and Remus knew of her skills in hexing and charms having seen it to many times with Sirius and James.

"**Miss Granger!" **

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. **

"**I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them." **

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

"He is going to give her away if he keeps acting that way, the best way to make a lie believable is to make it look as if it was real." Moody preached.

"**If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." **

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them. **

"Good instincts" Moody said once again.

"**Well — in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" **

**"**I could not have possible bought that story, there was so many holes in it" McGonagall said in a choked manner.

"You didn't you were just going to pretend so you would not have to be so hard on them as they did just knock out a mountain troll and saved her from death. You were looking for a reason to let them off easy." James assured the witch. She had always been like a favorite aunt to him and was his favorite teacher at Hogwarts. She smiled and let him know his comfort was appreciated.

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets. **

"The day he does that is the day the students end up dead as they would surly contain poison of some kind." Moody snapped. He had not forgot how he had let his guard down and let a killer in the mix.

"**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," **

**said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." **

**Hermione left. **

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron. **

"**Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." **

**"**See you awarded them points and talked to them but you did not let them off completely as you reminded them how dangerous the situation was and what could have happened." Remus told her and she nodded.

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else. **

"**We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled. **

"Just be happy your not dead kid" Remus growled out.

"**Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." **

"**Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we ****_did _****save her." **

"It was your fault she needed saving though" James reminded the book character.

"**She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him. **

**"**At least our son sees the way of it finally, he better be nicer from now on or somehow I will find a way to go to that time line and teach it to him my self" Lily said frustrated that her son could not have picked a better friend who had some understand and emotion other than selfishness.

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. **

"**Pig snout," they said and entered. **

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates. **

**"**Aw they are so cute, I wonder what Fred and George did when they hear of this. Fred already cared for her a great deal and they both would be worried for their brother." Lily said and the others were thoughtful for a moment.

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them. **

"Wow, that is amazing how they became friends but I do not think this was the way for it to happen, If Harry and Ronald would have just accepted her on the train then she would have never almost been killed and the two would never had to have faced a troll on their own. This is something we will change this time around." Lily stated and James and Remus nodded their agreement.

Molly sit quietly, while she agreed she did not like the light being shown onto her child. He was being portrayed as the bad guy when he really was just being a child. Kids were going to be kids.

"I think we can take a 5 minute break to get a snack and use the rest room and then we will watch the next chapter in my pensive as Hermione has left it with me. She said that you would all enjoy it and that you could really get to see how great Harry was at flying." Dumbledore said to the group who got up to do just as he said feeling curious as to what they would see once they resumed their reading.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

"As I have said Hermione shared this memory with us, it will give us a insight into her life and also it is going to let James, Lily and Molly see their children. From what she explained it will start the night of the troll attack and go through two days ending with Harry's Quidditch game. She wanted to share this with you because she said some things are just better seeing than reading." Dumbledore said.

"Does this mean she is starting to open up and let some of the pain out" Remus asked worried about his cousin.

"I think it is her attempt at trying to let us see what it is she has really lost, however until the war is over and she does not have to fight and see the things we will all see once again she will not be able to heal. I do not believe she will ever fully heal from what she has lost and seen. Death of our loved ones stay with us in a way that only we can understand." Dumbledore told the worried wolf while he thought of his sister and how that murder is the only thing that lasted with you more than losing a love one.

"How do we see the memory Headmaster" Lily asked looking barely able to sit still with excitement. She wanted to see her son and know that it is all real. It is one thing reading about a child she was going to have it would be a whole other thing to see it in person.

"You merely have to stick your head into the pensive on the table. Just so you know you can not interact or change anything we see. You will have to follow Hermione as it is her memory and please keep the Quidditch talk to a minimal once the game starts." Dumbledore told them and Remus, Molly, James and Lily was in before he could chuckle. He allowed McGonagall and Alastor to follow before he joined slightly worried about going in. If she sent word or they needed something he wanted to be sure to be able to get the message and he was not sure it would allow with in the pensive. However he did not want to miss the memory.

As he took his place in the memory he could recognize the common room of the mighty griffins. Looking around he found Hermione and watched as the memory started.

_Hermione was coming down the girls stairs having just woken up to a horrible nightmare about the troll and no one coming to find her this time around. She made her way over to the chair next to the fire to warm her self up as it was starting to get chilly at night in the castle now. As she sit down her eyes were pulled to the table next to her that held a card addressed to her and a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. _

_Lifting the note she opened it with a curious expression wondering who would leave her a note as she only had couple of friends who thought of her. The smile started and only grew as she read the letter._

_Mya,_

_What in the name of Merlin were you thinking woman, You could have been killed, I panicked when you were not in the common room and my trusty map is the only way I knew where you were. George and I rushed to find you but alas we were caught by McGonagall and we had no choice to tell her why we were out of the common room. She sent us back and trust me I do not think I have ever nor want to ever see the look on her face again. We were suppose to go back to the common room. Mya when I heard you scream I about had a heart attack but stupid Snape was in the hall and we could not get to you. Please all that is holy DO NOT DO THAT TO ME AGAIN._

_I felt it was my duty since I could not save the fair maiden to at least make you cookies. Mum used to make them for me when I was scared. Our secret, as I believe my siblings would never let me live it down if they were to know. Anyways, I went to the kitchen and this little house elf , well lets just say I think the poor thing will need mental help now. She taught me how to make them and so I do hope they cheer you up as you have had a bad few days. Sorry about the taste, I will have to ask Mum to teach me if I could ever get a moment without the other family around. Sorry I am rattling as it is mostlikely very late and you have just woken from a dream if you have been asleep at all. Please take care and meet me tomorrow by the lake so we can talk. I miss my friend._

_Fred._

_Hermione smiled as she chuckled and looked over the cookies on the tray picking the least burned one and muching on it. It was not so bad and it was the thought that really mattered anyways. She was not sure why he had become her friend but at the moment she could not have asked for better. Drinking the milk and eating another she felt very sleepy and so let her eyes close and was almost asleep when she felt him next to her. Never opening her eyes she whispered "Thanks Freddy" and she was out._

_Fred smiled as he lifted her carefully into his arms and carried her up the boys stairs to his dorm. The charm on the girls would not let him up there but he did not want her to have to sleep in a chair the rest of the night and hurt her neck. He put her down in his bed and covered her carefully so she would not wake and then just sit next to her for a few minutes before getting up and going to sleep with this brother._

"Wow even then he was taking care of her and loved her. He looks just like my brother Fabian. O such a sweet caring boy." Molly gushed about her son and the other women smiled at the thoughtful and caring of the young boy.

_Hermione woke the next morning feeling happy and safe for the first time in a while. She knew from the smell of the bed she was in Fred's bed and found she did not care as she trusted him more than anyone at the moment. _

_She got up and went to her room dressing warm. It was getting very cold as they entered November and the weather was a icy grey all the time now. Looking out her window she could see the frost covering the ground and sighed. She was never fond of the cold, but she could not help but admire the view of the lake set against the mountains with snow covered peaks. She could see Hagrid was already at work getting the broomsticks ready as the first game would be the next day on Saturday. _

_This made her smile as she had got Fred and George new gloves and she had hand stitched Fred's name on the inside with a little message. She wondered if he would find it as it was so small, she just hoped he liked them. Thinking of Quidditch made her also think of Harry, he would be playing for the first time. She had not forgot him either and had got him Gloves that were self warming as she imagined he would need them since he had to actually catch a tiny thing. She just sent them by elf so he would not know she had got them as they were not friends yet._

"She really is very thoughtful and such a good friend even if he did not know yet. I am glad someone is watching out for him." Lily said with a soft smile wishing she could have been there to do these things for her son.

_Hurrying through her routine she took her back pack and went to breakfast. she was not surprised to see Fred and George already there and smiled as she took her place next to Fred and squeezed his had before handing them both the present she had gotton them._

_"This is just a little something I noticed you might need. If you do not like them just let me know and I can get you something else" She stumbled on her words and was red faced by the time she was finished._

_The shocked boys looked at her then each other before breaking out into while grins and ripping open the packages. Both smile even bigger when they saw the gloves . "Wow Mione, thanks I really needed a pair. You do not know how much I really love these and you even got orange and green for me." George gushed before pulling her into and huge hug before sitting back down and ruffling her hair making her glare half heartedly at him._

_shyly she looked over at Fred and meet his amazing dark blue eyes. They always made her think of the dark blue of the ocean that her parents took her to every summer. "Thanks Mya, you really did not have to spend so much on us. But we really did need some. Thank you" Fred told her as he pulled her into his own hug that lasted just a little longer than his brothers and she noticed was so much different. It was warmer and safer and it felt like they just fit. She had no idea what was going on but she would never want to change it._

_Finally pulling away a little she whispered to him "Thanks for last night, the cookies were so sweet and I finally got some rest once you took me to bed, I mean your room, umm you know what I mean" she told him blushing once she saw his smirk and then they both laughed as he wagged his eye brow at her. This caused her to blush more but also laugh with him openly._

_"I still say the poor elf is going to need mental help, I think I managed to destroy half of the kitchens. She said it was not a problem when I offered to clean it. In fact the lot of them was pushing me from the room with the tray." He told her making her laugh once again. He could not get enough of that sound and the look in her eyes as they shine up at him was the best feeling in the whole world._

_20 minutes till class started Ron and Harry rushed in to the great hall and sit across from her leaving her in a stunned shock. They had been avoiding her all year and now they just placed them next to her. She was confused and was worried about what Ron was going to say this time around._

_"So, Hermione do you think you could study with us later, maybe look over our papers" Harry asked her and she could not make her voice work so settled on just shaking her head yes and then looking to Fred who was glaring at his brother with a look she had only seen a few times. It was mainly at other bullies and slythrines but her stomache sank at the look, She knew he was going to blow at his brother if Ron did not watch it._

_"Um, Fred do you want to walk to class since you have Charms and we have Transfiguration first which is on your way." Hermione asked tring to distract him from his brother. She did not want to the the reason for his explosion to happen._

_"Sure Mya, just give me a second to talk to Ron" Fred said as George had came around and picked up her pack from the floor before taking her arm gentally and taking her out of the hall. Looking back a few times she could see the strange looks the others where giving her and George and then back to Fred and Ron who were yelling at each other both red in the face. _

_Looking up at George she bit her lip uncertin what to do or say, but he saved her the effort with a smirk. "Do not worry Mione, Fred is just letting our dear brother know his attitude towards you will stop or he will have to deal with the consquences. He has been a right pain since school started to almost everyone and we thought we would knock him down a few placed before Mum has to. Were much nicer than she is about it" George told her and she nodded. _

_"nothing that will hurt him right, just a little joke or prank right." She asked and he nodded making her feel better and she smiled at him with a thankful look._

"Even after the way he treated her she still did not want them fighting because of her or him hurt. She is by far to kind. I love seeing Harry, he really does look like you James only he has my eyes. Oh I can not wait to hold him in my arms and see him grow up. He is so small though and his eyes are so dark. I hate that the spark is not there." Lily said to James and he nodded just as excited to see his son.

_Fred had caught up to them and had slung his arm around her shoulder and the three of them moved to the upper floors for class. Taking their times and making her laugh with them and talking about things they wanted to try and make for their joke shop they wanted when they were done in school. At her class she had to laugh when they did their whole twin talk that made most dizzy._

_"Your class" George started_

_"My Lady" Fred finished _

_"Thank you" George said_

_"for the amazing" Fred said_

_"gloves" they both finished and then leaned in kissing her checks and she giggled at their antics._

**_Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. _**

_"That is amazing bit of magic and for a first year it is unheard of. She is very gifted and we must have loved having her in school" Dumbledore praised while he was thinking that maybe he had finally met his match in the talent department and that he could not wait to get to see her in action on some projects he wanted to start. Together they could make a huge leap in the magical community._

**_They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. _**

**_Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. _**

_"why would he be limping, unless" Remus started but trailed off as he growled softly at his thoughts of Snape being responsible for the whole troll thing to begin with to get pass that three headed dog,_

**_Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed._**

_"It is frowned upon to use magic outside of class but for a first year we would have simply been amazed and told her to put it away after awarding points. I am getting the feeling they need to work on their faces at not giving away stuff to easily." McGonagall told them._

**_Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway. _**

"He really is a miserable bastard. I thought that he would have at least have not been so mean to young children, I even gave him a possible pass with the first class thinking it was just a bad day and he had someone to take it out on. Now I think he is just out to make my child's life hell" James snarled towards the man in the memory wishing with all his might that he could hex the man.

_"__**What's that you've got there, Potter?" **_

**_It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him. _**

_"__**Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." **_

_"_That is not true, there is no rule about library books" Snarled Remus.

_"__**He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. **_

**_"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" _**

_"__**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly. **_

**_"_**So do we all" Moody said bitingly.

**_The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. _**

"That is the same as cheating, I hope she does not always have to check their work or how will they learn." Molly scolded.

_Hermione watched Harry stand and tell them he was going to get his book from Snape. Personally she did not think he would be sucessful with it but she kept her mouth closed scared to push the boy away now that they are friends. "__**Better you than me," Ron and her said together.**_

_As he left the twins came in and George took Harry's empty set and Fred gave Ron a look who quickly gathered his stuff and left them to. Fred pulled Ron's chair next to Hermione and looked over the book she was pursing._

_"He was not bothering me, you did not have to scare him away." She told the red head who meerly shrugged his shoulders. _

_"Of course we did. We need your help and he will go taddle to Mum. We want to start making up some stuff for our shop. We found a secret passage that has collapsed in and makes a nice hideout for the products, and we have another that has a window to vent out the potions so they do not harm us if it does not work as we think. Our biggest problem now is actually making some of it." Fred told her and she nodded she was following but waiting for the finish of their request._

_"Mainly we need your help to get organized with the paper work and also, um maybe, um when you have a chance maybe look over some of the research to see where we are going wrong or how we could improve." George finished and she beamed at them. Not only for including her but because they were really going to do it. She admired their courage to go against their parents and prove everyone wrong about who they were. Sure they loved a good prank and did cause a bit of caous but it was all in good fun._

_"Of course I will help. I will get some pages together that will keep track of your products all you will have to do is tap complete and it will file into a book for you. Then I will set up sheets that will link to the cauldron and will write down everything and how much you add and if it works you can hit complete or if not then the no box and it to will file into a book of things you have tried under a tab for what ever it is your tring to make. What else do you think you might need right now." she told them and both beamed at her but it was Fred that leaned in and kissed her cheek before blushing deep red and looking away to his brother who was wearing a smirk._

_"That should be good for now. Here is a list of the things we are working on now and some of the research we have done on them. If you could look over it and get back to us, that would more than be helpful. You have no idea how it feeels to finally have someone who believes in us. Thanks Mione your a gift, right Gred." George said and then smirked to his brother again that looked as if his face would never be normal again._

_"Truly are Mya, well we must be off, We have a paper due that needs some attention before bed. Thank you for everything and do not stay up to late looking over this, it does not have to be done right away just when you can. Do not get to tired and if you need anything you know where we are" Fred told her and she nodded before accepting a hug from both boys and then watched them head up stairs. _

_A few minutes later Ron showed back up with more work that needed her to check. Looking over it she sighed he had barely started it and now he wanted her to finish it. Was this the only reason he was around she wondered as she did the work and he zoned off. _

_It seemed like and hour had passed and she was just thinking of telling Ron that maybe they should go look for Harry when he rushed through the door of the common room._

_"__**Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?" **_

**_In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen. _**

_"__**You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!" **_

**_Hermione's eyes were wide. _**

_"__**No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe." **_

_"__**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"**_

**_"_**You know he gets her to do his work and he is still not very nice, I am betting there is a reason for the warning the twins gave him, I am also betting if he makes her cry again or if he is to rude they will make him wish he was back home with his Mummy" Remus said crankily because he wanted to protect her and could not. It was nice to see her grow and the beginning of her romance with Fred. It was nice to see her make friends and smile and laugh even. It was so hard to know this small girl was going to go through something none could imagine and lose all of the people around her.

"It is so wonderful to see my children and know how they turn out. I love I am getting to see the start of their life together. I wonder when he asks her out finally, surely not for a few more years as they are both to young yet." Molly said and the others looked at her like she need to see that it was already to late to get them to wait as there was something there for both of them. None of them could understand though why she would not comment on how her youngest son was acting.

_Hermione was sitting up looking over Fred and George's notes and taking some of her own while cross referenceing some of the books they had left with her. She was so excited for them and really wanted to do all she could to help them. Slowly she went through each product and broke down what it would do and how to make it work so they would know what they would need to create. She also found some problems with a few of the ingedients that would react badly with each other and so she recommended others or another that would make the two original ones work together._

_She had just looked up at the clock and seen it was ten till two and thought she should go to bed soon when she was startled to feel someone touch her shoulder. Holding in the scream she turned to meet two very green eyes._

_"Harry, you scared me. What is wrong?" she asked him as he sit next to her._

_"Nothing, I just did not understand this bit that we are covering next week and wondered if you could help me with it. I mean if it is not to late and if you are not to busy." He stumbled over the words and blushed slightly pink._

**_"_**This is what she meant about him doing his work at night, not just night time but very late night time. When does the two find time to rest?" Lily worried and she was not alone in that thought at the others all wondered to.

_"Of course I will help you, Show me where you need help." She told him and he smiled before opening his charms book. She helped him until he understood it and once they were finally done stumbled off to bed about 4:30. Before going though she told him, "Harry, never be afraid to ask me for help on anything and if you do not want others to know we can meet at night, I am almost always up anyways working on something."_

_That started a study habit that followed them all the way through school. She was glad to know he cared about it school work and was tring his best. She also knew not to ask why he waited till everyone else was in bed before he would. Sometimes she could see the struggle in his eyes and the saddness around him and knew in time she would earn his trust enough that he would tell her what was going on._

**_The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. _**

_"__**You've got to eat some breakfast." **_

_"__**I don't want anything." **_

_"__**Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione. **_

_"__**I'm not hungry." **_

**_Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field. _**

_"__**Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team." **_

_"__**Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages. **_

**_By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. _**

**_"_**Yes, now we get to see the match. I hope Harry catches the snitch." James said nearly bouncing on his feet.

**_Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan _**

**_up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing,had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours._**

"That is amazing" McGonagall said.

"I could not even do that at that time. I am not sure of anyone who could, she is very powerful even at that age. Can you imagine what she will be like once she is a little older. She will give you a run for you money professor." Lily said to Professor Dumbledore, who nodded in agreement.

**_Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. _**

_"__**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said,**_

**_once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. _**

**_Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver. _**

_"_It is so great he has such wonderful friends" Remus said quietly. He was happy his nephew would have as good as friends as he had.

_"__**Mount your brooms, please." **_

**_Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. _**

**_Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. _**

**_Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. _**

_"__**And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —" **_

_"_I think they are better than we were." James said in aw of watching the team move and play. Hermione was right seeing was better than hearing about it.

_"__**JORDAN!" **_

_"_That is funny, why could we never have someone willing to be funny. I have might liked watching better had there been." Molly said remembering this was the twins best friend that Hermione had told them about.

_"__**Sorry, Professor." **_

**_The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. _**

_"__**And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there**__- __**he's going to sc — no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger**_

**_Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which_**_— __**nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" **_

**_"_**They would whip our team in just minutes. How did they get so much talent." James whined to the others who rolled their eyes.

**_Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. _**

_"__**Budge up there, move along." **_

_"__**Hagrid!" **_

**_"_**He really cared about Harry to have come to the first game, I do not think he has been to a game since he was a young boy." Dumbledore told them and they all made a note to spend more time with the man who took such an interest in their children.

**_Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. _**

_"__**Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" **_

_"__**Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet." **_

_"__**Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, **_

**_raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. _**

**_Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan. _**

_"__**Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We **_

**_don't want you attacked before you have to be." _**

**_"_**That is a good plan, I am surprised that he still has not been attacked yet. Normally Slytherin goes for our seeker first." Remus said once again making the girls roll their eyes.

**_When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, _**

**_and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it. _**

_"__**All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint. **_

_"__**Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"**_

**_A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear._**

**_Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. _**

**_"_**Do not watch take it the goal, come on you could get a couple before the snakes have a chance to figure out what is going on. Come on move." James yelled to the players and Lily put her hand over his mouth to stop the yelling.

"They can not hear you James, so please for my ears sake stop yelling in them." Remus said.

**_Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed — _**

**_WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life. _**

_"_How dare he hit my son like that, Come on where is the penalty. Where is the beaters hit the Bludger that way." Lily hissed out

_"__**Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors. **_

**_Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. _**

**_Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!" _**

_"__**What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron. **_

_"__**Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!" **_

_"__**But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him. **_

**_Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. _**

_"__**They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." **_

**_Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. _**

_"__**So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —" **_

_"__**Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall. **_

_"__**I mean, after that open and revolting foul…" **_

_"__**Jordan, I'm warning you**__—__**" **_

_"__**All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession." **_

By now all the watchers were rolling with laughter at the boys antics and all wished they could have had one just like him at their games. It would have been much better.

**_It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. _**

Lily hissed grabbing James arm tightly. Molly and McGonagall gasped and the men all held their breaths waiting for him to get steady once again.

**_He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. _**

**_It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. _**

**_"_**What is wrong with is broom, this can not be happening?" Lily cried out.

"It sounds as if someone is tampering or cursing his broom. Why would a student do that to another he could be killed." McGonagall said making the others glare at her and she gave them a half hearted smile as an apology.

"Kid is not that talented, It takes a strong wizard or witch to do that." Moody said gruffly.

"Snape" Remus, James and Lily all said at once looking to each other and plotting silently on how they would get revenge.

**_Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. _**

**_Lee was still commentating. _**

_"__**Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…" **_

**_"_**O No, no one is watching him, how is that possible." Molly said scared for the boy herself.

**_The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went. _**

_"__**Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom…but he can't have…" **_

**_"_**At lease Hagrid was watching not that he can help or can do anything other that point him out." Remus said.

**_Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. _**

**_His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand. _**

_Lily buried her head into James shoulder who was rubbing her back to sooth her and Molly and McGonagall were both wringing their hands muttering to them selves._

_"__**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered. **_

_"__**Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." **_

"Hagrid is much smarter than anyone ever gives him credit for. It is a shame he had to stop his schooling before." Dumbledore said sadly but earned a glare from Moody. He had not forgot the unjust treatment of the man and was going to call Dumbledore on it as soon as they could fix it all.

**_At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd. _**

_"_She is going to fix it, how I do not know but she is very resourceful I do believe, Just the type of people we need leading this country." Moody said with respect and aw held that none had heard from the man before. He was impressed with the girl as she did not lose her head and was actively searching to fix the problem instead of looking to others to do it for her.

_"__**What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced. **_

_"__**I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look." **_

**_"_**I am going to kill that horrible excuse for a being." Lily hissed out as she watched in horror as her future son hung from a broom at least 50 ft up and still rising.

**_Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. _**

_"__**He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione. **_

_"__**What should we do?" **_

_"__**Leave it to me." **_

**_Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing. _**

**_Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. _**

**_"_**Good girl, break the eye sight and the curse ends. She took control and fixed it, not many her age would think of this." Moody raved again.

"She could have been expeled if she would have been caught, however, I am very glad she cares for my son as much as she does." Lily said making a note to tell the girl thank you the next time she sees her. At least she hope she would be able to. She was still so worried for Sirius and Hermione.

**_It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened. _**

**_"_**For her sake we better hope he never knows, or I think he would do something to her." Remus said with gitted teeth. Just the thought of that man touching his cousin sent him into a rage.

**_It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. _**

_"O, thank Hermione. It is not even enough to say thank you." Lily said wiping tears from her eyes. It was amazing to read of her future son but she was still detached but seeing him and knowing he existed was real and made her love him and hurt for him. She wanted her son._

_"__**Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. **_

**_"_**He is another that cares with all his heart and is much to kind hearted. I hope Harry and Ron protect him as much as Hermione, they both need someone to watch over them." Molly said.

**_Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand. _**

"He caught it in his mouth does that even count." James asked and Dumbledore nodded it did.

_"__**I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. **_

_"__**He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione. **_

_"_O please tell me that is the last horrible game like that where Harry almost dies." Lily said and James looked sollom.

"Somehow, I doubt it Lily." James told her before hugging her close to him. While he loved to see his son play it also was to real the danger he was in and their was nothing James could do to help him. That left a void in him that he did not know if he would ever be able to fill but the fire it started in his gut told him, he would never let it happen this time around.

_"__**It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." **_

_"__**Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" **_

**_"_**Because he is to much of a bastard to let go of the past and to take it out on who it should be taken out on and not a child." James bit out at the memory Hagrid.

**_Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth. _**

_"__**I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." **_

**_Hagrid dropped the teapot. _**

Everyone chuckled at this because Hagrid looked so surprised and scared at the moment it would seem his was his self a child and not a grown man. Quickly he recovered though.

_"__**How do you know about Fluffy?" he said. **_

_"__**Fluffy?" **_

_"_How can you call a monster like that by such a cute sweet unthreading name." Molly asked.

_"__**Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —" **_

_"__**Yes?" said Harry eagerly. **_

_"_In the future I need to remember that while he means well he is not good with secrets of this magnitude." Dumbledore said and got nods from all around.

_"__**Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is." **_

_"__**But Snape's trying to steal it." **_

_"__**Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort." **_

_"__**So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. **_

**_The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. _**

_"_It is sad that she and the others are having a small amount of innocence lost because of that man. They should be able to trust their teachers and believe all is well in the world. Not have to worry about being killed now every time they turn around." McGonagall said sadly.

_"__**I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" **_

_"__**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —" **_

_"__**Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" **_

**_"_**Great another piece to the puzzle now I wonder how long it is before Hermione has it figured out and if she will share with Harry and Ron." Moody said smartly.

As they came out of the pensive they all looked to each other before taking a seat to continue on with the book. They needed to know what happened next and they needed to see if Harry would have anymore close calls.

"Well that was nice to get to see, I for one am greatful to have been able to experence this as it has really opened my eyes to the type of person I must have become. I do hope I can correct this mistake and not repeat it once again. Now if we want we can continue..."Dumbledore was saying but did not finish as the coin in his pocket burned and he rushed to get it out and read. Finally letting his shoulders drop with the news and taking a deep needed breath.

"It would seem that Regulus and Hermione have accomplished their task. A certin spy has been detained and I must go take care of it quickly. Sirius, Marlene, and Arthur are moving the rescued to a safe house and will be along shortly. Lets take a break and we can continue after lunch. Alastor if you will come along." Dumbledore said leaving the room as the others all took breaths and sagged in their chairs with small smiles on their faces at the good news all was well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

Hermione had just left the presence of Regulus so that he could rest up after such a long night. She was very worried about how this was going to affect him, he was still so young and it was unfair that he had to go through this but he was the only one that could be a spy this time around. It had been so hard to keep her head and the panic at bay, but somehow she had. Now though, she was sitting in her common room staring at the low fire. It was late afternoon and the sky was unusually dark with storms. It seemed fitting as that was her mood. Her mind was swirling of plans and memories, it was a confusing mess, but she was adjusting to it being her normal now. With a bone deep sight she gave up and went to bed for a short nap. Regulus and her was suppose to meet the others in the dinning room for dinner, tonight was to be the first night all the people and children staying here would meet up for dinner. She was unsure how this was going to affect her but she knew now that her real Fred was waiting on her and this Fred was not the same person. That would have to help her through it taking the healing potions she had finished she got as comfortable as she could knowing she was in for a few hours of pain. Once comfortable she closed her eyes and drifted into memories. She had to face them to be able to heal. Not that the pain and loneliness would ever fully heal but it would maybe become bearable to survive. As it stood at that moment she could have embraced death and felt nothing but relief and excitement at seeing her family once again.

Hermione knew she was dreaming but nothing could stop it or could wake her.

Dream: _Fred, Fred, Nooooo. She screamed as she watched the wall explode and fall in to pieces across the love of her life. Scrambling across the rubble feeling it cut into her hands and legs, she pushed away the pain as she could only think about getting to Fred. It seemed like it took hours instead of seconds to get there. He was so still and she could see he was not breathing. So she went to work as fast as she could to save this man, he was the love of her life her reason to fight, without him in her world she did not want to live. Tears poured down her dirty face and drop off her chin on to Fred as she kepts using spells she had only ever read about. _

_She could hear Harry telling her to stop that he was gone, Percy and Ron crying off to her left, but she refused to give up. Nothing was working so tossing her wand to the side she straddled his waist and started muggle CPR._

"_Please Fred, Please come back to me, Please I love you," she said as she still fought to save him. Harry finally seeing enough pulled her into his arms as she cried and screamed "No", pushing away from him. He has tears pouring down his face as he fought with his best friend._

"_I am so sorry Mione, this is all my fault, I'm sorry" he told her trying to pull her close but she was finally able to break free and sank back to the ground next to Fred. She was sobbing over his chest when she felt it._

_He had took a shallow breath, freezing she listened to him closely as the war raged and explosions shook the area around them. There, it happened again. Grabbing her bag from her ankle she pulled potion after potion out and poured it into his mouth. As each absorbed his heart rate picked up as did his breathing._

_Harry seeing what had happened immediately cleared an alcove and then moved Fred into it before placing every protective charm he now knew. Hermione had moved with Fred and was now crying in relief._

As the scene faded she felt a since of loss. She wanted to stay next to Fred at least there he was alive and would have been okay. However the scene that came into focus was one of the happiest of her life.

_Fred was leading her across the field behind the Burrow, she was blind folded and she could only hope he was not planning a prank._

_She heard him say thank you to some one and then they apparated before Fred lead her to the blanket and sit her down. She knew it had been Harry here when she felt Fred sit baby Teddy into her lap. When he untied the blind fold her breath caught. There around the blanket was hundreds of flowers and candles. Next to us was a basket with food falling out of it and the other side a small bouncy chair for Teddy to sit in. In front of me was Fred sitting across from me. He was so handsome, his hair was longer than it used to be but it fit him and his blue eyes held happiness._

"_Fred" she asked in a breathy whisper._

"_Mya, I know that we have only been back together a couple weeks, I am still recovering, your adjusting to being a mum, we are as broke as can be, and all I have to offer you right now is my self. But Mya, I swear to be the best husband and father that I can be. I know Harry will always be Teddy's father but I think a child can never have enough love. We can build a life together from the bottom up. All you have to do is say yes to my question." Fred told her and she smiled and agreed to play along._

"_Well it depends on the question, I mean if your asking for us to run away to France, then sorry, but I am not fond of the food. Or could it be you want to decorate our home, then maybe, but I get to over rule any abnormal color schemes. O, and no to teaching our son or future children the find art of pranking. However, if your asking me to be your wife, then I think you know the answer" she told him with a huge smile as she watched his face lighted up with excitement._

"_Well my wonderful soon to be wife, I guess this is where I put this on your finger" he told me as he slipped a small ring on that held a small diamond. It was perfect._

Again the scene faded but this time it was not replaced with a memory. I am not sure what you would call it. It was like walking in a cloud, everything was a white fog but it was not wet or cold. I did not know what to do so I started walking and that is when I heard giggling. It sounded so familiar and my stomach twisted into a knot. Speeding up I almost ran towards the giggle when I heard a second set and I knew it was my kids.

"Teddy, Lilly" I called out, the tears were pouring down my face.

"Mum" I heard them both call out, then I seen them right there in front of me laughing. When they saw me they both raced into my arms. I pulled them even tighter into me vowing never to let them go again.

"Mum, we have been waiting , you have to see it mum, we pranked daddy. Come on Mum." Teddy said pulling me to follow while Lilly was giggling into my side.

As I followed my son my surrounding become clearer turning into our home and there in the living room was my Fred. He was blue with big yellow spots, his hair was a funny shade of green. Looking at him I could not stop my laughter. His head snapped up to my direction and a huge smile crossed his face as he raced to me lifting me into his arms.

"Your finally here, I was starting to think you would never get here" Fred told me in my ear as he held on tightly.

"Where is here?" I asked still holding onto him, I was scared to let him go, because he would disappear. I felt our children hugging me to and could not hold back the tears any longer.

"Home, Your home. We have allot to talk about but first lets spend the day together. The kids packed a picnic and then we are going to play some games before you make us all dinner and we put the kids to bed, then we will talk." Fred told me and I nodded finally releasing him and turning to take in my kids. They were healthier than I remembered and both so full of life.

So that is what we did. We played and laughed together, cooked dinner and ate dinner together, then I read to my children before tucking them both in with extra kisses and hugs. As I pulled my daughters door closed I felt Fred behind me, he had come up and wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"I have been waiting all day for time alone with my beautiful wife, I have missed you so much." He told me in between kisses down my neck and I moaned as he hit the sensitive spot just below my ear. I turned my head as his lips met mine and he lifted me up and carried me to our room. We slowly undressed the other rememberizing the other before we made love. It was slow and intense.

"I have missed you so much, and the kids. I hate I didn't die with you and them. I feel like I failed." I told him as I curled into his side.

"You didn't Mya, all I wanted was for you to live and make it out alive, now all I want it for you to finish Voldermort and his followers quickly so you can come home." he told me pulling me closer to him.

"What do you mean, Fred tell me what is going on?" I asked half scared of what I would hear.

"When that world, our world ended and you went back in time it started a different era or realm you could say. Nothing will be the same if you succeed in your mission. When you finish Voldemort you can finally come home to me and the kids. That time line is not meant for you. Fates decided to give you the chance at fixing their mistake and in return once it is over, you can come back to this realm. Which is on a kind of pause until you show, so the kids will not grow or we won't change until you come home. Then it is life as it should have been. Mya, you just have to trust that you can save all of our loved ones in that realm, your powerful and meant to do this. Just do not take to much time, we miss you." Fred told me before kissing me again and rolling over on top of me.

"What if I fail or die before I can stop Voldermort and his followers?" I asked my husband scared that if I failed I would never see him again.

"You won't fail, you are amazing and the most powerful witch to have ever been born, but if it is to much for you or if you do die then you will just come home to us and they will be on their own to fix their own world. You have already gave them the tools to fix it and they can do it on their own, It is with your help they might be able to do it with out so many lost." He told me then claimed my lips in a fiery kiss.

The passion this time was hot and fast. Nothing else was said. Just as we were done, I faded from his arms and woke back in my room in Hogwarts. Had it not been that I had went to sleep with cloths on and now was naked and that I felt the normal ache of recent sex with my husband then I would have died of the loss of them all over again. But I knew it was real and that I had just spent the day with my children and husband and that they were waiting on me.

As I took stock of my self I realized I was no longer broken, my body was healed, my mind was clear and focused and I felt a cold determination to finish this war quickly so that I could get home to my children and Fred. Now that I knew they were waiting for me nothing or no one would stop me.

I got dressed in a robe and was going to go take a shower when I heard a giggle that sounded like my son, I turned around to see my beaded bag laying there on the bed. I could not stop the smile that crossed my lips. Crossing the room I picked it up and under it was a letter.

"_Mum, Dad (_this was what Teddy called Harry) _and Daddy (_this was Fred) _helped put your bag back together for you, they told me to tell you it has everything to help you that they could think of. Lilly and I also put some things in there to keep you from missing us to much. We love you Mum, come home soon. Teddy and Lil-Rose"_

I held the letter to my heart for just a minute letting the knowledge sink in that my babies were happy and safe finally and nothing evil would touch them ever again. Putting the note into my pocket, I opened my bag to see what all was in there and I would have to add. Waving my wand I said "Inventory". This charm would give me a detailed print out of what was in here with out me having to take everything out just to repack it again. I have to say I was shocked there was a whole library of books that I had gathered over the years, a full medical kit along with medical potions that should last for a while, a full masters apothecary, a brewing kit for on the go, Harry's invisibility cloak, the full inventory of Fred and George's creations, stock of enchanted coins to help us communicate. I had already made a few but this would save me time and energy.

Dumbledore's deluminator was also in my bag which told me that Ron was also helping and safe. On the more gruesome side I noticed the hand of glory. This would give me light for when I used the Peruvian Darkness Powder. There was a music box that was beautiful, however a note beside it read that it was enchanted to put the listener to sleep. This could come in handy if I need to escape quickly at a death eater meeting. There was a set of daggers that carried a poison in the blade. They would be good for magical creatures and also quiet kills.

I have to laugh because Harry also sent me his copy of the marauder's map but I knew what this times copy was in Filch's office. Harry's copy was also more up to date as the twins had added everything they had found out about Hogwarts, which was much more than the original marauders.

They had also sent me a huge stock of polyjuice potion that I was sure would come in handy. Just thinking about Peter's interrogation made me smile, I could not wait to use his friends against him. They had also sent me a couple sneak-a-scopes, they would come in handy for when I had to travel around looking for the Horcruxes once again. I was also curious how they managed to get me the real sword of Gryffindor. I knew the one for this time was in the head's office. However this could prove useful because it would involve Dumbledore less than I had originally figured.

It was not that I did not trust him, but a part of me thought it best to practice a page from his book and just do it on my own. My wonderful husband also packed his and Georges two way mirrors, they had made them their third year in Hogwarts so that they could time their pranks just right and also keep in touch in detentions. They had went a step further on theirs and made it where you could type a message between the two so they would stay silent and with a password the mirrors would become invisible to all but the holders. They were very handy to have when you needed stealth. They had sent me a jar full of Gubriathian Fire, this would come in handy to help stay warm in a pinch for the children. It was charmed to never go out and to heat an area the size of a small magical tent, but to not burn the person touching it. So it made it safe for kids to carry. There was two extra wands made to handle the advance magical power that I now weld. This was another good thing to have in a pinch or when I needed it untraceable.

The last few things were the most wonderful and meaningful. There was letters from all my family and friends (I withdrew those and set them to the side to read in a bit), pictures of us all and them now, lots of the kids and Fred and lastly a pensieve full of memories of everything happy in my life. I could not wait to watch them and they would help get me through all the hard times and stuff to come.

Taking a deep breath I went to shower and dress for dinner, then I would integrate a rat and a bat. I could not stop the chuckle as I thought that. I dressed in a long sleeve black shirt that was just a little tight, black cargo pants with black shoes. I braided my hair that had grown back over the years and was once again slightly frizzy.

With another centering breath I headed to the dinning rooms to comfort the rest of the people in this realm that I was to save. I did not feel any since of fear or was not scare or upset. I was calm and happy, these people were our family but they were not the same as the ones waiting on me to come home. These had their own destiny to find.

At the doors I stopped and listen to the noise inside. It was loud and people were laughing and carrying on. Smiling she entered and did not stop even those around her quieted down. She knew they would be shocked at the sight of her, she was no longer weak or broken and was smiling with a slight twinkle in her eyes. She was happy for once because she had spent the day with her family and tonight she would spend it saving them, and leading them into a better life. That knowledge put her mind at peace and she could relax.

She took her seat next to Regulus and Sirius across from Molly and Arthur who were both holding a twin. She just smiled at the sight of the babies and then proceded to fill her plate. The others took her cue and went back to talking and eating also. They would occasionally glance at her but just let it be as she was eating well and laughing with Sirius and James over the qudditch game and how much better they were than their old team was.

While the boys were engrossed in talk about the game and James and Remus filled Sirius in on what they had read in the book today, Hermione leaned in close to Regulus and asked "how are you doing?" she saw him tense up but then he turned to her and relaxed some.

"Better, Sirius helped me get some of my anger out and then he gave me a sleep draught, I am feeling better now." He told her and she smiled back at him.

"Good, but if you need anything just know I am here to help. Also if at any time it is just to much for you let me know and we will call it done. Looks if you have a charge, Victoria is not doing as well is she." Hermione asked the boy who glanced to his left at the younger girl who was all but buried into his side with big fearful eyes peaking out at those around her.

"No, when I woke she was in my room in the corner crying, she said she just could not stand the looks any longer and the fear that someone would come for her. I tried to get her to rest but she keeps waking up crying for her family." He told her and her worry set in to her face and he searched her eyes.

"Well I think that she feels safe with you and unless she becomes a bother you should just allow her to be close to you, she could offer you something to focus your efforts on and give you a physical reminder as to why we are going to stop this war. Plus she needs a person who will not baby her. Make her get up and dressed, be firm with her but also protective, if you need help or a break send her to me. While we are reading or on missions give her a task to complete, it will keep her busy and not dewelling on her family. While there is nothing we can do for her sister yet, we could see how her brothers blocks are and if strong enough let him know she is fine and have him write her a letter." Hermione told him and he nodded and turned to the girl.

"Vic, you need to fill your plate and eat at least half of it so you can keep your strength up. Then we are going to go to the library where you can get a few books to study for next year, we need to see where your at so that way you will have this time to get caught up to your year in Hogwarts and then can start with us next year." Regulus told Victoria who looked shocked and then slowly a shy smile lifted her lips and she began to eat.

Victoria has always wanted to go to school but her father had felt it was a waste of money as she would just be married off to a pure blood who would expect her to have babies and look pretty. They had only taught her the simple basics of magic and now she would get a chance to really learn. She had seen just a little the night before from them and she wanted more than anything to be like Hermione. She wanted to be brave and protect others like her Regulus did and she wanted to make him like her, not see her as used.

Hermione turned back into the conversation between the marauders. They were still filling Sirius in on what they had heard that day reading. Glancing around she realized they must be using Muffliato to keep the rest of them from hearing what they were saying as no one else was paying any attention at all.

So far they had watched the match and then seen the first Christmas at Hogwarts where Harry received James's invisibility cloak that he used to try and find Nicholas Flamel in the library when he was startled and had left the back of the library. He had seen his family in the Mirror of Erised. It was a mirror that showed your hearts desire. How Dumbledore had let him see it and then talked him out of looking for it again. All three swore that Harry would never again know what it felt like to crave just a look at your family. They would never leave him alone this time or with Dumbledore. It was not his place to make those decisions for the boy.

Then they told Sirius about Snape being the referee at the next match and then them winning the game again. That took the longest as both Remus and James broke down the game, but finally they moved on and told him about the confortation between Snape and Quirrell. Then about the kids figuring out who Flamel was and how Hermione had been doing light reading at which she laughed at and they looked at her with surprise and shock.

"You can hear us, but we put up a charm." James studdered out and she nodded.

"Yes but once I sit down I canceled all spells or charms so that I could listen in on any conversations happening around me. You need to be more careful boys, no one other than me has been eves dropping but that does not mean in the future it will be that way. There could have been a spy doing just as I." Hermione told them and they nodded before looking around and then back to her.

"Is it safe to finish telling him the rest, There is only about one chapter left as we did not get far this afternoon." Remus asked and she glanced around seeing all around them still talking or eating so she nodded and turned back to her food.

So they went back to telling Sirius how Hagarid had gotten a dragon egg and was going to raise it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all watched it hatch then took turns helping Hagrid with it until that rat Malfoy found out and they freaked out and wrote Charlie, Ron's brother who was going to be working with dragons in Romania. How Malfoy tried to get them caught but wound up caught his self and then how after Ron was bit and had to go to the hospital wing Harry and Hermione went ahead and met Charlie's friends who took the dragon. Because of the excitement they forgot the cloak and was also caught. That was where it ended.

"Man I wish I could have seen the dragon hatching that is so cool." Sirius whined once they were finished making all three laugh and James to cancel the spell out.

After Dinner Hermione, Dumbledore and Alastor met in his office to talk about the mission that Regulus and she had to do the night before.

"Well when we got there, Voldermort asked Regulus where Snape was and then used the Cruciatus curse on him. Then he turned to his spys. Rookwood told him about the new recruits to the Aurors along with names that he handed over. After noticing Black and Potter on there he told his death eaters to try and convience some of them to join him and kill them if not but to leave Black and Potter to him. He is already fixated on them and I do not know why. It seems personal but I just do not know yet. That is why I had you call them off the attacks tonight because I was a trap to get to them." Hermione started the debreif.

"Well, I have set up a safe house for the time being for the recruits to stay at while they go through their training at the ministry. The more sinor level members are watching them. I have also decided that we are not going to be able to go to every attack like before it is just spreading our people to thin and leaving them at risk." Moody told them and Hermione agreed with his assertion.

"So are we just going to leave some to the mercy of Voldermort and his forces, how can we not try and save those that we can." Dumbledore said not likeing where this conversation was going one bit.

"I am not saying this is an easy call, but every night there is a death eater raid we lose two or three Aurors. They are picking us off a few at a time. The ministry is in trouble and we need to find a way to stop it now. I think the attacks will go down once he sees that we are not going to come running to each raid. We are not asking you here Albus to agree with us or to even have a hand in this as it is Auror business, I was just telling you what my people will be doing from now on. This is my call and I will be the one to live with this decission." Moody snapped at the elder man and Hermione sit back watching the two with a raised eye brow. In the orginal time line Dumbledore had more control over the players than it seemed he had now. She wondered if it was already changing those around her by her just giving them the information that she has.

"Now you said Rookwood handed over a list, is it one he wrote or one he got from someone." Moody asked knowing it would make a difference on the answer.

"I do not know neither mentioned another party but that does not mean there is not. In the orginal time line only a few were proven to be death eaters and many of the ministry spy's were never caught or identified. I can only say to stay on the side of caution and assume he is working with others in the ministry to get this information. Either way he has been into the personal files in his office at some point to get this information." Hermione told the elder man whom she respected more than anyone else.

"Well I think that with your help that we will conduct interviews with my department at least in the next couple days. Did he tell Voldermort anything else about the ministry." Moody asked.

"No after that he moved on to Pettigrew, who told him of the new members of the order and pretty much sent Voldermort after Marlene, Edger and Benjy. He told him that Potter and Black would be using their animagus forms to look for Death Eaters and their hide outs. Then told him about the Prewett twins also having assignments. Voldermort ordered his best to go after them again leaving Potter and Black to him. I think it is time that I have a little talk with Snape and Pettigrew. I do not know how much I can get out of them but I am going to use everything I have to get it." Hermione told the two older men.

"We can not harm them just to get information, we can use Veritaserum, if we use force or pain we are no better than Voldermort or his followers." Dumbledore said questioningly to the other two in front of him. He could not believe what they would want to do.

"There is no white and black in war Albus. You can not be not willing to use their own force against them or we will lose. I am not asking permission and I will not do it here at Hogwarts if you are going to cause an issue. But know this, I will do all I have to, to get this information. Some time we have to do things we would never dream we would to survive. This is one of them." Hermione directed to Albus who looked older by the second and who was shaking his head no.

"I can not be a part of this, it is against all I stand for nor can I condone this. I think I will excuse my self for a while." Albus said and right as he reached the door he felt a spell whiz by and lock the door.

"While I understand you can not be a part of this, I will not allow you to release our prisoners or to hide them out. You do not have to stay for this conversation but you have a room to retire to or Alastor and I can leave but know I will do all I have to, to protect all those I care about even from them selves." Hermione told the headmaster who she had stood to meet his icy glare. After a few intense seconds of a standoff he relented and sit back down behind his desk while Hermione and Alastor left and he knew she had warded his door to stop him from leaving until her business was over.

Standing out in the hall, Hermione cast a few wards and charms to ensure their privacy and then turned to Moody. "I assume you do not disagree with my tactics and that you are willing to push the limits to say to get the information that we need. My question is what are we going to do with these individuals once we are done with them?" Hermione asked and he nodded.

"I do not agree with all your methods and if it crosses the legal point I will have to step away until you gather all the information, but I do not want to lose this war, I do not want it to get as bad as it did in your time and we all die for nothing. I also know that sometimes you have to get on the same level on the playing field to win. I respect you and will back you, all I ask is that you do not go in alone with any that we find, Not that you can not handle your self but it is good to always have someone watching your back. As for where we are going to hold them once we are done, I would say Azkaban but since you did not suggest that I am guessing it is not safe to use. Give me a couple days to work this out and then we can move Snape and Pettigrew." Moody said and Hermione nodded she agreed.

"Well then lets go see a over grown bat first" Hermione said and Moody escorted her to the man's room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

Hermione had read just about everything she ever got her hands on, this included military like manuels that detailed their interrogation techniques. Being muggle born she had kept up with the muggle world around her and had knew of all the terrorist attacks, the wars going on and the things being done to gather information.

"While I go and get ready for Snape, I would like you to read over some of the resources on interrogation methods that I have and then I will tell you how I think we can adapt this to purebloods" Hermione told Moody as she handed him a book she had in her bag.

"Fine, I will meet you there in half an hour" Moody barked before going into the reading room and starting to look through the manuel she had gave him.

Snape jumped up pulling his wand with a curse dieing on his lips as he felt it fly through the air and land in that bitch mudblood's hands. "Now that was not very nice Sevie, we just want to have a little chat before we return you to your percious lord" Hermione said with a smirk that could rival a much older Snape.

"I refuse to tell you anything and we all know your side is to white to get it out of me" Snape hissed back at her and her eyes grew darker and he laughed a laugh that sounded so much like Bellatrix that Snape's eyes widen in fear for just a second but long enough to be caught by those in the room.

"Are we" She hissed back at him as she used her magic to apply force onto him making him sink down to his knees and holding him there. Pulling his arms back magically she tied them so that there was an abnormally large amount of pressure on his stress points. Walking behind him she kicked him in the middle of the back making him fall forward and then she used magic to pull his legs up and attached them to his arms so that if he moved them they put even more pressure on his arms but as he got tired the strain on his legs grew and he knew it was a matter of time before he would not be able to handle the pain.

"hurts don't it" Hermione chuckled and tightened the pressure making Snape moan out as the swet poored off his nose. Hermione crouched down infront of Snape patting his head, in which he jerked away from her making the tighten magic to pull on his now shaking muscles and he moaned out again as he glared at the women he vowed to kill very soon.

"what do you want, I do not know anything more than Regulus" Snape tried to lie but she was already in his mind shifting through his memories and thoughts. Her heart rate picked up because she found all her answers and it pissed her off. He had known all along about the horcruxes and also was the one to give Voldemort the potion list that would bring him back if something did happen. The most surprising was the level of friendship that they found in each other and she now understood why he was his right hand and had not been killed in the last time line when he returned to him after voldemorts resurrection.

"Tell me Snape how does it feel to have all your thoughts, fears and memories laid bare for me and not even know it?" Poor bat, you did not stand a chance against me. Now just hold still a little more so I can erease your memories of our little encounters and I will give you a new memory.

She did just that, He know believed that Peter had betrayed him and there was a battle that he lost to Hermione. Then she inplanted the memory of her telling him she had come for Voldemort and that she planned on killing the half blood, afterwards she implanted the memory of being transported to the ministry by Mad eye and a couple rookie's who he over powered before getting away. After backing out of his mind and covering her tracks as she went she knock him out and nodded to Moody who released the magical binds and took Snape by portkey to the road from up from his home in Spinners End where he left him on the ground and then returned to Hogwarts.

"That went better than I thought what did you find?" Moody asked while she paced the floors muttering to her self waiting on his return.

"that he is one very dangerous person, He and Voldemort are friends, he understands him in a way that only Harry did before and he relates to him on almost all levels. Seems the Dark Lord is looking to make an heir, he is very paranoid at this point of almost all those around him and has went into hiding from all but his inner circle. Snape is aware of the horcruxes and has already fround the potion needed to bring Voldemort back if he needs to. His friend ship with Voldy is one of the reason as to why Voldy is so after and fixated on James and by extention Sirius. Snape has been wronged all his school years by this blood traitor who has now stolen his play toy and breader. Seems Voldy knows without new blood lines they are destin to all become squibs. As long as they have pureblood wifes it is find to have a mudblood or halfblood whore to produce children." Hermione told Moody who swore under his breath and then paced a few minutes before looking back at the only woman who could install fear into him.

"We foucus on the plan, if we, no when we cross Snape again we take him out or at least make sure he is out of the way for good. I will find us a safe place to take high security prisoners beside Azkaban. Now are you going to go visit a little rat or let him stew for a bit more?" Moody asked and she sighed.

"I think Peter needs to feel what he has done to his friends, I have collected hairs and we are going in as them. If I though the real ones could handle this betrayal with out killing him I would use them because I think they could get more out of him than we will be able to but I just do not see that happenening. We need to get out of him what he has told Voldy and what his mission was" Hermione told the older man who sighed holding out his hand for the polyjuice.

Hermione smirked as she handed it to him and then drunk back hers quickly feeling the effects. No matter how many times she took polyjuice the feeling of morfing into someone else was unpleasant and almost painful.

Chapter 17

Meanwhile in the reading room…

"Well I guess the others are not showing up today, I wonder if Hermione is on a mission again, but why is Dumbledore not here to tell us about it?" Lily asked just as Dumbledore materialized into the room.

"Well that was odd" Sirius said laughing with the others.

"Yes it was but as I assume Hermione must have set a spell to activate when my name was called here in the reading room. I wonder if I can leave this room" Dumbledore said to his self as he went to the door and touched it pulling his hand back quickly as he received a bit of a shock and he chuckled. "Seems she is very good at wards"

"Sir, why does she have the door warded?" Remus asked feeling a slight bit of fear.

"O, I do not believe she has warded it against you leaving or comeing she and I had a difference of oppionion and she took action to keep me from meddling or changing what she wanted to do." Dumbledore told the group who looked at each other not knowing if they should laugh or be worried that she would do this against one of their own.

"Well, now that I am here we might as well get started Hermione and Moody has a few things to get done today and tomarrow so they will not be joining us. I think we should be able to finish this book today if we push through and then we can start on book two tomarrow." Dumbledore told them and they sighed sitting back preparing for a long day and slightly worried about their friend. She was once again on a mission it seemed and without them to.

"I will read if you like" Molly said and took the book up to start."**CHAPTER FIFTEEN, THE FORIBIDDEN FOREST"**

"Of course they would be a chapter on the forest, it seems all the adults have turned their backs and eyes to what the children are getting up to" Lily snapped she was tired of hiring of the danger her son was in and it was not even all the way done with the first book yet.

**Things couldn't have been worse.**

"Never say that son because then it will get worse," James said feeling just as his future wife.

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. **

"Those two are terrified and they should not be, they should tell me the truth and while I would have told them they should have come to me to begin with I would have awarded them points for doing the right thing and for actually talking Hagrid into letting the dragon go, then I would have a nice long talk with the headmaster about the man" McGonagall told them and they all smiled at her.

**He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? **

**"**That happens to all of us son when we are excited and that was just pain bad luck you got caught" James said and then whispered to Remus and Sirius "maybe we should steal the map back and make sure that Harry gets it at the same time as the cloak first year."

"Yeah we never thought about actually having kids when we got it taken from us, we should have passed it down to the next generation, tonight we go get it and do just that." Sirius told his friends who nodded and went back to paying attention.

**There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong.**

"See never say it can not get worse because it will" Sirius said with a smirk.

**When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

**"**That poor child, he is always finding himself in the worst positions." Molly said with a sigh.

"True, but it will make him grow into a strong individual and wizard." Dumbledore said and the others glances at him before returning their stare to the book, they all were uncomfortable knowing him and Hermione was at odds. While they had always trusted their headmaster they also trusted, Hermione and she had already proven beyond a showdow of doubt she would die for each of them. The headmaster was showing he was slightly manipulative and controlling.

**"Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag -"**

"Wow, that took the boy allot of courage he has not shown yet to go out and look for his friends. It shows he is a true Gryffindore." James said thinking of how his own friends would risk everything for him and would have done the very same. He was glad his son was making such true friends because he had a feeling he would need them in the future. He just wished Alice and Frank could be here to hear about their son, they had missed out as much as Lily and he had.

"Brothers till the end Prongs" Sirius said with a smirk then looked to his brother to see the dark hurt flash over his face making Sirius sigh. He did not want to hurt either of his brothers but it seemed no matter what he did one was going to be upset. He was going to have to talk to James about how to fix him and Regulus without hurting James.

**Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

"Seen that look many times, but her bark is worse than her bite." Remus said making the other two mauraders smile at him.

**"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."**

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

**"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"**

**"**Your being a bit harsh are you not professor?" Lily asked. She had always looked up to her teachers but she was seeing things in them now that she did not like or respect.

"I am sure I had my reasons, however, I do not know why I would be that harsh other than it is not their first time out when not suppose to be. If they would just have told me the truth." McGonagall stated.

**Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville - Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

**"**I hope they explain to him what is really going on so that he does not feel that is what actually happened. If not he may not help when they actually do need him." Arthur said.

**"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! **

**"**right and we are fairy princeses" Remus smirked at his teacher who just glared at him and he smiled a little more knowing he had got his point across.

**You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. **

**"**That was very mean Minerva," Dumbledore repermanded slightly and she nodded she agreed. Why had she become so harsh with her students, was she really that mean any more. Maybe it was time to think of retirement if she was going to treat her students that way.

**All three of you will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."**

**"**Something more is going on than what is in these books, other wise she would not have made that comment about it being so dangerous especially these days. What could have already happened that would be making the teachers nervous and react this way" Lily said and begin scribbling on a piece of parchment so she could ask Hermione the next chance she got.

**"Fifty?" Harry gasped**

**- they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.**

**"Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.**

**"**We have never lost that many, that is outrageous. You are being very unfair right now" James exploded. It seemed no matter who the adult was they never treated his son fairly and now he was going to get it from his own house mates also for doing the right thing. He was seriously thinking of having his son homeschooled should anything happen to them this time around.

**"Professor - please**

**"You can't -"**

**"**Don't try pup, it wont do you any good, it will just make her madder. Trust me I should know." Sirius said in a sad tone.

**"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."**

**A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this?**

**Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. **

**"**Those poor boys and I am sure Hermione is not much better, if anything she will be harder on her self because at this point she still has allot of respect for the rules and those who make them. I wish she would have just told Professor McGonagall what had really happened and then maybe they would all have been safe." Remus said with a small glare at the said professor before Lily rested her hand on his arm to calm him a bit.

**Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?**

As the others continued to read the first book Moody and Hermione had made their way to the Ministery of Magic. They were going to be interviewing the whole of the law department and then starting afterwards the whole of the ministry. Hermione had found a old law giving the head of the Auror department full control of the ministry if there was proper reason and could be proven with out doubt they was a imminant danger to their world from the inside. This meant they could lock down the ministry and question all those who worked there or was visiting for what ever reason. They planned on fully prosecuting any they found helping Voldermort. They were hopeing that it would not take longer than a couple days to accomplish the intterogations and subsequent investigations. Those found to have sympathy to Voldermort but was not an active participate was going to be classed as probable danger and could not hold any position with power or access to sensitive material. Once they made their way to the Wizamogot they knew that they would once again have full control of the wizarding world and they were going to start with some drastic changes in how those of their society was handled. This would take many out of Voldemorts reach and also better their society at the same time. It seemed a no brainer to the two and they were determined to finish business in the month they would have control. After that a new election would be called for minister of magic and they already had a few names they wanted to present for election. This would assure that the right people for the job would be in the right place to hold off Voldermort should Hermione's plan fail in any way.

Then he was going to have her work with his Aurors and the Hit teams on their combat training, so after wards they could start gathering up those they knew were death eaters and sending them to a safer prison than Azkaban that he was still working on. He had a few unspeakables warding an old castle that was located on the very northern point of Ireland. They were going to make it unplotable and only a select few would have access to them place and those few were going to be known only to Moody himself. Lower lever criminals would still be sent to Azkaban but only after they found a way to ensure the dementors could not deflect from there post.

"So you ready to make your self have a huge bullseye on your back" Hermione asked Moody as they stepped out of the fires into the atrium.

"Never been more ready, Are you girl. He will be coming after you with all he has after we pull this off." Moody snapped back. He had never admired someone as young as this child but she was changing the world and doing it almost single handedly.

"bring it, In the last time line nothing ever changed infact it only became worse this time it is going to be different, just maybe if we pull this off we can make it to where another dark wizard can never get a footing into our society." Hermione said with passion filling every part of her body.

"Well then lets begin" Moody told the girl who squared her shoulders and stood tall next to the man she was learning so much from.

"Attention everyone, I need all of you to report back to your offices, as of this moment the Minsitry is on lock down and no one leaves or enters until each one has been questioned. Pursuant to law A5672-3-9 if at anytime the head of the Auror department, Me, feels that there is a danger or that the ministry has been compermised then they can lock the ministry down and preform intorgations that are prosecutable by a panel of their choosing. I know for a fact we have at least one spy in our ranks, I believe there are many more and some who are not marked but helping Voldemort. Any caught tring to leave will be held for a maximum of 45 days with out trail. Now lets move people." Moody told the whole of the ministry and watched amused as many looked to each other asking if he could really do this or not and slowly made their way back to their offices. Hermione was closing the fires and had already warded both the doors and the fires so none could leave.

It took them the better part of the day to clear the first three floors, by the end of the second day they had found six marked death eaters, 13 unmarked spys passing information and 28 sympathisers. The best part for Hermione was she got to remove Umbrigde from her post and made sure she would never pass another bill against half breeds or wolves again.

She knew that her new friends was most likely worried about her so she sent them a letter off letting them know she was fine just busy but if Regulus was called to Voldemort again or if they made it to the end of the second book to contact her because she wanted to be there for the reading of the third. She felt for sure they would need her the most out of all the books for that one as it would be the hardest on the boys. She also planned on letting them confront Peter and let them get their pain out so they could heal.

For now though she was sitting in the ministry library working on her new bill for the warewolves. If she could get this bill passed then wolves would be classified as Almost human as would centures. House elves and goblins would be classifies as creatures with human like intelligence and magic. This meant from that moment on all of them could go to school at Hogwarts, could work in any fields of their choice and could build their own communities. Once wolfsbane was discovered the ministry would provide it for free to those that were affected. The biggest thing was they were allowed to marry now and have children because she added the research in proving that they would not reproduce wolf children. Her biggest problem would be getting it passed in the wizamogot. But again she had a plan she was hoping would work out. It just required relieving some of the older members of their chairs which would not be hard once they started arrests of known death eaters. She also was going to work it so that Sirius could take control of his head of house.

Chapter. 19

Laying down to sleep that night Hermione actually felt like they had accomplish something for a change. Closing her eyes she thought of her husband and children and smiled when she heard them giggling.

"Mummy, get up" Lily-Rose giggled as she stood next to her parents bed.

Hermione pretended to still sleep and felt Lily-Rose get closer to wake her. Just as the little girl reached out for her mother Hermione grabed her into her arms and proceded to tickle her. The little girl giggled and squealed and Hermione did not think her heart could ever be as full as it was in that moment. She was home once again.

"Where is your brother and father," Hermione asked as she cuddled the now red faced child close and the girl snuggled into her mothers arms. Something she had been missing for a long time and was determined to never leave them again.

"Daddy had to go to work for a bit, Uncle George blew something up again so grand-mum Molly is watching us. Teddy is in the garden with James.

Hermione was excited and worried about seeing Molly and James again. How would they treat her and would they even be able to see her. This time change was screwing with her a bit as she never knew when she would appear here or get sent back to the other realm.

"Come on Lil-Rose lets go get some breakfast and check you brother and cousin." Hermione said as she lifted her daughter up and carried her down the hall to the kitchen where Molly was cooking. At the sound of them coming in Molly turned and the tears filled her eyes.

"My girl, o I am so happy you're here" Molly said to the emotional witch as she embraced her in a famous Molly hug and Hermione for once felt totally at home. It took both witches a bit to calm down but once they did Molly returned to cooking while she chatted away with Hermione about all the family and how good they were all doing.

**"**Mum!" Teddy said as he ran in and all but jumped into his mothers arms hugging her close. Being older he remember the war and losing everyone but the hardest for him was his mother. She had been so scared and hurt when he had left her and now he was back with her he never wanted to see her sad again.

"Teddy, what have you been into your flithy?" Hermione said with a laugh as she hugged her son closer for a bit before letting him go.

"James wanted to see the garden nomes but they put up a bit of a fight, I won in the end." Teddy told her proud of him self and the two women laughed at the young boy.

"You sure did, go get cleaned up and eat. We are going to go see your Daddy at the shop. I want to surprise him" Hermione said as she smiled at the thought of seeing Fred and found it was quiet painful to have to sit and wait on her son.

An hour later the five steped out of the fire into the Weasley Wizard Whiz and Hermione had to laugh out loud at the ridiculusness of it all. She had missed this place very much, spying Fred she snuck up behind him and slipped her hands over his eyes and whispered into his ear "guess who"

Feeling him tense but then relax at her voice he surprised her by grabbing her arms and then turning in them so they were facing each other and when their eyes locked he smiled that mega watt smile that made her insides melt.

"Hey beautiful" Fred said as he captured her lips in a searing kiss that curled her toes and made her feel light headed, her heart raced and she could not help the moan that built in her throat.

"Hey baby," she said after they separated and she had seconds before she was grabbed from behind and spun around making her squell out in fright then in laughter.

"My twsister" George laughed out and once they had stopped spinning she turned and embraced her brother in law and one of her best friends ever.

"I am so sorry George," She whispered into his ear and felt him pull her tighter against him before he answered her.

"No, No sorries, I was freed and was able to come home. That is a good thing" He told her and then released her before kissing her check and letting Fred have his wife back who he immediately pulled into him and held as if he would never see again. This was her Fred the one who always held her close and protected her even when she did not need it. Her love.

"Mum, how about tonight before Mya has to return to the other realm we have a big dinner like old times. The whole family can come and all our friends, would you like that love" Fred finished looking down into his wifes face and watched as her eyes lit up and sparkled as they used to.

"That sounds perfect," Hermione said still looking into her husbands eyes and sighed as he ran his hand through her hair and then leaned in and kissed her softly once again.

"Well Forge I think we have our mission round up the family and send them to the Burrow where my two favorite women will be cooking up a storm." Fred told his brother as he finally released his wife and picked his daughter up tickling her belly before pulling his son to his side for a quick hug.

"Right you are Gred, Lets go" George said waving his wand to close and lock up the store as they all made their way to the fire so they could go get started.

That night was all she had remembered, plunty of food, laughter and love, some tears but best of all she now had all her family and friends around her and she never wanted to leave motivated her even more to finish the job she had to do and then get back home to them all so they could all move on with their lives. That night she curled up in her husband's arms and took comfort that soon she would never leave them again.

As she opened her eyes she knew once again she was in the other realm and that she had to finish her job but it did not make it hurt any less leaving her family behind once again. Finally getting up she finished the bill she was going to be presenting in a few days and then got ready for the day. It was going to be interesting to say the least. She had meetings with a few of the pureblood families to get their help backing the bill then she was making a special trip to the Black ancesteral home to deal with a certin mother that needed to leave her sons alone. She was going to offer her an ultimatum.

"Are you ready, we are meeting with Madam Longbottom and Frank. He was going to fetch Alice once we have spoken to them about your bill and about things happening, then we are to be at the Potter's by teatime to speak to them. When do you think you are going to make it to see Lady Black?" Moody asked as he met Hermione at the door of the small flat connected to the Auror's safe house.

"I think I have everything I need here" she told him patting her bag " I think that I will try to get to Lady Black as soon as we leave Mr. Potter's home. I want to catch her with out warning and then see how it goes. I promise it will not be pretty however, I do it. I still have not talked to Sirius yet. I wonder do you think I should take him with me." Hermione asked her friend.

"I think you should give the boy the choice, seems too much has been made for both black kids with out any input from them." Moody stated.

"Well then I will send a letter off to Sirius after we leave the Longbottoms." Hermione told Moody as he took her arm to apperate them to the Longbottom Mannor.

"Mrs Longbottom, thank you for agreeing to meet with us," Hermione said as she curstied the older woman.

"Nonsense child, it is not often my old friend here shows so much interest in someone that is not family or an upcoming auror, I have to admit I am very curious about you." Mrs. Longbottom confessed as she escorted her guests into the sitting room where Frank was waiting.

"Boss, Miss Granger welcome may I get you something to drink" Frank welcomed then asked.

"Tea is fine and it's an honor to meet you Mr Longbottom." Hermione spoke.

"Please it is Frank, we are close in age so do not make me feel any older than I already do, boss the norm for you I assume." Frank asked.

Moody nodded and they made small talk until the drinks were surved.

"Now as I assume your not here for a social chat shall we get to it." Mrs Longbottom prompted.

"Your quiet right about that, I want to change our society, it has been kept very quiet but in the last three days Mr. Moody and myself have took control of the ministry. We have arrested all spy's and marked death eaters and taken all the power of those who sympathies lie with Voldemort. It is a good start but we only have thirty days control and can not waste a one of them if we are to fix our society for the better, defeat Voldemort and make it to where another dark lord can never get a foot hold again." Hermione told the two stunned Longbottoms.

"How did your two do this?" Frank asked in aw of his boss and the lady before him.

"It was Hermione's idea, she had been going through the law books at the Ministry library when she cam across a very old law. This gave us the opening we needed, if at any time the head of the Auror department felt the corruption or illegal happening was going to destroy the ministry or our world they could take over control and do what they need to for 30 days when a new government was to be voted in. That is another thing we need your help with. We need to get the right people in there for the job that will not be bought off or corrupted." Moody told the two Longbottoms.

"That was a good speech and you have made a big mess that will we hope benefit our society but you did not tell us what it is you need our support for exactly and how you plan to defeat a wizard that not even Dumbledore can not" mrs longbottom. Said sitting straighter than before giving her two guests a piercing stare.

"What I need your help with is a bill that Mr. Moody and I have drafted. It brings many of the perceived half-breeds and near human intellagent creatures under much better conditions, it offeres them a chance at a life, family and job oppertunities. It gives them equal rights for the most part. If we can pass this, I can almost promise that it will cut out many who would join Voldemort because he will have nothing to offer. It will go a long ways in creating less prejudice and a more educated society." Hermione laid out.

"Aggie, our next move would then be to train many new recruits because we will have a totally new group to draw from. We are going to start arresting all those who are associated with or have been marked by Voldemort. Hermione and I have set up a special prison to hold his followers because we feel we cannot trust the dementors not to defect if Voldemort asks. You are only one stop today but your support would go very far and your reach is much greater than ours with wizamogot members." Moody told his friend who thought over what the two had said.

"Where is Albus on this, it sounds like something that could really help our world and we need something to change or we are destin to repeat history" Mrs Longbottom asked.

"Albus sees only what needs to be dealt with in short term, he is not reliezing that to accomplish Voldemorts destruction we also must defeat his views and resources he has. In addition, him and we disagreed over how to interrogate the prisoners. He is for a less tough stance and they just get off or escape to return to Voldemort without us gaining any new information. Forgive me but he is turning a blind eye to the larger problems we are facing and the whole reason as to why we have had two dark lords in the last 100 years." Moody told her and she nodded before sitting back to think over what she has been told.

"I would like to read this bill and have sometime to think this over. I will let you both know in a couple days what I have decided." She told them after taking a copy of the bill and research that Hermione had for them to hand out before she excused her self to read and think over what she had been told.

"Frank if you could go and get Alice there is much more we need to discuss with you" Moody told the man who simply nodded and moved to the fire to ask his soon to be wife to join them all the while thinking about how much their society had just been changed and was still changing and most had not an idea yet.

When Alice arrived, it almost brought tears to Hermione's eyes and would have if she had not just spent the day and evening with Neville and Luna. She knew they were safe and happy where they were at now. However, he had asked her to give them his story so that they could change it for this version of Neville. Alice looked so much like her son that it was still slightly uncomfortable to look at her much.

Moody gave them some information as to who Hermione was and what had happened then asked them to go on to Hogwarts so they could learn about there furture son and his life. They both agreed and then Hermione handed over a letter that Neville had written his parents the night before. Watching them read it and break down was one of the hardest things she had to do and when Alice embraced her hugging her close thanking her for all she had done for her son and still doing was enough to make her cry with them.

Quickly she penned a letter to Sirius and then to Dumbledore telling him to allow them in to the reading room along with Marlene. She had talked to Fred and Harry about it the night before and they had agreed that Sirius deserved to have his furture wife there also. It was not fair to ask him the keep secrets from her when he loved her so much. Harry had been as surprised as Hermione to find out about the two but in a way the sadness that Siri was alway holding made since. They had often speculated that maybe he had loved James more than just a friend because of the sadness about his death seemed to be over whelming but it made much more sense that he was just overly sad from not just losing his brother, best friend and his wife, but also the love of his life also.

Chapter

Moody apperated the two to the front walk of the Potter's mannor. It was as large as she had assumed it would be but had a very Victorian feel to it.

"Charlus,how have you and Dorea been" Moody asked as an older version of Harry approached them and it made Hermione long for her best friend and brother even more.

"Good, Good. I have been hearing many things about the two of you. Seems you have set our world on its toes. Tell me it is true?" The man said and Hermione smiled at the laid back ways of this man. More and more he resembled Harry much more than Harry did James.

"Yes, well we will discuss that, but first lets move inside and include your wife, I remember last time we talked without her, I am not sure I can still sit straight." Moody joked with his friend.

"Dorea and Charlus, I would like to introduce the one behind all our plans and the brains of the operations Miss Hermione Granger-Weasley. Now we can not tell either of you everything as it is very long and to dangerous for you to know but we will tell you some." Moody told his friends and then proceded to tell them the very condensed version of Hermione's life and time travel. Once done they let the couple take in what had been said and answered any questions that they had.

"So why are the two of you here other than to let us know about the control at the ministry?" Dorea asked as she handed the pictures of her grandson and great grandchild back to the other woman.

"We have 30 days to make all the changes we can within the ministry and laws. We are going to be arresting many of the memebers of our governing body making them inelligable to vote on new bills, ministers and other members. We want at this time to gain as much backing as we can to stop the prejudices in our society that leaves it open for a dark lord to raise, not to mention to stop a large population of his followers. We have drafted a bill to do this but we must have at least 80 percent back to get it to pass and then we need funding and land to start the projects needed to show we are serious about this move. We then need to get the right people in to the top positions. We have Mr. Moody who is the head of the law enforcement now which includes all aspects of the law. We would like to ask you Mr. Potter if you would take over as head of the Auror department which would have you working directly for Mr. Moody. Mrs. Potter, we wanted to offer you the Job as Head of the international cooperations and Law department and would give you Ameila and Marlene as your assisants and co heads. As for head of the Wizomagot I feel that we should offer this to Madam Longbottom and make the position only held for four years at time and only two terms allowed held. This leaves open a few other main heads and the Minister position who we do not have a canadate for as of yet." Hermione laid out to the alart husband and wife who seemed to be lost in thought.

"This bill you speak of what will it do exactly?" Charlus asked

"Basically it will give rights to the Werewolves and other half breeds, this takes away a large chunk of Voldemorts support troops because he will have nothing to offer them. In return it gives them the right to an education, family and careers. This will give us a large new group to pull from for postions in our society and in the ministry. People like Remus will be able to follow their dreams and work where and doing what they want instead of starving and being looked down upon and not being able to work." Moody told them and they both nodded.

"Do you have copies of everything and research to prove and back up your claims" Dorea asked and Hermione nodded handing the large folder to the couple who glances at it and then back to the young woman sitting across from them.

"If it is as you say it is and everything checks out you have our backing and we will talk to all of our friends and aquantinces about this bill. When are you going to present this?" Charlus said in a strong tone that again sounded so much like Harry it was amazing.

"In two weeks time, we still have to makes the arrests and get the new and poorer of the older families like the Weasley and Prewetts seats. We also want to offer seats to all new Muggle-born families each year so that way we get a good consensus across many different groups." Moody told them and the two chuckled before agreeing that the two had their work cut out for them, That is when Hermione pointed out that according to their own, granted obscure, laws they were well within their rights and they were going to move to make them permanent so that nothing could change once the 30 days were up.

The four chatted about the state of the war, James, Sirius and Remus. Hermione told them about the rat problem and how it had been taken care of and then talked them into letting her put up more secure wards and charms around their home making it almost impossible to find and once found enter without permission. She also told them about what she had planned for Mrs. Black and the hope she had for things turning in the boys favor, at which they agreed to take custody of Regulus and Victoria until the war was over or at such a time they become of age.

Right at a quarter till 5 Sirius arrived and the trio took their leave so that they could get to the Black home and finish what needed to be done that day.

At Hogwarts.

Frank and Alice had just arrived and handed the letters off to the two requested of them. Dumbledore, who had finally been released from the wards, had lead them to rooms to stay in while there and let them get settled while James and Lily caught them up on the first and what they had read of the second book.

Sirius had taken the note before going to the court yard with Marlene and Regulus to watch the children play or in Victoria's case work on the past couple of years work. She should be going into the 4th year but she had never been to school and was very behind. Marlene and Lily had taken to working with her everyday and was slowly getting her through the material. She was still going to be very behind though when school started back.

Sirius broke the seal and then opened the letter with dreadful curiousity.

Sirius,

There has been many changes in the last three days, many are not being spred about yet but it is only a matter of time so I will tell you. Moody and I have taken charge of the ministry and are working to clean it up and change some very important laws and things within to better our society. This brings me as to why I am writing you. Frist reason is I am going to be dealing with your dear mother tonight and thought your had a right to be there with me when I do this. I am going to be making her hand over head of family to either you or Regulus. Sirius, I know you never wanted the title or power this comes with but I do not think your brother is ready for it either. This could change everything for your family, think of all the good you can do with this power and the money you will have. Think of being able to provide a future to you, your brother and your future children that is more light than black (hehehe). Second favor I have is more a personal one but is yet another reason I need you to take your head of house. DO NOT TELL Remus yet, but I have a bill that we are tring to pass to help him and other werewolves. It would make it to where he will have a life, career and family. Did you know right now it is against the law for him to even marry or have children. He will have to leave the wizarding world to find work and will never be able to fully be accepted. My bill will fix this but I need help and backing. Please think about it and rest easy the Potter's have agreed to take on responsibility of Regulus and Victoria until they are of age. I will protect him along with the others so do not fret my little doggy.

If you agree to take head of house or even if you do not but want to see what I have planned for mommy dearest meet me at 5 at the Potter's.

Hermione.

P.S. I give permission from this moment forward that Marlene McKinnon is included and can be told everything from the past, present and future. I am very happy for you padfoot and know that you deserve to not have to keep secrets from the love of your life.

Sirius was so shocked by the contents of the letter he set stunned for a good five minutes until Marlene having enough of him ignoring her, smacked the back of his head.

"Snap out of it Black, what was so shocking in that letter to make you react so" Marlene asked after getting his attention.

"I finally have permission to tell you everything and to include you in what we have been doing, but before we get into that I need to ask you something. If you had the chance to change something so big for someone you love as family and to change the outcome of your real families life for the better would you do it even if you never wanted to power or titles?" He asked her as he took her hand and pulled her up to take a walk around.

"Regulus, Victoria watch the children we are going for a small walk to discuss something" Marlene told the two who nodded and went back to talking about the school work. Victoria had really started to trust the three she was with most of the time and especially Regulus. He was calm, patient and gentel with her. He was also strong, safe and took care of her when she needed it.

"Now tell me Sirius what you are talking about because I can not answer your question in general terms. Yes if you could do good in this world you should, if it betters your families life then I am all for it with in reason. You are not going to go get your self killed for what ever this is." She told him as they walked along.

"Hermione was sent here to help save our world, I will tell you more tonight after I get back but it boils down to she is now incharge and between her and Moody have taken over the ministry. She is confronting my mother tonight to get her to step down and head of house and to release all control over Black holdings. How I do not know, but she wants me to step up in place of my mother. This would give me the power over all the black family, I could make my family light, I could protect my brother like he has done me. She also wants me to take my family seat and vote for a bill that will help Werewolves. This would protect all those in my family who need it, but I never wanted the power or titles, I know your not after that either and this would affect you as you would become Lady Black once we are married." Sirius explained in a shorten detail.

Marlene walked along in deep though about what she had been told and really thought about it. She had no desire to become Lady Black and have to deal with all it would mean, but at the same time she love Sirius more than anything and would not give up on him because of this new found power or title. Besides she would not be alone as Lily would become Lady Potter, Alice would become Lady Longbottom. The three were as far from Ladies as you could get but they could use their power for so much. Get more girls into school, stop so many of the archaic laws that held women back.

"Sirius, I love you for you, no amount of money or titles is going to make a difference, but in the long run we could do so much with this power. Think about it, we could make a society where Blacks are respected not feared, where we use this power for betterment and where our children can grow up proud of their father and what he has done to change his family name. You can make your brothers life so much better and show him a different path to follow. You can change the world for Remus who is as good as blood and who will suffer the most out of all of us because of his status. What ever you decide though know that I will be by your side for it all and tonight once you have filled me in on why you have changed so much and who Hermione really is, then we can start figuring out ways to start changing the world together." She told he and he nodded before pulling her into a toe curling kiss.

"I love you Mar, more than you can ever know" Sirius told her as he rested his forhead on hers stealing little kisses as he spoke making her smile up at him.

"I love you to Sirius, forever your mine," she told him and he nodded before walking her back to his brother and the children.

"Regulus, you have a couple things to think about. You can live with Marlene and me once we are married and I will provide all you need till you're of age and get your vaults, or the Potter's have offered to take you in like they did with me. Second thing is Hermione is meeting mother tonight, do you want to be there?"Sirius asked.

"No, I do not think I want to see what is going to happen, as far as living situations go, can I think about it Siri" he asked and Sirius smile a true smile he had not seen is so long and then pulled him into a long brotherly hug.

"Take as long as you need. This also goes for Victoria; we will not forget her well being either." Sirius told his brother who nodded and then went with Marlene and the kids back into the castle while Sirius left to meet Hermione and accept his future head on.

Okay there is the end, The next one will start with the confrontation with Mrs. Black. The beginning of the third book, and the ministry hearing on the bill for werewolfe rights. I hope you all stick with me and I will try and get it started very soon. Thank you all for all the reviews and support.


End file.
